Una nueva vida
by octavio675
Summary: Trunks del Futuro y Bulma al fin han hallado la paz que tanto les correspondía luego de vivir una lucha constante en su futuro alterno. Se deciden a usar la máquina del tiempo para viajar a otra dimensión, y entonces vivir así nuevas e intrepidantes aventuras, ¿qué les deparará el destino al semi-Saiyajin y a la científica?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic! Advertencia: ¡LEMON FUTURO!
1. Capítulo 1

**Una nueva vida**

Un crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DXD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz y AgussMatt.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675 Y TADEUZ, EN NUESTROS CARÁCTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.**

 **Sinopsis:** Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

Algunas cuestiones que nos gustaría aclarar antes de comenzar con esta historia:

Octavio675: Esta historia tendrá varios momentos de romance, aventura, acción, combates, tetas, culos, lemons, ¿ya dije tetas?, XD.

Tadeuz: Ponéte serio pelotudo, no, dejá, mejor lo aclaro yo. Okay, ¡saludos, querido/a lector/a!, bueno, dejáme decirte que en esta historia, desde el vamos te aviso que en esta historia va a haber **Lemons** (osea, sexo explícito, muy gráfico, bueno, descrito textualmente quiero decir, lol) por lo cual, si no tenés ganas de leerlo, apretá Alt + F4 y cerrá la ventana del navegador. Lo aclaramos nosotros 3 (Octavio, AgusMatt y yo) de antemano para que después no nos rompan las pelotas en las reviews (si es que siquiera conseguimos algunas ;-;).

Sin nada más que decir, les va un último dato de la mano de mi amigo Agus.

AgusMatt: Bueno, eeeh, Trunks va a tener un Harem masivo xD, que básicamente constará de Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, y puede que más personajes también (incluso Bulma, aunque eso ya sería muy zarpado/subido de tono, osea incestuoso) así que eso todavía lo tenemos que debatir. Sin nada más que decir, ¡comencemos!

 **Capítulo 1: ¡El inicio de la aventura! ¡Un viaje a otra dimensión!**

 ***RUINAS DE LA CAPITAL DEL OESTE, ALREDEDOR DEL MEDIODÍA***

Un joven de alborotados cabellos de un color rubio intenso fulminó con la mirada desde la distancia a dos jóvenes que se encontraban en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una imponente ciudad. Este joven tenía como vestimenta una remera sin mangas negra, unos pantalones de jogging negros algo ajustados a sus esculturales piernas, y unas botas naranjas con punta gris. A todo esto se le sumaba la espada de aleación de un metal alienígena, almacenada en una funda roja que el joven llevaba en su espalda.

El muchacho rápidamente sintió el ki asustado de un humano anciano. Se giró a su derecha y vió en la distancia, no muy lejos, como uno de los dos monstruos que tanto lo habían aterrorizado a él y a su mundo jugaba con el anciano, decidiendo si matarlo o no.

El joven de cabello rubio, veloz como un rayo, lanzó una ráfaga amarilla de ki, curvada, en dirección al monstruo, quien se percató justo a tiempo, y soltó al viejo y se apartó hacia atrás de un salto, esquivando el ataque por muy poco, que explotó en la distancia, atravesando los restos de un rascacielos.

"Que sorpresa verte aquí Trunks, Dieciocho y yo ya nos estábamos empezando a aburrir de destruir lo poco que queda de esta basura de lugar", espetó el individuo que casi asesinó al anciano, que ahora se revela es un joven con cabello negro que le llega hasta los hombros, fríos ojos azules, y un semblante sereno y confiado en su rostro. Vestía unos jeans azules, con un cinturón que tenía una sobaquera con una pistola en ella, una camiseta de mangas largas blanca y por arriba una manga corta negra, con unas zapatillas azules, y unas medias verdes brillantes que sobresalían de estas. También tenía una pañoleta naranja atada a su cuello. A unos pocos metros del joven, se encontraba ''Dieciocho'', una hermosa, pero indiscutiblemente fría y asesina máquina de matar, una androide hecha a partir de un ser humano. Ella tenía una cabellera rubia, larga hasta los hombros, como la de su pelinegro hermano. Ella usaba una falda y chaleco de jeans, unas calzas negras por debajo de la falda, y una camisa manga larga debajo del chaleco, de un color blanco y negro, alternado en un patrón de anillos en las mangas, mientras que el resto de dicha camisa era de color negro.

El joven rubio que había atacado al hermano de Dieciocho aterrizó en el suelo con un leve golpeteo de sus pies, a la vez que con su potente voz, cargada de ira y enojo, exclamó, ''Número Diecisiete, Número Dieciocho, ¡ha llegado su fin, malditos!, ¡acabaré con ustedes!'', mientras un aura amarilla intensa lo envolvía. Sus ojos eran de un color turquesa intenso, sus cejas y su cabello ambos eran dorados, y su pelo se encontraba erguido en contra de la gravedad a la vez que se ondeaba ligeramente.

''Vaya, con que estabas con vida, aunque no conozco a nadie tan tonto como tu que cree que puede ganarnos'', Diecisiete bufó, confiado de sí mismo y de su hermana.

''¡Número Diecisiete, no soporto ver a insectos tan presumidos como él!, ¿no importa si lo mato, verdad?, ¡es una maldita plaga!'', exclamó Dieciocho, apretando los dientes y mirando con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules, gélidos a Trunks, quien resultaba ser el loco de remate que tenía en mente matar a ambos androides.

''Bueno, haz lo que tú quieras Dieciocho, lo malo será que no tendremos con quien más jugar, jajaja'', se reía Diecisiete, sin importarle lo más mínimo el asunto.

Dieciocho cambió su semblante a uno de pura confianza en sí misma, y extendió su mano derecha hacia Trunks, lanzando una ráfaga de ki de color rosa hacia él.

La ráfaga salió curvada en dirección al semi-saiyajin, quien simplemente se desvaneció del lugar en el que había estado hace meros segundos. Diecisiete y Dieciocho ambos quedaron atónitos, viendo como la ráfaga de ki impactaba en un edificio derruido en la distancia.

Trunks reapareció detrás de Dieciocho. El hermano de ella rápidamente se dió cuenta, y le gritó, advirtiéndole, ''¡Cuidado Número Dieciocho, detrás de ti!''.

Pero fue algo tarde, dado que Trunks inmediatamente le propinó un potente puñetazo con su mano izquierda a Dieciocho a la vez que ella exclamaba un sonido de sorpresa. La androide salió volando en línea recta, atravesando varias filas de edificios destruidos, colapsados, hasta frenarse.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad, y con una mirada de furia asesina en su cara.

''¡MALDITO, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!'', le vociferó a Trunks, furiosa, a la vez que volaba hacia él a una velocidad que a Trunks antes le habría parecido descomunal, pero ahora se le hacía muy fácil leerla y predecir los movimientos de la androide. Trunks esquivó un puñetazo, desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de la androide. Ella giró sobre sí misma e intentó pegarle una patada en la cabeza, pero Trunks bloqueó el ataque, y desapareció de nuevo, dejando a los dos androides recalculando donde podría haberse ido. Apareció al instante en frente de Dieciocho, bloqueando un puñetazo izquierdo de esta, y el hijo de Vegeta le propinó un empujón a la androide, no sin antes ésta lanzarle una ráfaga de ki, que Trunks fácilmente esquivó corriendo su cabeza a un lado. A la par de la explosión de ki, Dieciocho gritó de dolor al caer y rasparse toda la espalda, deslizándose hasta llegar a los pies de Diecisiete, quien le recriminó, ''¿Qué pasa contigo Dieciocho?, que descuidada eres'', al ver como perdía tan fácilmente ella contra el joven de pelo rubio.

''¡Maldito, no te lo perdonaré!'', ella le gritó al joven semi-saiyajin, todavía más enojada que antes.

Trunks tomó la palabra antes de que los androides empezaran a atacarlo, ''Cuando viajé al pasado, los conocí a ustedes dos, eran versiones algo diferentes, pudieron cambiar allí, y ser buenas personas, pero aquí, en este tiempo, son muy diferentes, solo les importa matar y destruir todo lo que encuentran a su paso, es por eso que no se los perdonaré'', manteniendo una fría mirada con el ceño fruncido sobre los androides.

''Qué tonterías dice, vamos a atacarlo Dieciocho'', propuso Diecisiete, quien recibió una respuesta afirmativa de su hermana.

''Hagámoslo'', ella le contestó, y ambos androides volaron hacia Trunks, quien ni se inmutó.

Diecisiete trató de pegarle un puñetazo derecho directo en la cara a Trunks, quien simplemente se movió tan rápido para el androide que _parecía_ que se había desvanecido otra vez, pero no. Trunks lo esquivó, y lo mismo a Dieciocho. Número 17 siguió de largo, y trató de ver dónde estaba Trunks a la vez que volteaba su cabeza en todas las direcciones.

Mientras tanto, Trunks partió el vuelo hacia Número Dieciocho, quién empezó a tirarle ataques de ki rosa. Trunks reflejó uno, dos, tres rayos de ki, a la vez que salvó la distancia entre la androide y él.

Frenó de inmediato en frente de la sorprendida androide, a la vez que extendía su mano izquierda y creaba un cañón de ki amarillo gigantesco, atacando a Dieciocho a quemarropa. Ella fue consumida completamente por el ataque, siendo eliminada.

Cuando el humo se despejó, Diecisiete vio horrorizado como el mocoso insolente había matado a Dieciocho sin problemas, cuando siempre fue tan débil e inútil.

''N-n-n-no… no es po-p-posible… ¡¿cómo?!'', exclamó Diecisiete confundido, a la vez que se quedaba congelado en su lugar de miedo.

''Eso fue por todos mis amigos que asesinaron, y esto será, ¡para vengar la muerte de Gohan!'', vociferó Trunks, a la vez que arrancó el vuelo a gran velocidad hacia Diecisiete, y le propinaba una brutal patada en la cara, que noqueó al androide al instante.

Acto seguido, Trunks saltó hacia el cielo, dando varias vueltas, como si hiciera la medialuna, y llegó a una gran altura. Giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha, y luego, con su brazo derecho, le lanzó una ráfaga de ki amarillo poderosísima al inconsciente androide, que lo destruyó por completo, eliminándolo definitivamente.

Trunks se destransformó, volviendo a su estado normal, su cabello cayendo por acción de la gravedad y volviendo a su color lila, sus cejas volvieron a su tono lavanda normal, a la vez que sus ojos recuperaban su azul cielo natural. Bajó al auto donde Diecisiete casi mató al anciano, y lo sacó del auto, a la vez que se decía a sí mismo, '' _Por fin ha terminado… pero… ¡no!, aún no, falta alguien muy importante… Cell_ '', a la vez que llevó al anciano a un lugar seguro, y partía el vuelo en dirección a Corporación Cápsula a una velocidad superhumana.

XXXXX

 ***CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA, DOS DE LA TARDE***

Trunks aterrizó en el frente de uno de los pocos edificios que seguía prácticamente intacto desde los inicios de la masacre que los androides llevaron a cabo, su hogar. Corporación Cápsula. Abrió la puerta, cruzó el umbral, y la cerró detrás de él a la vez que sentía el ki de su madre en el laboratorio subterráneo. Corrió a más no poder hasta llegar al mismo, luego de cruzar varios pasillos y bajar algunas escaleras.

Abrió la puerta sin pensar en golpear ni nada, y sintió el ki imperturbado de su madre sobresaltarse ante su abrupta llegada.

''¡Trunks!'', ella chilló de felicidad y algo de susto al ver a su hijo.

''¡Mamá!'', replicó el joven de pelo violeta claro, a la vez que corría hacia ella para abrazarla. Ambos compartieron este tierno momento antes de separarse ligeramente.

''¡Madre, lo logré, maté a los androides!'', reveló el semi-saiyajin con orgullo propio de la raza de la que era heredero.

Su madre lo miró llena de felicidad, y le dijo, ''¡Ay, Trunks, hijo, cuánto me alegra que lo hayas logrado al fin, te dije que lo lograrías algún día, ven, ahora debo mostrarte algo importante!''. Acto seguido, Bulma Briefs, la peliceleste científica genia, llevó a Trunks prácticamente a rastras hasta el lugar donde estaba guardada la máquina del tiempo. Trunks estaba por preguntar qué pasó con dicho aparato cuando su madre lo silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

''Shhhhh, cállate y déjame explicarlo tontín'', le ordenó en broma Bulma a su hijo, a la vez que prendía las luces de la habitación y presentaba la máquina del tiempo, sacándole el trapo que la cubría. Esta estaba diferente a la última vez que Trunks la había usado para viajar al pasado. La máquina amarilla, de cuatro patas, ahora era prácticamente el doble de grande de lo que era antes, cuando Trunks había viajado al pasado. Tenía espacio para que cupieran Bulma y su hijo semi-saiyajin cómodamente, más todo el equipaje que quisieran llevar, capsulizado.

"¡Guau, mamá, no sabía que habías estado trabajando en la máquina del tiempo!, pero, ¿para qué le hiciste todas estas reformas?", inquirió el hijo de Vegeta, asombrado.

"Esto es precisamente lo que te quería decir Trunks, nos merecíamos una nueva vida, el hecho de poder empezar de cero, después de tanto combatir incesantemente, tú y yo, hijo, todos los días de nuestras vidas siempre fueron una lucha, hasta hoy, porque con las mejoras que le hice a este aparato", Bulma hizo una pausa a la vez que señalaba la máquina del tiempo, "podremos viajar no en el tiempo, sino en el _espacio_ ", reveló Bulma, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Trunks se quedó sorprendido con lo que le acababa de explicar su madre. Se recuperó luego de unos segundos de silencio y preguntó, ''y… ¿podemos viajar a, no sé, otra _dimensión_?'', con algo de esperanza en su voz.

''¡Efectivamente, hijo!, eso es lo que haremos, iremos a otra dimensión, empezaremos de cero, una nueva vida, la oportunidad que nos fue negada en nuestra dimensión, la tendremos en otra'', Bulma exclamó con añoranza, a la vez que los ojos amenazaban con fallarle y empezar a llorar.

Trunks frunció el ceño y apretó la mano de su madre, para indicarle a ella que no estaba sola, y que lo tenía a él. La científica le sonrió a su hijo y le agradeció con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio de unos minutos hasta que una alarma los alertó a ambos, perturbando su paz. De inmediato, una luz roja de alerta empezó a parpadear en el laboratorio subterráneo, a la vez que Bulma corría a unos monitores cercanos para revisar las cámaras de seguridad.

''¿Qué mier-?'', maldijo, pero sus ojos se le abrieron de par en par y casi se le salen de las cuencas oculares al ver quién estaba en la cámara, ''¡DEMONIOS, ES CELL!'', gritó, aterrada, a la vez que corría a la máquina del tiempo y le abría la escotilla de arriba, metiendo cápsulas con equipaje, algo apurada.

Trunks, cuando ella bajó, la tomó por los hombros y le dijo en la cara, ''Tranquila mamá, soy mucho más fuerte que él en su forma base, lo acabaré, tu prepara la nave para irnos-'', pero el joven fue interrumpido por una explosión, seguido de un par de pies aterrizando a algunos metros detrás de Trunks.

''¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?'', comentó un bicho particularmente desagradable, grotesco y repulsivo. Todo su cuerpo era de un color verde oscuro con manchas negras, tenía ojos rosa con pupilas ovaladas, negras. Tenía un par de alas en su espalda, junto con una cola que terminaba en un aguijón marrón beige. Tenía una especie de pico naranja en su boca, y una gema negra ovalada en su cabeza, que tenía dos antenas largas y gruesas.

''Cell'', comentó Trunks, con el mayor desprecio que le fue posible expresarse.

''Trunks, no esperaba verte aquí, bueno, eso no importa, porque les daré una paliza a ti y a la anciana esa'', se mofó el bio-androide, riendo por lo bajo.

Antes de que Trunks o Bulma pudieran decir o hacer algo, el bio-androide lanzó una ráfaga de ki a los pies de Bulma, haciendo que esta fuera empujada hacia atrás, cayendo al piso, herida de gravedad por la explosión. Pero antes de que el androide pudiera hacer algo, Trunks al instante voló hacia él, y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, seguido de un gancho izquierdo en la barbilla que envió a Cell a volar lejos del laboratorio, creando un agujero en el techo.

El semi-saiyajin corrió hacia donde estaba Bulma para asistirla. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie, y le ordenó, ''¡Mamá, quédate aquí, trata de recuperarte un poco, yo iré a matar a Cell de una vez por todas!''.

Acto seguido, el hijo de Vegeta se impulsó hacia el cielo por el mismo agujero por el que había salido volando Cell. Trunks se frenó en seco, y elevó su ki, poniendo sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

' **¡GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** '', gritó el híbrido saiyajin a la vez que le aparecía un aura blanca alrededor de su cuerpo.

''Veo que te has vuelto mucho más poderoso Trunks, te felicito por ello, pero no me darás pelea, te mataré'', dijo el androide, confiado de sí mismo.

''¡Eso lo veremos!'', replicó el peli-lavanda a la vez que seguía elevando su ki. El semi-saiyajin aumentando su poder destruyó los edificios de sus alrededores, piedras y guijarros se levantaban y se arremolinaban como un torbellino alrededor de Trunks a la vez que alcanzaba el punto máximo de su poder en su forma base.

''Te mataré'', exclamó Trunks lanzando una ráfaga de ki color celeste a velocidades indescriptibles, apuntándole directamente al bioandroide.

Cell lo esquivó costosamente, y se concentró, poniendo sus manos a los costados de su cabeza a la vez que gritaba, '' **¡TAIYOKEN!** '' y enceguece al semi-saiyajin con un ataque que era casi como si le hubieran puesto el sol en la cara al hijo de Vegeta.

Trunks gritó de dolor a la vez que Cell arremetía contra él y le pegaba un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que el semi-saiyajin se hincara de rodillas, ''¡ARRRGH! **''** se quejó de dolor, para luego ser enviado a volar por el aire de una patada en el pecho.

''Morirás al igual qué murió tu padre… **¡YO SERÉ TU ASESINO!** '', exclamó Cell con énfasis en sus últimas palabras, a la vez que giraba su cuerpo a la derecha y ponía ambas manos en ese costado.

'' **¡Kaaaaaaaaaa...meeeeeeee…** '', empezó a decir el bioandroide, creando una pequeña esfera de energía celeste en sus manos que fue creciendo en tamaño y poder destructivo con cada segundo.

Trunks se había recuperado del Taiyoken y ahora se encontraba mirando a Cell, furioso.

'' _Basta de juegos_ '', pensó para sí mismo a la vez que se transformaba en Súper Saiiyajin, un aura amarilla cegadora envolviéndolo por completo por una milésima de segundo, seguido de una leve transformación física. Sus pupilas desaparecieron y en un instante cambiaron a un color turquesa, sus cejas se volvieron doradas y su pelo se alzó en contra de la gravedad, volviéndose dorado también.

'' **¡Haaaaaa...meeeeeeeeeee!...** '', seguía vociferando Cell, ahora casi listo para lanzar el ataque característico de Goku.

Trunks puso sus brazos en un escudo en forma de ''X'' enfrente de él, preparándose para el ataque del androide.

'' **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** '', el bioandroide gritó a viva voz a la vez que tiraba sus palmas hacia adelante y lanzaba la ráfaga de energía celeste, que avanzaba a grandes velocidades hacia Trunks.

Trunks intenta pararlo, consiguiéndolo a duras penas. El ki básicamente quemaba su palmas y el resto de sus brazos, y **mucho**. Trunks lentamente iba perdiendo terreno, incluso en su estado Súper Saiyajin, Cell le estaba inflingiendo mucho daño.

''¡No eres rival para mí!'', gritó Cell, todavía sin rendirse, poniéndole más ki todavía al Kamehameha.

Trunks pronto empezó a sentir el ardor de la técnica, así que usó mucha fuerza y lo desvió hacia el cielo, dónde explotó sin problema alguno, dejando al bioandroide pasmado de que hubiera podido desviar tan (a los ojos de Cell) perfecto ataque, mientras que Trunks respiraba laboriosamente. El Kamehameha le había dejado exhausto, y bastante malherido. La ráfaga potentísima le había dejado quemaduras en los brazos, junto con algo de sangre que le brotaba de sus heridas, además le había volado del pantalón de jogging negro que tenía, la pierna izquierda hasta la rodilla, y le había dejado un agujero en la rodilla derecha del pantalón. También, de su camiseta sin mangas negra, de la cintura izquierda hasta el hombro derecho, en diagonal, le había volado toda esa parte de dicha prenda de vestir, exponiendo su musculoso (pero lastimado y magullado) torso y físico.

El saiyajin empieza a recordar todos esos buenos momentos con su maestro Gohan, y rápidamente recordando su heroico sacrificio para intentar acabar con los androides, el hijo de Vegeta desata todo su poder en un violento torrente de ki, éste emanando de su cuerpo y elevando varias rocas del suelo mientras gritaba "¡TE VOY A MATAR!". El aura de Súper Saiyajin de Trunks crepitaba violentamente como una llama, a la vez que unas andanadas de viento sacudían los pelos ya bastante alborotados de Trunks, mientras que el cielo se oscureció de repente.

Cell sin inmutarse, confiado lo ataca con una bolita amarilla de ki, y Trunks le bloquea el ataque sin esfuerzo con un manotazo, mientras que arremete contra el bioandroide y le rompe el brazo de un puñetazo que Cell no pudo percibir, el bioandroide se retuerce de dolor mientras grita "INSECTO, ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES?!".

Trunks súbitamente da un giro sobre sí mismo y patea a Cell en el pecho, mandando a este a volar. Cell, atravesando varios edificios, baja a una gran velocidad, impactando contra otra edificación, y demoliéndola completamente, causando la formación de un gran cráter, se despega de este para luego flotar dificultosamente mientras dice "veo que te subestime, pero esos simples ataques no van a hacer que me rinda", estudiando cuidadosamente al semi-Saiyajin.

Cell se prepara para lanzar otro Taiyoken, pero Trunks lo golpea antes de que este lo efectúe, lanzando una rafaga de golpes contundentes dejando a Cell en estado crítico y sorprendido por la fuerza de este poderoso enemigo, se intenta alejar pero Trunks se interpone en su camino dejándolo sin posible escapatoria, tomándolo de una pierna para girarlo cual trompo para luego soltarlo rápidamente para que salga disparado hacia una montaña que había a unos cientos de metros del lugar de la pelea. Cell otra vez volvió a impactar contra el ambiente, destruyendo dicha formación natural, cayéndole los escombros en todo el cuerpo. Trunks voló, apresurado, en dirección a dónde Cell había salido volando lejos de la ciudad, ya en un amplio páramo desolado.

Trunks, abrumadoramente furioso, gritó "¡TE MATARÉ, NO TE LO PERDONARÉ CELL!" pegando un acelerón muy grande en dirección a Cell dándole una ráfaga de golpes que entierran al bioandroide más y más dentro de la montaña. Unos segundos después Trunks atraviesa lo que queda de la montaña y agarra a Cell de la pierna izquierda y lo lanza hacia el cielo con una fuerza imponente.

El bioandroide pone toda su fuerza para frenarse y lo consigue exitosamente.

Trunks extendió sus manos hacia adelante y empezó a cargar ki. Dos bolas amarillas de ki aparecieron, cada una en las respectivas palmas del semi-Saiyajin, a la vez que estas, aunque no crecían en tamaño, sí lo hacían en poder destructivo e intensidad.

" **¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO CÓMO DEBERÍA HABERLO HECHO EN UN PRINCIPIO!, ¡ATAQUE CÚPULA DE CALOR!, ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ", vociferó Trunks a todo pulmón, a la vez que de sus palmas dos ráfagas amarillas, increíblemente poderosas, salieron disparadas en dirección a Cell.

El bioandroide bloqueó el ataque como pudo, con ambas manos deteniendo a duras penas la devastadora técnica de Trunks.

"¡No!, ¡Nooo!, **¡NOOOOOOOOO!** ", aulló de dolor el bioandroide al ser quemado vivo por el ataque del hijo de Vegeta

Trunks no se cansaba y le ponía toda su energía al ataque, generando una temperatura elevadísima alrededor de él en un diámetro de 100 metros, creando una especie de domo de calor, de ahí el nombre de su ataque, Cúpula o Domo de Calor. A cualquier espectador que observara esta batalla desde muy lejos, le parecería que está viendo una bola de luz amarilla gigante.

Trunks siguió impulsando su ataque hasta el cielo y más allá, dejando que su técnica explote en el espacio. Luego, trató de sentir el ki de Cell concentrándose, pero no logró sentir ni ver nada. Sus tensos y agarrotados musculos se relajaron poco a poco, hasta que al fin se destransformó, volviendo a su forma base, implicando que su cabello vuelva a su color violeta claro/lila, sus cejas también, y sus ojos recuperaran su color natural, celeste cielo, que estos tenían.

"Al fin, todo terminó, definitivamente", el guerrero, heredero del linaje Saiyajin, susurró a nadie en particular.

Rápidamente recordó que su madre estaba herida, y esperándolo. Sin gastar más tiempo al pedo, se concentró, le apareció un aura blanca alrededor de él, y partió el vuelo hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

XXXXX

 ***CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA, TRES Y MEDIA DE LA TARDE***

Trunks llegó en un instante a la Corporación Cápsula, no perdió tiempo, y entró por el agujero del techo que Cell había hecho cuando el hijo de Vegeta lo mandó a volar. Trunks aterrizó casi en silencio en el laboratorio subterráneo y corrió a ayudar a su madre. La adrenalina de la pelea lo abandonó de pronto y sintió todo el dolor de sus heridas, intenso, desgarrador, y se resbaló y cayó de rodillas al suelo por un instante.

"¡Mierda!", se quejó de dolor, antes de levantarse y caminar, con más precaución, adonde estaba su madre.

Hincó una rodilla al suelo y la zarandeó, pero ésta estaba aparentemente desmayada.

"¡Nos vamos mamá!", Trunks le comentó, antes de levantarla con delicadeza al estilo nupcial, y llevándola hacia la nave. Trunks tocó el botón de la nave para abrirla, y subió por la escalerilla, todavía llevando a Bulma con cuidado. La sentó y observó con detenimiento el daño que Cell le había hecho, y se sorprendió.

Bulma tenía un tajo de cuatro centímetros de largo en su frente, del que brotaba sangre en una cantidad considerable. Toda la bata de laboratorio blanca de Corporación Cápsula estaba manchada de algo de sangre, dejándola roja, y tierra y escombros. Tenía varios cortes y moretones, y su ropa estaba desgarrada en varias partes. Para la sorpresa de Trunks, la bata no estaba abotonada, y la camisa color amarillo claro de su madre que ella usaba por debajo estaba rota parcialmente, y exponía su pecho (y en particular, su prominente busto, sostenido por un brasier verde oscuro). Trunks se pegó un manotazo a sí mismo, a la vez que se concentraba y usaba su ki, la energía calórica de este precisamente, para cauterizar el tajo que su madre tenía en la frente para que dejara de perder sangre.

" _Listo, eso aguantará un poco_ ", se dijo a sí mismo mientras bajaba de la nave y agarraba todas las cápsulas con el equipaje de cada uno, además de otras cápsulas que tenían comida (en cantidades asombrosas, incluso para un Saiyajin), armaduras de combate, ropa, equipos de entrenamiento (ropa pesada, como capa, muñequeras y turbantes) y demás.

Las guardó en un estuche de cápsulas y subió a la nave. Él también se encontraba debilitado y herido, pero no tanto como su madre.

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del mareo que sentía, y presionó los botones en el tablero, enciendo el aparato. Vió unas coordinadas que su madre ya había fijado, así que simplemente ajustó todo lo demás para que la nave viajará.

Entonces, terminado eso, cerró la escotilla de la nave y la nave comenzó su viaje.

XXXXX

 ***CLUB DEL OCULTISMO, ACADEMIA DE KUOH, JAPÓN***

Cuatro personas se encontraban relajándose tranquilamente en una amplia y cómoda habitación. Eran las últimas horas de la tarde, y ya había finalizado el día de clases. Los rayos del sol poniente entraban por las ventanas, iluminando la habitación cómodamente. Eran los últimos días de mayo, pero a pesar de todo, no hacía tanto frío para esa época (como lo es de esperarse estando a menos de un mes del comienzo del invierno), además, estaban algo relajados sabiendo que era viernes, por lo que no tendrían clases los próximos dos días (obviamente por ser fin de semana).

Estas cuatro personas eran los miembros del Club de Investigación Oculta, y se encontraban repartidos del siguiente modo:

Una hermosa chica de piel clara, suave como la seda, se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con algo de papeleo enfrente de ella. Estaba bebiendo una taza de té de manzana. Tenía ojos de un azul cielo que podían hacer que cualquier hombre, por más fuerza de voluntad que tuviera, cediera ante la ardiente mirada seductora de la joven. Ella tenía cabello largo, que le llegaba más abajo de la espalda hasta los muslos, de un color rojo sangre. Ella estaba usando un uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, que consistía de una camisa blanca manga larga con botones negros, una cinta negra en el cuello, una capa negra en los hombros y un corsé a juego con dicha capa, y una falda magenta (un color similar al violeta) con detalles en blanco. Esta pelirroja cabe destacar que también poseía un busto bastante… exhuberante. Sin embargo, tenía competencia…

La otra joven igual de pechugona que la pelirroja se encontraba sentada en uno de los cuatro que había en la habitación, aparentemente dormida. Tenía el pelo igual de largo que la otra, peinado con una cola de caballo sostenida con un listón naranja, pero el cabello de ésta era de color negro, y tenía ojos de color púrpura. Vestía el mismo uniforme escolar que su compañera.

La tercer y última chica era más pequeña que las otras dos, tenía una hermosa cabellera blanca que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y unos ojos color dorado intenso. Usaba el mismo uniforme que las otras dos chicas, pero no estaba tan dotada como sus compañeras tetonas (aunque esto no significaba que fuera completamente plana, dado que tenía un busto considerable). Se encontraba sentada en un sillón individual lamiendo un cono de helado de chocolate. Era la más bajita del grupo, llegando al metro cuarenta y cinco nada más.

El último y único varón del grupo era un chico rubio con ojos celestes, quien usaba el uniforme escolar de la Academia Kuoh, que era una camisa blanca con una cinta negra en el cuello, unos pantalones negros de vestir, junto con unos zapatos elegantes marrones. También tenía un saco blazer negro, pero que se encontraba prolijamente doblado y apoyado en uno de los sillones vacíos. Este joven apuesto se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente una revista sobre espadas y armaduras.

De pronto los cuatro se percataron de una perturbación en el espacio, y sintieron un poder **inmenso** que había aparecido así como si nada, que superaba con creces cualquier energía que hayan sentido en sus cortas vidas. Ese poder estaba acompañado de otro mucho más bajo, el de una humana común.

"¿Sintió eso, presidenta Rias?", le preguntó el chico rubio a la pelirroja, quien había apoyado su taza de té en su escritorio debido a los nervios que sentía.

"S-sí, Kiba, lo sentí, y estoy segura que Akeno y Koneko también lo percibieron", replicó la pelirroja, conocida ahora como Rias, señalando a sus amigas y subordinadas Akeno (la pelinegra pechugona) y Koneko (la loli peliblanca no tan dotada).

"¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, presidenta?", inquirió la peliblanca bajita a la vez que terminaba su helado, se limpiaba la boca y se ponía unos guantes marrones sin dedos, característicos de ella cuando iba a combatir.

El chico rubio, mientras tanto, aparentemente materializaba así nomás espadas duales de hierro.

"Vamos a ir allá… Ese poder… viene del bosque de Kuoh, a las afueras de la ciudad, ¡vamos!, ¡Akeno, prepara un círculo mágico, nos vamos!", Rias le ordenó a la pelinegra, quien asintió apresuradamente. Sus manos brillaron de un color rojo, a la vez que conjuraba algo y en un instante, en el piso se creó un círculo rojo con el símbolo de la familia de Rias, la familia Gremory. Los cuatro entraron y, en un brillo de luz roja intensa, desaparecieron.

XXXXX

 ***BOSQUE DE KUOH, CINCO DE LA TARDE***

La máquina del tiempo del semi-Saiyajin y la humana salió del portal, y aterrizó medio a los tumbos, saltando y rebotando hasta estrellarse en un árbol, dañándose parcialmente. La escotilla de vidrio se rompió completamente por los impactos, y la nave en sí se abolló.

Trunks observó sus alrededores, y se alivió al darse cuenta que estaba en un bosque, tal parece que estaba en un mundo o planeta muy similar al suyo.

Trunks torpemente saltó, bajando de la nave y se cayó de cabeza. Estaba mareado, herido, y cansado. Se levantó usando la nave de apoyo y sintió los kis alrededor de él. Había muchos kis como para poder concentrarse bien, por lo que no pudo sentir nada concreto.

Subió de nuevo a la nave y bajó a su madre, y la recostó en el suelo, apoyándole la espalda contra una de las gruesas patas de la nave. Y trato de despertarla, pero ella no respondía. Lo que no se le pasó por la cabeza fue tratar de sentir el ki de Bulma, su madre, y comprobar si estaba viva o no.

"¿Mamá?, despierta mamá, ¡ya llegamos!, ¡mamá!", el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta zarandeaba a la científica inconsciente como si esta fuera a despertar. El pánico se apoderó de él, y empezó a temer lo peor.

Trunks empezó a temblar del miedo y la impotencia, apretó los puños con fuerza sintiendo tristeza y enojo corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

"No puede ser… No… No otra vez… Perdí a los Guerreros Z, luego a Gohan, y ahora a mamá…", se lamentó el joven guerrero.

Empezó a caer en la negatividad, no podía ser posible…

"¡No!, ¡NOOO!, **¡NOOOOOOOO!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAAAH!** ", sus lamentos y quejidos se transformaron en un grito desgarrador a la vez que lágrimas caían de sus ojos como dos cascadas, a la vez que sus puños apretados sangraban porque sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas.

El cielo se oscureció de repente. Un viento feroz sacudió de golpe las copas de los árboles, alborotando el silencio con sus aullidos casi espectrales. El pelo lavanda del joven peleador se alzó en contra de la gravedad y se volvió rubio en un destello de luz amarilla, sus cejas se volvieron doradas también, y sus pupilas desaparecieron para luego reaparecer de un color turquesa.

Pero esa transformación en Súper Saiyajin Uno no se detuvo ahí.

El joven Trunks, frustrado, furioso, le pegó un golpazo a la tierra, creando varias rajaduras en el terreno. Siguió golpeando el suelo. Una vez más. Dos veces. Tres veces. Mientras le gritaba a viva voz al cielo, reclamando saber el porqué de la "muerte" de su madre.

El aura amarilla alrededor de él se intensificó, y su poder seguía elevándose a trompicones. Y pequeños relámpagos de bioelectricidad azul-celeste le aparecieron alrededor suyo.

El semi-Saiyajin había logrado alcanzar la transformación al segundo nivel. Había trascendido al Súper Saiyajin Dos.

En ese momento, en un destello de luz roja, cuatro individuos que Trunks desconocía aparecieron detrás de él. Con sus sentidos en alerta, mejorados pero tensos al igual que todo su cuerpo, los percibió perfectamente. Se paró de donde estaba arrodillado y se giró para ver a esas cuatro misteriosas personas.

El viento era tan tremendo que los cuatro individuos tenían cierta dificultad para mantenerse en su lugar sin ser empujados hacia atrás.

De repente, el semi-Saiyajin vió como se acercaban a él, a medida que él iba perdiendo fuerzas. Se destransformó, volviendo su pelo y cejas a su tono lila normal, y sus ojos a su azul cielo. Trunks se sintió muy cansado, y se cayó de espaldas, abatido por el cansancio.

Las cuatro personas ya estaban en frente de él, a la vez que sobre el hijo de Vegeta se cernía una oscuridad tremenda. Lo último que recordó haber visto antes de caer en un sueño profundo fue una hermosa cara angelical de una joven pelirroja, de ojos celestes como los de él, que le susurró, "Tranquilo, estarás bien".

Trunks sonrió, riendo débilmente, y cerró los ojos, dejando que el abismo de oscuridad lo lleve adonde sea que quedara la tierra de los sueños.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Una** **** **nueva vida**

Un crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DXD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz y AgussMatt.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675 Y TADEUZ, EN NUESTROS CARÁCTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.**

 **Sinopsis:** Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

 **Nota de los autores:** Bueno, les habla Octavio675 gente, muchas gracias por la sorpresiva cantidad de reviews en el primer capítulo, nos alegra hasta el infinito y más allí (por las dudas digo allí en lugar de allá, ya saben, por el copyright xD) a mí, a Agus y a Tadeuz, la verdad, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo (por más poco que sea).

Ahora vamos a responderles a sus reviews:

(Sí, dije _vamos_ , Tadeo, Agustín, muevan el orto, despiertense dormilones de mierda xD)

Nahuel Durandal: ¡Muchas gracias compatriota boludo!, de verdad me alegra muchísimo a mí (Tadeuz, el boludo coautor n°1 de la historia) que te haya gustado, y tranquilo, no voy a revelarlo todavía, leéte el capítulo pero ya vas a ver los planes que tenemos para Trunks…

HiperVegetaBlu4: Holah :v, te habla AgussMatt xD, bueno, supongo que te habráh gustadoh la historia, gracias por defendernos (a mí, y a los otros dos giles que escriben esto) de aquel comentario.

El nano del sigl: Querido Nano, personalmente voy a responderte con pura franqueza. La verdad que sí, Tadeuz, Agus y yo somos conscientes de que hay muchas facciones más en el anime,el manga y las novelas ligeras, pero se nos cantó la gana ponerlo con el clan Gremory, sí, ya está muy sobreexplotado eso, pero es nuestra historia, y nosotros elegimos cómo hacerla. Te pido por favor que leas la descripción de los fanfics para saber primero que pairings/personajes hay, así después no rompés las pelotas en la sección de reviews, comentando de forma negativa hacia el autor, vociferando tus quejas. Te invito a que hagas tu propia historia de la forma que a vos te guste, emparejando a Trunks o quien sea con otra facción que no sea la de Rias, o en su defecto, que busques otro fanfic que tenga otros pairings.

Kamencolin: Thank you for the feedback bro! I'm sorry that the story's in spanish xD, there seems to be a predominance for Xover fics in spanish xD, although I could make this story available in english after it is completed. Are you bilingual btw? Because, I can't figure out how did you manage to read the first chapter since it was totally in spanish XD. Unless you translated it on Google Translator, lol.

Goku SSJ3 Blue: Bueno, la verdad que gracias por la PRIMER CRÍTICA CONSTRUCTIVA que veo en mi puta vida, la verdad, te agradezco mucho. La verdad que algunos ''bocetos'' mentales que tuve y compartí con Tadeuz y Agus consistían de Trunks y Bulma (del futuro obviamente) viviendo una vida normal hasta que se aburrían, y entonces Trunks se inscribía en la Academia Kuoh, el problema ahí es que, la Tierra de la dimensión de Mirai Trunks estaba hecha mierda, así que seguramente no iba a haber una puta escuela en pie. Y lo de Bulma formando parte del harem, definitivamente ya es una alternativa poco probable que se concrete su adición.

Alucard77: **EL** autor en persona. **ÉL** … El maestro de los maestros, la verdad que me leí tu fic ''Tu eres mi salvadora y yo tu protector'' en DOS DÍAS chabón, me atrapó al instante, como metiste a otros personajes de otros animes para que formen parte del Harem de Trunks jaja, la idea de Cell habiendo absorbido a los androides ya, la verdad que me gustó ese giro imprevisto. Como que me inspiraste un poco a mí y a mis dos amigos para escribir este fic, así que te agradezco de verdad. Y sí, tenés razón, cuatro chicas es muy poco como para considerar un harem ''masivo'', así que, no sé…

Gatito: Tadeuz sé que es tu cuenta pelotudo de mierda xD, no voy a decir nada más al respecto.

 **Capítulo 2: Introducciones, encuentros y desencuentros**

 ***BOSQUE DE KUOH, CINCO Y MEDIA DE LA TARDE***

Rias se arrodilló en frente del malherido Trunks y le susurró, ''Tranquilo, estarás bien'', a lo que este simplemente sonrió, carcajeando levemente, antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar pelirroja Gremory se sonrojó intensamente al sentir la mirada, por un instante muy breve, del guerrero, que ahora se encontraba dormido. Esa pequeña risa que había soltado, también, la hizo sentir una extraña calidez en su interior. La energía inmensa que sentía provenía sin duda alguna del joven de cabellos lavanda que veía en frente de ella, aunque ahora había disminuido, seguía siendo extremadamente poderosa. Hasta hace unos minutos este joven de pelo lila, quien se encontraba acostado a los pies de la heredera del clan Gremory, había estado golpeando el suelo con una fuerza descomunal, generando varios surcos y rajaduras en la tierra, tal como observó la pelirroja de busto prominente. Ahora yacía inconsciente, débil y herido, posiblemente con su destino en manos de Rias y su nobleza. La heredera del clan Gremory también se percató de que el aura dorada lo había abandonado a este guerrero. Y notó también, horrorizada, las heridas de él y la otra persona que lo acompañaba. El joven tenía cortes y magulladuras a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, en especial en su musculoso torso (cosa que hizo que Rias volviera a sentir esa calidez en su interior). Sea quien sea que había atacado al joven, lo hirió de mala manera. La ropa del joven estaba destruida, su camisa sin mangas negra estaba prácticamente cortada en diagonal desde su hombro derecho hasta su cintura izquierda. También tenía un agujero en la rodilla derecha, y le faltaba todo el pantalón hasta la rodilla izquierda.

Luego, la mirada de Rias y de los chicos del Club de Investigación Oculta se posó en la mujer de cabello azul-celeste que yacía apoyada en una de las patas de la… _¿nave o cosa?_. Era una mujer que no parecía pasar de sus cuarenta y tantos, estando en muy buena forma, pero que estaba igual de herida que el chico de pelo lavanda. Tenía una bata de laboratorio blanca, con manchas de sangre ya algo secas, junto con agujeros y cortes. Vestía unos jeans ajustados a su figura, junto con una camisa abotonada de color amarillo claro, que estaba desgarrada y exponía su delicada piel, de una tez blanca. También, mostraba parte de sus pechos, cubiertos por un brasier verde oscuro, que rivalizaban con los de Akeno y Rias (ambas demonios tomaron nota de eso, aunque no tenían ni idea de porque se percataron de eso entre todas las cosas). Tenía un tajo en la frente, ya cauterizado, del que aparentemente el joven de cabellos lavanda se había ocupado antes de quedar inconsciente.

Hubo una clara falta de sonido por unos minutos, mientras los chicos del Club de Investigación Oculta esperaban que alguien dijera algo, o que su presidenta les diga qué hacer, a todo esto, seguían viendo con curiosidad al chico, a la mujer quien parecía ser su madre o algún familiar de éste, y la extraña nave estrellada.

Kiba respiró hondo e inquirió lo que todos se estaban preguntando, ''¿Qué hacemos, presidenta Rias?''.

''Dejemos de perder el tiempo, llevemoslos al edificio del Club pero **YA** '', le ordenó seriamente Rias a sus subordinadas (y Kiba) luego de unos momentos de silencio.

Kiba asintió con la cabeza, y levantó al semi-Saiyajin del suelo, poniéndolo de pie como pudo, y pasando un brazo por detrás del cuello de él para mantenerlo parado. Era bastante pesado este joven desconocido, y Kiba dejó salir un quejido de esfuerzo al levantar al semi-Saiyajin desmayado.

El espadachín rubio observó como Koneko y Akeno levantaban a la mujer peli celeste. Akeno la sostenía tomándola de la mano izquierda, y la nekomata peliblanca había decidido agarrar la mano derecha de Bulma.

Rias se disponía a preparar el círculo mágico de transporte cuando fue interrumpida por Kiba.

''¡Espere presidenta!, ¡ví una especie de estuche que tenían en esa nave!'', exclamó algo exaltado el rubio de ojos celestes mientras apoyaba en el suelo con cuidado a Trunks y saltaba a la nave, tomaba ese estuche, y luego salía, levantando a Trunks de nuevo y acercándose a Akeno, Koneko y Rias.

''Okay, ¿todos listos ahora sí?'', preguntó algo ansiosa la pelirroja, a la vez que recibía asentimientos de afirmación de parte de su nobleza. Entonces, conjuró el círculo mágico rojo con el símbolo del clan Gremory, y desaparecieron con un destello de luz.

XXXXX

 ***EDIFICIO DEL CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN OCULTA, 6 Y MEDIA DE LA TARDE***

El círculo mágico rojo del clan Gremory apareció en el suelo de y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban en el edificio que antaño funcionaba como estructura principal de la Academia Kuoh, y hoy en día era la base principal del Club de Investigación Oculta. Estaban listos para curar las heridas de los desconocidos, el joven de pelo lavanda y su familiar de cabello celeste-azul.

Rias ordenó a Kiba y Koneko que lleven al muchacho peli lavanda y a la mujer de cabellos celestes a una habitación contigua donde había unas cuantas camas, y que los tendieran ahí, mientras que la pelirroja y Akeno se dispusieron a buscar vendas y alcohol para limpiar las heridas del joven y la señora.

Minutos después, Koneko y Kiba volvieron a la sala principal, a la espera de nuevas órdenes por parte de su reina.

''¿Qué hacemos ahora, presidenta, en qué podemos ayudar?'', inquirió la pequeña nekomata mirando a su líder.

''No hace falta que nos ayuden en más nada, pueden irse tranquilamente chicos, gracias por su ayuda, vengan mañana al mediodía para ver cómo están esos dos, si sucede algo les avisaré'', dijo Rias mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza señalando a la habitación aledaña a la derecha.

''Entendido, nos vemos Rias'', saludó Kiba mientras caminaba hacia la doble puerta principal, acompañado por Koneko.

Una vez que se fueron ambos subordinados, Rias miró a su pieza de ajedrez Reina, Akeno, y le propuso, ''Bueno, pongámonos manos a la obra, ¿sí?''.

Akeno asintió, y ambas jóvenes de gran busto, con todos los elementos necesarios para realizar las curaciones en mano, caminaron hacia la habitación de al lado.

Akeno caminó hacia donde estaba la mujer peli celeste. Dejó el alcohol etílico y las vendas en el aparador y materializó unas tijeras usando su magia para cortar las prendas rotas de la bata de la desconocida. Tomó nota del tajo grande que tenía en la frente, y entonces cogió el alcohol etílico, y limpió esa herida, provocando una leve reacción de molestia que tuvo la mujer peli celeste mientras ésta seguía inconsciente. Luego, agarró una de las vendas y se la puso en la frente a la mujer que yacía inconsciente en la cama. Luego, guiada parcialmente por la curiosidad además de por su espíritu de querer ayudarla, Akeno cortó algo más de la camisa amarilla de Bulma, y se ocupó de realizar las curaciones adecuadas en el torso ahora casi completamente expuesto de la mujer cuya identidad permanecía desconocida hasta ahora. También fisgoneó un poco, con algo de asombro, los pechos de la mujer peli celeste, que fácilmente rivalizaban con los de ella y Rias.

Akeno sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse de nuevo, y en unos momentos, terminó de vendar a Bulma. Ahora, la madre de Trunks tenía vendajes en ambos brazos, uno bastante grande en el abdomen, uno en el área del pecho entre los senos y el cuello, y el ya mencionado en la frente.

Rias, mientras tanto, invocó unas tijeras y miró detenidamente donde debía cortar la ropa del joven guerrero para poder curarlo y vendarlo. Se quedó atónita por unos segundos por el físico del joven, y rápidamente se sonrojó, quedándose inmóvil por unos segundos de la vergüenza.

''Ara, ara, presidenta, no pensaba que fueras a considerar a algún chico guapo jamás'', exclamó Akeno, riéndose, habiéndose percatado de la acción de Rias.

''¡C-c-cállate Akeno!'', le espetó Rias, avergonzada, y enojada con sí misma por ser tan tonta.

'' _¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?, a mí nunca me había impactado tanto un chico, ¿por qué ahora, así de la nada?_ '', se cuestionó a sí misma mentalmente.

Akeno se recompuso y se le acercó a su presidenta y Reina y le ofreció apoyo, "Parece que necesitas ayuda con este guapo, déjame darte una mano".

A Rias le dió un repentino ataque de celos, y fulminó con la mirada a Akeno, mientras dicha pelinegra felizmente tarareaba una canción.

Rias suspiró, y se puso manos a la obra. Ambas jóvenes cortaron los harapos que quedaban de la camisa negra de Trunks, junto con sus pantalones. Hubo un tenso silencio en el aire hasta que la mirada de Akeno se posó en algo particular…

Eso no era nada más ni nada menos que la entrepierna del musculoso joven guerrero, lo único que cubría al semi-Saiyajin ahora eran unos calzoncillos boxers blancos, y Akeno estaba observando, con la boca babeando y casi hecha agua, el bulto de dicho heredero de la estirpe Saiyajin.

"Creo que habría que cortar esto también", comentó la ojipúrpura mientras se comía con la mirada el objeto de su atención. Esto le generó como recompensa un coscorrón en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, de parte de Rias.

"¡Ayyyy! ¡Ayayayayay!, ¡¿por qué rayos fue eso?!", le preguntó furiosamente a Rias mientras se frotaba su cabecita cómicamente.

"Tú sabes bien porque, además él no está lastimado allí", le contestó llanamente Rias. " _Aunque no me molestaría cerciorarme personalmente_ ", añadió mentalmente.

"Está más herido de lo que pensábamos", habló Akeno ahora mucho más seria, observando con detenimiento las graves quemaduras y cortes en los brazos de Trunks, además de aquellas laceraciones y heridas de otra índole que tenía en su torso y piernas.

"Sí. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Akeno?", inquirió Rias, mirando de reojo a su pieza de ajedrez Reina.

"¡Lo tengo! Usemos magia para curarlo, y luego lo vendamos", expresó Akeno, cuyo pervertido pero útil cerebro ahora estaba al cien por cien.

"Buena idea", la felicitó Rias. Pero antes de que comenzaran, aclaró, "Akeno, creo que… Um. No sé cómo decir esto, pero, tendremos que… desnudamos para esto". Ella dijo esto con cierto pudor, mientras esperaba la réplica de Akeno, que no se hizo esperar.

"¡¿Y eso por qué?!", bramó Akeno, sonrojada severamente. " _Aunque… Pensándolo bien, no sería tan mala idea hacer eso frente a este guapetón_ ", aunque eso último lo pensó, ni loca lo hubiera dicho al aire, y menos con Rias al lado.

"Para que la magia funcione mejor, que fluya sin obstáculos de nuestros cuerpos al de él", contestó Rias, ya parcialmente recuperada de la vergüenza.

"Bueno, hagámoslo ya", habló Akeno, ya más calmada.

Rias asintió, sus facciones denotando tenacidad y seguridad absoluta. Así, ambas jóvenes comenzaron a desvestirse. Rias se desabotonó la camisa, y se sacó el corsé negro, junto con la capa, se desató la cinta del cuello, y se bajó la falda, sacándose dichos elementos de ropa. Akeno no tardó en seguirle la pista y, habiendo puesto ambas toda su ropa en una de las camas, se quedaron solo con su ropa interior puesta. Akeno usaba un sujetador azul oscuro, con unas pantaletas a juego, mientras que Rias tenía un corpiño rojo sangre, con pantis a juego.

Hubo un silencio por varios segundos hasta que Akeno se decidió a hablar

''Hummm, nunca terminará el incesante duelo…'', expresó Akeno con un dejo de tristeza a la vez que miraba el pecho de Rias y luego el de ella misma.

''¿Duelo?- ¿qué está-?, ¿de qué rayos hablas Akeno?'', cuestionó Rias, frunciéndole el ceño a su pieza Reina mientras giraba la cabeza levemente hacia la derecha en confusión.

''Quién las tiene más grandes, ¡duuuh!, ¿qué más puede ser?, boba'', replicó Akeno, sacándole la lengua a Rias de forma chistosa.

Rias tuvo una reacción ambivalente a esto. Por una parte, estaba en cierta medida furiosa, debido a la pequeña rivalidad que tenía con Akeno, pero también admitió mentalmente que era divertido.

Rias exhaló, despejando su mente, y se desabrochó el pasador detrás de su brasier, dejando que este cayera al piso, y exponiendo sus pechos al aire de la habitación. Exhaló pesadamente, pero esta vez de alivio.

''Tener ese par suelto luego de tanta opresión realmente es un alivio, a decir verdad'', comentó casualmente Akeno mientras ella también se quitaba el brasier, dejando al descubierto sus tetas. Sintió un cosquilleo en sus pezones al hacer esto debido al aire fresco, y rió por lo bajo.

"Bueno, ahora sí, ¿estás lista Akeno?", inquirió Rias, mirando de reojo a su Reina.

"Sí, cuando tú quieras Rias", replicó la pelinegra con una mirada llena de determinación.

La pelirroja pechugona asintió y se empezó a concentrar, al igual que Akeno. Pronto, un aura púrpura brilló alrededor de ambas chicas, y estas extendieron sus manos hacia el cuerpo de Trunks. Le pasaron las manos por los lugares donde estaba herido, las quemaduras y raspones que tenía en el estómago y pecho. Dichas partes del cuerpo de Trunks brillaron de un color púrpura por unos instantes, y luego, cuando ese brillo desapareció, las heridas del muchacho rápidamente desaparecieron, y ahora todo su torso estaba completamente impoluto.

Y así siguieron curándolo, pasándole las manos por las piernas y los brazos, donde también tenía cortes, magulladuras y laceraciones. No le pudieron curar todas las heridas al 100 por ciento, por lo que simplemente hicieron lo que pudieron y luego le pusieron vendajes.

Rias y Akeno ambas se relajaron, habiendo completado ya su trabajo. Sus auras púrpuras desaparecieron y ambas se sintieron cansadas de golpe. Observaron al joven semidesnudo, quien ahora tenía un vendaje en la rodilla derecha, uno en el brazo izquierda, y otro en el pecho.

La pelinegra bostezó, desperezándose, y luego dijo, "estoy muy exhausta, de todos modos, ¿qué hora es?". Akeno pronto se percató de que estaban completamente a oscuras en la habitación.

Rias también bostezó, y replicó, "Yo también estoy muy cansada, déjame ver que hora es". Creó una bola roja de energía y la usó como luz para no estar tan a oscuras. Caminó hacia la pared y se fijó en el reloj que hora marcaba.

"¡¿Qué carajo?!, ¡son las 11 de la noche!, ¿tanto tiempo estuvimos aquí?", exclamó la pelirroja, incrédula.

"Rayos… Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?, yo creo que lo mejor sería irnos a dormir ya, no sé que planes tienes tu Rias, pero yo voy a mover una de las camas y ponerla al lado de la de ese guapo". Akeno hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Trunks. "Y voy a dormir pegada a él". Todo esto lo dijo no solo porque de verdad lo iba a hacer, sino para ver si suscitaba alguna reacción de celos o enojo de su presidenta.

"¡Espera Akeno!, sí tu lo vas a hacer… Y-¡yo también!", objetó Rias, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que caminaba hacia una de las camas vacías y la arrastraba hacia atrás. Akeno rió de nuevo e hizo lo mismo. Y así, había dos camas más, una a cada lado de la del semi-Saiyajin. Rias se puso del lado derecho de Trunks, y Akeno del lado izquierdo de este. Se acurrucaron cerca de él, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de este guerrero. Rias tomó el brazo derecho de Trunks y lo introdujo entre los pechos de ella, y lo mismo hizo Akeno. En poco tiempo, ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

XXXXX

La presencia de Trunks no pasó desapercibida en el nuevo universo en el que se encontraba, para nada…

 ***¿?, UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA***

Un hombre se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un extensivo papeleo que demandaba su atención. Este hombre tenía puesto un traje de nobleza, que constaba de un pantalón blanco de vestir, una camisa verde y blanca abotonada, junto con una capa azul medieval sin capucha de color azul marino con hombreras. Dicha capa tenía unas líneas y patrones dorados como decoración.

El hombre tenía un rostro fornido, aunque también comprensivo y amigable. Tenía una cabellera roja carmesí, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y unos ojos azul cielo. Era ciertamente muy parecido a cierta pelirroja que ya han visto ustedes. Su expresión denotaba seriedad en ese momento, y concentración. Estaba tomando una taza de té pacíficamente cuando se percató de ese poder tan gigantesco, que fácilmente ridiculizaba el de él, o el de cualquier enemigo al que se haya enfrentado antes.

La taza verde de porcelana se hizo añicos en sus manos cuando este la apretó con demasiada fuerza. Un quejido de molestia escapó de sus labios, pero su mirada se volvió más alerta cuando notó que ese poder inmenso estaba prácticamente al lado de ella… De su hermanita. Pero…

Analizó con detenimiento dicho poder. No detectó la más mínima pizca de maldad en él. Era tan puro como un Ángel pero a la vez estaba seguro que por la esencia misma de esa energía no lo era. Debía investigar y pronto.

''Bueno, otro motivo de más para visitar a mi querida hermanita'', observó el hombre luego de un rato de silencio. Su semblante serio cambió a uno de felicidad a la vez que se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Pasó un rato hasta que un golpeteo en la puerta de su estudio lo alertó. Se sobresaltó ligeramente pero se tranquilizó de inmediato reconociendo a su esposa que entró a su especie de despacho.

Era una hermosa mujer vestida con un típico atuendo blanco y azul marino de sirvienta, que tenía una hermosa cabellera plateada, que era tan larga que le caía como una cascada por su espalda hasta la cintura, y tenía dos trenzas por en frente de su cuerpo, que eran sujetadas respectivamente por un broche azul. También tenía ojos de un color gris intenso. Esta dama no era ni nadie más ni nadie menos que Grayfia Lucifuge, la esposa de uno de los cuatro Maos o Cuatro Grandes Satanes, los reyes del Inframundo. Por ende, al ser la esposa de un individuo tan extremadamente poderoso, ella también era considerablemente fuerte, tanto es así que se había ganado el apodo de ''La reina peliplateada de la aniquilación''.

En fin, ella se dispuso a hablarle a su esposo, preguntándole, ''Querido, ¿sentiste esa gran energía que apareció tan repentinamente?''.

Este asintió con la cabeza, replicando, ''Sí, Grayfia, lo sentí, ese poder… es inmenso… Podría acabar con un demonio de clase suprema o con… las tres facciones _juntas_ ''.

Hubo silencio por varios minutos. Una fría gota de sudor resbaló por el cuello de Grayfia pero rápidamente ella trató de analizar la energía que sentían ella y su esposo. Se relajó al comprobar que era tan pura como la de un ángel pero a la vez no provenía de uno de estos, y además no tenía un rastro de maldad.

''¿Qué harás a continuación, querido?'', le inquirió Grayfia a Sirzechs.

Este simplemente respondió, ''Esperaremos un tiempo para ver que hace, y luego visitaré a mi hermanita en persona'', con un aire de serenidad absoluta, se dispuso a limpiar el desastre que causó al romper su taza de té.

Y de igual modo que los demonios, los ángeles y los ángeles caídos sintieron la presencia de nuestro semi-Saiyajin favorito, ambas otras facciones se dispusieron a vigilar de cerca a Trunks para ver que tramaba…

XXXXX

 ***AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, 10 DE LA MAÑANA***

El sol había salido ya hace un buen rato, y entraba por las rendijas de la persiana, colándose e iluminando levemente la habitación, que se encontraba envuelta en una casi absoluta penumbra.

Un joven de cabellos lavanda yacía dormido pacíficamente en una cama, rodeado por dos hermosas mujeres, una a cada lado de este. Los rayos del sol le impactaban justo en la cara, y la tranquilidad de el pelilila se vió interrumpida. Frunció el ceño en su sueño y se quejó por lo bajo, murmurando algo ininteligible, antes de bostezar y abrir sus ojos azul cielo.

Trunks Briefs había despertado, y no sabía ni dónde estaba.

"¿Qué pasó?", murmuró para sí, mientras estudiaba sus alrededores. Estaba casi completamente desnudo, teniendo puesto únicamente sus boxers blancos, y vendajes sobre sus heridas, que habían desaparecido casi por completo. Aunque sentía algo de molestia en su pecho y estómago, las quemaduras del Kamehameha que había recibido de cierto bioandroide se habían ido. Recordó haber destruido a Cell, a DIecisiete y Dieciocho, también usar la máquina del tiempo junto con su madre, y luego quedar inconsciente.

Trató de mover su mano derecha pero ésta estaba atrapada bajo algo suave, mullido y grande, ¿una almohada?.

Trunks, movido por la curiosidad, apretó esa "almohada", y oyó un ruido que lo sorprendió.

"Aaaah~", un gemido femenino de placer.

"¿Qué demon-?", se preguntó, mientras fruncía el entrecejo de nuevo. Su mano izquierda también estaba encerrada entre dos cosas suaves, como cojines. Las apretó con su izquierda y oyó otro gemido.

"Aaaaah~".

Miró a su derecha e izquierda, y vió cómo se despertaban las dos mujeres más bellas que haya visto en su vida.

La que estaba a la derecha de Trunks tenía una tez clara, cabello rojo carmesí, largo hasta la cintura, y lentamente abrió los ojos, y se reveló que tenía ojos azul cielo iguales a los del semi-Saiyajin.

Por otra parte, la que estaba a la izquierda de él tenía el mismo color de piel, blanco, también tenía pelo negro, largo hasta la cintura también, pero con una cola de caballo sujetándolo con un listón naranja. Al despertarse, los ojos de esta chica pelinegra se abrieron, revelando su color violeta. Trunks se perdió en los ojos de ella momentáneamente, hasta que luego se dió cuenta de otro detalle. Ambas chicas estaban aparentemente… Desnudas, tal y como fueron traídas al mundo. El hijo de Vegeta podía sentir como estaban prácticamente pegadas a su cuerpo, y ahora se percató de como lo que había apretado eran los pechos de cada una. Se sonrojó al instante, y bajó su mirada lentamente, avergonzado más allá de lo que las palabras de estos autores podrían describir.

Mientras tanto, Rias y Akeno no podían evitar reírse por la adorable reacción de vergüenza que tenía el heredero de los Saiyajin.

"¡Buenos días!", ambas lo saludaron alegremente.

El semi-Saiyajin, mientras tanto, tenía problemas para poder producir respuesta alguna. La mandíbula de Trunks tembló ligeramente, hasta que pudo hablar, tartamudeando, "D-d-disculpen mi t-torpeza, p-por h-haber h-hecho e-eso…".

Las chicas se rieron otra vez, y decidieron apartarse del semi-Saiyajin así este podría moverse sin tanto nerviosismo, pero antes de eso, se percataron de un _pequeño_ detalle. Se bajaron de sus respectivas camas, y caminaron hacia dónde habían dejado todas sus ropas, ergo, sus uniformes de la Academia Kuoh.

Mientras las chicas se vestían, Trunks luchó con toda su voluntad en contra de sus impulsos naturales, resistiéndose a ver las esculturales, imponentes figuras que estaban casi al alcance de su mano. Se concentró entonces en ver su cuerpo. Sus heridas, cortes, magulladuras, moretones, y quemaduras habían bien sanado casi por completo.

Justo en ese momento, escucharon un bostezo, y los 3 jóvenes se voltearon a ver quién había producido el sonido. Se dieron cuenta que era la mujer peliceleste.

Trunks al instante saltó de su cama y corrió hacia Bulma.

"¡Mamá, mamá!, ¡gracias a Kamisama que estás bien!", gritaba de emoción el semi-Saiyajin, mientras la abrazaba con toda su fuerza posible, pero sin lastimarla.

"¡Ay, hijo, no sabes cuanto me alegra ver tu rostro de nuevo!", contestó Bulma, con unas lágrimas de euforia cayendo por su rostro. Le correspondió al abrazo a su hijo, y luego de unos momentos se separaron. "Cuando Cell me lanzó ese ataque de ki, pensé que se había terminado todo para mí", dijo la genio científica mientras seguía mirando cara a cara a Trunks.

Rias y Akeno observaban la tierna escena desde una distancia, sonriendo porque, simplemente, era un momento para hacerlo.

Luego de unos minutos, Rias habló, "Bueno, disculpen que los moleste pero, ¿podríamos ir a la habitación aledaña?, así nos podemos sentar a conversar, sé que tienen muchas preguntas al igual que mi amiga y yo las tenemos con respecto a ustedes".

"Sí, me parece bien, vamos", dijo el semi-Saiyajin. Bulma asintió con la cabeza, respaldando a su hijo.

"Bien, entonces, síganos", dijo la pelirroja de grandes pechos, antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia el salón principal del Club del Ocultismo, acompañada de Akeno, y seguida por los dos desconocidos.

 ***UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS***

Rias se encontraba sentada en un sillón individual, con Trunks y Bulma en frente de ella en un sillón grande. Estaban comiendo unas galletas y tomando té, cortesía de Akeno, la pelinegra también pechugona. Hablando de dicha ojivioleta, ella estaba parada al lado de Rias, con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"Bueno, empezaré presentándome, mi nombre es Rias Gremory, y ella es mi amiga Akeno Himejima, pero pueden decirnos Rias y Akeno", comentó la pelirroja amigablemente.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte Rias, yo soy Trunks Briefs, y ella es mi madre", explicó el pelilavanda, gesticulando hacia Bulma.

Rias se sonrojó ligeramente al notar la calidez con la que hablaba el semi-Saiyajin, la hacía sentir tan como… inexplicablemente en paz.

"Hola, ¿qué tal?, soy Bulma, ¡un gusto conocerte querida!", la voz de la madre del joven sacó a Rias de sus pensamientos. Era una voz dulce y cálida, como la de una madre. Estaba sonriéndole abiertamente a Rias, y la pelirroja le respondió sonriéndole también.

En ese momento, un golpeteo se escuchó en la puerta, y acto seguido, una muchacha de pelo blanco y ojos dorados, junto con un jóven muchacho de pelo rubio y ojos celestes. Ambos le asintieron con la cabeza a Rias, antes de caminar hacia ella y sentarse uno a cada lado de ella.

"Trunks, ellos son Koneko y Kiba, mi torre y mi caballero respectivamente", indicó la pelirroja señalando a la peliblanca y al chico. Koneko tenía un rostro inexpresivo, algo frío, y miró a Trunks (quien se encontraba en calzoncillos) con algo de desconfianza. Mientras tanto, Kiba lo observaba con una mirada amigable y despreocupada. Un extraño contraste, reflexionó el semi-Saiyajin, pero permaneció estoico e impasible, en especial con respecto a Koneko.

"Un gusto, soy Trunks Briefs", se introdujo el semi-Saiyajin amigablemente a la peliblanca y a Kiba.

"Hola, soy Bulma, un placer conocerlos a ustedes también", comentó alegremente la peliceleste alegremente a Koneko y Kiba.

Luego de unos momentos, el semi-Saiyajin habló. "Bueno, si quieres, puedo empezar explicándote cómo aparecimos así de la nada", ofreció Trunks de buena manera.

"Adelante, explica tranquilo", dijo la pelirroja, alentando a Trunks.

"Bueno", el semi-Saiyajin inhaló antes de empezar a hablar. "Nosotros, mi madre y yo venimos de otra dimensión, por más improbable que parezca", Trunks hizo una pausa mirando seriamente a Rias y Akeno. "Donde hemos sufrido muchos males, y debimos enfrentarnos a muchos enemigos. Cómo decía, esa dimensión es muy similar a ésta, en la Tierra, siempre hubo un grupo de guerreros muy poderosos que luchaban para protegerla, llegando a dar sus vidas muchas veces por eso, pero en los últimos 7 años en esa dimensión, aparecieron dos androides hechos a partir de seres humanos, Diecisiete y Dieciocho, que fueron los enemigos más poderosos a los que jamás se hubieran enfrentado los guerreros Z. Yamcha, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Picoro, mi padre Vegeta, y el señor Goku… y el último en caer fue… Maestro Gohan…", explicó el semi-Saiyajin, mientras recordaba amargamente el sacrificio de su maestro y amigo. "Esos androides mataron a Gohan, y yo sufrí mucho por ello, tanto que logré transformarme en Super Saiyajin", siguió hablando Trunks mientras tenía la mirada hacia el suelo.

"Entonces por eso tenías esa transformación, el cabello rubio, las cejas doradas y los ojos turquesa", comentó Rias mientras recordaba cuando encontró a Trunks antes de que este cayera inconsciente.

"¿Cómo sabes que estaba transformado?", preguntó Trunks.

"Antes de que cayeras inconsciente, te vimos, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba y yo, que estabas golpeando el suelo furioso, y desatando un verdadero caos, con una especie de relámpagos celestes alrededor tuyo, gritabas como si hubieras sufrido algo que te afectó profundamente a nivel psicológico", reveló la Gremory, pensativa.

"Aaaah, sí, recuerdo haber creído que mamá había muerto, y entonces la misma furia que sentí cuando Gohan murió me invadió de nuevo, seguramente habré logrado alcanzar el Súper Saiyajin Dos", se habló a sí mismo el hijo de Vegeta mientras reflexionaba.

Rias y Akeno se quedaron algo impresionadas, debido a la mención de que había _otro_ nivel. Mientras que Koneko y Kiba estaban conmovidos por todo lo que sufrió el hijo de Vegeta, por cómo salió adelante a pesar de todo. Koneko entendía cómo se sentía Trunks al haber perdido a su "hermano" Gohan.

"Bueno, seguiré explicándoles algo más sobre mis orígenes, yo soy mitad humano, por parte de mi madre, y mitad Saiyajin, por ser el hijo de Vegeta. Según me contó mi padre, quien por cierto era el príncipe de la raza, los Saiyajin eran una raza alienígena temida en todo el universo que conquistaban planetas y los vendían, pero un día el tirano galáctico Freezer decidió destruirlos por miedo a que se volvieran muy fuertes como para controlarlos", siguió narrando el semi-Saiyajin.

Ahora, Bulma lo interrumpió, "Sin embargo, cambió y se volvió alguien más o menos bueno, aunque bastante gruñón", carcajeándose al final.

"En fin, yo a pesar de haber logrado alcanzar la fase del Súper Saiyajin, seguía siendo muy débil comparado con los androides, y es por eso que, luego de haberme enfrentado a ellos muchas veces, mi madre construyó una máquina del tiempo, sí, en serio, y luego viajé al pasado, me volví más fuerte entrenando allí, y luego regresé al futuro, donde maté a los androides, y a otro enemigo, un bioandroide llamado Cell, que tenía como objetivo absorber a Diecisiete y Dieciocho. Al absorber a ambos, obtiene poderes que sobrepasan por mucho los míos, pero en su forma base lo pude eliminar. En fin, me confíe mucho y me hirió bastante en el combate, pero lo asesiné definitivamente", Trunks hizo una pausa y miró seriamente a los presentes. "Y ahora que estamos aquí, las cosas serán diferentes", exclamó Trunks decididamente.

"Bueno, ahora creo que nos toca a nosotras explicarte Trunks", dijo Rias luego de unos momentos de silencio. Se paró de su silla, y Akeno, Kiba y Koneko hicieron lo mismo. Asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, y entonces…

Con un sonido similar al de un ave cuando despliega las propias, unas alas negras aparecieron detrás de cada uno, excepto por Akeno, que tenía un ala izquierda negra más provista de plumas, y un ala derecha más como, desplumada.

Trunks y Bulma estaban boquiabiertos, a la vez que esperaban a que Rias o alguien explicara qué estaba sucediendo.

"Nosotros somos demonios", dijo Rias, orgullosa. "Básicamente, tenemos cuerpos físicamente humanos, a diferencia de otros demonios más "malvados", y tenemos un poder mucho más elevado que el de un humano común, y más habilidades que ellos, pero aún así, no somos tan fuertes como tú", siguió Rias mientras observaba a Trunks cara a cara. El semi-Saiyajin estaba perdido en los ojos celestes de la pelirroja de grandes senos, mientras ésta disfrutaba subconscientemente de lo adorable del semi-Saiyajin.

"Hay diferentes clases de demonios, al igual que clanes. Yo soy la heredera del clan Gremory, y hay otros 71 más. Hubo una guerra entre las tres facciones hace mucho tiempo, en donde los Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios sufrieron muchas bajas, fue una aniquilación tripartita total. En fin, ya hace tiempo hay una relativa paz. Los demonios de clase alta, que tienen a su cargo los clanes, poseen un "sistema de piezas" de ajedrez que determina la posición de los miembros de la nobleza de ellos. Por ejemplo, Akeno es mi Reina, ella es la subcomandante de mi nobleza, y tiene poderes mágicos. Oh, me olvidé, los demonios pueden controlar la magia, además de tener fuerza física", pausó para tomar aire por un segundo antes de seguir hablando. "Bueno, ¿dónde me quedé?, ah, sí, ella controla la electricidad, como los rayos y eso. Después, Kiba es mi caballero y tiene las habilidades de un espadachín nato. Es veloz y ágil, y por último, Koneko es mi torre, ella tiene fuerza bruta, y la puede combinar con su magia para concentrarla y usarla a voluntad", concluyó la Gremory, con un "Uffff" de cansancio luego de tanto hablar. Ella estaba interesada en incorporar a Trunks a su nobleza, pero esperaría a que este hablara o dijera algo.

"Bueno, entonces, supongo que eso aclara mis dudas, ¿tú estás bien mamá?", le inquirió el semi-Saiyajin a su madre, quien le asintió con la cabeza.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Kiba inesperadamente exclamó, "Oh, Trunks, tengo algo que es tuyo", y le lanzó al semi-Saiyajin el estuche con las cápsulas.

"Ah, gracias Kiba", habló Trunks, agradecido con el espadachín. "Si me disculpan, solo tardaré un segundo", se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia un lugar despejado, tomó una cápsula verde que decía "Ropa", y le apretó el botón, y la lanzó al piso. Hubo una nube de humo, que al despejarse, reveló que había aparecido un ropero.

Trunks rápidamente buscó por los cajones, y sacó un par de botas igual a las que llevaba antes, una camiseta sin mangas negra, una chaqueta azul con el logo de la Corporación Cápsula en blanco y negro en la manga izquierda, unos pantalones negros de jogging, y un cinturón naranja. Se vistió rápidamente, inconsciente de cómo las chicas miraban con curiosidad (y un poco se comían con la mirada) el cuerpo tonificado de Trunks. El semi-Saiyajin finalizó, y se examinó a sí mismo. " _Perfecto_ ", pensó antes de volver hacia dónde estaban todos.

"¿Qué es eso que arrojaste?", preguntó Koneko sorpresivamente, agarrando desprevenidos a todos.

"Oh, ¿eso?, era una cápsula jaja, verás, en mi mundo, mi madre es la directora de una corporación llamada Corporación Cápsula, que desarrollaba muchos elementos de tecnología. Estos en particular, estas cápsulas, permiten llevar algo muy grande "empaquetado" por así decirlo", explicó Trunks mientras la peliblanca ya no lo miraba con tanta desconfianza, sino como con más curiosidad. Akeno, Kiba y Rias también lo miraban con algo de asombro. Luego de esto, nadie habló por varios minutos.

Bulma aprovechó el silencio para hablar. "Bueno, nuestras intenciones al venir a esta dimensión eran básicamente las de encontrar una oportunidad para vivir una nueva vida, una vida normal, común y corriente, así que, gracias por habernos curado y ayudado, pero no queremos abusar de su generosidad, así que, nos iremos tan pronto como podamos".

Rias en ese momento casi salta de su sillón, y se apresuró a contestarle a Bulma, "¡No no no no no no!, ¡para nada!, ¡pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que necesiten hasta que consigan una casa!, y es más podría darles una mano con eso, tengo algunos contactos, no se preocupen".

Los ojos de Bulma se iluminaron a más no poder, y corrió a abrazar a la Gremory, "¡Aaaaay, gracias, gracias, graciaaaas Rias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos!".

La pelirroja la abrazó de nuevo, y luego se apartaron.

"Bueno, entonces, supongo que nos prepararemos para quedarnos aquí unos días", dijo Trunks mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Espera, Trunks, quería ofrecerte algo antes", lo detuvo la pelirroja, y Trunks se giró en seco a verla.

Trunks le sonrió amistosamente, como si la estuviera alentando a continuar. Las palabras de Rias se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, y le costaba concentrarse, estaba perdida en los ojos azul cielo del híbrido Saiyajin.

Ella tomó aire y le preguntó, "Trunks, me preguntaba si tu… ¿querrías formar parte de mi nobleza?". Los ojos celestes de la pelirroja estaban llenos de esperanza.

Pero la sonrisa de Trunks cambió, y su rostro denotaba confusión. Luego de unos agonizantes instantes de silencio, él tristemente respondió, "Lo siento Rias, me gustaría aceptar ser parte de tu nobleza, pero eso implicaría que yo tendría que volverme un demonio, ¿verdad?". Rias le asintió con la cabeza, y el semi-Saiyajin prosiguió, "Perdóname, Rias, de verdad quiero formar parte de tu nobleza, pero eso implicaría que deje de lado mis cualidades y aspectos de Saiyajin y humano. Lo siento", el hijo de Vegeta se disculpó mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia el suelo.

Rias permaneció pensativa e impasible por unos momentos, mientras le decía a Trunks, "Tranquilo, lo comprendo". Tenía la cabeza gacha, mientras pensaba por unos segundos, y entonces exclamó un "¡Ajá!" de triunfo a la vez que chasqueaba sus dedos y miraba a Trunks de nuevo. "¿Pero qué me dirías si te dijera que no hace falta que reencarnes como demonio?", le preguntó al semi-Saiyajin, con esperanzas renovadas.

Trunks al instante se alegró, y levantó su cabeza para mirar a Rias a la cara nuevamente, "¿De verdad?, porque si es así, ¡entonces por supuesto que acepto!", habló alegremente el heredero de los Saiyajin a la vez que esperaba a que Rias continuara.

"¡Aaay, que emoción Trunks!", chilló de alegría la pelirroja y corrió a abrazar al semi-Saiyajin. Trunks casi es tirado abajo por la fuerza sorpresiva de Rias, pero el rió y le correspondió al abrazo. El hijo de Bulma y Vegeta, sin embargo, no era tan tonto o inocente, y sentía como los senos de la dotada Gremory se frotaban contra el pecho de él. Trató de no darle importancia, y luego de unos momentos, se separaron. Está de más decir que Kiba miró con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la nuca, mientras que Koneko y Akeno miraban con algo de celos. Bulma sonreía, viendo como su hijo era abrazado por la pelirroja.

"Bueno, podemos empezar el ritual ahora si quieres", ofreció Rias mirando a los ojos a Trunks. El semi-Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza y la pelirroja le indicó que se arrodillara en el suelo, y él hizo como le fue pedido. Rias se arrodilló en frente de él, y conjuró un círculo mágico rojo con el símbolo de la familia Gremory en negro. Entonces, la habitación fue iluminada con una especie de aura roja, y entonces Rias habló, "Trunks Briefs, ¿aceptas formar parte de la nobleza del Clan Gremory, accediendo a servirme a mí y solo a mí, Rias Gremory?''. Su tono de voz era ominoso, y desprendía autoridad y poder.

Trunks, sin sentirse intimidado o sorprendido en lo más mínimo, respondió con igual seriedad que Rias, ''Sí, yo Trunks Briefs accedo a formar parte de la nobleza del clan Gremory''.

''Entonces, que así sea, tu ahora serás mi servidor y responderás únicamente a mí, y por el poder que me fue conferido, te nombro miembro del Clan Gremory'', declaró afirmativamente Rias a la vez que dibujaba el símbolo del Clan Gremory en el aire.

Trunks observó con atención cómo Rias finalizaba de trazar el símbolo en el aire, y empujaba dicho emblema hacia él. El signo de los Gremory era de un color negro y desprendía algo de fuego y chispas. Se incrustó en el pecho de Trunks y le traspasó con un mínimo dolor el pecho. Trunks sintió como si se estuviera quemando ligeramente, y emitió un quejido de molestia. Cuando el proceso terminó, el semi-Saiyajin levantó su remera musculosa negra y vió que ahora tenía en su pectoral izquierdo el símbolo de la casa Gremory, y en su manga derecha de la chaqueta azul tenía en negro el mismo símbolo.

''Geniaaaaal'', clamó el asombrado semi-Saiyajin, a la vez que veía como todos sus nuevos amigos lo miraban, sonriéndole.

''Bienvenido al equipo amigo'', lo saludó Kiba, y chocaron los puños.

''Ara ara, Trunks eres bienvenido al grupo'', exclamó Akeno deleitada.

Le siguió Koneko, quién se acercó al semi-Saiyajin, y a continuación la peliblanca hizo algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes. Abrazó a Trunks por la cintura, y lo miró a la cara, con sus ojos dorados brillando de ilusión. Luego, le preguntó a Trunks, ''T-Trunks, t-tú perdiste a t-tu hermano Gohan, y yo la p-perdí… Mi h-he-hermana- K-Kuroka… S-se volvió loca p-po-por el poder''.

Trunks miró con preocupación a la nekomata, que parecía estar al borde del llanto, y se arrodilló para estar a su nivel. El semi-Saiyajin le brindó una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa a la vez que le reciprocaba el abrazo a la loli nekomata. Trunks se apartó levemente antes de mirarla a los ojos y pronunciar las siguientes palabras con toda la serenidad del mundo, "Tranquila Koneko, ella debe estar bien, donde sea que esté, seguro lo estará".

La peliblanca le devolvió la sonrisa al semi-Saiyajin, y luego de unos momentos se separaron definitivamente.

Rias se aclaró la garganta y Trunks se volteó para verla.

''Bueno, Trunks, queda una última cuestión…'', dijo Rias mientras Trunks asentía con la cabeza, esperando a que ella hablara.

''Verás, este edificio era antiguamente la parte principal de la Academia Kuoh, cuando la misma era únicamente una escuela para mujeres, pero ahora, al haberse permitido que se inscriban chicos, se modernizó toda la Academia en sí y se construyó un nuevo edificio principal'', explicó la heredera Gremory mientras Trunks analizaba y comprendía la información que le era dada.

Bulma entonces interrumpió inesperadamente, ''Ya sé adonde va todo esto''. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y estaba de brazos cruzados mientras fulminaba a Rias con la mirada. ''Mi hijo no cursará en esta Academia, ¡no lo permitiré, no señor!'', clamó firmemente la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula.

A todo el mundo le salió una gota de sudor gigante por el nerviosismo. El semi-Saiyajin estaba por acotar algo pero decidió que era mejor no involucrarse. Miró a Kiba de reojo, y el espadachín simplemente le sonrió nerviosamente mientras le gesticulaba que no diga nada. Trunks asintió y esperó a ver que iba a suceder ahora.

''Pero, ¿por qué señora Bulma?'', preguntó la pelirroja, algo molesta por la interrupción de la madre del semi-Saiyajin.

''No quiero que mi bebé ande todo el día cerca de tantas chicas, ¡no me puedo imaginar si mi Trunks perdiera su inocencia, mi hijito!'', exclamó Bulma con algunas lágrimas resbalando por su rostro, al más puro estilo de una escena de anime. Trunks se cayó estilo anime de la vergüenza, mientras que Akeno, Kiba y Koneko reían.

Sin embargo, la cara de Rias demostraba su determinación, y ella le dijo sin miramientos a Bulma, ''Pero, Trunks estaría a nuestro cuidado, osea, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba y yo lo mantendríamos vigilado para que no haga nada raro'', miró de reojo al sonrojado hijo de Vegeta y le guiñó un ojo. ''Además, podría aprender y estudiar, ¿qué no es eso parte de una vida normal?, ¿lo que tanto ansiaban ustedes dos?''.

Las elocuentes palabras de la pelirroja dejaron a Bulma reflexionando, y la madre de Trunks al final accedió, exhalando profundamente antes de decir, ''Bueno, viéndolo de ese modo, no veo porque no''.

''¡Excelente!, me encargaré yo de inscribirte Trunks, tengo algunos contactos en el Consejo Estudiantil, tu tranquilo, mañana domingo pasaremos por el centro comercial a comprarte el uniforme y lo que sea que te haga falta, ¿sí?'', habló la pelirroja, a lo que Trunks asintió.

''Bueno Trunks, nosotros 4 nos vamos, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer, tú y tu madre pueden ponerse a gusto aquí, nos vemos más tarde'', se despidió la pelirroja mientras invocaba un círculo mágico rojo de transporte, y entonces su nobleza la siguió. Acto seguido, desaparecieron los cuatro, dejando a Bulma y a Trunks en un silencio absoluto.

Ese silencio no duró mucho ya que el estómago de Trunks soltó un rugido gutural. Bulma simplemente rió por lo bajo mientras Trunks se encogía de hombros. Miró a la pared y se percató de la hora que era.

''¡Wow!, ¡las dos de la tarde!, ¡me muero de hambre!'', vociferó Trunks a la vez que se frotaba la panza.

''Bueno hijo, yo veré si hay algo para cocinar por aquí, ¿por qué no sales a explorar la ciudad un poco?'', Bulma le preguntó a su hijo, mientras recibía un sonoro quejido de protesta por parte de Trunks.

''Pero mamáaaa, ¡tengo hambreeee!'', reclamó Trunks mientras gemía de molestia mientras su estómago otra vez dejaba salir un rugido gutural.

''Tendrás que esperar cariño, de verdad lo siento Trunks'', se disculpó Bulma, apenada.

El semi-Saiyajin asintió, suspirando en abatimiento. '' _No tengo nada que perder, podré conocer un poco más los alrededores también_ '', analizó mentalmente el hijo de Vegeta.

''Bueno, volveré en un rato entonces mamá, nos vemos'', se despidió Trunks antes de caminar hacia la ventana, abriéndola y dejándose caer, antes de frenarse en seco, y emprender el vuelo. Enfiló hacia arriba y pronto estaba surcando los cielos lo suficientemente alto como para que ningún humano lo vea, pero aún así teniendo una vista perfecta de la ciudad.

'' _La verdad es una bonita ciudad, bastante grande, tiene un frondoso bosque con algunas montañas y demás formaciones naturales junto con un lago a las afueras, mientras que la ciudad misma tiene varios rascacielos, edificios y demás. Me recuerda a la Capital del Oeste pero sin la destrucción causada por los androides…_ '', reflexionaba el semi-Saiyajin mientras volaba alto en el cielo. Aumentó su velocidad, apareciéndole un aura blanca, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se relajaba dejando que el aire lo golpee de frente. Se sentía libre, tranquilo, emociones que añoraba volver a sentir desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. No se había sentido así desde que entrenaba con Gohan. Recordó con añoranza los momentos compartidos con su maestro y amigo, las lecciones, los entrenamientos, Gohan era prácticamente un hermano para Trunks, y lo había perdido. Sintió una punzada al corazón, pero Trunks había aprendido ya a ver el porqué del sacrificio de su maestro.

'' _Él confió en mí, porque sabía que era la última esperanza para vencer a los androides. Se sacrificó para darme a mí una oportunidad_ '', pensó el semi-Saiyajin mientras descendía y se posaba en lo alto de un rascacielos, contemplando la ciudad, con el sol en su punto más alto.

'' _Gohan, maestro… Lo logré, vencí a los androides… Por ti, por los demás, por todos los inocentes que fueron asesinados por ellos… Y ahora…_ ''. Los ojos azul cielo de Trunks reflejaban una seriedad y una determinación imponentes, a la vez que anunciaba, ''Juro que protegeré este mundo, y a los inocentes que viven en él, no descansaré hasta haber erradicado el mal por completo''. Pasó unos momentos en silencio, dejando que el juramento perdurará en su mente. Sintió una ráfaga de viento, y luego, estando satisfecho ya, saltó hacia el cielo de nuevo y emprendió el vuelo.

Frunció el ceño, al estar completamente desorientado.

'' _Mierda… si tan solo… ¡eso!, ¡el ki de mamá!_ ', tardó unos segundos en encontrarlo, pero lo localizó, y con una sonrisa confiada, aumentó su velocidad, volviendo al edificio del Club del Ocultismo.

XXXXX

 ***TRES Y MEDIA DE LA TARDE***

El semi-Saiyajin había pasado una hora y media volando por los cielos, pero su apetito no había disminuido para nada. Llegó al edificio del Club de Investigación Oculta y abrió la ventana, metiéndose dentro prácticamente sin hacer ruido alguno. Buscó el ki de Bulma, y la encontró en la habitación principal. Su sentido del olfato (agudizado por el hecho de tener parte Saiyajin en sus genes) captó el delicioso aroma de comida, y entonces corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Llegó a la sala principal, y tal como se lo esperaba, en las mesas del club habían decenas de platos como para alimentar a diez personas. Platos con carne de vaca churrasco (también conocida como filete o bistec), pollo sazonado, ensaladas, sushi, de todo un poco había.

Trunks prácticamente saltó al sillón de tanta hambre que tenía, asustando a Bulma y a los chicos del Club del Ocultismo, quienes habían regresado ya, pero Trunks, en su afán de comer, ni se había percatado de eso. Empezó a devorar la comida a velocidad inhumanas. Se comió un bistec, una pierna de pollo, tomó un vaso de agua mientras comía algo de ensalada de lechuga y tomate…

En 10 minutos comió la mitad de la comida que había servido Bulma. Sintió un toqueteo en su hombro izquierdo, y giró su cabeza en esa dirección y se encontró cara a cara con Rias.

''Hola Trunks'', le saludó la pelirroja mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

El semi-Saiyajin estaba con un pedazo de pescado en la boca, y entonces lo tragó de golpe y le devolvió el saludo a Rias, ''Hola de nuevo Rias'', sonriéndole recíprocamente

Trunks se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa y siguió llenándose la boca de comida, mientras Kiba observaba, maravillado y aterrado a la vez. ''¿Cómo puede ser posible que alguien coma tan rápido?'', se preguntó en voz alta mientras Trunks hacía una pausa con la boca llena.

''Lo que pasha esh que losh shaiyajin tenemosh un metabolishmo muy shrápido que implica una quema de caloríash mucho másh rápido de lo normal, por esho tenemosh que comer musho'', habló Trunks mientras tenía la boca tan llena de comida que ésta hacía movimientos divertidos y rápidos.

En ese momento, se escuchó un sonoro _**¡CLONK!**_ , que Akeno le había pegado a Trunks en la cabeza.

El hijo de Vegeta tragó forzosamente la comida antes de gritar de dolor. ''¡AAAAAAAAYAYAYYAYAY!, ¡MI CABEZAAAA!, ¿y eso por qué?'', mientras se frotaba la parte de arriba de la nuca, detrás de la cabeza.

''No hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación _príncipe_ Trunks'', lo regañó juguetonamente Akeno, dejando a todos confundidos, excepto a Bulma, quien se encontraba sonriendo, observando la escena estando de pie al lado de uno de los sillones.

''Ouuuu, perdón'', se disculpó Trunks, quien procedió entonces a explicarle a Kiba de nuevo, ''Los Saiyajines tenemos un metabolismo acelerado, que implica que quememos calorías muy rápido, por eso necesitamos alimentarnos comiendo mucha, pero mucha comida a cada rato jajajaja''.

La risa de Trunks hizo que Rias, Akeno y Koneko sintieran una calidez en su interior, y ellas también se carcajearon un poco. Los miembros del Club (y Bulma) pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando de diversas cosas, hasta que se hizo casi de noche.

Era el atardecer ya, y los rayos de luz del sol que moría iluminaban la habitación entrando por la ventana, dándole un tinte naranja al ambiente. En ese momento, Rias, Akeno, y Bulma estaban hablando entretenidamente sobre… Bueno, digamos, cosas de mujeres. Koneko estaba terminando de comerse unos pastelillos de vainilla, y Trunks y Kiba discutían sobre espadas.

''Ya te digo, amigo, me gustaría algún día luchar contra ti Trunks, a ver si puedes esquivar mi habilidad Sword Birth, con todas las espadas que puedo crear, a ver si lo logras, señor Saiyajin'', le comentó divertidamente Kiba mientras le pegaba un codazo en broma a Trunks.

''Jajajaja, a mí también me gustaría pelear contra ti Kiba, siento un gran poder en ti'', replicó el hijo de Vegeta.

En ese momento, Kiba rió, y giró su cabeza a la pared para ver qué hora era. ''Oh rayos, las siete y media, que tarde que es'', exclamó repentinamente el espadachín rubio. Se paró del sillón, le asintió a Trunks como despedida, y anunció, ''Presidenta, discúlpeme, pero debo irme, se me ha hecho tarde, nos vemos mañana'', mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Koneko oyó que Kiba había dicho la hora, y también se puso de pie. Akeno imitó a la nekomata, y la pelinegra y la peliblanca ambas se despidieron de Rias, mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Kiba las dejó pasar, y luego salió él, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Trunks observó la puerta, viendo por donde habían salido los 3 hace meros segundos antes de decir ''Bueno, ha sido un día muy agotador, y la verdad, a pesar de que sea algo temprano, creo que me iré a dormir ahora, fueron muchas emociones, presentaciones y todo por hoy jajaja''.

Rias le sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza. ''Bueno, que descanses Trunks, nos vemos mañana'', se despidió la pelirroja mientras veía como Trunks caminaba hacia la otra habitación donde estaban las camas.

'' _Voy a hacerle lo mismo que hice anoche, a ver si lo sorprendo de nuevo por la mañana jijijiji_ '', pensó malévolamente mientras una sonrisa seductora se abría paso para instalarse en sus labios.

Bulma, mientras tanto, se dispuso a limpiar el desastre dejado atrás por Trunks, todos los platos y bandejas, casi limpios por completo.

La voz de la madre del chico de su posible interés amoroso sorprendió a Rias y la sacó de sus pensamientos, ''La verdad que a veces no sé que voy a hacer con Trunks, es una gran persona, sinceramente, pero a veces se comporta de forma tan estúpida como Goku''. Había un dejo de añoranza en la voz de la peliceleste, y Rias decidió que le iba a preguntar en otro momento sobre las aventuras de los Guerreros Z, en particular ese Goku, que parecía ser tan fuerte.

''Gracias de nuevo Rias por dejarnos quedar aquí, si necesitas algún favor, tu solo dímelo y te ayudaré'', dijo la genio científica mirando de reojo a Rias amigablemente antes de dirigirse a la pequeña cocina aledaña a lavar todos los platos y trastes que había recogido.

La pelirroja le asintió con la cabeza antes de ver como la madre de Trunks desaparecía de su vista. ''¡Ahora!'', se murmuró Rias mientras se levantaba del sillón individual donde estaba y caminaba rápida y silenciosamente hacia la habitación en donde Trunks estaría durmiendo.

'' _Jejejeje, vaya sorpresa se llevará por la mañana_ '', pensó mientras reía como una chica. En el fondo, a pesar de toda la seriedad y formalidad con la que Rias se manejaba, ella era como una adolescente cualquiera.

Se desvistió hasta estar casi desnuda, salvo por sus pantis. Abajo cayó su blusa de la escuela, su falda, y su brasier. Con ayuda de su magia demoníaca movió una cama y la puso al lado de la del semi-Saiyajin, y se acostó junto a él, acurrucándose contra la figura del ya dormido guerrero de otra dimensión. Sintió cómo él, inconscientemente, le pasa los brazos por la espalda y la apretaba más cerca de él, envolviéndola en un abrazo. Ella se relajó en los brazos de Trunks y se durmió profundamente.

Bulma, sin embargo, había ido a ver que tenía planeado la Gremory, y se asomó por el marco de la puerta. Vió con ternura a su hijo abrazando a Rias. Ambos en un sueño pacífico, que evocaba memorias de paz y armonía. Asintió con aprobación antes de retirarse de la habitación, dejando a Rias y a Trunks a que descansen tranquilamente.

XXXXX

 **N/A:** Bueno, gente, les habla Octavio ésta vez, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos disculpamos de corazón dado que teníamos pensado actualizar de nuevo más pronto, pero se nos hizo muy largo el capítulo, la verdad, esperamos que no se hayan aburrido mucho, ya sé, se hizo un poco muy largo el capítulo con todos los diálogos y todo, pero prometo que pronto se vendrá la acción y demás. Paciencia.

Se despide Octavio, y ahora Tadeuz y AgussMatt les tiran algo de luz sobre los niveles de poder de los personajes:

 **Tadeuz:** Bueno gente, estos niveles son bastante estimativos, así que no nos manden a la mierda en las reviews si Trunks está muy op/chetado y los personajes de DxD están muy débiles.

 **AgussMatt:** Lo mismo que dijo Tadeuz, no flaming/insultos por favor ;-;

 ***NIVELES DE PODER DE LOS PERSONAJES***

 **Trunks:** Base: 3.200.000, suprimido al %1: 32.000, Súper Saiyajin: 160.000.000, Súper Saiyajin Máximo Poder: 180.000.000

 **Rias:** Base: 5.000, Poder Demoníaco de la Destrucción: 12.000

 **Akeno:** Base: 4.200, Poder del Rayo: 10.000

 **Kiba:** Base: 3.000, Sword Birth: 7.500

 **Koneko** : Base: 2.500, Senjutsu: 6.000

 **Bulma:** 5 (es una humana, ¿qué esperaban?, xD)

Eso es todo, se despiden sus tres autores (no sabemos si favoritos jejeje), ¡adiós!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Una nueva vida**

Un fanfic crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DXD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz, AgussMatt y Karnyfex.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675, TADEUZ, AGUSSMATT Y KARNYFEX EN NUESTROS CARÁCTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. TAMPOCO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE CUALQUIER MARCA QUE EXISTA EN LA VIDA REAL Y MENCIONEMOS ACÁ.**

 **Sinopsis:** Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

 **Nota de los autores:** ¡Muy buenas gente!, bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de esta historia. Como verán, el capítulo anterior llegó a las 10 mil palabras (cerca de un 60 por ciento más de las 6 mil del primero). Déjenme decirles de mi parte (Octavio), que la verdad ni Tadeuz ni Agus ni yo esperábamos que se nos fuera a hacer tan largo el capítulo. Sí, la verdad que fue algo aburrido porque como que tenía mucha carga de diálogos, y además progresó algo lento, pero bueno, eso no importa, creo que a partir de este capítulo o el próximo la historia va a avanzar más rápido.

Otro aviso, se incorporará un cuarto (y último) coautor a la historia, dénle un aplauso a mi amigo Karnyfex. En fin, ahora la historia va a ir progresando más rápido conforme avancen los capítulos. También va a haber más partes de comedia, acción, momentos sepsis (oye, sí 7u7) y demás. Ahora, las respuestas a sus reviews:

Nahuel durandal: ¡Hola boludo!, la verdad que me encanta a mi, a Karnyfex, a Tadeuz y a Agus que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo. Descuida, el poder del Súper Saiyajin les va a hacer que se caigan de culo de la sorpresa a Rias y a los demás. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Alucard77: ¡Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Sí, Bulma va a adoptar el papel de madre algo sobreprotectora, y se van a cagar de la risa (no tanto pero se van a carcajear bastante jajajajaja). Obviamente voy a seguir reseñando tus historias ya que tú prácticamente me inspiraste para formar un equipo y escribir mi propio fic crossover. Por cierto, tu historia "La familia Son en Konoha"... No la he leído pero me enteré que está de puta madre (como todas las demás que escribiste), ¿por qué la gente rompe tanto la paciencia con una segunda temporada?, mis tres amigos y yo pensamos que tú debes tomarte el tiempo que consideres necesario para escribir tranquilamente, y que no debes prestarle la más mínima atención a los comentarios negativos e insultantes de la gente que anda webeando pidiéndote la segunda temporada.

Kamencoolin: I thought so, alright, thanks for the feedback mate! We'll keep posting chapters regularly.

Blake2020: Thank you for the support man! God bless! I (octavio675) am the one who is replying to you, since the other three noobs know little to no English at all. (Except for Karnyfex). See you later and peace!

Sin nada más que decir, comenzamos con este capítulo.

 **Capítulo 3: La inscripción en la Academia Kuoh, y un encuentro con un chico en particular**

 ***CLUB DEL OCULTISMO, 11 DE LA MAÑANA***

Trunks se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente. El semi-Saiyajin seguía acurrucado contra Rias, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de ésta.

Sonrió inconscientemente al sentir que estaba abrazando dos nubes mullidas y esponjosas. "Mmmmm, mías", murmuró mientras las apretaba con algo de fuerza mientras dormía.

"Aaaaah~", fue la respuesta de las "nubes", un… ¿gemido? Pero sí las nubes no gimen, entonces eso quiere decir que…

Rias se despertó casi del todo debido al apretón que Trunks le dió a sus senos, y tomó la cabeza del semi-Saiyajin con sus manos y lo apretó contra sus tetas mientras ella gemía de nuevo.

Permaneció con Trunks pegado a sus senos por unos minutos, hasta que éste reaccionó. "Hnnnghn, R-Rias", logró decir Trunks, su voz sonando medio silenciada, vibrando a través de los pechos de Rias. "M-me estás a-asfixiando", protestó inocentemente el hijo de Vegeta.

La pelirroja Gremory despertó del todo y dejó que Trunks se despegara de ella. Ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron y evitaron mirarse el uno al otro por unos segundos, antes de que Trunks titubeara para al fin decir, "P-pe-perdón, o-otra vez lo hice…", avergonzado de sí mismo. " _¿Qué rayos me pasa?, yo nunca hice algo así antes ni actué de ésta forma, ¿por qué ahora?_ ", se recriminó a sí mismo mentalmente.

" _Ejem_ ", se aclaró la garganta Rias. Le sonrió a Trunks e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, y los ojos azul cielo de Trunks se pegaron como imanes a los pechos de Rias que rebotaron cuando ésta se movió. La mandíbula del semi-Saiyajin se quedó desencajada de tan abierta que estaba. "Buenos días Trunks", lo saludó dulcemente la pelirroja mientras miraba a Trunks fijamente a los ojos.

Las palabras de Rias sacaron a Trunks de sus pensamientos, o más bien de su estado de estupefacción. El hijo de Vegeta sacudió la cabeza y miró a los ojos a la bella demonio en frente de él y respondió titubeante, "B-buenos d-días Rias". Su nerviosismo desapareció al escuchar la dulce risita de Rias. Era tan melódica y llena de amor que Trunks prácticamente se derretía interiormente por la placidez de la voz de Rias.

"¿Estás listo para salir a vivir el resto del día, príncipe Saiyajin?", le preguntó en broma Rias mientras ella bajaba de la cama y caminaba hacia dónde estaba su ropa.

Trunks tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. " _Menos mal que yo sí dormí vestido, Dios, que vergüenza me habría dado si hubiera tenido una… erección, ¡por Kamisama, que idiota sueno hoy!_ ", pensó el hijo de Bulma mientras bajaba de la cama él también.

En ese instante, evitó ver cómo Rias se iba vistiendo, resistiéndose a sus protestantes instintos que le pedían a gritos que no los reprima.

"No me molesta que mires Trunks, jijijiji", comentó Rias girando su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho y mirando de reojo a Trunks.

Trunks al final se rindió y ojeó, pero suspiró aliviado cuando vió que Rias estaba terminando de vestirse. Ella se abotonó la camisa manga larga y se ajustó la falda del uniforme de la Academia Kuoh.

"¡Truuuuuunks!", gritó una voz familiar que hizo que Trunks se relajara completamente. "¡El desayuno está listooooo!", agregó la voz de Bulma.

El semi-Saiyajin salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Rias atrás. Ella rió por lo bajo mientras seguía a Trunks. Sacudió la cabeza mientras pensaba, " _A veces es como un niño, me encantan esos momentos en los que actúa medio tonto jijiji_ ".

Al final, llegó a la sala principal del Club del Ocultismo. Allí encontró a Bulma quien miraba como su hijo devoraba la comida del desayuno. Había un total de once platos en la mesa, de los cuales uno era de Bulma, y tenía simplemente unos waffles, mientras que los otros diez eran de Trunks. Cinco tenían diez tostadas con mantequilla encima, los otros cinco tenían una pila de veinte tortitas negras, medias lunas y otras facturas en general (no facturas a pagar, sino de esas cosas ricas que se comen para el desayuno o la merienda). Bulma estaba tomando café una taza verde, y Trunks tenía un vaso de jugo de naranja, junto con una jarra llena del mismo líquido al lado de este vaso.

Bulma hizo caso omiso del semi-Saiyajin con apetito monstruoso y miró a Rias mientras le sonreía. "¡Buenos días Rias!, ¿cómo amaneciste querida?, ¿ _durmieron_ bien?", le inquirió amablemente la peliceleste a la heredera Gremory.

Rias se sonrojó cuando escuchó como Bulma dijo " _durmieron_ " en plural. "S-sí, estuvimos- estuve. Bien", replicó nerviosamente mientras caminaba hacia los sofás y tomaba asiento al lado de Trunks. El semi-Saiyajin detuvo su comida, masticando una tostada, y le ofreció algo a Rias. "¿Quieresh umhn poco?, tengo mucsho todavfía", le habló a Rias mientras le empujaba un plato con unas tostadas.

La pelirroja y Bulma casi se caen estilo anime. El semi-Saiyajin _literalmente_ estaba ofreciendo _comida_. Algo sobre lo que los Saiyajin eran extremadamente posesivos. Rias se recompuso y gustosamente tomó unas tostadas y las comió a su ritmo, mientras que Trunks retornaba a su comida.

" _De verdad, esto es algo único en la historia_ ", pensó Bulma mientras terminaba de desayunar. " _Un Saiyajin compartiendo su comida, por Kamisama, ¿que sigue?, ¿los androides volviéndose buenos?_ ", rió por lo bajo antes de tomar un último sorbo de café.

En ese mismo momento, un eructo se escuchó en la habitación, y Bulma al instante fulminó con la mirada a su hijo.

"¡Trunks!, ¡¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no eructes cuando estás comiendo?!", le regañó la peliceleste a Trunks, quien se limitó a sonrojarse por la vergüenza. Rias soltó una risita ante esta situación.

"Perdón mamá, no me lo aguantaba jejeje", se disculpó el semi-Saiyajin. Se puso de pie, tomó el vaso de vidrio y se tragó todo el jugo de naranja, y luego agarró la jarra, le sirvió algo a Rias, y se bebió todo el jugo que quedaba directamente de la jarra.

La apoyó en la mesa, y se limpió la boca con la mano, antes de estirarse y mirar a Bulma. "¡Gracias por el desayuno mamá, estuvo delicioso!", exclamó Trunks animadamente antes de girarse a ver a Rias. "Bueno, ¿qué haremos ahora Rias?", le preguntó a la pelirroja, mirándola fijamente. Trunks pudo sentir el ki de su madre alejándose hacia la cocina, llevándose en tandas los platos que él había comido.

Ella se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de responder, "Aaah, eeeh, bueno, ahora vamos a ir al centro comercial, te conseguiremos el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, y a la tarde iremos al edificio principal, el nuevo, y tomarás el exámen de inscripción".

El semi-Saiyajin asintió, digiriendo toda la información. Él no se preocupó mucho por dicha evaluación de ingreso. Trunks, en su futuro desastroso, había fortalecido su mente al igual que su cuerpo, gracias al entrenamiento de su antiguo maestro Gohan. Además, había heredado la inteligencia innata de su madre, le agradeció mentalmente a Kamisama por ello.

"Bueno, espérame un momentito Trunks, iré a ducharme y luego me cambiaré y nos vamos", le dijo al hijo de Vegeta. Se dió vuelta, y enfiló hacia el baño, pero añadió, "¿quieres acompañarme?". Su voz tenía un dejo de seducción y lujuria, mientras miraba por sobre su hombro como reaccionaba Trunks.

El semi-Saiyajin se sonrojó tanto que prácticamente sus mejillas estaban rojas como dos tomates. "N-no, p-paso, g-g-gracias igual Ri-Rias", tartamudeó nerviosamente. Rias se rió, y Trunks se relajó al instante sabiendo que ella solo bromeaba. Al menos, eso era lo que él esperaba.

Miró como Rias se iba a las habitaciones a buscarse ropa. Luego, el semi-Saiyajin suspiró y sintió el ki de su madre acercarse.

"¿Mi hijo tiene problemas de chicas?", Bulma le inquirió en un tono juguetón a Trunks, quien gimió en protesta.

"Mamáaaaaa", protestó mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos de la vergüenza.

"Tranquilo, Trunks, disculpa que te haga chistes o eso, es solo que extraño los viejos días, pensé que los había superado hace tiempo, pero desde que llegamos aquí, hace dos días nada más, éstos recuerdos regresaron así de la nada con fuerza", se disculpó Bulma mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro. "Extraño a Goku, a tu padre, a Gohan, y a los demás… Incluso al imbécil pervertido de Roshi", murmuró casi en silencio Bulma.

"No llores mamá, me tienes a mí todavía, y ahora tenemos a todos aquí, ellos nos aceptaron y nos trataron amablemente, encontramos una nueva oportunidad para vivir mamá, de verdad, las cosas serán diferentes ahora", Trunks habló serenamente, confortando a su madre.

Ella simplemente asintió, ya más calmada. Trunks se giró sobre sí mismo y vió como la puerta del baño se abría, y de ella emergió Rias, vestida informalmente. Tenía puesta una blusa amarillo crema, una falda verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y unos zapatos de vestir negros. No llevaba puesto nada de maquillaje, pero a Trunks si hubiera tenido o no, le importaba nada en absoluto, aunque no se dignaba a admitirlo, Rias se veía hermosa en cualquier momento.

La pelirroja en cuestión se acercó al ahora solo Trunks, dado que Bulma se había ido sin avisarle para dejarlos a solas.

"¿Y bien?, ¿cómo me veo?", preguntó Rias mirando a Trunks con expectación.

"Te ves… bonita", replicó tímidamente el heredero del linaje real Saiyajin, mientras estudiaba con delicadeza la figura de Rias.

El corazón de la demonio se aceleró magníficamente, y ella suspiró, sabiendo que el mestizo Saiyajin lo decía de verdad. "G-gracias Trunks, a decir verdad, tú también te ves guapo en esa ropa casual", ella lo complimentó de igual manera. Ella sonrió de satisfacción al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del semi-Saiyajin.

"Bueno, vámonos de una vez", exclamó Rias después de un rato de silencio. "Convocaré un círculo má- ¡eeeh!", fue tomada por sorpresa y no pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue recogida estilo nupcial por Trunks. El semi-Saiyajin se rió por la reacción de sorpresa de la heredera del Clan Gremory, y entonces él corrió hacia la pared donde estaba la ventana, con Rias en sus brazos, la abrió con pura facilidad, y saltó por la ventana, dejando las cortinas ondeando detrás de él.

"¡Aaaaaaaah!", gritó de emoción y miedo Rias, pensando que iban a caerse y hacerse pedazos contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero lo que sintió fue una brisa leve, y nunca sintió como se quebraban todos sus huesos por el impacto. Abrió los ojos y vió a Trunks sosteniéndola firmemente, pero de igual modo, caballerosamente, tal que ella estaba perfectamente resguardada en sus fornidos brazos.

"¡Idiota!, ¡avísame la próxima vez que vayas a hacer una estupidez así!, ¡me diste un gran susto!", le recriminó, frunciéndole el ceño, pero le fue imposible sostener su enojo en contra del hijo de Vegeta, y su semblante cambió a uno más sereno y se rió cuando él respondió.

"¿Pero qué gracia tendría si no vista como te enojas?, jajajajaja, tranquila, además estamos flotando ahora mismo", respondió tranquilamente el semi-Saiyajin, mientras Rias miraba hacia abajo. Estaban flotando, sí, y ella veía con su boca abierta como Trunks lo lograba _sin_ alas, ¿cómo era posible?

"Oye, Rias, ¿hacia donde queda el centro comercial?", la voz de Trunks la trajo de nuevo al mundo real, y ella le señaló el centro de la ciudad de Kuoh.

"Perfecto, volaremos hacia allá", exclamó decididamente el semi-Saiyajin. Elevó su poder un poco, y un aura blanca le apareció alrededor de él. "¡Sujétate Rias!", le avisó a la pelirroja antes de ascender unos cientos de metros (de forma tal que no serían vistos tan fácilmente) para luego volar en línea recta hacia la Ciudad de Kuoh.

Rias se aferró a Trunks, pegando su cabeza contra el pecho de este. Ella podía ver perfectamente el terreno debajo. Suspiró de emoción al ver toda la belleza del paisaje. Iban pasando sobre un pequeño valle, con varios animales moviéndose por allí, inconscientes de que estaban siendo vigilados.

"¡Que hermoso paisaje!, creo que hiciste bien en traernos volando jijiji, retiro lo que dije antes", comentó Rias alegremente. Trunks simplemente asintió, riéndose mientras apretaba más el paso.

En unos momentos, llegaron al centro comercial. Rias le señaló un callejón a Trunks, y él descendió en dicho lugar, pasando completamente desapercibido.

Rias tomó a Trunks de la mano, y el semi-Saiyajin casi ni se dió cuenta. Él estaba asombrado más allá de lo que las palabras pueden expresar, dado el inmenso, gigantesco tamaño del centro comercial, y eso que lo estaba viendo desde afuera.

Rias tiró de él, y Trunks regresó a la realidad.

"¡Vamos, Trunks!", le espetó la heredera Gremory con algo de molestia, y Trunks reaccionó por completo.

"Sí", él respondió mientras ambos caminaban a paso ligero, entrando en el centro comercial.

Una vez dentro, Trunks se dió cuenta de que el centro comercial tenía cinco masivos pisos, repletos de tiendas de lo que a uno se le pudiera imaginar. Había negocios de ropa deportiva, elegante, casual, de disfraces, también había locales de deportes (que tenían de todo, pelotas de fútbol, volleyball, basketball, tenis, y otros deportes más), librerías, restaurantes, puestos de comida rápida (McDonald's, Burger King, y demás), tiendas de electrodomésticos y otros artefactos del hogar había también. En resumen, era un gran lugar donde uno podría adquirir de todo.

"Bueno, vamos a ver, el local de uniformes escolares está en el tercer piso, por lo que…", Rias se detuvo por unos segundos hasta que visualizó una escalera mecánica. "Vamos allá", prosiguió, y ella y el semi-Saiyajin caminaron hacia dicho lugar.

Luego de ascender, caminaron hasta hallar la tienda, e ingresaron en ella

Era un local de tamaño mediano, tenía paredes blancas y techo de igual color, con lámparas LED modernas que iluminaban el lugar. El negocio tenía un piso de madera también. En definitiva, el local era un agradable lugar en el que comprar.

Rias se soltó de la mano derecha de Trunks y se acercó al mostrador, y le preguntó a la vendedora dónde se encontraban los uniformes de la Academia Kuoh.

"¿Los uniformes de la Academia Kuoh?, ¡ah, sí!, están por allí, déjeme tomar la cinta para tomar mediciones y la acompaño", respondió amablemente la encargada del negocio de ropa escolar. Era una señora de mediana edad, cabello corto hasta los hombros, y ojos verdes. Tenía una expresión amistosa en el rostro, no por el hecho de que le pagaban por atender a los clientes, sino porque de verdad le gustaba hacer su trabajo.

"Oh, gracias, pero igual el uniforme no es para mí, es para aquel grandulón de allá", dijo en tono bromista Rias señalando a Trunks, quien se encontraba parado viendo cómo dialogaban Rias y la vendedora.

"¿Ese chico?, ooooh, ese guapo, ¿acaso es tu novio?", preguntó la vendedora mientras miraba a Trunks detenidamente.

"N-no, es un amigo nada más", replicó tímidamente la pelirroja, quien le indicó a Trunks que se les acercara.

"Que lástima, harían una gran pareja juntos", replicó apenada la señora, mientras que se preparaba para tomarle las medidas a Trunks

"¿De qué hablaban?", interrumpió el semi-Saiyajin con un tono curioso en su voz.

"De nada, tu solo estáte quieto así te podemos medir", le contestó Rias, empujándolo en broma. De más está decir que apenas pudo mover al hijo de Vegeta, y eso que él estaba suprimiendo el %99 de su poder.

Trunks asintió y permaneció inmóvil, mientras la asistenta del negocio le tomaba todas las medidas correspondientes. Luego de unos momentos, terminó, y Trunks se relajó.

"Bueno, entonces, viendo tu altura, las medidas y todo, un uniforme tamaño _large_ te quedaría bien, vuelvo en un momento, si me disculpan", y la vendedora corrió hacia una sección del negocio que decía "solo personal autorizado".

Rias se aclaró la garganta, y esto llamó la atención de Trunks, quien instintivamente se giró para escucharla.

"¿Así que, un uniforme tamaño L?, no sabía que eras tan grande Trunks jejeje", comentó Rias, observando a Trunks pausadamente. El semi-Saiyajin debería medir, fácil, un metro setenta y cinco o más. "Me pregunto que tan grande será otra cosa", murmuró en un tono casi inaudible, que sólo Trunks podía oír.

"¿Eh?, ¿qué otra cosa?", preguntó inocentemente el semi-Saiyajin mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano izquierda.

Rias simplemente negó con la cabeza y se rió por la inocencia de Trunks. "Nada, nada, olvídalo", le dijo, como para dejar de lado el asunto.

Justo entonces, la vendedora volvió con el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh ajustado al tamaño de Trunks.

El semi-Saiyajin le agradeció a la vendedora y tomó el uniforme y se fue a los vestidores, con Rias siguiéndolo.

"Tardaré un segundo Rias, espérame", habló el hijo de Vegeta, antes de entrar y cerrar la cortina detrás de él.

Se sacó la chaqueta azul con el logo de la Corporación Cápsula, la camiseta sin mangas negra, sus botas naranja y su pantalón jogging negro, y apoyo toda esa ropa en una esquina, y luego se puso y abotonó la camisa blanca, el pantalón negro de vestir y se ajustó el cinturón. Después se puso el saco blazer negro y se puso la cinta negra en el cuello, y por último los zapatos de vestir marron claro.

Rias se asomó por la cortina y vió al semi-Saiyajin ya vestido, y se maravilló. Silbó en asombro y esto llamó la atención del pelilavanda, quien se dió vuelta a ver quien era. Entonces Trunks vió que era Rias, y la miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

"¿Cómo me veo?", le preguntó mientras se estiraba tentativamente. El uniforme era algo incómodo pero se acostumbraría a él con el tiempo.

"Te ves muy guapo con eso Trunks jijiji", comentó Rias con una risilla.

"Muchas gracias", replicó él, algo nervioso. "Bueno, me queda perfecto, nos lo llevamos", declaró el semi-Saiyajin, y procedió a desvestirse de nuevo. Se cambió otra vez a la ropa casual que llevaba puesta, y suspiró, aliviado de poder estar con esa ropa cómoda otra vez.

Luego, fueron a la caja registradora, y Rias pagó con una tarjeta de crédito. Le agradecieron a la encargada de la tienda y se fueron del negocio.

Trunks llevaba la bolsa del uniforme en su mano izquierda, y con la derecha tomó de la mano a Rias.

Hubo un silencio por unos momentos hasta que Rias explicó, "La tarjeta de crédito con la que pagué tiene fondos infinitos, es un "regalo" si se le puede decir así, por ser una demonio".

En ese instante, la barriga de Trunks rugió fuertemente, y la heredera Gremory lo miró seriamente. El semi-Saiyajin se encogió de hombros y exclamó, "Tengo hambre, ¿podemos ir a comer Rias?, por favooooor".

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza en negación, pero su mirada de enojo desapareció, para dar paso a una de felicidad. Suspiró y le respondió, "Aaah, qué diablos, si vamos Trunks".

El rostro del semi-Saiyajin se iluminó, y él abrazó a Rias con fuerza. "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias Rias!", exclamó alegremente mientras la Gremory, aunque sorprendida, le correspondía el abrazo.

Se separaron y caminaron tranquilamente hasta el patio de comidas. Rias fue a buscar una mesa para los dos, y Trunks fue a pedir la comida, pero no sin antes pedirle la tarjeta de crédito ''demoníaca'' a Rias. Estaba en la fila del McDonald's, y el ya podía sentir el olor de la comida. No habían muchas personas en la fila, y en poco tiempo, Trunks fue atendido.

"Hola, bienvenido a McDonald's, ¿qué desea comer señor?'', le preguntó el vendedor al hijo de Bulma, quien simplemente miró rápido todas las cosas que se podían pedir y se decidió.

''Déme diez hamburguesas clásicas con triple carne, ocho raciones de papas fritas, y una hamburguesa con queso cheddar, tomate y lechuga, y dos gaseosas Coca-Cola'', pidió el semi-Saiyajin, haciendo palidecer al vendedor, pero este se recompuso y asintió con la cabeza.

Trunks se quedó esperando unos minutos y le trajeron la orden suya y la de Rias. En total había tres bandejas, llenas de comida. Trunks se apresuró y le otorgó la tarjeta de crédito al vendedor, quien la deslizó por el lector, y luego de haber pagado y haber recuperado dicha tarjeta, Trunks recogió con facilidad las bandejas y las llevó hasta la mesa.

Apoyó las tres bandejas en la mesa, y se sentó, dispuesto a comer. Rias simplemente tomó la hamburguesa de queso cheddar que Trunks pidió para ella, y comió tranquilamente mientras observaba al chico de pelo lavanda devorarse las hamburguesas.

'' _Creo que ya me acostumbré a esto_ '', pensó mientras le sonreía al hambriento semi-Saiyajin en frente de ella. Trunks, que iba por la mitad de las hamburguesas ya, pausó un segundo para tomar un trago de Coca Cola y de paso miró a Rias. Le sonrió y le pasó una de las raciones de papas fritas, y le gesticuló a la pelirroja que comiera.

Ella le brindó una cálida sonrisa, y Trunks se ruborizó, pero de inmediato se recuperó y siguió comiendo a lo bestia. Luego de unos minutos, Rias ya había terminado su hamburguesa, y Trunks _las_ de él, junto con las papas. Se tomó de unos sorbos la gaseosa restante, y se contuvo el eructo, por el amor de la decencia en público.

''¡Que rico estuvo eso!'', exclamó, satisfecho y contento. Sacó de su bolsillo la tarjeta y se la devolvió a la Gremory. ''Gracias Rias, de veras te lo agradezco'', dijo el semi-Saiyajin con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

''Jajajaja, no es nada Trunks, me encantó pasar un poco de tiempo contigo'', replicó Rias, mientras sacaba su celular y miraba la hora. ''¡Wow!, ¡las 2 y media!, bueno, me tengo que ir Trunks, he quedado con Akeno, Koneko y Kiba para hacer algo, nos vemos luego, estáte listo para las cinco, que pasaremos por la Academia para inscribirte'', le recordó Rias antes de levantarse de la mesa, e irse tan pronto como terminó de hablar. Trunks no tuvo tiempo ni de decirle adiós.

Se encogió de hombros y pensó, '' _Diablos, que raras son las mujeres a veces, aunque de verdad son lo más hermoso que puede haber en el mundo_ ''. Tomó la bolsa con su uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, y se apresuró a salir del centro comercial.

Se debatió mentalmente por unos segundos si volver volando o caminar, y aprovechar el día para recorrer un poco la ciudad de paso.

''Ah, qué diablos'', murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, y empezó a caminar en dirección al Club de Investigación Oculta.

Pasó por unas cuantas calles, llenas de gente que andaba ocupada haciendo sus vidas a diario. Hombres vestidos de traje, yendo a sus respectivos trabajos, mujeres que iban vestidas de ropa casual que volvían cargadas con bolsas de compras, acompañadas de su marido que ayudaban llevando algunas de ellas, y de sus hijos pequeños o adolescentes, ancianos que recorrían tranquilamente la ciudad. Trunks sinceramente estaba a gusto en el poco tiempo que llevaba en esta ciudad. Sinceramente, si tuviera que luchar para defenderla, cada vez dudaba menos de si hacerlo o no.

Luego de una media hora de caminata tranquila, sintió que alguien se chocó con él. El semi-Saiyajin apenas se dió cuenta de que algo o alguien había impactado en él, y entonces se giró a la derecha. Vió a un joven de cabello marrón, con ojos color avellana, y de complexión y altura normales, tirado en el suelo. Una bicicleta estaba al lado de él, '' _se ve que se habrá caído al golpearse conmigo_ '', razonó el mitad Saiyajin mientras se agachaba a nivel de Issei. Dado que Trunks tenía su mano izquierda ocupada sosteniendo la bolsa que tenía el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, extendió su mano derecha para ayudar al joven desconocido a levantarse. Trunks pudo percatarse de que el extraño tenía un ki anormal, como si fuera un humano normal pero que contenía un enorme poder en su interior.

Sin el conocimiento de ambos, sin embargo, la presencia de gran poder dentro del chico de cabello marrón se despertó al sentir el enorme ki de Trunks. '' _ **¡Wow!, ¡nunca antes había sentido un enorme poder como ese!, ¡debo aprovechar esta oportunidad para transferirme a ese sujeto!, esperaré y luego…**_ '', se habló a sí misma mientras esperaba a que el poseedor de ese enorme poder tomara contacto físicamente con su portador actual. '' _ **Es mejor que me transfiera, este tipo de cabello marrón es un inútil pervertido, sería una lástima que me quede encerrado en un debilucho como él**_ '', agregó antes de ver con atención la escena.

''¡Ay ay ay ay, mi cabeza!, ¿acaso golpeé un tanque o algo así?'', murmuró para sí mismo el chico mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

''Lo siento, de veras, no te ví cuando estaba cruzando la calle, déjame ayudarte'', Trunks le ofreció al joven mientras tenía su mano derecha extendida.

''¿Eh?, ¡ah!, gracias, quien quiera que seas'', exclamó el joven de cabello marrón. Extendió su mano izquierda y Trunks levantó al aturdido muchacho.

'' _ **¡AHORA!**_ '', espetó la presencia dentro del chico, y se transfirió a Trunks. El semi-Saiyajin sintió una molestia por unos segundos, pero desapareció tan rápido como vino. Después de eso, no pudo sentir más el ki escondido dentro del chico de cabello marrón.

'' _Que extraño_ '', reflexionó Trunks, antes de estudiar mejor al chico. Tenía una camiseta manga corta roja, y unos pantalones grises, junto con unas zapatillas deportivas verdes y negras.

''Gracias por ayudarme a levantarme jejeje, soy Issei Hyoudou por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas tú?'', se presentó el muchacho ahora conocido como Issei mientras esperaba la respuesta de Trunks.

''Ah, un gusto en conocerte Issei, yo soy Trunks Briefs, pero me dicen Trunks jaja'', replicó el semi-Saiyajin.

''Bueno, me tengo que ir ahora, discúlpame que esté apurado, ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar Trunks, ¡nos vemos!'', dijo Issei antes de levantar su bicicleta del piso. Se montó en ella, y pedaleó lejos de la escena, dejando a Trunks solo.

'' _Que raro, siento como si tuviera algo dentro… Bah, debe ser mi imaginación, mejor me vuelvo al club y rápido_ '', y con eso pensado, apresuró el paso, ahora sí iba rápido.

XXXXX

 ***CUATRO Y CUARTO DE LA TARDE, YA EN EL CLUB***

El semi-Saiyajin llegó al Club luego de un rato más de caminar. Saludó a su madre, y le mostró el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, y ella se alegró, sintiendo que por fin su hijo estaba un paso más cerca de vivir una vida normal como la que ella había tenido durante su adolescencia mucho antes de que aparezcan los androides.

El hijo de Vegeta luego procedió a darse un baño rápido, y al salir se puso una camisa abotonada negra, y unos jeans azules, junto con unas zapatillas deportivas azules. '' _Esto servirá, supongo_ '', pensó para sí mientras se ajustaba bien el cinturón.

Sintió que el ki de Rias se acercaba, acompañada de Akeno, Koneko y Kiba. Acto seguido, las puertas del Club se abrieron y cruzaron el umbral.

El semi-Saiyajin les sonrió a todos, y los saludó. ''¡Hola chicas!, y… ¡Kiba!'', clamó alegremente el hijo de Vegeta, acercándose al cuarteto de personas que lo habían encontrado en las afueras de Kuoh. En ese instante, fue abrazo de frente por Rias, como si esta no lo hubiera visto hace mucho, aunque hacía un rato que habían ido de compras juntos. Sintió como Akeno lo abrazaba de atrás también, y Koneko lo abrazaba por la cintura. Dos cosas muy suaves, y redondas, y grandes se presionaron con fuerza en su espalda, y en su pecho. '' _Ay mier…_ '', maldijo para sus adentros, y miró al espadachín como pidiéndole ayuda. El rubio simplemente dió un paso atrás, riéndose por lo bajo.

'' _Lo siento Trunks, estás solo_ '', fue lo que le quiso decir el espadachín al hijo de Vegeta, quien le frunció el ceño a Kiba.

Luego de que las chicas se separaron de Trunks, Rias le mencionó, ''Bueno, Trunks, ya es hora, vámonos antes de que el edificio principal cierre''.

''Ara, ara, si Trunks se va a inscribir en la Academia, quiero acompañarlo para darle más confianza'', intervino Akeno, nuevamente presionando su gran busto contra la espalda del semi-Saiyajin.

''Trunks, quiero acompañarte también'', interfirió otra voz, la de la Nekomata, Koneko. Miró con una expresión decidida al pelilavanda.

Trunks vió como Akeno y Koneko entonces empezaron con un duelo de miradas, y vió como _realmente_ saltaban algunas chispas de energía oscura, y él inmediatamente se puso en el medio de ambas, e interrumpió el litigio.

''¿Por qué no vienen todas?, de ese modo tendré toda la confianza que necesito'', expresó Trunks, ofreciendo una alternativa a la que las chicas no se podían negar.

''Está bien'', aceptaron las tres al unísono, abatidas. Sin embargo, cada una no se iba a dar por vencida, iban a tener a Trunks como sea.

Kiba se negó a ir, pero le deseó suerte al semi-Saiyajin de todos modos.

El edificio principal de la escuela, el nuevo, estaba prácticamente pegado al viejo edificio, por lo que tardaron cinco minutos nada más en llegar. Ya para ese momento eran las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde.

Trunks, guiado por la heredera Gremory, la Reina del rayo y la Torre, pasaron por la puerta principal, y llegaron a la recepción. Allí había una mujer atendiendo. Tenía un traje elegante de secretaria, pelo corto estilo carré, color rubio, y ojos marrones.

''Hola, Izumi, ha pasado un tiempo sin vernos'', la saludó Rias casualmente mientras llamaba la atención de la secretaria.

''Ah, señorita Rias Gremory, un gusto volver a verla, sí, en efecto ha pasado un tiempo, dígame, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?'', replicó la secretaria mientras estudiaba quienes estaban acompañando a la pelirroja. Reconoció a Akeno Himejima y a Koneko Toujou, pero no al chico alto de cabello lavanda que las acompañaba.

''Okay, entonces, necesitaría inscribir a este cabeza hueca en la Academia, si no es molestia, ¿se encuentra el director en este momento?'', preguntó Rias mientras miraba de reojo a Trunks.

La secretaria se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, antes de recordarlo. ''¡Ah!, sí, tienen suerte, en un ratito ya se estaba por ir. Déjame recordarte que, como el año escolar ya ha comenzado, ese muchacho de ahí'', pausó para señalar a Trunks, ''debe tomar el examen de admisión, ¿está segura de esto, señorita Rias?''. Miró seriamente a la pelirroja, quien asintió en afirmación.

''Bueno, que así sea entonces'', y con eso dicho, se levantó y revolvió por unos cajones con archivos y demás, hasta dar con los exámenes de admisión. ''¡Bingo!'', exclamó triunfante, antes de tomar uno, junto con una lapicera. Le alcanzó ambas cosas a Trunks, y el semi-Saiyajin le agradeció cortésmente.

''Cuando termines, avísame así se lo muestro al director'', le ordenó la secretaria, y Trunks asintió.

Se sentó en un sillón que había no muy lejos de ahí, y empezó a concentrarse. Primero, escribió su nombre. '' _Trunks Briefs_ '', y luego miró el cuestionario que debía resolver. Había preguntas de diferentes materias, Prácticas del Lenguaje, Matemática, Ciencias como Biología, Física y Química, y otras como Historia y Geografía. Pudo responder fácilmente todas, excepto las que eran de Historia o Geografía, dado que no conocía mucho los sucesos relevantes de la historia de este nuevo mundo, o de la forma del planeta, los continentes y demás.

Volvió a la recepción, y le entregó el exámen y el bolígrafo a la secretaria, quien miró maravillada a Trunks. '' _¿Cómo lo hizo tan rápido?, no tiene pinta de estar nervioso o algo_ '', se cuestionó mentalmente antes de decir, ''Aguarden un segundo, ya regreso''. Se dió la vuelta, y corrió al despacho del director.

Rias, Akeno y Koneko miraron a Trunks sorprendidas de igual manera, y el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta se encogió de hombros. ''¿Qué?, ¿hice algo malo?'', les inquirió a las tres jóvenes, quienes simplemente sacudieron la cabeza en negación, riendo. '' _Mujeres, juro por los Saiyajin que si llego a entenderlas algún día, voy a combatir contra los androides y Cell juntos, y contra los demás villanos que enfrentaron los Guerreros Z también_ '', se prometió mentalmente.

Unos minutos después, la secretaria Izumi y el director, un hombre de unos 50 y tantos, de cabello canoso, mirada amable, y que vestía un traje elegante color negro, con una camisa por debajo color blanco y un saco negro, hicieron acto de presencia.

El director tenía una cara de asombro total. Miró la hoja que la secretaria le había dado, y luego al joven de cabellos color lila.

''Hijo, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero este es el mejor exámen de ingreso que he visto en mis muchos años como director de esta institución'', declaró pasmado el director. ''Obtuviste un 10 en las áreas de Matemática, Química, Física y Prácticas del Lenguaje, un 9,5 en Biología, y un 7 en Historia y Geografía, aunque me sorprende ligeramente estas últimas dos, ¡todas las respuestas en lo demás son perfectas!'', expresó, atónito.

''Eso quiere decir que, ¿pasé?'', cuestionó Trunks, con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

''¡Sí!, ¡estás dentro!, ¡bienvenido a la Academia Kuoh muchacho!'', lo felicitó el director.

''Muchas gracias señor-¡ooohhh!'', le agradeció a medias Trunks, dado que fue abrazado por Akeno, Rias y Koneko a la vez. ''Chicas, por favor, me están apretando, ¿podemos celebrar después?'', pidió el semi-Saiyajin, y las chicas, a regañadientes, se separaron.

Luego de hacer los arreglos correspondientes y todo, Trunks y las chicas se enteraron de que el mitad Saiyajin mitad humano estaría en el mismo curso que Akeno y Rias, y que comenzaría mañana mismo. Se marcharon prontamente, y al salir, vieron como el sol empezaba a ponerse.

''Bueno, ha sido un gran día hoy chicas, muchas gracias por acompañarme'', les agradeció el hijo de Bulma, mientras seguía pegado a las tres demonios.

''No tienes nada que agradecer Trunks'', respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo derecho del semi-Saiyajin.

''Ara, ara, Trunks es muy inteligente además de guapo, podría haber hecho el exámen hasta con los ojos cerrados'', lo complimentó la pelinegra Akeno mientras ella se apoyaba en su brazo izquierdo.

''¡Yo también quiero abrazar a Trunks!'', protestó tiernamente Koneko mientras hacía un leve puchero y fruncía el ceño. Acto seguido, abrazó a Trunks por la espalda.

''Gracias por su apoyo chicas, de verdad no saben cuanto se los agradezco jejeje, volvamos al Club de una vez, tengo hambre'', dijo Trunks mientras su estómago rugía levemente de acuerdo.

''¿Otra vez?'', casi grita Rias desaforadamente. ''La fisiología Saiyajin nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme'', murmuró para sí.

Luego de un rato, las chicas y nuestro mitad humano mitad Saiyajin favorito llegaron al edificio del Club. Tan pronto como cruzaron el umbral y cerraron la puerta, se toparon con el espadachín tirado en el sofá echándose una siestecita. Trunks sintió el ki de su madre cerca, justamente en la habitación donde estaban todas las camas.

Trunks respiró hondo, y con las chicas todavía pegadas a él, vociferó, '' **¡Mamáaaaa, ya llegamooooos!** ''.

Las demonios y él escucharon los pasos de Bulma desde la habitación contigua, y vieron como esta llegaba a la sala principal del Club del Ocultismo. También, con todo este lío, despertaron al espadachín rubio, quien se levantó a medias del sillón, y digo a medias porque se quedó sentado, no se paró completamente.

''Ay, hijo, no hace falta que grites, estaba durmiendo'', le regañó Bulma con el entrecejo fruncido a su hijo, provocando que Rias y las chicas rieran, mientras que el semi-Saiyajin se encogió de hombros. ''En fin, ¿cómo te fue hijo?'', le preguntó luego de haberse calmado, mientras miraba a su único hijo de forma expectante.

''Sí, cuéntanos amigo, ¿cómo te fue?'', preguntó Kiba, quien sorprendentemente no estaba tan soñoliento.

''¡Pasé!, ¡aprobé el dichoso examen y empezaré mañana mismo a estudiar en la Academia!'', anunció felizmente el semi-Saiayjin.

Las chicas, como si estuvieran de acuerdo, se separaron del pelilavanda, y este corrió hacia Kiba y ambos saltaron y chocaron los cinco en el aire.

Ahora, fue el turno de las cuatro mujeres en la habitación de pensar, '' _Hombres_ '', pero de igual modo, estaban felices. Luego de esto, Bulma abrazó a su hijo con tanta fuerza que sorprendió incluso al semi-Saiyajin. ''Estoy orgullosa de ti hijo'', Bulma le dijo mientras se despegaba de este.

Luego de este momento de felicitaciones y demás, Rias propuso, "Trunks, creo que te mereces una comida especial por haber logrado semejante proeza, chicas, ¿por qué no cocinamos para todos?".

"Ara ara, lo que sea por mi Trunks", replicó la pelinegra, con una sonrisa hacia el semi-Saiyajin.

"Sí, yo también estoy de acuerdo", exclamó decididamente Koneko.

Las chicas, entonces marcharon hacia la cocina, mientras que Trunks, Bulma y Kiba se quedaron sumidos en un silencio absoluto en la sala principal del Club.

"Oye Trunks'', habló el espadachín rubio luego de unos momentos de silencio.

''¿Sí?, ¿qué pasa?'', respondió Trunks, quien estaba mirando distraído la puerta de la cocina, esperando a que Akeno, Rias y Koneko volvieran con la comida.

''¿Podrías demostrarme tu poder?, algo así como en combate'', preguntó Kiba, con algo de curiosidad con respecto a las habilidades del hijo de Vegeta y Bulma.

''Sí, con gusto, a mi siempre me emociona la posibilidad de un combate, pero ahora mismo no, no quiero romper todo el lugar jajajaja, quizás mañana, luego de clases, tendría que decirle a las chicas también si quieren venir'', dijo Trunks mientras se frotaba la barbilla, pensativo.

Mientras el semi-Saiyajin, Kiba, y Bulma, quien se sumaba a la conversación, charlaban, las chicas salieron de la cocina, trayendo bandejas repletas de comida.

''¡Felicidades Trunks!'', exclamaron al unísono las tres.

''¡Síiiiii!'', gritó Trunks de emoción, con una cara de pura alegría en su cara.

El normalmente serio (pero no taaaaaaaaaanto) guerrero, en ocasiones, se comportaba de manera tonta o inocente como Goku, y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

''¡Muchas gracias chicas!'', les agradeció el semi-Saiyajin mientras se empezaba a llenar la boca de comida. ''¡Shi que shaben coshinar ushtedeshmhmmm!'', casi ni se le entendía mientras devoraba la comida a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Rias le pegó en la nuca, y él emitió un quejido de protesta.

''¡Guárdanos algo para nosotras!'', le regañó, aparentando estar enojada, pero la mirada de inocencia del hijo de Vegeta la venció, y empezó a reírse, y le siguieron Bulma, Kiba, y la peliblanca Nekomata y la Reina del rayo.

''Ara ara, Trunks es un glotón, me gustaría que hiciera lo mismo pero conmigo'', dijo algo apenada Akeno, como anhelando que Trunks hiciera… Bueno, ustedes saben… cosas sabrosonas 7u7

De más está decir que el pelmazo de Trunks no captó la indirecta, pero Koneko y Rias sí, y la peliblanca le reprochó a Akeno lo que expresó, ''¡Senos de vaca pervertida, no corrompas a Trunks'', mientras hacía un puchero.

''Por lo menos, yo _sí_ tengo pechos'', respondió confiada Akeno, sacándole la lengua a Koneko.

''Ejem'', se aclaró la garganta Rias. ''Pero yo tengo el poder sobre él, y se los demostraré'', y con eso dicho, ella le llamó la atención a Trunks, quien había parado unos segundos de comer. Él giró la cabeza para ver quien lo invocaba, y Rias le dió un abrazo bien fuerte, quedando atrapada la cabeza del infortunado semi-Saiyajin entre los grandes pechos de la pelirroja.

''No otra veeeez'', murmuró Trunks mientras entrecerraba los ojos y le caían lágrimas estilo anime.

Akeno y Koneko trataron de abrazar a Trunks, la pelinegra por el brazo derecho de éste, y Koneko por el izquierdo.

Bulma y Kiba, permaneciendo ajenos al conflicto, se carcajearon bastante, y así pasaron el rato nuestros amigos, divirtiéndose y disfrutando porque ahora Trunks formaría parte de la Academia y podrían aprovechar más el tiempo con él.

XXXXX

 ***UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE, 12 DE LA NOCHE***

Pasado el festejo, el espadachín rubio se disculpó con Rias y se marchó a su hogar. La madre del guerrero viajero en el tiempo, por su parte, se fue a dormir, habiendo prevenido de antemano que seguramente aaaaalgo iba a pasar entre las tres chicas y su bebé Trunks (cabe destacar que una madre siempre va a ver a su hijo/a como un bebé, no importa si este tiene dos, cinco, quince o treinta años).

En efecto, Trunks llegó fatigado a la cama. Tal como estaba vestido (recordemos, la camisa negra y los jeans azules) se acostó a dormir, pero obviamente descalzo.

En la casi absoluta penumbra de la habitación, Akeno, Rias y Koneko usaron su magia para iluminarse. Caminaron en silencio y estaban en frente de la cama donde dormía pacíficamente el hijo del príncipe Saiyajin.

Trunks tenía una sonrisa en su cara, como si estuviera soñando algo que de verdad lo ponía contento.

'' _No sería justo que lo despertemos peleándonos por él, otra vez será_ '', reflexionó Rias.

'' _Mi Trunks, no pelearé hoy por ti, pero el día de mañan si lo haré, y tú serás mío_ '', pensó Akeno con determinación.

Mientras tanto, la peliblanca de ojos dorados no se quedaba atrás. '' _En ti veo… veo una figura que creí haber perdido cuando Kuroka enloqueció, veo… alguien que también perdió a su hermano mayor, incluso si ese Gohan amigo tuyo no lo era realmente… Pero también siento algo… que no sé como describirlo… ¡Pero sí se que voy a luchar por ti Trunks!_ '', se decidió mentalmente.

Las tres chicas tenían miradas de determinación absoluta en este momento, junto con el el ceño fruncido. Se dieron por vencidas esa noche, declarando un triple empate inconscientemente, pero es obvio que en el futuro van a luchar por conquistar el corazón del joven Trunks. Así, las 3 entonces se acostaron en camas separadas, en lugar de haberse acostado junto a Trunks, para evitar molestarlo esa noche.

¿Quién ganará en esta contienda tripartita?, ¿qué sucederá en el primer día de escuela de Trunks?, ¿descubrirán el poder de un Súper Saiyajin?, ¡descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de _Una nueva vida_!

XXXXX

 **Nota de los autores:**

Octavio: Bueno gente, hasta acá el tercer capítulo, ¡fiuuu!, vamos progresando, ¿verdad que sí chicos?

Tadeo, Agus y Karnyfex: ¡Sí, así se hace boludo!, ¡woooooooooooo!, *exclamaciones de alegría, sonidos de personas chocándose los 5*

Octavio: Jajaja, sí, bueno, ¿en dónde estaba?, ah, sí, esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo lectores, estén atentos al siguiente, los saludan estos autores, ¡un abrazo y hasta la próxima!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Una nueva vida**

Un fanfic crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DXD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz, y Karnyfex.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675, TADEUZ Y KARNYFEX EN NUESTROS CARÁCTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. TAMPOCO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE CUALQUIER MARCA QUE EXISTA EN LA VIDA REAL Y MENCIONEMOS ACÁ.**

 **Sinopsis:** Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

 **Nota de los autores:** ¡Saludos, gente, bienvenidos a otro nuevo capítulo de esta historia!, nos alegra muchísimo el apoyo que estamos recibiendo de todos ustedes, en especial de los que hablan inglés jajajaja. Me sorprende que así y todo, a pesar de las fallas que tiene el traductor de Google, lo usen igual para deleitarse con nuestro fanfic (?, en fin, acá van las respuestas a sus reviews.

PD: Sepan disculpar la tardanza con esta actualización en particular, con las fiestas y todo estuvimos los 3 autores yendo y viniendo a la casa de nuestros respectivos familiares a festejar xD.

Blake2020: Ayyyy bro! What's up?, thanks for the continued support!, tyvm!, for real. Anyways, yeah, Serafall and Sona WILL be in Trunks' harem, that's for sure. The lil' problem would be, that Bulma won't be part of it lol. Soz bro, but hey, she'll have another role in the story that'll still make her an acceptable and enjoyable character.

wweTheBeast2015: Thanks for your support man! Well, nothing much to answer to your review, except confirming what we said above, Sona and Serafall will eventually form part of Trunks' harem. Down below after all the replies to the reviews me and my buddies co-authoring this will post a list of Trunks' almost-complete harem (although, most of the characters listed have yet to appear on the story, stay put!).

twisterblake2015: Ay mang, thank you for the positive feedback! We are really glad (me and Karnyfex and Tadeuz) that you are liking the story so far. We'll keep posting chapters as soon as we can!

blake015: Hey bro, thanks for your support! Tiamat and Ophis, well, they are like, super powerful dragons! (In this story, their power, although still far lower than Trunks', will still be overly big, we mean, superior even more than the highest class demons' powers). Anyways, considering that, and their status of higher, divine-like beings, that difficults their addition to Trunks' harem, but well, we'll see about that.

Nahuel durandal: Síiiii, boludo, ¿sabés cómo le va a entrar Trunks a Koneko?, jajajajaja, y bueno, sí, cuestión que está más alto el hdp después de salir de la Habitación Hiperbólica del Tiempo. Nos alegra a mí y a Tadeuz y al otro Ka...Karne… Kawasaki, ¡sí!, eso, que te haya gustado xD.

Guest anónimo: Si no te gusta, ¿nos hacés el favor de irte bien a la mierda y no leer más?, gracias.

Segundo guest que reseñó: Y si es una mierda, ¿para qué la leés?, idiota sin neuronas…

alucard77: ¡Gracias por tu reseña amigo!, mierda, nos estamos quedando atrás con tu historia de Highschool DxD y DBZ, ya vas por el capítulo 24 subido y nosotros estamos leyéndola, recién vamos por el 23 todavía, ¡rayos que eres un gran autor! La verdad que sí, el momento entre Trunks y Rias fue un pequeño detalle. La verdad que nos pasa que detallamos mucho todo en particular, es que no nos queremos quedar cortos con las descripciones (el ambiente, emociones de los personajes, que dicen, que piensan, etcétera), pero terminamos extendiéndolo mucho. Con la práctica mejoraremos, nosotros 3 como autores. Con respecto a la pelea entre las chicas por Trunks, si, tendríamos que haber hecho más énfasis en eso, no hacerlo tan ligero. Como sea, seguiremos al pendiente de tus historias. ¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!

Eso concluye las respuestas a sus reviews, tuvimos que ser particularmente agresivos hacia la del guest anónimo, sí, sepan disculparnos por eso pero, siendo honestos, atacamos fuego con fuego. Él nos insultó, dijo que la historia era basura, nosotros lo mandamos al carajo. En fin, ¡aquí les va el cuarto capítulo lectores!, ¡disfruten!

Ah esperen, algo más que Octavio se olvidó, (soy Tadeuz por cierto xd), acá les va una lista con las edades de los personajes y también el Harem de Trunks.

Trunks x Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Sona, Serafall, Asia, Irina, Xenovia (esas son las que sí o sí en algún momento van a incorporarse al harem de Trunks, mientras que algunas que quedan por confirmar son Rossweisse, Tiamat y Ophis).

Y las edades:

Bulma: 42 años, Trunks: 20 años, Rias y Akeno: 16 años, Koneko: 15 años, Kiba: 15 años, Ddraig: miles de años. (Sinceramente, buscamos extensivamente cual era la edad concreta o aunque sea una aproximación, y bueno, eso fue lo que pudimos deducir, que Ddraig tiene miles de años y ha tenido muchos portadores a lo largo de su existencia)

Acá también tienen una lista de poderes actualizada: Trunks (base: 3.200.000, Súper Saiyajin 160.000.000, SSJ Máximo Poder: 180.000.000, base suprimido al 1 por ciento: 32.000, base suprimido al 10 por ciento: 320.000)

Rias (base: 60.000, Poder de la destrucción: 100.000, combinación con Akeno: 240.000)

Akeno (base: 50.000, Poder del Rayo: 80.000, combinación con Rias: 240.000)

Kiba (base 35.000, Sword Birth: 60.000)

Koneko (base 30.000, Senjutsu: 45.000)

Bulma: 4 unidades

Esperen, ¡esperen!, el pendejo de Tadeuz y el idiota de Octavio se olvidaron de decir algo (soy Karnyfex, xD), AgussMatt se retiró como coautor de la historia, tuvimos una pequeña disputa nosotros cuatro. ¿El motivo?, simple, a Agus no le interesaba mucho formar parte del equipo que escribe este pequeño fic, y como que dijo algunas cosas sobre el trabajo y esfuerzo que estamos poniéndole Octavio, Tadeuz y yo, que la verdad nos ofendieron. Por eso, hubo una discusión y él se retiró y bueno, nada, ahora sí, les juro que aquí les va el capítulo ¡disfrútenlo!

 **Capítulo 4: Primer día de clases, ¡la revelación de Trunks!, ¡el poder del Súper Saiyajin!**

 ***LUNES, 5:00 AM***

El sol ni siquiera había empezado a aparecer en el horizonte, por lo que el cielo seguía cubierto de estrellas y la Tierra seguía envuelto en el manto frío de oscuridad que conocemos como noche.

Pero un cierto pelilavanda estaba teniendo problemas para mantener un sueño pacífico. Memorias horribles que él pensaba haber dejado atrás, que rezaba a Kamisama para que desaparecieran de su mente, lo atormentaban esa noche.

 ***FLASHBACK, HACE 7 AÑOS***

 _Una tormenta azotaba con fuerza el suelo, impactando contra el descascarado pavimento de la calle llena de pequeños cráteres. Los autos destruidos se encontraban esparcidos a montones por las calles de la destruida Capital del Oeste, mientras que los edificios yacían colapsados por completo, o en un estado muy deplorable, apenas manteniéndose en pie luego del paso de los Androides por esta ciudad._

 _Un joven de cabellos lavanda, que_ _llevaba puesta una camiseta manga larga blanquiazul con un estampado negro del logotipo de la Corporación Cápsula en el centro, un pantalón gris y botas color azul marino, sobrevolaba las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una de las ciudades más imponentes del planeta. Su mirada denotaba confusión, y él giraba su cabeza a todos lados mientras trataba de encontrarlo._

 _Suspiró, sorprendido, al ver a la figura, en medio de una intersección en la calle. Aterrizó con un_ plop _sordo en la calle. La lluvia mojaba el rostro del joven adolescente, junto con el resto del cuerpo de éste. El pelilavanda estaba prácticamente empapado, pero eso no le importó._

'' _No puede ser'', murmuró para sí mismo el joven mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde lo vió. Caminaba a paso rezagado, lento, temiendo lo peor, pero así y todo una parte de su mente imploraba de que no fuera verdad._

'' _Gohan, Gohan, por favor Gohan'', musitaba mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro, mezclándose con la incesante catarata de agua que caía del cielo._

 _Llegó a dónde estaba la figura que vió desde lo alto, y observó con detenimiento. El gi de combate naranja, con la camiseta azul oscuro debajo. Rasgado en varias partes, el brazo izquierdo faltante, cortes y magulladuras en todas partes. El pelo negro característico. Pero lo que más lo asustó fue la ausencia color en los ojos de su maestro. Muertos, carentes del brillo y la calidez de alguien vivo._

 _Se arrodilló y empezó a zarandear el cadáver de Gohan, mientras su voz clamaba, cada vez más alto, ''Gohan, ¡Gohan!, ¡despierta Gohan!, ¡_ _ **GOHAAAAAAAAAAN!**_ '' _._

 _Se puso de pie y se frotó la cabeza en desesperación, alzó la cabeza al cielo, cerró los ojos, y soltó un grito de rabia, impotencia y frustración contenida. ''_ _ **¡NOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!**_ '' _, el cual se transformó en una especie de rugido gutural que parecía surgir de las entrañas mismas del joven pelilavanda._

 _El cabello del pelilavanda se alzó en contra de la gravedad, y un aura amarilla envolvió el cuerpo del joven por una milésima de segundo, como un resplandor. Y en un instante, su cabello se erizó, tornándose de un dorado intenso, sus cejas también se volvieron de ese color amarillo, y los ojos del pelilavanda perdieron sus pupilas por un segundo antes de que éstas reaparecieran, pero con un color turquesa ahora. El aura amarilla envolvía al joven, bañándolo con su ardiente luz. Este cayó al piso, de rodillas, y lo golpeó con fuerza, todavía gritando. Produjo un gran agrietamiento en el suelo, mientras lloraba y golpeaba repetidamente el suelo, con más y más fuerza._

 _Algo había cambiado desde ese día en Trunks, había sufrido un daño irreparable con esa transformación. Ya no era él mismo. Porque con la pérdida de Gohan, también se perdió una parte del mismo ser inocente y alegre que alguna vez fue Trunks Briefs…_

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK, REGRESO AL PRESENTE***

''¡AAAAAH!'', gritó Trunks, asustado, incorporándose en la cama. Estaba sentado, con la colcha y las sábanas tapándolo hasta las rodillas. Su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza y a tal velocidad que parecía que iba a reventarle la caja torácica y atravesarle el pecho de adentro hacia afuera. Vió todo bañado en una luz dorada en la habitación, y entonces se dió cuenta de que estaba transformado en Súper Saiyajin.

'' _Oh, mierda, vaya pesadilla_ '', reflexionó mientras se destransformaba, volviendo a su estado base. '' _Seguramente me habré transformado en Súper Saiyajin puro, no en el estado de Máximo Poder, con razón mi ki estaba tan salvaje, y yo me sentía tan alterado emocionalmente_ '', pensó el hijo de Vegeta. '' _Bueno, ¿qué hora es?''_ , interrumpió sus pensamientos para ver el reloj cerca. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad, y apenas pudo distinguir en el reloj de pared que marcaba las 5 de la mañana. '' _Mierda, es muy temprano, ¿qué puedo hacer?, volverme a dormir definitivamente no es una opción_ '', se preguntó, mientras miraba la habitación. Vió una llamativa melena roja, y al instante reconoció a Rias, quien estaba durmiendo a unas camas de distancia de él. También sintió otros tres kis, uno muy bajo, el de su madre, y dos de energía demoníaca pero no necesariamente malvada. Akeno y Koneko. '' _Hmmmm, no quiero despertar a ninguna, bueno, solo me queda una cosa por hacer, ir a entrenar_ '', se decidió mentalmente. Entonces, salió de la cama en silencio. Caminó en puntillas hasta donde había dejado el estuche de cápsulas, y buscó hasta encontrar una que decía ''Ropa''.

Luego, el semi-Saiyajin, despreocupado y pensando que todas las mujeres presentes estaban durmiendo, se desvistió hasta estar en calzoncillos. Arrojó la cápsula al piso, y con un _Poof!_ bastante discreto (para alivio del hijo de Bulma) apareció un armario de madera de roble. Él caminó hacia dicho mueble y abrió despacio uno de los cajones. Sacó una camiseta azul de spandex, junto con unos pantalones, unas botas de combate blancas y amarillas, y una pechera Saiyajin que la contraparte del pasado de su madre había construido para que entrenen en la Habitación Hiperbólica del Tiempo. Se vistió tranquilo, aunque consciente de que el tiempo del que disponía no era precisamente mucho.

Desconocido para el joven guerrero de cabello violeta claro, las 3 demonios se habían despertado, a raíz de que escucharon el grito fuerte que pegó Trunks durante su pesadilla, pero estaban calladas, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Pretendían estar dormidas mientras miraban el escultural cuerpo del semi-Saiyajin. Akeno, siendo la más… osada de las tres, por así decirlo, ya estaba prácticamente empezando a imaginarse todo tipo de cosas que ella le haría al semi-Saiyajin si lo tuviera para ella sola.

''Perfecto'', murmuró el híbrido humano-Saiyajin, antes de ajustarse bien la pechera. Estando ya vestido, salió de la habitación, y después cruzó por la puerta de la sala principal del Club del Ocultismo, para terminar saliendo al patio.

Respiró profundo el aire de la noche, dejando que el aire puro embriagara su cuerpo e invadiera sus sentidos, y luego partió el vuelo hacia el cielo. Luego de subir unos cuantos cientos de metros, se decidió a empezar de una vez por todas.

Cerró los ojos, y se concentró. Empezó a aumentar su ki de manera gradual, hasta que logró dar en el clavo, y con un bramido feroz, '' **¡GRAAAAAAAAAAH!** '', se transformó en Súper Saiyajin. Empezó a probar su técnica. Pegó unos cuantos puñetazos al aire, y unas patadas y movimientos como juntar las manos y pegar un ''martillazo'', entre otros. Luego, empezó a lanzar bolas de ki amarillo, desapareciendo y reapareciendo en el camino de éstas, desviándolas hacia el cielo para evitar ser golpeado. Tiró muchas, muchas y muchas de estas, de modo que algunas se golpeaban entre sí, y rebotaban, haciendo su tarea de esquivarlas mucho más difícil.

Empezó a cansarse ligeramente, y en un momento dado se descuidó y una ráfaga de ki particularmente poderosa le impactó de lleno, y lo mandó a volar al piso.

''Rayos'', maldijo Trunks mientras caía en picada. Se estabilizó en el aire, frenando su caída. ''Supongo que eso es suficiente entrenamiento por ahora, luego les demostraré a Kiba y a las chicas el poder de un Súper Saiyajin'', murmuró para sí mismo, antes de revisar el daño que se había hecho. La pechera de combate Saiyajin apenas tenía una leve marca de impacto de ki, y el traje azul spandex aguantó a la perfección el golpe de ki. ''Perfecto'', exclamó, aliviado de seguir sano y salvo.

Seguía siendo de noche, por lo que cuando aterrizó, y volvió hacia el Club, Trunks estaba seguro que la oscuridad de este momento del día lo protegería de ser visto. Entró en el edificio, y fue hasta la habitación donde estaban todos todavía durmiendo. El armario seguía intacto, justo como lo dejó antes de ir a entrenar, por lo que se desvistió, guardó toda su ropa de entrenamiento y capsulizó el ropero, pero no sin antes tomar el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh. Luego, guardó el ahora-capsulizado armario en el estuche con las otras cápsulas.

Dejó la camisa, el saco blazer y el pantalón del uniforme de la escuela perfectamente estirados en una cama vacía al lado de él, y se acostó en la que estaba durmiendo antes. Cabe destacar que el pelilavanda ahora estaba casi completamente desnudo, solo cubierto por unos calzoncillos blancos. Trunks se quedó mirando el techo un rato, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, el silencio; básicamente, de la paz que reinaba en el ambiente, hasta que…

'' _ **¡RING, RING, RING, RING, RING!**_ '', sonó incesantemente una alarma. Los oídos del semi-Saiyajin ardieron de dolor por el súbito estruendor, y Trunks emitió un quejido de protesta.

''Mierda, el despertador está muy fuerte, tendría que haberlo puesto más bajo'', se escuchó una voz femenina que maldijo soñolientamente. Acto seguido, la habitación, que se encontraba a oscuras, fue iluminada por acción de una persona en particular, quien encendió una lámpara que se encontraba en una mesita de noche.

La visión del semi-Saiyajin se aclaró, y él pudo ver a Rias sentada en la cama, estirando sus brazos y bostezando. Trunks se sonrojó, y se puso más colorado que un tomate al percatarse de un pequeño detalle... Que Rias estaba completamente desnuda. A pesar del monumental esfuerzo que hizo, la voluntad del semi-Saiyajin fue vencida por sus instintos, y vió perfectamente como los grandes senos de Rias rebotaban mientras ella se estiraba, saludando al nuevo día.

Y para el espanto de Trunks, la pelirroja Gremory se giró en su dirección. Y una sonrisa pícara se asomó en la cara de Rias a la vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los del guerrero pelilavanda. Ella se bajó de la cama, y caminó de una forma provocadora hacia donde yacía tranquilamente Trunks.

'' _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda_ '', insultó Trunks para sus adentros mientras Rias ya estaba prácticamente al lado de él. La pelirroja trepó a la cama, su larga melena carmesí cayendo como una cascada detrás de su cabeza. Lo único que llevaba puesto era unas bragas negras, pero varios mechones de su cabello rojo le caían por delante y tapaban su prominente busto, cosa que angustió y alivió al semi-Saiyajin a la vez.

A continuación, Rias se arrodilló encima del pelilavanda y le sonrió, pero esta vez con una genuina sonrisa. Se acercó hacia él, y estaban prácticamente cara a cara ahora, los senos de Rias apretándose contra el pecho del semi-Saiyajin, elicitando una reacción algo nerviosa por parte del inocente guerrero viajero del tiempo y el espacio.

''Buenos días Trunks'', le saludó cálidamente la heredera del Clan Gremory al semi-Saiyajin, quien se encontraba atónito con la figura voluptuosa de la pelirroja, quien simplemente rió por como Trunks estaba reaccionando.

El pasmado semi-Saiyajin abrió la boca para responder pero fue interrumpido por una voz que clamó desde otra parte de la habitación.

''Ara, ara, Trunks, presidenta, ¿no será que están haciendo algo… indebido?'', fue lo dicho por la voz femenina, en un tono burlón.

Rias se separó del híbrido humano-Saiyajin, algo avergonzada, antes de fruncir el ceño y espetar, ''¡Akeno!, ¿qué rayos?-, pensé que estabas dormida todavía'', visiblemente frustrada por tener su momento con Trunks arruinado.

Akeno, quien también estaba desvestida casi en su totalidad, se encontraba sentada en su cama, observando con curiosidad a la Gremory y al guerrero de cabellos lavanda.

''Lo siento si les interrumpí algo, presidenta, Trunks.", se disculpó la pelinegra, distraída. Luego de unos instantes de silencio, prosiguió, "Aunque, supongo que es hora de ir preparándonos para la escuela, de todos modos, no querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día, ¿verdad Trunks?". Miró al semi-Saiyajin esperando una respuesta.

Trunks, ya habiéndose recuperado de su estado avergonzado, se giró en dirección a Akeno, y otra vez se enfocó en tratar de responderle a la pelinegra sin que su mirada se desviase a los "atributos" de esta.

"S-sí, tienes razón Akeno", replicó Trunks, con un dejo de duda en su voz. Pero de igual manera, se echó reclinó en la cama, estiró sus brazos hacia atrás y se impulsó para adelante con tanta fuerza y facilidad que voló por encima de esta y aterrizó de pie, con dichas extremidades haciendo un _clap_ en el piso y él emitiendo un leve gruñido de esfuerzo.

"Bueno, entonces…", siguió de largo hablando y con sus ojos azules, Trunks escaneó la habitación y encontró la cama donde había dejado estirado su uniforme. Caminó hacia dicha cama silbando y se vistió. Se abotonó la camisa blanca, se puso el cinturón en los pantalones de vestir negros, y se puso el blazer negro encima, y concluyó poniéndose los zapatos marrones. Cuando Trunks levantó la mirada, vió a Rias y Akeno ya completamente vestidas, y suspiró inconscientemente aliviado.

En ese momento escucharon dos bostezos más y vieron a Bulma y a Koneko despertarse.

Luego de saludarse y desearse buenos días los unos a los otros, ya se encontraban reunidos en la habitación principal, desayunando. Bulma miraba con algo de añoranza a Trunks, recordando los días pasados hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando ella era joven e iba a la escuela, sin saber que viviría un montón de aventuras en su vida.

El semi-Saiyajin dejó de comer por unos segundos, con una tostada medio masticar todavía en su boca, y miró a su madre, con una mirada de extrema curiosidad, dado que para él era inconcebible detenerse cuando se está comiendo.

Bulma se dió cuenta de la pregunta que le estaba haciendo su hijo sin que éste tuviera que hablar, y ella habló, ''Nada, nada, no es nada Trunks, es solo que me dan ataques de nostalgia, pensando que yo estuve en tu lugar hace mucho tiempo, y que luego llegaron las aventuras con Goku, las batallas, el viaje a Namekusei, y luego-'', hizo una pausa, y Trunks se dió cuenta que su madre estaba visiblemente emocionada por lo que seguía, y él también, aunque no en gran medida. ''Tu… tu padre… La verdad es que… a pesar de haber sido un patán la mayoría del tiempo… Él en el fondo tenía un buen corazón'', reveló Bulma, y las chicas del Club del Ocultismo prestaron atención a lo que decía la peliceleste y madre del chico que se encontraba devorando su desayuno a una velocidad increíble.

Trunks terminó de comer una última tostada y tomó lo que quedaba de su vaso de jugo de naranja, finalizando así su extensivo desayuno, pero que para alguien con un apetito Saiyajin es normal. Miró a las chicas con expectación, viendo como ellas ya habían terminado y estaban de pie ya.

''Bueno, Trunks'', la voz de la pelirroja le llamó la atención al guerrero de otra dimensión, quien dirigió su mirada hacia ella para ver que decía. ''Nosotras nos iremos yendo, seguramente tendrás un primer día algo largo, pero tranquilo, búscanos y por seguro nos encontrarás''. Concluido el aviso, Rias y las chicas se marcharon, dejando a Bulma y a Trunks en silencio por un rato.

"Hijo, vamos, debes irte, o se te hará tarde en serio", lo urgió la peliceleste, y el semi-Saiyajin asintió como respuesta

"Tienes razón mamá, nos vemos después", habiendo dicho eso, Trunks abrazó a su madre y luego se colgó la mochila negra al hombro, y salió a toda prisa por la puerta.

La mirada de la científica de la Corporación Cápsula permaneció unos segundos en la puerta por donde había cruzado su hijo, y ella no pudo evitar pensar, " _Trunks, por favor mantente alejado de los problemas hijo"_ , con una mirada preocupada. Se reprimió a sí misma mentalmente, ella sabía que su hijo no se metería en ningún lío, además de que él se podía defender solo de cualquier problema que lo acosara.

Se pasó una mano por la frente y sintió que tenía un vendaje allí. " _Hmmm, no siento dolor debajo, seguro ya sanó la herida, pero esperaré para sacármelo_ ".

XXXXX

 ***UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS, 7:30 AM***

El pelilavanda había decidido correr hacia la escuela, podría haber volado, pero se decidió a que quizás podría ser visto, y no quería que los rumores de que era un alienígena o algo así se esparcieran.

A las 7 y media de la mañana de ese lunes, Trunks llegó a la escuela, habiendo corrido desde el Club del Ocultismo hasta el edificio principal de la escuela.

Se encontraba ante las puertas de reja de la escuela, que estaban abiertas, y observaba directamente el imponente edificio del establecimiento educativo.

Respiró hondo, y musitó en su cabeza, " _La Academia Kuoh, antiguamente una escuela en donde solo eran admitidas mujeres, pero que recientemente admitió también que estudien chicos aquí… ¿Qué locuras tendré que atravesar aquí?, esperó que no involucre luchas contra androides, criaturas con nombres relacionados al frío o alguna estupidez así_ ". Con eso último, hizo alusión a los enemigos contra los que luchó, y venció, luego de mucho sufrir, y de soportar sus torturas. Suspiró y, armándose de valor, ingresó a la escuela.

Nadie se fijó en él particularmente, y el hijo de Vegeta se permitió un suspiro de alivio. Eso es, hasta que una chica cualquiera lo vió desde no muy lejos, y al instante gritó de emoción. "¡Kyaaaaa!, ¡un chico nuevo!, ¡y es guapo!", con brillos en los ojos… Bueno ya saben, estilo anime.

" _Carajo_ ", maldijo mentalmente Trunks mientras apresuraba el paso, pero gracias a sus sentidos Saiyajin agudizados, pudo oír algunos de los comentarios de los otros estudiantes que rápidamente se percataron de la presencia del pelilavanda.

"¿Quién es ese?, nunca lo había visto antes", susurró una chica, junto a un grupo de amigas.

"Ni idea, debe ser un estudiante nuevo, pero es muy lindo", replicó una del grupo sin apartar su mirada de Trunks.

Pero, sin embargo, los chicos tenían reacciones completamente opuestas a las de las chicas.

Un tipo con cara de muy pocos amigos le inquirió con una voz hosca e impaciente a uno de sus compañeros, "Oye, Oiko, ¿ves a ese idiota de ahí?, ese de pelo lila, ¿quién rayos es?".

"No lo sé Kirio, pero tiene pinta de ser un estúpido niño guapo, mira, ya está acaparando a las chicas", le respondió a su amigo más corpulento el llamado Oiko, mientras señalaba con su índice derecho a las chicas que andaban cuchicheando sobre el recién llegado.

Trunks oyó todo esto y más, pero despejó su cabeza de toda preocupación, y pensó que lo mejor sería dirigirse a la recepción para ver si le podrían decir a qué salón tenía que dirigirse.

Buscó con la mirada a la secretaria que estaba el día anterior cuando Trunks fue a inscribirse, y la diviso sentada en frente de un monitor de computadora, aparentemente ocupada tecleando algo.

El híbrido humano-Saiyajin se le acercó y tamborileó en el escritorio com sus dedos, atrayendo la atención de la secretaria rubia.

"¿Eh?, oh, disculpe señor, estaba distraída con una cosa importan-", habló la mujer casi sin mirar a Trunks, pero cuando se giró, sus ojos marrones vieron completamente al adolescente pelilavanda (que a ella le parecía relativamente apuesto), y entonces ella se quedó en silencio.

"¡Hola!", la saludó Trunks alegremente, y la mujer pareció volver a la realidad. "Izumi, ¿verdad?, disculpe la molestia señorita, soy Trunks Briefs, el alumno nuevo, deseaba saber si podría decirme en dónde queda el salón 3-A, porque si no me equivoco, creo que debo ir allí".

La mujer rubia, ya salida de su estado de estupefacción, respondió igual de contenta, "Claro, no hay problema". Se levantó de su asiento y le señaló a Trunks por donde debía ir. "En aquel pasillo subes la escalera y la primer puerta que te encuentras es la de tu salón, Tercer Año de la secundaria superior de Kuoh, división A".

El semi-Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza y murmuró un agradecimiento antes de girarse y salir hacia allá, a paso ligero.

Ignoró a todos los estudiantes que le prestaban miradas de curiosidad curiosidad, y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Luego vió la primer puerta, y se frenó en seco con facilidad, aunque sus zapatos se deslizaron un poco e hicieron un sonido parecido al de un chillido.

" _Bueno, no hay vuelta atrás ahora, ¡ah, qué diantres, voy a entrar!_ ", pensó el híbrido humano-Saiyajin, y una vez que se llenó de determinación, golpeó la puerta suavemente. Miró a través del vidrio de la puerta, y divisó al profesor y a todos los alumnos y alumnas, que giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la puerta.

El semi-Saiyajin vió que el profesor hizo un ademan a los alumnos, como si estuviera deteniendo la clase, y caminó hacia la puerta. El hombre la abrió y Trunks lo saludó respetuosamente, "Hola profesor, yo soy-", pero fue interrumpido por el docente.

"Sí, sí, me dijeron, Trunks, el chico nuevo, pasa, adelante", fueron las palabras del viejo profesor, amables y alentadoras.

Al instante, los alumnos empezaron a murmurar y hablar por lo bajo sobre el desconocido estudiante que acababa de ingresar. Mientras Trunks caminaba en el salón, echó un vistazo rápido a todos y todo en el salón de clases, primero al profesor. Era un hombre que aparentaba estar en sus cincuenta y tantos, de pelo canoso, barba bien recortada también blanca, y ojos marrones, y también vestía un elegante traje gris. En general, parecía ser un hombre de una edad relativamente avanzada que era comprensivo y amistoso.

Luego, Trunks observó el salón de clases. Como lo esperaba, estaba lleno mayoritariamente de chicas, con unos pocos varones. En total, el semi-Saiyajin asumió que serían treinta y tantos, con poco más de dos tercios del total de alumnos siendo las chicas. Reconoció a tres personas en particular en esa habitación: a un cierto chico de cabello y ojos marrones, a quien Trunks identificó como Issei, el joven con el que se había encontrado la vez pasada en la calle, y luego a dos chicas en particular…

'' _Espera, ¡¿qué?!_ '', exclamó mentalmente, completamente incrédulo, con una cara de asombro visible.

Akeno y Rias estaban sentadas (no muy lejos la una de la otra) en el mismo salón, y, por defecto, en el mismo curso que Trunks.

'' _Esto se va a poner bueno_ '', pensaron ambas chicas al darse cuenta de la presencia del chico de cabello lavanda en su clase, con sonrisas pícaras asomándose en sus rostros.

La voz del profesor atrajo la atención de toda la clase, que de inmediato cesaron sus cuchicheos y murmullos sobre el nuevo alumno.

''Silencio, muchas gracias. Bueno, alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, espero que lo traten, bien, adelante, preséntate'', lo alentó el viejo profesor a Trunks.

El semi-Saiyajin inspiró, y habló tímidamente. ''S-soy Trunks, espero que nos llevemos bien, jeje'', rió por lo bajo al final, y el profesor le indicó que tome asiento.

''Siéntate por emmm… eh- ¡ah!, ¡allí, con la señorita Himejima!, supongo que no le molestará, ¿verdad?'', le inquirió el profesor a dicha chica de cabello negro y grandes senos.

Ella sonrió y replicó, tanto para desventaja de Trunks como para acrecentar los celos de Rias, ''No, para nada profesor, me encantaría''.

Trunks palideció ligeramente, mientras que Rias se enfurecía, y el joven hijo de Bulma podía sentir el ki de la pelirroja aumentar peligrosamente. Pero con una mirada que él le lanzó, una como rogándole que por favor se calmase, ella cedió, y se relajó.

''Bueno, clase, el día de hoy veremos un tema nuevo, así que abran sus libros en la página veintidós y presten atención a lo que voy a explicar sobre…'', y así el profesor empezó a hablar sobre un tema de matemática que a Trunks no se le hacía para nada difícil. El tiempo pasó muy lento, y en un momento…

Trunks sintió como su brazo izquierdo era atrapado entre dos… ¿almohadas?, ¿cosas? extremadamente suaves, y él se congeló en el acto. Se giró levemente a su izquierda y vió como Akeno le estaba mirando de una manera… ¿sensual?, ¿provocadora?, Trunks no podía descifrarlo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue lo siguiente.

'' _Mierda, no otra veeeeez_ '', sip, así se quejó mentalmente el hijo del príncipe de los Saiyajin mientras le caían lagrimas estilo anime de los ojos.

Rias otra vez estaba que echaba humo de los celos, y así pasó el resto de la mañana, con profesores que iban y venían, dando sus respectivas materias. Trunks pudo seguirles la pista aburridamente fácil, dado que había heredado la inteligencia de su madre y la rapidez de pensamiento de su padre.

Era la una de la tarde, y sonó el timbre que señalaba el fin del día de clases, y el semi-Saiyajin se alegró gratamente de que ahora estaba libre de todas las preocupaciones escolares.

Trunks, Kiba y las chicas volvieron a el Club de Investigación Oculta; allí se encontraba Bulma tirada en el sofá, aburrida.

En eso, la madre de Trunks vió llegar a todos y los saludó alegremente, "¡Hola chicos!, ¿cómo les fue a todos?".

"¡Hola señora Bulma!", todos le devolvieron el saludo de igual manera, excepto Trunks que se refirió a ella como "mamá".

Luego de un momento, la peliceleste exclamó, con resignación, "Estoy algo aburrida, sinceramente", haciendo un leve puchero con los labios.

Esto llamó la atención de Rias, quien preguntó acerca de sus gustos, "¿Qué solía hacer usted en su mundo, Bulma?".

Bulma entonces les contó, "Yo era una científica en la Corporación Cápsula, antes de que la vida se fuese al demonio, claro está". Eso último les recordó a Rias y a los demás los androides infernales que habían atormentado por años a Trunks, Bulma, y a los amigos de ellos.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo por unos momentos, hasta que Akeno propuso una idea. ''¿Por qué no se construye un laboratorio aquí, señora Bulma?, a menos que a la presidenta le moleste, no veo porque no podría poner uno''.

La peliceleste miró esperanzada a Rias, y la pelirroja le devolvió la mirada con una amplia sonrisa. ''¿Cómo no?, claro que puedes tener un laboratorio Bulma, no me molesta para nada en absoluto, así estarías ocupada y pasarías el tiempo haciendo algo que te guste'', exclamó alegremente.

''¡Ayyyy, gracias de verdad Rias!, ¡no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco!'', y la madre de Trunks, luego de su agradecimiento, saltó del sofá y abrazó con fuerza a la pelirroja.

Luego de este momento de felicidad, y viendo el silencio que había, Kiba tomó la oportunidad para hablar.

''Oye Trunks, ¿te molestaría si vamos a las afueras de la ciudad?, para combatir, así nos muestras tus habilidades'', comentó casualmente el rubio mirando al semi-Saiyajin de ojos celestes.

Con la mera mención de algo relacionado al combate, la atención de Trunks se enfocó en Kiba, y al instante respondió, enérgico, ''¡Sí!, vamos, ¿por qué no?. me gustaría combatir por diversión y no por el amor de mi propia supervivencia jaja, oh esperen, esperen un segundo, buscaré mi espada''.

Todos esperaron hasta que Trunks regresó con la funda que contenía su arma por defecto, que a él tanto le agradaba usar en combate. Las tres chicas del Club, en el instante en que vieron a Trunks regresar, exclamaron cada una lo siguiente.

''Trunks, yo q-¡quiero ir también!'', dijo tímidamente pero con energía la peliblanca nekomata.

''Ara ara, ¡quiero acompañar a mi Trunks!'', dijo felizmente Akeno.

''Yo no pienso quedarme afuera Trunks, voy a ir'', espetó con decisión Rias.

El semi-Saiyajin no podía estar más contento, dado que al fin tendría una oportunidad para combatir con rivales que no constituían ninguna amenaza para él.

''Okey, ¿nos vamos volando?'', inquirió Trunks, emocionado.

''No, nada de eso, usaremos un círculo de teletransporte, ahora, ¡ven para acá!'', le espetó Rias, tomándolo de la mano y agarrándolo desprevenido, provocando que dicho pelilavanda exclame un sonido de sorpresa.

Rias le dió un tirón lo suficientemente fuerte a Trunks como para que el brazo derecho de este quede entre medio de los pechos de ella, y ella sonrió satisfecha al ver la reacción avergonzada de él. Conjuró un círculo de transporte al ver que toda su nobleza estaba al lado de ella, y se despidieron de Bulma, quien les devolvió el saludo amablemente.

Al ver como se fueron todos, Bulma suspiró, y murmuró para sí misma, ''A todo esto, ni se cambiaron los uniformes de la escuela y ni siquiera almorzaron, me sorprende que los Saiyajines sean capaces de sobreponerse a su hambre con tal de pegarse un par de porrazos''.

XXXXX

 ***PÁRAMO CERCANO AL BOSQUE DE KUOH, DOS DE LA TARDE***

Los cinco adolescentes aparecieron en un amplio terreno rodeado de árboles. El suelo estaba lleno de pastos verdes llenos de vida. Había un frondoso bosque compuesto por diversos tipos de árboles, y si uno prestaba atención podía oir los pájaros cantar jovialmente. También, había varias formaciones rocosas de altura variable, pero que no eran demasiado altas, y por último, tenemos un pequeño lago de agua cristalina que reflejaba el sol de media tarde.

Trunks inspiró el aire puro, y estirando sus músculos, le comentó a los miembros del club, ''Bueno, ¿quién viene primero?'', con una cara llena de confianza.

Kiba dió un paso adelante, y ojeó la funda con la espada que llevaba Trunks en su espalda. ''Yo combatiré contigo Trunks, seré el primero'', anunció el Caballero de Rias, sonriendo astutamente.

''Genial, entonces, empecemos'', fue lo último dicho por Trunks antes de que ambos se pusieran en una posición de pelea.

Las chicas se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol a observar el combate, expectantes.

Hubo un silencio de ultratumba, incluso los pájaros cesaron tu trino. Lo único que se escuchaba era el leve soplo del viento que ondeaba los cabellos de ambos jovenes luchadores. Cada uno ahora tenía una mirada completamente seria y escrutadora, mientras examinaban cuidadosamente a su oponente, viendo quien haría el primer movimiento.

Y en un instante, Kiba usó su Sacred Gear de Sword Birth, y convocó dos espadas de energía, mientras arremetía contra Trunks con un feroz bramido.

'' **¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!** '', y en un instante, se escuchó un sonoro _**¡CLANK!**_ de metal contra metal. El semi-Saiyajin, en un movimiento tan rápido que nadie de los presentes logró percibir, había desenfundado su espada y bloqueado el doble ataque de Kiba.

El rubio se distrajo por el excelente tiempo de reacción del hijo de Vegeta, y entonces Trunks aprovechó eso para su ventaja. Le lanzó un _kiai_ (ráfaga de ki invisible) con su mano izquierda libre a Kiba, y esta le impactó en el pecho con toda la fuerza, haciendo que el espadachín sea enviado a volar varios metros hacia atrás, pero logró frenarse a sí mismo invocando sus alas de demonio negras.

'' _Nada mal, nada mal, pero es hora de aumentar mi ritmo_ '', pensó el espadachín de rango Caballero mientras invocaba múltiples espadas de diferentes metales con su Sword Birth, y las enviaba a volar contra Trunks.

'' _Me lo está poniendo muy fácil_ '', se mentalizó Trunks, algo aburrido, mientras desviaba las espadas con la suya propia, o las esquivaba directamente.

Trunks contraatacó, y voló hacia Kiba con una sorprendente velocidad, nuevamente asombrando a todos con su habilidad para volar sin alas.

Múltiples quejidos de esfuerzo eran perfectamente audibles mientras ambos espadachines intercambiaban ataques con sus espadas, junto con los _**¡CLONK!**_ , _**¡CLANK!**_ , y similares ruidos de impacto de metal contra metal, que resonaban en el lugar del combate.

En un momento, Trunks aprovechó que giró un poco para esquivar una estocada de Kiba, y realizó un giro completo, que le permitió hacer un movimiento con su espada que estaba destinado a cortarle la cabeza a Kiba.

El rubio, justo en el último momento, y sorprendido más allá de lo que se puede describir, se echó para atrás, recibiendo solamente un corte en su mejilla izquierda.

Pero el pelilavanda no se rindió ahí. Le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago a Kiba, y una patada con su pierna izquierda que mandó a volar al rubio al piso. Este impactó contra el piso con tanta fuerza que generó un cráter en el suelo, pero con algo de dificultad se levantó.

''Acabaré con esto ahora'', vociferó Trunks mientras aumentaba su ki parcialmente, des-suprimiéndolo. Empezó a concentrar su energía, y un aura blanca lo envolvió, a la vez que gritaba, ''¡AAAAAAAAAARGH!''. Hubo un leve temblor en la tierra, y las chicas miraron a Trunks que se encontraba flotando todavía. Este hizo una serie de movimientos rápidos con ambas manos, hasta que las puso en frente de su cara, con las palmas hacia adelante, y creó una pequeña esfera de energía. '' **¡ATAQUE ARDIENTE!, ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** '', clamó el híbrido Saiyajin-humano, y empujó la esfera de energía hacia Kiba con ambas manos, pero el espadachín que estaba en el piso, sonrió, y convocó su propio ataque.

'' **¡HOLY ERASER!** '', proclamó el rubio, y creó una espada de energía de color negro, y la alzó hacia el cielo con ambas manos, y esta entró en contacto con el ataque de Trunks…

Y lo absorbió, en su totalidad, pasmando al semi-Saiyajin. Kiba ahora tenía algo de poder, y entonces empezó a crear otro ataque de energía. Desapareció la espada negra, y en su lugar creó una esfera de energía demoníaca negra, y de ella salió una ráfaga de igual color, que avanzó hacia Trunks a una velocidad abrumadora.

Trunks se confió, y puso sus brazos en forma de X para bloquear el ataque. Hubo un brillo en el cielo, y Trunks pareció haber sido consumido por el ataque, pero la realidad era otra. Él estaba absorbiendo todo el impacto al tiempo que Kiba le ponía más y más energía al ataque.

Hasta que Kiba eventualmente se cansó, y cesó el ataque. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y apoyó ambas manos en el suelo, muy debilitado para poder ponerse de pie.

El semi-Saiyajin estaba flotando en el cielo, jadeando levemente. Descendió hasta tocar el suelo, y caminó hacia el rubio. Al llegar enfrente de él, le ofreció la mano derecha al Caballero de Rias, y este gratamente se la aceptó.

Trunks observó el estado en el que estaba su amigo de ojos grises celestosos. Tenía el saco blazer negro de la escuela roto, algo agujereado, y del corte en su mejilla izquierda había dejado de sangrar ya, y tenía un agujero en la pierna izquierda en el pantalón negro del uniforme.

''Vaya, estás hecho polvo amigo'', comentó entre risas Trunks, mientras que Kiba respiraba pesadamente,

''Habla… por... ti… mismo… Trunks'', respondió Kiba, algo atontado, mientras que señalaba con su tembloroso dedo índice izquierdo el uniforme de Trunks.

''¿Eh?, ¿qué caraj-?, ¡aaah, rayos!'', se quejó cómicamente Trunks, provocando una reacción de risa en las chicas, y él observó detenidamente el desgaste en su uniforme. El saco había sido completamente destruido, y el pantalón en la pierna izquierda, había desaparecido por completo hasta la rodilla. Aparte de dicha prenda por debajo de la cintura, en su torso solo quedaba la camisa blanca abotonada, que ahora estaba algo rasgada y sucia de tierra y polvo.

Kiba le asintió a Trunks, y se fue a tomar asiento a la sombra del árbol, y entonces el semi-Saiyajin se estiró un poco antes de ver a las tres chicas, y sus ojos celestes se posaron en los ojos color marrón café claro de la loli nekomata.

Ella se puso de pie, y con una mirada seria, no pronunció palabra alguna. Ella caminó con toda la seguridad del mundo hacia el espacio del combate. Trunks la observó con algo de curiosidad mientras ella sacaba de los bolsillos de su falda del uniforme escolar un par de guantes marrones de cuero. Se los puso, y de inmediato ella asumió una posición de pelea, y Trunks la imitó.

Ambos se miraron seriamente, estudiándose el uno al otro. Esta vez Trunks atacó primero, y cargó contra Koneko a una velocidad impresionante. El puño izquierdo de Trunks chocó contra el puño izquierdo de Koneko. Este combate iba a lucharse, claramente, cuerpo a cuerpo, y el ganador sería decidido a base de la fuerza bruta. La peliblanca ni se inmutó por la fuerza del puñetazo del puñetazo de Trunks, aunque la agarró algo desprevenida. Trunks intentó pegarle un puñetazo derecho, esta vez más poderoso, pero la peliblanca nuevamente bloqueó el ataque, aunque retrocedió muy, muy poco por el impacto. Entonces, ambos empezaron a intercambiar puñetazos y patadas ocasionalmente, esquivando y contrarrestando a diestra y siniestra.

La velocidad e intensidad de sus golpes aumentaba con cada impacto, y estaban creando pequeñas ondas expansivas, que ejercían tanta presión en el suelo que crearon un cráter que se hacía cada vez más hondo, y más grande en diámetro. Koneko se agachó por debajo de una patada giratoria de Trunks, y le propinó un gancho derecho en la mejilla derecha al semi-Saiyajin, y esto logró hacer retroceder al ojiceleste, quien sintió algo de dolor por eso, y ahora tenía un moretón en el cachete derecho.

Trunks se hartó luego de eso, y detuvo con la palma abierta el puño izquierdo de Koneko, y ella fue la primera vez durante el combate que mostró emoción. El semi-Saiyajin, confiado, la arrojó hacia el cielo, y salió en su persecución.

Mientras tanto, con Rias, Akeno y el cansado Kiba. Los tres miraban el combate, maravillados ante el poder de Trunks.

''No puede ser que tenga tanto poder, es simplemente… desconcertante'', exclamó incrédula la pelinegra de grandes senos, mirando de reojo a su Presidenta y a Kiba.

''Y eso… no es todo… por lo que puedo ver…'', alcanzó a agregar el fatigado rubio, y eso llamó la atención de Rias y Akeno.

''¿Cómo puede ser posible?, ¿acaso se está conteniendo?'', inquirió Rias, curiosa por las palabras del espadachín.

''Sí, él está ocultando muchísimo poder, tan solo recuerden cuando él liberó algo de energía al lanzarme ese Ataque Ardiente'', explicó el Caballero de ojos grises-celestosos, y ambas mujeres de curvas voluptuosas asintieron, recordando la escena perfectamente.

Retomando el combate… Trunks llegó en frente de Koneko, quien tardó algo en frenarse por la fuerza con la que Trunks la sacó volando. Ella uso sus alas negras demoníacas para flotar, y se preparó para bloquear el puñetazo de Trunks, pero lo único que vió fue como este… ¿desaparecía?

''Imposible'', murmuró, con la cara mostrando el más mínimo rastro de asombro. Había algo así como una imagen medio difuminada del pelilavanda, y ella le dió una patada, pero la atravesó completamente, y lo que pudo deducir era que él dejó una estela de sí mismo.

Escuchó algo detrás de ella, y se giró rápidamente, solo para ver a Trunks estar con su brazo derecho echado hacia atrás. Ella se asombró visiblemente, por completo, y solo pudo agrandar los ojos al ver como el semi-Saiyajin le propinaba un puñetazo directo en la cara.

 _ **¡WHAM!**_ , y con ese sonido de impacto, la peliblanca fue enviada a volar hacia el suelo a una velocidad terminal. Impactó con magna intensidad contra varias filas de árboles, tirando abajo unos cuantos, hasta que su caída fue frenada, y ella de algún quedó colgada de unas ramas gruesas de unos árboles.

'' **¡KONEKO!** '', gritó el muchacho de cabello color lila, visiblemente preocupado por el estado de la pequeña nekomata. Voló a toda prisa hacia donde ella había aterrizado, y se maldijo mentalmente. '' _¿por qué carajo no medí mejor mi fuerza?, pobre Koneko, creo que la lastimé seriamente_ '', fueron las palabras con las que se reprochó mentalmente, mientras llegaba a donde ella estaba.

Sintió los kis de Rias, Akeno y Kiba acercarse, pero él no iba a esperarlos. Aterrizó, y corrió unos pocos metros, siguiendo el rastro de árboles derribados. Encontró a Koneko semi-consciente colgada de las ramas de unos árboles, y de inmediato él levitó hacia arriba. La tomó de la espalda y la cintura, y tiró de ella para sacarla de ahí, pero la camisa de la peliblanca se había atorado con una de las ramas, y él usó mucha fuerza, y hubo un sonido de desgarro de ropa. Trunks perdió el balance en el aire, y ambos cayeron al piso, él cayó de espaldas primero con Koneko arriba de él, aunque en una posición algo… provocadora. Ella estaba acostada boca abajo sobre Trunks, y él recién ahora se dió cuenta de que le había arrancado la camisa y el brasier, y los… atributos de Koneko estaban rozando el pecho de Trunks. Ella estaba consciente, aunque algo atontada.

''¿He-herma-hermano?'', ella murmuró, forzando a sus ojos color avellana a que miren a los de Trunks.

''¿Koneko, estás bien?'', Trunks se apresuró a preguntarle, mientras él trataba de mover sus brazos, pero los tenía atrapados bajo el cuerpo de ella, y apretó algo sin querer, y ella gimió levemente.

''He-hermanito perver-tido'', ella le regañó débilmente, pero aun así tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

En eso se escucharon pasos, y Rias, Akeno y Kiba aparecieron al fin. La pelinegra ayudó a Koneko a ponerse en pie, y Kiba ayudó a Trunks a pararse. Trunks seguía con la ropa igual de rota, salvo que ahora tenía más moretones y golpes, mientras que Koneko, bueno, tenía un gran moretón en la cara donde Trunks le había dado sendo puñetazo, además de varios rasguños en su torso completamente desnudo.

Trunks evitó mirarla, pero ya era algo tarde para eso, tal como lo evidenció Koneko, exclamando, ''Es algo tarde… para… ser caballero… y no mirar… Ya… vi-viste todo'', y rió débilmente.

Trunks se sonrojó, y le ofreció sus disculpas, ''Lo siento Koneko, no medí mi fuerza y… todo esto pasó''. Pensó en que hacer para solucionar la situación como pudiera, y entonces se le ocurrió algo. Él extendió su brazo derecho, y una bola azul de ki brilló en su palma. ''Acerca cualquier brazo'', le indicó a Koneko y ella puso su brazo derecho cerca de la bola de energía.

Ella sintió como recuperaba parte de su vitalidad, y cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente recuperada, Trunks dejó de darle parte de su ki.

''Gracias… hermanito'', ella le agradeció, mirando a Trunks con una sonrisa.

''¿Quieres de verdad, qué… sea tu hermano?'', le preguntó Trunks luego de unos momentos de silencio. Rias, Akeno y Kiba observaban en silencio, expectantes por lo que sucedería.

''S-sí'', ella respondió, algo nerviosa, dudando de la posible respuesta.

''¿Pues por qué no?, ¡seguro que sí!'', clamó Trunks felizmente, y todos sonrieron, alegres de como Trunks se ganaba cada vez más la confianza de cada uno.

''Bueno'', comentó Rias invocando algo con su magia. Un brasier blanco apareció, y se lo otorgó a Koneko, quien rápidamente recordó que llevaba medio cuerpo desnudo, y se lo colocó. ''Ahora el último combate'', anunció la pelirroja, mientras miraba a Akeno con confianza, y ambas asintieron a la vez. Kiba y Koneko se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol a ver el combate entre el guerrero de otra dimensión y las dos mujeres de curvas pronunciadas.

Ambas se pararon lado a lado y empezaron a aumentar sus energías completamente. Trunks se sorprendió, dado que igualaban su poder suprimido al %10.

Sonrió, confiado, y se puso en una postura de pelea, ''Esto debería ser interesante'', y con eso dicho, el enfrentamiento final dió inicio.

Ambas mujeres se lanzaron al ataque, y Trunks se puso serio. Frunció el ceño y empezó a esquivar los puñetazos y patadas combinadas de cada una, pero se le estaba volviendo difícil. En efecto, Rias en un momento le hizo una patada barredora, y Trunks perdió el equilibrio, y Akeno aprovechó para tomarlo de ambos pies y mandarlo a volar.

" _Mierda, coordinan bien sus ataques en equipo, tengo que pensar en algo_ ", reflexionó Trunks. Se frenó en seco y miró a Rias y Akeno. Ambas estaban volando hacia él, y Trunks bloqueó un puñetazo de Rias, pero luego la pelinegra de ojos violeta le dió una patada en la espalda que lo hizo tambalearse, y la pelirroja juntó sus manos y le dio un golpe de martillo en la nuca a Trunks, y él salió volando hacia abajo a una gran velocidad.

Impactó contra una pequeña formación rocosa, una pequeña meseta, y parte de esta se le vino encima. Ambas líderes de la nobleza Gremory empezaron a lanzarle bolas de energía demoníaca negras a lo que quedaba de la formación, y entonces, esta se derrumbó por completo, y los escombros terminaron aplastando a Trunks.

Las chicas creyeron haber ganado, pero creer eso era cometer un craso error.

Un haz de luz blanca salió de entre los escombros, seguido de otro, y otro, y varios más. Hubo una explosión de energía, y se levantó una nube de polvo gigante. Todos sintieron el aumento masivo de poder del joven pelilavanda, y Rias y Akeno tragaron saliva, algo nerviosas, pero se prepararon para seguir el combate.

Cuando el polvo se despejó, apareció un cierto semi-Saiyajin que estaba de pie, observando a ambas mujeres con una mirada socarrona.

"Veo que son muy fuertes", comentó Trunks, despreocupado, mientras miraba cuanto daño le habían causado a él. De la camisa manga corta, perdió la manga izquierda y toda el área del pectoral izquierdo, y su pantalón había sido destruido hasta las rodillas en ambas piernas.

"Ahora combatiré yo con todas mis fuerzas", anunció, mientras doblaba ambos codos y se ponía a reunir y concentrar ki.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa", empezó a clamar el pelilavanda. Su cabello se alzó en contra de la gravedad, y un aura dorada parpadeó alrededor de él. " **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!** ", gritó a todo pulmón el hijo de Vegeta, y su transformación en Súper Saiyajin se completó. Su cabello se erizó completamente, y se tornó de un color dorado, sus ojos por una milésima de segundo perdieron las pupilas para luego recuperarlas, de un color turquesa ahora. Sus cejas también se volvieron doradas, y el aura amarilla brillante resplandecía alrededor de él.

"Esto es mi estado de Súper Saiyajin", reveló Trunks, concentrado en Akeno y Rias. "Les mostraré todo mi poder y no me contendré".

Se llevó ambas manos a la frente, y las puso como formando una X y cargó ki. Una pequeña bola amarilla de ki empezó a aumentar de tamaño hasta que llegó a ser un poco más chica que una pelota de fútbol. " **¡MASENKO-HA!** ", y al ritmo de ese grito, le lanzó ese ataque a ambas mujeres, quienes contraatacaron con dos ráfagas de energía demoníaca negra. Ambos poderes chocaron, pero el de Trunks rápidamente empezó a ganar ventaja. Rias y Akeno se vieron superadas, y posteriormente, consumidas por el Masenko del guerrero del futuro.

Trunks cesó el ataque y vió que tan dañadas estaban la pelirroja heredera del Clan Gremory y su Reina. Tenían la ropa rasgada, las blusas abotonadas del colegio bastante desgarradas, dejando ver parte de sus bustos.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Trunks voló hacia ellas, y dejó una Ilusión de Imagen de sí mismo, y ellas atacaron eso erróneamente, pero Trunks apareció detrás de ellas, y les apuntó a cada una con una palma.

No juntó nada de energía, pero exclamó en broma, "Pew, pew, están muertas, jaja". Se destransformó, volviendo a su estado base.

Akeno hizo un puchero, y se quejó, "Muuuu, no es justo, tu eres mucho más fuerteeeee".

"Sí, esooo, no se vale Truuuunks", también se quejó Rias. Ambas jovenes estaban angustiadas por haber perdido, pero Trunks al instante les levantó el ánimo diciéndoles lo siguiente.

"Hey, no importa que hayan perdido, dieron lo mejor de ustedes, al igual que Kiba y Koneko, son muy fuertes, y la pasé muy bien, me divertí luchando jajaja". La alegría y la simpleza de Trunks hizo que los corazones de las 3 mujeres dieran un vuelco, y le sonrieron a Trunks, radiantes de felicidad.

"¿Podrías entrenarnos, para que seamos más fuertes?, por favor Trunks", le pidió la pelirroja al semi-Saiyajin, haciéndole ojitos de perro.

Trunks rió por el gesto de Rias y accedió, "Por supuesto, sería un placer para mi, jaja".

Rias abrazó a Trunks de frente con fuerza, Akeno por la espalda y Koneko lo abrazo por el costado. Kiba nuevamente agradeció no estar en los zapatos de Trunks en ese momento.

Cuando se separaron, decidieron que ya era tarde, y entonces, Rias invocó un círculo mágico de transporte y se transportaron al Club del Ocultismo.

XXXXX

 ***MOMENTOS DESPUÉS, 6 Y MEDIA DE LA TARDE***

Trunks, Kiba y las chicas aparecieron en el salón principal del Club, y se encontraron con Bulma, quien estaba adormilada en el sillón, pero que se despertó al ver llegar a todos.

"¡Hola de nuevo chicos!, ¿cómo les fu-?", pero se interrumpió a sí misma al ver el estado en el que se encontraban todos. "¡AAAAAH!, ¿pero qué demonios les pasó?, ¡parece que los pisó un tren a cada uno!", ella gritó desafortunadamente, viendo que tan lastimados estaban su hijo, las chicas, y el espadachín rubio. Además, tenían sus ropas muy estropeadas.

"Tranquila mamá, no es nada, no nos duele jeje", trató de calmarla el semi-Saiyajin ojiazul.

"Sí, señora Bulma, cálmese, podemos usar magia para arreglar nuestra ropa, y por las heridas, bah, ya se curarán", le reaseguró la pelirroja pechugona a la madre de Trunks.

Bulma dudó por unos segundos, pero al final se relajó visiblemente. "Bueno, está bien, confío en ustedes chicas". Luego de hacer una pausa, añadió, "¿Quién tiene hambre?", y para sorpresa de Bulma, su hijo no fue el único que levantó la mano.

"Bueno, siéntense todos, ya vuelvo con la merienda para todos ustedes", anunció la científica peliceleste, y se fue a la cpcina.

Momentos más tarde, todos vieron que ella traía dos bandejas repletas de comida y bebida. Tortitas, medialunas, bizcochos, tostadas, de todo. También había jugo de naranja, café y leche chocolatada.

"¡Disfrutenlo chicos!", Bulma exclamó alegremente.

Y acto seguido, todos procedieron a devorar ferozmente la comida, engulléndola como animales.

Hubo risas, chistes, y diversión esa tarde, y siguió hasta que cayó la noche. Entonces, Koneko y Kiba se despidieron y se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares, quedando solos Bulma, Trunks, la pelinegra Akeno y la líder del Club del Ocultismo.

"Bueno, yo me voy a dormir chicas, Trunks, por favor, no me hagan abuela aun ni nada por el estilo", dijo Bulma, y ella estalló en carcajadas al ver la reacción de Trunks y las chicas.

Estaban completamente sorprendidos, pasmados, tanto es así que no podían siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

Bulma se recuperó de su risa unos segundos después, y ya más en serio se despidió de ellos, "Buenas noches, chicas, Trunks, no se queden despiertos hasta tarde eh".

Trunks, Rias y Akeno se quedaron solos, en la semioscuridad del salón principal.

"Bueno, esteeee… Chicas, yo me iré a dar una ducha y luego a dormir, nos vemos maña-, ¡uuuf!", fue interrumpido cuando Rias y Akeno ambas, como si estuvieran de acuerdo, jalaron de él, forzándolo a levantarse.

El pelilila ya se hacía una idea de que iba a pasar. " _Otra vez, rayos_ ", se quejó mentalmente.

Ya en el baño, le soltaron los brazos, y él rápidamente se giró para evitar ver como Akeno y Rias se desvestían.

"No nos molesta que mires, Trunks", habló la pelirroja, ya habiéndose desnudado por completo.

"Después de todo, ya lo has hecho otras veces", intervino Akeno, también desnuda.

Trunks, suspiró, resignado, y decidió desvestirse él también, aunque con cierto nerviosismo.

Dejaron sus uniformes algo destruidos en una esquina, y nuevamente, Rias y Akeno tiraron de Trunks por la fuerza, y este soltó un "¡Eh!" de sorpresa, y cayó dentro de la tina.

Estaba sentado sobre Akeno, y delante de él estaba Rias, dándole la espalda. Usó su magia e invocó unos cuantos litros de agua, que llenaron la tina.

"Trunks, ¿podrías ayudarme?, no alcanzo a limpiarme la espalda, por favor", miró por sobre su hombro izquierdo a Trunks.

"S-sí", respondió, algo dudoso Trunks. El hijo de Bulma extendió sus manos temblorosas y las posó en la espalda de la pelirroja.

" _¡Basta de tantos nervios, es solo tomar un baño juntos, maldita sea, no hay nada de malo o raro en eso!_ ", se gritó mentalmente, y frunció el ceño. Empezó a frotarle la espalda lentamente, y Rias se relajó visiblemente, suspirando.

"Ara, ara, la presidenta está disfrutando pero a mi me dejan de lado", se quejó Akeno, presionando sus grandes pechos contra la espalda de Trunks.

" _Por favor, que mi autocontrol no se vaya al demonio_ ", pensó Trunks. Luego de un rato, Rias se dió vuelta y tomó las manos de Trunks y las guío hacia su busto.

Ella le dió una sonrisa aseguradora a Trunks, y el semi-Saiyajin asintió.

Trunks empezó a pasar sus manos por el pecho de Rias, bajando con todo el cuidado del mundo por sus senos, y él pudo jurar que sus oídos Saiyajines escucharon un gemido leve que escapó de los labios de Rias.

Trunks podía ver perfectamente la piel blanca, delicada y suave de la pelirroja de ojos azules, y a él le pareció que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, siendo igualada únicamente por Akeno y Koneko.

En ese momento, Trunks sintió como Akeno se apegaba todavía más a él, y la mano derecha de ella tanteaba su estómago, y bajaba más hacia su entrepierna.

"Hrrrghn", emitió un gruñido de sorpresa Trunks.

"Wow, que… bien dotado estás Trunks ufufufu", dijo felizmente Akeno mientras le masajeaba a Trunks… bueno, lo que tiene entre sus piernas, no vamos a detallar mucho.

"A-Aken-no su-sueltame por f-favor", pidió débilmente y en voz baja el semi-Saiyajin.

"Estás a mi merced, fufufufufu", dijo Akeno seductoramente, y acercó su cabeza al oído de Trunks. " _Eres mío ahora_ ", le susurró de forma provocadora, pero el semi-Saiyajin fue salvado por Rias, quien le espetó a Akeno.

"¡Suéltalo Akeno!", al decir esto, Rias tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba de brazos cruzados, y miraba furiosa a la reina del rayo.

Trunks exhaló, aliviado. " _Eso estuvo muy cerca, podía sentir cosas…Y pensamientos raros, por Kamisama, estoy cada vez más loco_ ", se reprendió mentalmente.

Luego de esto, salieron del baño, y Rias y Akeno usaron su magia para arreglar sus uniformes, incluido el de Trunks. Con respecto a las heridas de cada uno… bueno, usaron magia también y estaban como nuevas, Trunks también fue curado.

Salieron del baño, y con sus uniformes doblados y en mano, se fueron a la habitación con todas las camas.

Trunks dejó su uniforme doblado encima de una cama vacía, y se acostó así nomás, desnudo, ya no le importaba mucho la decencia, y estaba prácticamente inmunizado al pudor y a la vergüenza que pudiera sentir.

Rias y Akeno se acostaron a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente, y lo abrazaron, quedándose dormidas en unos instantes.

El semi-Saiyajin miró a ambas mujeres, y suspiró, aliviado de que el día había llegado a su fin. " _Llevo unos pocos días en un mundo que en un principio me pareció extraño, ajeno y desconocido, pero al encontrarme con ellas, hallé lo que tanto tiempo anduve buscando, paz, un alto a tener que luchar todos los días para sobrevivir, y sobre todo, un lugar seguro. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, ustedes 4 en el poco tiempo que llevamos ya me han hecho vivir aventuras que si bien son algo que nunca pensé que haría en mi vida: ver a una mujer desnuda así como si nada, luchar en un combate que_ no _fuera a muerte, sino por diversión, y estoy convencido de que habrá muchas más por venir. De cualquier modo, las esperaré con ansias, ya que es mi deber proteger este mundo ahora, proteger a este mundo y a sus habitantes, y eso los incluye a todas ustedes_ ", reflexionó ampliamente mientras contemplaba los cuerpos de ambas mujeres que dormían pacíficamente a ambos lados de él. "Duerman bien chicas", murmuró por lo bajo con una sonrisa, y entonces, se vió invadido de golpe por el sueño, y el pelilavanda se durmió.

XXXXX

 **Nota de los autores:** Este es el final… De este capítulo jajajaja. Sepan disculparnos por la demora con este capítulo. Con todo el tema de las fiestas, nuestra vagancia y procrastinación (empezar el capítulo y tener mucha paja de terminarlo) nos hizo retrasarnos bastante. Así y todo, pudimos terminar de escribirlo jejejeje.

En fin, esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo gente, ¡ahí se ven!

-Octavio, Karnyfex y Tadeuz.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Una nueva vida**

Un fanfic crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DXD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz, y Karnyfex.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675, TADEUZ Y KARNYFEX EN NUESTROS CARÁCTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. TAMPOCO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE CUALQUIER MARCA QUE EXISTA EN LA VIDA REAL Y MENCIONEMOS ACÁ.**

 **Sinopsis:** Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

 **Nota de los autores:** ¡Buenas, queridos lectores!, ¿cómo pasaron las fiestas?, de verdad esperamos que la hayan pasado genial, junto a sus familiares, amigos y seres queridos, y que tengan un próspero año nuevo repleto de éxitos. Hoy, les presentamos este nuevo capítulo, y pronto se viene más acción, no, no _esa_ acción, la acción que hay en los combates nos referimos jejeje (aunque por el momento, seguirán habiendo momentos ''pervercómicos'' cada vez más ardientes 7u7).

Ahora sí, ahí van las respuestas a sus reviews:

 **Blake2020:** You are welcome bro! Thanks for the continued support! Koneko's moment (or moments, we mean, the one in which she becomes Trunks' adoptive sister and the other perv-comic moment) were thought by us to give her more protagonism, so as not to let her out of the picture here.

 **wweTheBeast2015:** Ty for your feedback bro! Thanks for sticking with us in this story!

 **twisterblake2015:** Much obliged for your support man! We'll keep pumping up new content asap!

 **blake015:** Well, we'll see about which dragon gets added… Although, I wouldn't keep my hopes up of Trunks getting laid with any of the dragon girls man.

 **Nahuel durandal:** Jajajajaja, como le dije al gringo de arriba, el momento de Koneko, bueno, LOS momentos (ella casi desnuda por completo y el otro en el que se vuelve la hermana de Trunks) fueron pensados por nosotros para darle más protagonismo a ella en la historia, así no la dejábamos tan afuera. Con respecto al Ataque Ardiente siendo absorbido por el ataque de absorción de luz de Kiba, bueno, el hijo de Vegeta estaba ocultando su ki, casi todo su ki mejor dicho, es por eso que le puso muy poca fuerza al ataque, sino mandaba a la verga al pobre Kiba xD.

 **Guest:** Uf, ya serían MUCHAS pero en serio viejo, no sé si vamos a poder meter TAAAANTAS, vos tranquilo que vamos a ver que hacemos jejeje.

 **Guest:** Y bueno, andá a leer otra historia entonces si te aburre.

 **Autor godz:** ¡Saludos!, mirá, la verdad que no pensamos bien que vamos a hacer con Issei todavía, pero viendo como el protagonista principal es Trunks, como que no le vemos mucho sentido usar al personaje de Issei, ni siquiera sabríamos como ponerlo para que sirva de ''alivio cómico''. Gracias por el dato de la edad de Ddraig, no teníamos ni puta idea cuantos (montones) de años tenía jajaja, y con respecto a los niveles de poder, bueno, dejaremos a Trunks como está (obviamente se volverá más fuerte con el tiempo) y las chicas también, pero nuestro mitad Saiyajin mitad humano siempre tendrá una enorme ventaja sobre ellas (y sobre Kiba también).

Alucard77: ¡Gracias por la review amigo!, sí, es verdad, no debemos abusar tanto o si no terminarán perdiendo la gracia esos momentos. La verdad que en retrospectiva fue algo mediocre el capítulo anterior, pero no hace falta que lo digas tan brusco viejo, en serio, eso es algo que quería preguntarte, ¿por qué decís las cosas tan… Agresivamente?, ya sé que hablás diciendo las cosas como son, pero es medio hostil. Con respecto a los poderes de los personajes de Highschool DxD siendo tan altos, sí, puede ser que nos hayamos propasado un poco nosotros haciéndolos tan fuertes, pero sigue habiendo una enorme diferencia de poderes dado que Trunks sigue siendo muchísimo más fuerte, recuerda que Trunks tiene la gran mayoría de su poder suprimido/oculto, por eso pelearon relativamente parejos todos.

Okay, eso son todas las reviews por ahora, muchísimas gracias a todos por dejar su apoyo en nuestra pequeña historia, ah, esperen un segundo, aquí les dejamos la lista definitiva de niveles de poder (nerfeada/balanceada, y definitivamente aceptable ahora, los personajes de DxD no están hiper op pero aun así le pueden hacer ALGO de frente, osea, pueden luchar un poco con Trunks si el tiene su poder super suprimido).

Trunks (base: 3.200.000, Súper Saiyajin 160.000.000, SSJ Máximo Poder: 200.000.000, base suprimido al 1 por ciento: 32.000, base suprimido al 10 por ciento: 320.000)

Rias (base: 15.000, Poder de la destrucción: 23.000, combinación con Akeno: 60.000)

Akeno (base: 14.500, Poder del Rayo: 21.000, combinación con Rias: 60.000)

Kiba (base 11.000, Sword Birth: 19.000)

Koneko (base 8.000, Senjutsu: 16.000)

Bulma: 4 unidades

Bueno ahora sí y sin nada más que agregar o decir, acá les va el capítulo, ¡que lo disfruten!

 **Capítulo 5: Una cita algo sospechosa, ¡hice una amiga!, ¡un encuentro con una monja peculiar!**

 ***MARTES, 6:30 AM***

 ***?, UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA***

 _Yo me encontraba flotando en un espacio blanco y sumamente amplio, el cual parecía extenderse más allá de donde mi vista podía alcanzar a ver. Traté de caminar, y logré con éxito posar mis pies en el suelo. Un silencio de ultratumba resonaba en el lugar, y un leve escalofrío me recorrió la espalda._

 _Tragué saliva, y me animé a preguntar en voz alta, "¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?"._

 _Nada. Mi voz resonó en donde aparentemente estaban las paredes del vacío, si es que había siquiera._

" _Trunks", una voz que me era demasiado familiar me llamó. "Trunks…", repitió otra vez, y yo al instante la reconocí._

" _¿Gohan?", inquirí, incrédulo. No podía ser posible, pensé que nunca volvería a encontrarme con él._

 _Empecé a caminar hacia adelante, luego a trotar, y finalmente, estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él. Lo divise al fin, la figura de quien alguna vez en vida fue mi maestro y amigo._

 _Pero algo parecía fuera de lugar ahí. Él no tenía la mirada llena de alegría y tranquilidad (heredada de su padre Goku) que usualmente llevaba. Me estaba mirando, en cambio, con un rostro cansado, el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida en una mueca de enojo._

 _La sonrisa que yo llevaba desapareció tan pronto como ví en que estado estaba Gohan, y al estar cara a cara con él le pregunté, "¿Qué te pasó Gohan?, ¿por qué estás así amigo?"._

 _Él permaneció en un inquietante silencio, y siguió mirándome fijamente con esa cara de… No sé todavía, ¿enojo mezclada con angustia? Definitivamente tenía que ser eso._

" _¿Por qué, Trunks?", me cuestionó Gohan, con la voz quebrada. "¿Por qué me dejaste morir?, ¿por qué abandonaste nuestro mundo, a mi madre y abuelo, y los dejaste allí para morir?", todas esas preguntas me las hizo gritando cada vez más alto._

" _Pero, Gohan, yo no-", traté de hablarle calmadamente, pero él estalló de nuevo repentinamente._

" _¡MENTIRAS!, ¡MENTIRAS Y MÁS MENTIRAS!, ¡ERES UN COBARDE INÚTIL TRUNKS!, ¡¿QUÉ MI SACRIFICIO FUE EN VANO ENTONCES?!, ¿ME SACRIFIQUÉ PARA QUE TU TE FUERAS COMO UN COBARDE?", me gritó, iracundo, con todo el desprecio del mundo._

 _En éste momento yo me encontraba derramando lágrimas, y no podía creerme lo que estaba escuchando_. _Mis piernas me temblaban, y caí de rodillas al suelo, y no podía pensar con claridad._

" _¿Qué pasaría si surgiera una nueva amenaza en nuestro mundo?, ¿eh?, ¿quién la va a proteger?", exclamó en un tono mordaz el hijo de Goku, y luego suspiró pesadamente. "Vete, Trunks, no quiero volver a ver tu repulsiva cara jamás, me avergüenzo de haber entrenado a un_ marica _,_ traidor _y_ cobarde", _apesadumbrado, me dijo esas últimas palabras con énfasis, y se dió la vuelta, ignorándome._

 _Me sentí oprimido de golpe, como si algo estuviera haciendo presión contra mí. Y no podía moverme ni respirar. El espacio blanco todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro de golpe, y la oscuridad me consumió completamente._

XXXXX

 ***CLUB DEL OCULTISMO, 6:45 AM***

"¡AAAAH!", gritó el semi-Saiyajin, despertándose, asustado. Se llevó la mano a la frente y se limpió el sudor. Sentía su cuerpo temblar violentamente, y estaba prácticamente bañado en transpiración. Además, sentía algo de frío que le hizo sisear de molestia.

Pero al instante, escuchó una luz encenderse, iluminando cálidamente la habitación en penumbra, y una cierta pelirroja que estaba durmiendo a la derecha de él se sentó en la cama y le llamó la atención tocándole el hombro derecho.

"Trunks, Trunks respóndeme, ¿estás bien?", la dulce voz de Rias hizo que el volviera a la realidad, y la miró seriamente.

"S-sí, solo fue u-una pesadilla", replicó pesadamente el hijo de Vegeta, hundiendo su cabeza entre ambas manos.

"Fue sobre Gohan, tu amigo y mentor que había dado su vida por ti, ¿verdad?", la heredera Gremory le inquirió, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de él y lo acercaba hacia ella en un abrazo reconfortante.

"Sí, f-fue horrible Rias", exclamó Trunks mientras sacudía la cabeza en negación. "Me recriminó por haberme ido de mi mundo de origen, me dijo que era un cobarde, que se sacrificó en vano por mí", reveló el pelilavanda con suma tristeza y voz quebrada. "C-creo que es una advertencia de que algo malo sucedió o va a suceder en mi mundo".

"Tranquilo, tú sabes que no es así, él lo hizo porque él sabía que nadie más excepto tú podría vencer a esos androides, y así fue, tu eres el héroe de tu mundo, que no se te olvide lo que lograste". Las palabras de la demonio ojiceleste eran pronunciadas con un tono tranquilizador y sereno, y Trunks simplemente se relajó al estar siendo abrazado por ella.

"Ara, ¿y yo qué?", irrumpió una voz algo enojada.

Rias y Trunks al instante se separaron, sorprendidos, y vieron a la pelinegra detrás de Trunks, quien miraba con algo de envidia la situación.

"Yo quiero abrazar a Trunks también", protestó Akeno con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos.

Rias le sacó la lengua, de una manera algo infantil, mientras que Trunks suspiró, decidido a intervenir para evitar un conflicto.

"Tranquilas, chicas, no se peleen por favor", pidió él calmadamente, pero ellas entonces, al darse cuenta de que peleando no lograban nada, se miraron de forma cómplice y luego a Trunks, cada una con una sonrisa pícara.

"Un segundo… ¿Qué están traman-? ¡Aaah!", Trunks no terminó de preguntarles dado que ambas se abalanzaron sobre él, abrazándolo por delante.

Al joven pelilila no le molestó para nada esto, al contrario, a él le agradaban los momentos en que tenía contacto físico con las chicas, sentía una calidez extraña dentro de él, y también sentía paz, y serenidad (en especial en momentos como este, en el que parecía que sus preocupaciones o miedos se disolvían con el solo hecho de estar contando con el apoyo de ellas). Les correspondió (como pudo) el abrazo, dado que los tenía medio atrapados entre los pechos de cada una.

El momento fue interrumpido repentinamente, sin embargo…

 _ **¡Pum, pum, pum!**_ , resonaron unos golpeteos en la puerta.

"¡Truuunks, chicaaas, si ya terminaron de hacer el tonto, vengan a desayunar!", la voz de la peliceleste madre del semi-Saiyajin les llamó. Bulma asomó la cabeza por la puerta y al instante se giró, evitando ver a su hijo y a las chicas. "¡Y por un demonio, vístete Trunks, ten algo de decencia jovencito!", le regañó, y esto provocó que Trunks se avergonzara y las chicas rieran.

Luego de un rato, ya estaban todos reunidos en la sala principal del Club, desayunando tranquilamente. Bueno, todas excepto un cierto heredero de la raza guerrera Saiyajin, pero a Bulma y a las dos jóvenes no les importaba en absoluto.

Unos minutos después, ya habían terminado de comer, y tanto el hijo de Vegeta como las chicas se encontraban listos para partir a la escuela.

"Nos vamos mamá, volvemos a la tarde", se despidió Trunks saludándola con la mano izquierda.

"¡Adiós hijo!, ¡adios chicas!, ¡que les vaya bien!", replicó Bulma, viendo como cruzaban el umbral de la puerta.

XXXXX

 ***MÁS TARDE, 2:00 PM***

Trunks suspiró, aliviado de que el día de clases haya terminado al fin. " _Que aburrido por Kami, esto es muy fácil. Ahora debería volver al Club, y ver que quería decirme Rias, parecía importante_ ", reflexionó el semi-Saiyajin mientras se cargaba la mochila negra al hombro y salía del salón de clases.

Caminó un rato hasta llegar al Club del Ocultismo, y allí dentro sintió los kis de su madre, Koneko, Rias, Akeno y Kiba.

Sonrió al instante al darse cuenta de que estaban todos presentes, y entonces entró.

Tan pronto como cruzó la puerta, fue abrazado con fuerza por Akeno, quien presionó su cuerpo contra el de él con fuerza.

"Ara ara, ¡hasta que al fin vuelves, mi Trunks!", exclamó Akeno alegremente, abrazando con fuerza al hijo del príncipe Saiyajin.

"Hola chicas, hola Kiba, hola mamá", saludó Trunks a todos con igual alegría, mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo de la pelinegra. Ella cedió a regañadientes, triste por no poder seguir abrazándolo.

Mientras Trunks dejaba su mochila por ahí, el grupo se encontraba disfrutando de un almuerzo tranquilo. Al ver toda la comida caliente y con rico olor, el semi-Saiyajin se alegró al instante y casi se tira de cabeza a la mesa para engullir todo como una bestia.

Mientras que Trunks se sentaba en un sillón, al lado de Kiba, la pelirroja de grandes pechos lo miró algo seria, y le llamó la atención. ''Trunks, ahora que has venido, es hora de explicarte aquello de lo que te había hablado antes''. Su mirada se posó en el pelilavanda, quien a pesar de estar comiendo en grandes cantidades, lo hacía pausadamente, denotando su concentración y su seriedad.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, y empezó a explicar. ''Los miembros de las noblezas de demonios pueden realizar contratos para aumentar la reputación y el prestigio de los clanes Trunks, estos contratos pueden ser encargos de diferentes tipos, como puede ser que alguien nos encargue ir y matar a un demonio renegado'', hizo una pausa y explicó que un demonio renegado es aquel que ha matado a su amo o ama y ahora es, por ende, un demonio errante, vagabundo, que deambula sin rumbo. ''O también cosas más simples, lo que se te venga a la mente'', finalizó Rias mientras miraba como Trunks asentía con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento. ''Y bueno, es por eso que ahora tenía pensado asignarte tu primer contrato'', ella concluyó mientras observaba al pelilila, esperando una respuesta o reacción de éste.

Trunks tenía una cara relativamente tranquila, y le replicó a Rias, ''Está bien, presidenta Rias, lo que sea que me ordenes, yo lo haré''.

Y así, Rias le asignó a Trunks un contrato algo simple, pero no por eso menos importante, ya que era el primero que él realizaría, siendo parte de una nobleza ahora.

''Bueno Trunks, esto será bastante simple, tendrás que salir a repartir volantes por la ciudad".

El ánimo de Trunks se desplomó visiblemente al escuchar que sobre sus hombros recaía el deber de tener que hacer esa tarea tan simple y burda, pero él estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Rias de cualquier modo, y entonces, el pelilavanda asintió, y Rias le pasó unos cuantos volantes.

"Estos no son volantes cualquiera Trunks, en estos ofrecemos nuestros servicios como "cazadores" de demonios renegados", le explicó la pelirroja, mientras ella miraba al joven guerrero asentir nuevamente.

"Bueno, mejor me pongo con eso ya, nos vemos Rias". Trunks se despidió con un saludo de su mano derecha y se fue volando por la ventana.

Rias observó al joven guerrero marcharse, y suspiró de felicidad.

Akeno se le acercó a su lado y se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana. Miró hacia afuera con un aire ligeramente altanero y exclamó orgullosamente, "Rias, que no se te olvide que él es _mío_ , ¿eh?, no te olvides".

"¡C-cállate Akeno!", fue la reprimenda de Rias, pero tanto ella como la pelinegra de grandes pechos sabían que en el fondo, la heredera Gremory estaba empezando a sentir algo por el semi-Saiyajin.

"La presidenta está celooosa, fufufufufufu", dijo alegremente Akeno mientras Rias estaba que echaba humo.

Koneko las miró fríamente por la espalda, y a Kiba le cayó una gota de sudor por la frente, y él agradeció de nueva cuenta que él estaba tranquilo en el tema de las relaciones, dado que estaba de novio con una chica llamada Tsubaki Shinra.

En fin, concentrándonos de nuevo en nuestro querido guerrero Trunks…

XXXXX

 ***UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS, YA A LA TARDE***

El sol de la tarde moribunda caía sobre el horizonte, bañando con su hermosa luz dorada la pacífica ciudad de Kuoh, señalando la puesta del sol. El semi-Saiyajin había tenido un rotundo éxito con su sencillo encargo, y sin embargo, se permitió regocijarse sobre su pequeña victoria, dado que era una tarea que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estuvo relacionada con el combate en absoluto.

Trunks volvía caminando por las calles de la ciudad, envuelto en sus pensamientos. '' _No puedo creer lo rápido que está cambiando que está cambiando mi vida, en estos pocos días que llevo en un mundo prácticamente nuevo y desconocido para mí me he encontrado con personas que me aceptaron abiertamente entre ellos, y me acogieron como si fuera un amigo más. Incluso si son un poco… ¿chifladas?, ¿locas?, no puedo ni siquiera atreverme a criticarlas, ¡bah!, ¿a quién engaño?, son las más geniales personas… Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba… Mi madre y yo les estamos agradecidos… Si tan solo-_ '', su profunda reflexión fue interrumpida cuando se llevó por delante a una persona.

Obviamente, él no sintió más que un leve impacto, pero la desafortunada víctima cayó de trasero al suelo, y su voz femenina dejó salir un leve quejido.

Trunks rápidamente vió lo que hizo, y se agachó para estar al nivel de la persona.

"Discúlpeme, señorita, ¿está bien?", le preguntó el hijo de Vegeta en un tono amable.

"¡Ay ay ay!, ¿acaso me golpeé con una montaña?", ella dijo en voz baja antes de concentrarse en el (para ella) desconocido.

El semi-Saiyajin se dió cuenta de que la joven delante de él estaba vestida con una túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, y tenía una especie de capucha negra y blanca que cubría su cabeza casi en su totalidad, exceptuando su cara.

Los ojos azules del guerrero chocaron con los ojos verde esmeralda de la muchacha, y hubo un momento de silencio algo tenso.

Luego de un rato, la joven, tartamudeando, le respondió a Trunks, "S-sí, e-estoy bien", todavía embelesada con los ojos de Trunks.

Él le brindó una cálida sonrisa y extendió su mano izquierda, mientras le ofrecía, "Permítame ayudarla a levantarse, y también presentarme, soy Trunks".

Ella salió de su trance al escuchar la voz del joven, y ella contestó amablemente, "Que gusto conocerte Trunks, soy Asia Argento, pero puedes llamarme Asia". Tomó la mano de Trunks y se puso de pie, y entonces le preguntó, "Oye, ¿por casualidad no sabes donde queda la iglesia, o sí?, es que soy nueva en la ciudad, vengo de un lugar bastante lejano y estoy algo perdida".

Trunks aceptó con gusto ayudarla, pues así lo evidencian sus palabras, "¡Seguro, me encantaría acompañarte!, no está muy lejos de aquí".

La tranquilidad del pelilavanda fue reemplazada brevemente por una sensación de alerta, dado que él podía sentir una energía en el interior de la _chica. "Que extraño… presiento una energía dentro de ella que me recuerda a la de Issei, aquella vez que me lo encontré… tendré que ser cauteloso"_ , pensó, aunque, sorpresivamente, su semblante no delataba su inquietud, y aparentaba estar impasible.

" _Que muchacho tan amable, nunca pensé encontrarme a alguien así y menos desde aquel día en aquella iglesia…_ ", reflexionó la monja rubia mientras ambos caminaban en dirección a dicho establecimiento religioso.

"Y… dime Trunks, ¿eres de por aquí?, ¿de esta ciudad?", preguntó curiosamente Asia mirando de reojo al pelilavanda.

Trunks permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, debatiéndose si de verdad le respondería que él venía de otro mundo, pero al final se decidió a mentirle.

"Este… Sí, soy de por aquí, nacido y criado en la ciudad de Kuoh".

La monja rubia asintió, notando la (aunque muy leve) incomodidad de Trunks con esa pregunta.

En ese momento estaban cruzando por una plaza, y vieron a un niño que lloraba, aparentemente lastimado.

Asia rápidamente corrió hacia él y se arrodilló en frente de este. Sin decir palabra, tanteó la pierna derecha del chiquillo y encontró que tenía un raspón considerable en la rodilla. Ella se concentró y sus palmas brillaron de color verde, y la herida del niño sanó al instante.

"Listo, como nuevo", ella le dijo amablemente con una sonrisa.

"¡Gracias señorita mágica!", exclamó alegremente el niño antes de salir corriendo a jugar de nuevo.

Trunks y Asia siguieron caminando, y ya empezaban a divisar la iglesia.

"Bueno, Trunks, creo que aquí es donde partimos por caminos diferentes", comentó Asia con algo de decepción y tristeza.

Trunks estaba algo distraído, sintiendo una molestia leve, como si algo estuviera mal o fuera de lugar en el ambiente, pero las palabras de la monja rubia lo trajeron a la realidad.

Se volteó a ver a Asia a los ojos y le brindó una sonrisa reconfortante. "¿Quién te asegura que no nos vamos a volver a encontrar Asia?, eres una chica agradable y de seguro me encantaría volver a salir algún día contigo", fueron las palabras del guerrero pelilila que le dieron un giro de 180 grados al humor de la joven rubia.

'' _Por Dios… De-de verdad he en-encontrado una persona que está dispuesta a ser mi amiga… No pensé que alguien me… aceptaría luego de aquel día_ '', pensó con emoción la joven, y se lanzó a los brazos de Trunks de improvisto.

El híbrido Saiyajin fue tomado por sorpresa por esta acción, pero de todos modos le correspondió a Asia. Se separaron luego de unos momentos y la monja se sonrojó.

''B-bueno, supongo que nos v-veremos pronto Trunks… A-adiós'', y con esa despedida hecha, la monja ingresó al interior de la iglesia, y el semi-Saiyajin emprendió el vuelo de regreso al Club.

Una vez allí, Trunks se encontró con las chicas y Kiba, pero su madre no estaba a la vista. Trató de sentir el ki de ella, y la encontró en una habitación contigua. Saludó a las chicas y al espadachín rubio cortésmente y estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a Bulma, pero Rias lo detuvo aclarándose la garganta.

''Ejem… Trunks… Creo que nos debes una explicación… ¿Dónde rayos estuviste todo el día?, ¡ya es bien entrada la tarde!'', comentó llanamente la pelirroja Gremory, observando con sospecha al hijo de Vegeta.

Trunks era observado fijamente de igual forma por Koneko y Akeno, y él se sintió acorralado. '' _Demonios, si les digo la verdadera verdad me matarán, piensa Trunks, ¡piensa!... ¡Lo tengo!_ ''. Rápidamente improvisó la mejor excusa que él creyó posible.

''Estaba… explorando… La ciudad, ¡sí!, la ciudad de Kuoh, eso es, y me perdí y bueno, se me hizo algo tarde buscando donde quedaba el Club jejeje''. Tragó saliva mentalmente implorando a Kami que no lo descubrieran.

Rias suspiró y lo dejo ir. ''Está bien… Pero no vuelvas a perderte, ¿sí?, no me gustaría tener que andar buscando a un tonto grandote y guapo por ahí'', le advirtió Rias con una sonrisa pícara.

''Ara ara, si Trunks se perdiera él vendría a mí, lo sé porque es un hecho'', intervino la pelinegra de grandes senos, y entonces se armó una discusión entre Koneko, Rias y Akeno para ver quien era querida más por Trunks. Kiba trató de no prestarles mucha atención y se hundió en su silla, mientras que el pelilila se iba a donde estaba su madre aprovechando la distracción.

''Hola mamá, ya llegué'', la saludó felizmente Trunks, mientras se escuchaba un sonido de pasos.

Bulma se asomó por arriba de una mesa con unos tubos de ensayo, con un portapapeles en sus manos. Vió a Trunks y su mirada de cansancio se transformó en una de alegría, producto de ver a su hijo de nuevo.

''¡Hola hijo!, ¡ay, por Kami, me tuviste preocupadisima, no supe en donde estuviste en todo el día!, las chicas también anduvieron pensando en ti y en donde rayos estabas''. Bulma apoyó todo el papelerio en la mesa y miró preocupada a los ojos azules de su joven hijo. ''Trunks, de verdad te lo digo, no quiero reprenderte, quiero tratar de abrirte la mente un poco, estas chicas prácticamente nos salvaron la vida a ti y a mi, y siento que de verdad estás como… Empezando a gustarles o algo, así que, por favor hijo, no hagas nada estúpido con ellas, te lo pido por favor''.

Trunks no contestó, permaneció unos segundos en silencio, y luego alzó la cabeza del piso y miró a Bulma a los ojos. ''Tranquila mamá, te prometo que no haré nada raro ni tonto, te lo juro''. Las palabras del guerrero pelilavanda parecieron tranquilizar sustancialmente a la científica.

''Bueno, entonces, ¿querías decirme algo Trunks?, te noto algo tenso''. Bulma miraba con algo de preocupación al híbrido Saiyajin, y se preocupó al no recibir respuesta alguna.

''Sí… Mamá… Estoy teniendo pesadillas… Sobre G-Gohan''. Trunks, a pesar de ser reacio a revelarlo, decidió contárselo de todos modos porque Bulma era la única que conocía exactamente porque sufriría Trunks. ''Le fallé mamá, ¡les fallé a todos!, ¡incluso a ti!, ¡abandoné nuestro mundo, dejándolo expuesto!, ¿qué pasa si viene algún alienígena o algún loco muy poderoso y lo conquista?, ¿o lo destruye?'', Trunks gritó, incapaz ya de mantenerse calmado. Rompió en un llanto leve, y Bulma se le acercó y lo abrazó para reconfortarlo.

''Shhh, tú sabes que no es así hijo. Sabes perfectamente que nuestro mundo esa en paz ahora, sin esos androides infernales. Además no le fallaste, lograste vengarlo a él y a todos nosotros. No eres un cobarde, eres un héroe Trunks, no quiero volver a verte llorar por este tema de nuevo, ¿entendiste jovencito?".

Trunks miró seriamente a su madre, la única persona que le quedaba después de todos los hechos acontecidos.

"Está bien mamá, lo haré… Por ti". Entonces, madre e hijo se abrazaron fuertemente.

XXXXX

 ***MIÉRCOLES, 5:00 PM, EN LAS AFUERAS DE KUOH***

El hijo de Vegeta suspiró, desviando hacia el cielo una bola de ki que él mismo lanzó. Empezó a cargar en ambas manos mucho ki, y lanzó varias bolas de energía en direcciones al azar, y entonces preparó uno de los ataques característicos de su padre.

Apuntó hacia delante de él con su mano derecha, y una bola azul-celeste de ki se generó. Esta comenzó a aumentar exponencialmente en tamaño y poder destructivo.

''¡GrrrrAAAAAH!, **¡ATAQUEEEEE BIIIIG BAAAAANG!** '', gritó con todas sus fuerzas el semi-Saiyajin, e impulsó el ataque hacia delante.

En vez de dejar que este explote contra un montón de árboles, rocas o el piso, el guerrero se teletransportó a un punto en el medio de la trayectoria de la técnica de Vegeta, e invocó más de su poder oculto, y extendió sus manos enguantadas de blanco hacia adelante para detener el ataque. Todas las bolas de ki que lanzó hace meros segundos se dirigieron hacia él, y explotaron todas a la vez, junto con el Big Bang Attack, y Trunks salió enviado hacia el suelo, dejando una visible estela de humo detrás de él.

''¡Rayos!'', maldijo por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a una velocidad terminal al suelo. Pequeños retazos de tela azul spandex y de armadura volaron mientras Trunks caía. Hubo un sonoro y sordo _**¡PLUM!**_ en el momento en que Trunks impactó contra el pasto del suelo, creando un cráter de un diámetro considerable. Gruñó más de molestia que de dolor, y se levantó al instante. Se inspeccionó y vió que la armadura Saiyajin que llevaba puesta había sido volada en pedazos en algunas partes. Tenía un agujero en cada rodilla, y toda el área del pectoral izquierdo, junto con toda la manga de ese brazo y el guante, habían desaparecido.

Hubo una leve brisa y el semi-Saiyajin dejó que su cuerpo algo sudado se refrescara, exhalando de alivio al sentir como la molestia de sus cuantiosas e incómodas heridas amainaba.

''Mejor voy volviendo, estoy haciendo progreso, más heridas significan mayor poder al recuperarse… Debo ser más fuerte… Por sí… Algún día regresan'', murmuró enigmático el guerrero de cabellos lavanda.

Caminó a paso ligero hacia donde había dejado su uniforme de la escuela y, adentrándose un poco en el bosque para no ser visto, se cambió a la ropa de la escuela otra vez.

"Fresco como lechuga, ni se nota que estuve combatiendo como una bestia jejeje", murmuró para sí mismo Trunks, y este emprendió el camino de regreso al club.

Ya era bien entrada la tarde, y el sol se estaba poniendo en ese momento. El pelilavanda caminaba distraído, absorto en sus pensamientos, por lo que fue sorprendido cuando, en ese puente que pasaba sobre una calle, lo llamó una dulce voz femenina.

"Disculpa, ¿e-eres Trunks Bri-Briefs?", preguntó titubeante la chica, y el semi-Saiyajin la miró para estudiarla mejor.

La persona que le había hablado era en efecto una hermosa joven de cabello negro suelto hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, de estatura algo baja y con un busto prominente, que tenía un uniforme de escuela que consistía de una chaqueta roja oscura con una pequeña letra ''P'' de color oro estampada en ella, una camisa blanca debajo, un lazo rojo en el cuello, una falda verde hasta los muslos con una delgada línea blanca trazándola, y unos zapatos marrones de vestir con medias blancas.

El aludido se frenó en seco, apretando con algo de fuerza su ropa de entrenamiento algo destruida en su mano izquierda y estudió con sospecha a la desconocida. '' _No parece tener un ki muy alto, aunque detecto algo de energía negativa como la de Rias pero algo distinta… ¿Será una ángel caída?, mejor permanezco alerta_ ''.

''Sí, ese soy yo, ¿quién eres?''.

''M-mi nombre es Yuuma Amano y q-quería d-decirte algo". La muchacha quien ahora sabemos se llama Yuuma se sonroja y continúa con la voz entrecortada. "¿Q-quieres s-salir conmigo T-trunks-sempai?", dice la colegiala, algo avergonzada.

El pelilavanda, conmocionado dice "p-pero acabamos de conocernos"

La chica de cabello negro como el ébano le responde rápidamente, implorándole. "¡Por favor!, ¡no he podido parar de observarte en los tiempos libres y en clases…". Tomó aire y gritó a viva voz. "T-trunks-sempai… ¡t-t…te quiero!", fingiendo estar todavía más avergonzada.

El pelilavanda se queda anonadado con lo que yuuma dijo, y permaneció pensativo. '' _Si digo que si a espaldas de Rias y las demás, no les hará nada de daño, además podría mantenerla vigilada, no veo porque no…_ ''.

Ella le cuestiona, impaciente, "¿Q-qué piensas decir sempai?", con voz tímida. ''¡Por favor no te quedes callado, responde de una vez!'', ella le dice con más entusiasmo y desesperación.

El chico respondió, luego de meditarlo un poco más. "Sí… No le veo nada de malo".

Ella se alegró al instante, y su cara brilló de emoción. ''¡Ayyy, muchas gracias Trunks-sempai!, entonces…". Ella se sonrojó y le dijo algo nerviosa "¿P-podrías acompañarme a mi casa?… E-está cerca".

Trunks se encogió de hombros y le replicó tranquilamente, "Está bien, no tengo problema".

''¡Ay, que emoción!, no puedo creerlo. De verdad te agradezco que me des una oportunidad Trunks-sempai'', comentó alegremente Yuuma mientras caminaban en dirección a su hogar.

En fin, nuestro guerrero favorito acompañó a Yuuma hasta su hogar, y ella se despidió de él, diciéndole esto, ''Nos vemos el domingo a las 2 en la estación de tren, no llegues tarde, ¿sí?''.

''Sí, estaré allí, lo juro''. Trunks observó a Yuuma entrar, y luego empezó a marchar hacia el Club del Ocultismo.

XXXXX

Al otro día, un jueves particularmente soleado y luego de la escuela, Trunks fue sorprendido por las chicas al llegar él al Club.

Como de costumbre, fue saludado por un abrazo fuerte de parte de Akeno, y él ya estaba acostumbrado _casi_ por completo (dejando de lado el hecho de que ella prácticamente atrapaba su brazo izquierdo entre los pechos de ella cada vez que lo abrazaba).

''¡Hola chicas!, y Kiba, ¡ya llegué!, ¿qué tal todo?'', saludó en tono enérgico el guerrero de cabellos lavanda.

''Justo estábamos hablando de ti, hombretón, tenemos una sorpresa para ti'', le reveló Rias mientras ella se ponía de pie, dejando a un lado unos papeles y otras tonterías de diplomacia demónica en su escritorio.

''¿En serio?, ¿qué será?'', inquirió Trunks con algo de sorpresa.

"Iremos a combatir hoy", empezó diciendo Rias, aunque ante el asombro del semi-Saiyajin, ella prosiguió (y subsecuentemente, lo desilusionó ligeramente), "Aunque… tu no serás el que luchará Trunks. Nosotras y Kiba lucharemos contra un demonio renegado del que recibimos reportes hace poco, así que, al fin podrás observar las habilidades de los demonios, _nuestras_ habilidades".

"Suena genial, ¿cuándo vamos?".

"Hoy a la noche, es en un almacén abandonado". Rias entonces se le acercó a Trunks y le dió un beso en la mejilla. "Si quieres podemos… hacer algo hasta entonces", le susurró al oído, y el hijo del príncipe de los Saiyajin se sonrojó, quedándose más o menos congelado (al estilo anime, como cuando, ya saben, cuando se quedan sorprendidos y se quedan como tartamudeando).

En eso Rias se carcajea y le pega levemente en el hombro al híbrido humano-Saiyajin, claro está que él apenas sintió el golpe.

"Estaba bromeando Trunks, tranquilo". Con eso, el hijo de Vegeta asintió, y suspiró, relajado.

Unas horas más tarde, ya siendo de noche, el equipo se teletransportó a una fábrica abandonada donde habían constatado la presencia del demonio renegado.

"Llegamos, estén atentos y permanezcan unidos", susurró Rias tan pronto como todos salieron del círculo de transporte rojo.

La pelirroja inspeccionó rápidamente a su nobleza, y vió que todos estaban listos para combatir. Koneko con sus guantes de cuero marrones sin dedos, Akeno sonreía sádicamente y se relamía los labios en anticipación, Kiba tenía dos espadas de energía negras generadas, y Trunks… Bueno, con la rudimentaria habilidad de percepción de energía que la joven Gremory tenía, ella pudo notar que el ki de Trunks aumentó ligeramente, y que todo el resto que estaba oculto podría ser liberado de golpe en un momento de necesidad.

"Perfecto, vamos a entrar", y con eso declarado, ella lideró el camino hacia dentro, todos siguiéndola y el pelilavanda cubriendo la retaguardia.

Sus pasos resonaban conjuntamente en los pasillos sospechosamente vacíos de la fábrica destartalada, y la visibilidad era casi nula, salvo por unos rayos de luz de la luna que entraban por los agujeros del techo que en cualquier momento podría colapsar.

"Akeno, crea algo de luz con tu magia, no se ve nada aquí", le ordenó en un susurro Rias y pronto pudieron ver mucho mejor gracias a las esferas de energía blanca.

De pronto, se empezó a sentir un olor a podredumbre en el ambiente. Un olor asqueroso y feo, como el de… la muerte.

De pronto, las chicas soltaron agudos gritos en simultáneo, no del miedo, sino de la impresión.

Numerosos cadáveres mutilados y desmembrados, con marcas de dientes y en diferentes estados de descomposición, decoraban horriblemente la habitación iluminada artificialmente.

El olor mismo era suficiente como para sacarle las ganas de comer _a un Saiyajin_.

"¿Quién demonios sería capaz de hacer algo así?, todas estas pobres víctimas", se preguntó en voz alta Trunks.

Entonces, una voz de mujer interrumpió el inquietante silencio del lugar.

"Yo, precisamente. Mi nombre es Viser, y ya que están hablando de víctimas… o comida mejor dicho, parece que encontré algo, ¡muajajajajaja!". Entonces, una… cosa apareció de entre la oscuridad. Una abominación de, probablemente, cinco o seis metros de alto, que de la cintura para arriba tenía el cuerpo de una mujer humana… eeeeh, desnuda… Tenía cabello negro y ojos grises, y miraba con deseo a los 5 intrusos que tenía intención de comer.

Aunque, no se asemejaba nada a un ser humano de la cintura para abajo, ya que tenía cuatro gigantescas y bestiales piernas negras, con garras en cada una, con una serpiente como cola. También poseía unos brazos humanoides rojos, con garras.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, antes de que el monstruo se largara al ataque. Sorpresivamente, lanzó ácido de sus pezones, y de no ser por la reacción rápida de los 5 luchadores del club de lo oculto, habrían sido… ¿desintegrados?, no sé, ninguno de nosotros (autores) tenemos idea de que verbo cabe bien jejeje. (Ajem, ajem)

En fin, Trunks pegó varios saltos hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos, y le gritó a Rias y a los demás. "¡Observaré la pelea desde aquí!".

Sin embargo, todos se concentraron en la bestia en frente suyo, por lo que muy probablemente lo que el semi-Saiyajin dijo cayó en oídos sordos.

Actuando en completa coordinación, Kiba atacó primero, y con sus espadas de energía le hizo varios tajos al monstruo, y él invocó sus alas para esquivar los manotazos erráticos de Viser mientras volaba alrededor de ella. Le cortó los brazos con movimientos precisos y rápidos, y el no tan temible monstruo gritó de dolor.

Luego, Koneko saltó alto y le propinó una ráfaga de potentes puñetazos en el estómago a la bestia, quien se torció de dolor, quedando aparentemente incapacitada.

Ahora, Akeno se relamió nuevamente los labios e invocó su elemento. La electricidad. Varios rayos cayeron sobre la criatura, quien nuevamente aullaba de dolor mientras Akeno reía sádicamente, disfrutando el hecho de provocarle dolor a alguien.

"¡BASTA DE TONTERÍAS!". Rugió furiosamente Viser, y aparentemente se recuperó de su letargo. Abrió su estómago, y reveló que tenía una boca de varios centímetros de ancho, con numerosos dientes de considerable tamaño. Sus ojos cambiaron a un color gris más claro, casi blanco, y Trunks sintió desde lejos un leve aumento de ki.

Rias se antepuso, y voló hacia la criatura e invocó parte de su poder, y con sus puños brillando de un color rojo fuerte, y le pegó un puñetazo tras otro a la mujer-bestia, y luego, le dió una patada ascendente en la barbilla, que la incapacitó definitivamente.

Hubo un _**¡BOOM!**_ seco, y la bestia cayó al piso, jadeante, sangrando profusamente de sus múltiples heridas, estando completamente agotada.

"Eso te enseñará a no atacar a los indefensos", le espetó la pelirroja Gremory a la bestia, hizo una pausa en la que cerró los ojos y luego los abrió repentinamente. "Y ahora, ¡prepárate porque acabaré contito!, **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ".

El guerrero pelilavanda se alertó debido al inesperado aumento de poder de Rias, y sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho con el combate.

Un aura roja rodeó a Rias, y ella alzó sus brazos al cielo. Una pequeña bola de energía negra y roja apareció entre sus manos, y creció en tamaño y poder hasta ser grande como una pelota de playa.

" **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ". Con un grito imponente, Rias descargó su ataque en la criatura, y hubo un horrible grito de dolor mientras la demonio renegada era eliminada definitivamente. También se sintió un fuerte olor a quemado, y la bestia cesó de existir.

Trunks caminó hacia adelante al ver que estaba todo despejado, y aplaudió, asintiendo a modo de satisfacción.

"Gran trabajo chicas… y Kiba", los felicitó Trunks, ignorando la mirada de irritación de Kiba por mencionarlo a lo último. "Con como pelearon ahora me hago una idea de cómo voy a tener que comenzar a entrenarlos a todos. Pronto se volverán mucho más fuertes, lo prometo".

El Club del Ocultismo, entonces, luego de esa misión exitosa, se dispuso a partir.

XXXXX

 ***DOMINGO, DOS DE LA TARDE***

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes, cosa que en cierta medida aburrió un poco a Trunks, pero sin embargo, él se mantuvo discreto con respecto a la "cita", para evitar… una tercera guerra mundial más o menos.

En fin, él se encontraba distraído, vestido con su atuendo típico, camiseta sin mangas negra y pantalón de jogging negro, botas naranja y chaqueta azul de la Corporación Cápsula, aunque sin la funda y la espada colgadas en su espalda.

En eso, Trunks escuchó una voz femenina llamándolo por su nombre.

"¡Truuuunks-sempai, por aquí!". Era la voz de Yuuma, y el guerrero le brindó una sonrisa al verla.

"¡Hola Yuuma!, ¿qué tal tod-?, ¡ufff!'', Trunks fue interrumpido por un abrazo, que si bien no fue demasiaaado fuerte, lo tomó por sorpresa.

''Vamos, vamos vamos, ¡estoy muy emocionada, no perdamos tiempo!'', ella le insistió y tiró de él, llevándolo prácticamente a rastras.

El joven guerrero, mientras caminaba a paso ligero a la par de Yuuma, se fijó en la apariencia de ella. Tenía su cabello negro azabache largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, como siempre, y usaba una blusa verde menta, una falda negra algo corta (le llegaba apenas hasta las rodillas), y unos zapatos grises.

"¡Que bien te ves Yuuma!, ¡estás muy linda!", exclamó Trunks con sinceridad. Miró hacia adelante y vió que estaban llegando a un centro comercial gigante.

Yuuma se sonrojó, y desvió su mirada levemente hacia el costado, y con voz débil le replicó, "T-tu t-tambén estás g-guapo T-trunks", pero internamente se sonrió de satisfacción. " _Me está empezando a dar pena tener que matar a este tipo, de verdad lo estoy reconsiderando… ¿Qué me pasa?, ¡concéntrate!"._

"Oye Trunks, ¿tienes hambre?". Por la mirada que le dió el chico ella instantáneamente dedujo que sí, y mucha. "Perfecto, yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre, vamos allá".

Entraron a toda prisa al centro comercial y fueron al patio de comidas.

Trunks ni se había dado cuenta de que las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas. Con sumo cuidado se separó de ella y le dijo, "Iré a buscarnos unas hambur… pizzas… ¿qué quieres comer Yuuma?".

"Lo que tú traigas está bien por mi, y si fuera por mí… _Serían tus labios_ ". Yuuma se carcajeó por el efecto que tuvieron sus palabras susurradas.

Trunks asintió y caminó hacia varios puestos de comida, e hizo varios pedidos. Uno para Yuuma, y otros… dos… cuatro… seis… doce pedidos… para el mismo.

Con su fuerza innata, cargó perfectamente las 13 bandejas (también con refrescos) y volvió a la mesa donde estaba su cita.

"Buen provecho Yuuma", el pelilavanda expresó contento antes de apoyar la comida en la mesa.

Empezaron cada uno, por un lado, a devorar como cerdo la comida, y por el otro, a comer _rápido_ en términos de lo que comería un humano.

"Sabes, Trunks, estaba pensando, podríamos recorrer un poco aquí y a la tarde ir al parque, a ver la puesta del sol". Ella hablaba con un tono romántico y soñador, pero al ver como Trunks la miraba con atención mientras comía ingentes cantidades de comida a velocidades desopilantes, ella se empezó a reír desaforadamente.

El semi-Saiyajin tragó un pedazo de pizza y contestó debidamente. "Sí, estaría genial, déjame terminar este poco de comidddfa y sha nosh fvamos, ¿fí?".

"¡Jajajajaja!, S-sí, solo, ¡dame un segun-pfff jajaja!, aaaayyy jejeje". La pelinegra se limpió una lágrima con un dedo y Trunks finalizó su festín que perfectamente podría abastecer a una docena de personas.

Entraron a varias tiendas de ropa, en las que Trunks era el único hombre y se sintió algo incómodo por los comentarios tales como, "¡Aaaay, que tierno, está acompañando a su novia de compras, que caballeroso!" o "¡Que guapo que es, y tan amable, envidio a esa chica de cabello negro!".

Yuuma, mientras tanto, se iba sintiendo más y más culpable en la consciencia por no poder evitar lo que sucedería en unas horas.

Ya eran como las 6 y media de la tarde cuando salieron del centro comercial, y el sol estaba por empezar su descenso.

A Trunks se le encendió la lámpara en el cerebro, pero esto tendría consecuencias, dado que revelaría sus poderes… " _¡Aaah!, qué diantres"._

"Oye, Yuuma, ¿quieres que lleguemos más rápido al parque?, en lugar de ir caminando, podemos…". Dejó sin terminar la frase a propósito, y Yuuma lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Podemos qué, Trun-?, ¡Aaaaah!". En un instante ella gritó de sorpresa y susto al ser _¿levantada del suelo_?. Imposible. Ella estaba volando, siendo sostenida con seguridad por el semi-Saiyajin. Ella abrió su boca para preguntar pero la cerró tan pronto Trunks habló.

"Estamos volando, así es, es uno de mis poderes, pero no los revelaría en público, sería tomado como un loco o un fenómeno", se explicó mientras pasaban por encima de la ciudad de Kuoh.

En unos minutos llegaron al parque, y como no había gente por lo visto, Trunks aterrizó en el medio de este, junto a una fuente de agua.

"Woooow, que lindo momento, ¿verdad Trunks?".

"Sí, es verdaderamente hermoso". El muchacho estaba aparentemente distraído, por lo que Yuuma sonrió maliciosamente y se preparó para ejecutar su plan, aunque no podía evitar dudar de si realmente lo quería matar…

"Lo siento", dijo lamentándose en un susurro, mientras se transformaba en ángel caído.

Trunks se giró ante el sonido de la voz de Yuuma, y se sorprendió al ver como la ropa de Yuuma se desgarraba, y en su lugar aparecía un traje… algo revelador. Un brasier que apenas cubría los pechos de ella, mangas negras que le cubrían ambos brazos por completo, una hombrera negras con 3 pinchos metálicos en su hombro derecho. Botas negras largas hasta la rodilla, una especie de tanga negra que por un lado tenía tres tiras de tela sosteniendola en su lugar. Y también le aparecieron alas negras similares a las de un demonio, pero eran algo… diferentes. Parecía un traje de dominatrix, y Trunks se sonrojó al verla así, tan… Reveladora.

"Lo siento de verdad Trunks, eres un chico muy bueno pero… eres muy peligroso para este mundo…", dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz Yuuma. "Ahora mismo, estás viendo mi verdadera identidad, Raynare, la ángel caída, y ahora, ¡prepárate!".

Trunks sintió un aumento en el ki de Raynare, y alzó una ceja en cuestionamiento. Aunque todos los ángeles o demonios que él había encontrado eran bastante débiles, así y todo el percibía sus kis a la perfección.

Raynare alzó su brazo derecho, y una lanza de energía rosa se materializó en su mano. "¡Grrrrah!, ¡toma!", gritó furiosamente la pelinegra, y el ataque mortal se dirigió rápidamente hacia Trunks.

El hijo de Vegeta lo veía venir muy lento en realidad, y frunció el ceño. En un movimiento rápido, detuvo la lanza agarrándola en pleno vuelo, y dejó pasmada a Raynare.

La apretó con fuerza hasta que la lanza de energía rosa se desmaterializó. Raynare gruñó y se preparó para lanzar otra, pero Trunks notó su duda, y exclamó, "No tienes porque hacerlo, noto que estás dudando, sea lo que sea, lo podemos dialogar, Raynare, por favor".

Ella estaba por hablar, pero de la nada, se abrió un portal rojo y de él salieron Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba, cada una lista para pelear.

" _Rayos_ ", el pelilila maldijo su suerte mentalmente, y vió como Raynare apenas esquivó una bola de energía negra lanzada por la pelirroja Gremory.

Raynare empezó a volar, escapándose, y Trunks se puso delante del grupo de 4 personas para evitar que la persiguieran.

Antes de que alguna de las tres espetara algo, él liberó algo de ki, mirándolas con el ceño fruncido.

"Trunks, nos debes una explicación, y nos la debes **ya** ", Rias lo miró igual de seria y se cruzó de brazos.

Trunks suspiró mientras Rias no cesaba de mirarlo.

"Hablemoslo mejor en el club, ¿sí?". El pedido de Trunks fue acatado a duras penas, y los cinco se transportaron al club.

XXXXX

 **N** **ota de los autores:** ¡Hey, hey, hey!, ¡muy, muy buenas a todos queridos lectores!, ¿qué tal están?, disculpen la ridículamente larga espera para este capítulo que seguramente no compensa nuestra falta de actualizaciones de capítulos en la historia. Tanto Karnyfex, como Tadeuz como yo (octavio) estuvimos algo complicados con la escuela (dado que ya comenzaron las clases acá, en nuestro querido país). Así que, bueno, nada, sepan disculparnos. Esta historia está lejos de concluir, quédense tranquilos. Ah, y, otro anuncio, se incorpora (LES JURO que esta es la última gente, se los juro jajaja), un último y cuarto autor a la historia, que en el próximo capítulo hará su presentación. Habiendo dicho todo lo que les debía comunicar, me despido de ustedes y hasta la próxima, ¡adiós amigos!

PD: this history is far from over, yeah, I'm saying this specially to you, english speaking readers!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Una nueva vida**

Un fanfic crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DXD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz, y Karnyfex. Ilustraciones y escritura adicional TheFackingThu´um.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675, TADEUZ, KARNYFEX, THEFACKINGTHU'UM, EN NUESTROS CARÁCTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. TAMPOCO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE CUALQUIER MARCA QUE EXISTA EN LA VIDA REAL Y MENCIONEMOS ACÁ.**

 **Sinopsis:** Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

 **Nota de los autores:** ¡WOW!, ¡WOW!, simplemente, ¡WOW!, que sorpresa masiva nos dieron todos ustedes gente. No podemos terminar de expresar en palabras nuestra gratitud como equipo frente al apoyo masivo que nos están dando con sus reviews constructivas (tanto sobre lo que les gusta como lo que no) de nuestro pequeño fic, la verdad, ustedes son a los que debemos felicitar, no ustedes a nosotros por estar escribiendo. Somos un humilde grupo de 4 tipos trabajando en nuestro tiempo libre como amigos que disfrutan y pasan el rato haciendo algo para alegrarle a los demás SUS ratos libres así que… Nada, disfruten este capítulo también.

Presentáte Leandro, dale, no te hagas el tarado.

ESTA ES UNA PRESENTACIÓN DE LEANDRO ¨TheFackingThu´um¨ :D

XDXDXDXDXD

Se mamó (mucho) xD.

Bueno, acá van las respuestas a sus reviews, Lea, responde algunas vos también:

Blake2020: Sup bro? Thanks for the support! Now, regarding Trunks' harem, well, there might be some other additions as well, just wait and see, and as for Bulma, she'll play a vital role in the story later on, don't you worry. *wink*

Samuel2005: Ty bro for ur positive feedback on all the chapters! And yeah, he might reach other stages and transformations, later on in the fic tho.

wweTheBeast2015: Hey man, ty for sticking with us in the story! Well, let's see how does everything turn out for our little mischievous saiyan!

blake015: Thanks bro! You too have a good… whatever time it is XD!

twisterblake2015: Thanks man!

autorgodz: Ya hemos hablado tú y yo (Octavio quiero decir xd, mi equipo no). Gracias por tu apoyo, esperamos que sigas leyendo nuestra pequeña historia ^_^

Nahuel durandal: ¿Qué onda wachín?, te habla Tadeuz xd, bueno la verdad que va a tener un muy bonito y piola desenlace la historia, eso es todo lo que nos adelantamos a contarte. :v Grax por el apoyo boludo también xdxd.

TownsendJr08: Thanks for your feedback bro! We're glad that you are liking the story so far.

Alucard77: Gracias maestro por tu review, disculpáme a mí, octavio, mi equipo no tiene nada que ver con nuestra pelea que tuvimos hace un tiempo, o no sé si la podríamos llamar así siquiera. Bueno, lo de las pesadillas conectará, con el correr de la historia, con el desenlace de la misma. Con respecto a usar algo de drama y fanservice, no podemos evitar (sobre)usarlo muchas veces. ¿Así que, estamos bien entonces?

soldierguerrero10: Perdón pero no incluimos personajes originales en esta historia amigo, lo sentimos.

Guest01: Hey bro! thanks for your positive reviews!

nadaoriginal: ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!, bueno, pues sí, esa era… ES… nuestra intención con Trunks del Futuro, darle un nuevo hogar, nueva vida, chicas, un harem, y la oportunidad de vivir en paz, algo que los Guerreros Z del Futuro alterno no pudieron hacer. Además de que podemos desarrollar un montón de aspectos de la personalidad de este personaje.

Bueno sin nada más que decir, acá les va el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 6: ¡Salvando a mi amiga!, ¡una carrera contra el tiempo!**

 ***RETOMANDO DONDE DEJAMOS LA ÚLTIMA VEZ***

Tan pronto como todos aparecieron en la habitación principal del club, las miradas acusadoras de las chicas se posaron en el hijo de Bulma, y él no cedió al pánico.

''Espero tengas una buena explicación para esto Trunks''. Rias dió un paso adelante amenazadoramente, y Akeno y Koneko permanecieron apenas detrás, pero el semi-saiyajin ni se inmutó.

Liberó parcialmente su ki, y el piso tembló notablemente. Un aura blanca leve apareció alrededor de él, y al instante desapareció. Con esto reafirmó su seriedad. Respiró hondo y se concentró antes de hablar.

''Bueno, chicas, voy a ser honesto. Primero, hace unos días, tuve un encuentro así de la nada con esa chica mientras caminaba por la calle, con esta chica llamada Asia Argento. Ella es una monja, y estaba perdida, no podía simplemente decirle 'discúlpame' y seguir mi camino, la ayudé a encontrar la iglesia e incluso sentí algo raro… como si un poder o algo me estuviera molestando, pero nada ni nadie me atacó ni nada por el estilo."

Akeno y Rias se miraron antes de concentrarse e interrumpir a Trunks. ''¡Idiota!'', le gritaron al unísono pegándole un manotazo en la cabeza con fuerza, provocando un sonoro ''¡AAAAAAAYYYY, AYAYAYAYAY!'' de dolor de Trunks.

"¿Sabes el daño que podría haberte causado el solo hecho de estar cerca de una iglesia?, o peor aún, ¿si hubiera habido algún monje o sacerdote cerca?", le regañó Rias. Suspiró pesadamente y luego continuó, "escucha, Trunks, eso es un trato _di-rec-to_ con el enemigo, podrías ocasionar una disputa que lleve a otra gran guerra, esto es serio, además me preocupa cualquier cosa que podrían llegar a hacerte, igual que el hecho de que estuvieras con Raynare, la ángel caída, por favor, prométeme que actuarás más críticamente la próxima vez, por favor".

El semi-saiyajin se frotó la cabeza y asintió seriamente. "Sí, Rias-sama, te lo prometo. Tendré mucho más cuidado la próxima vez, pero no tienes porque preocuparte, soy un saiyajin, puedo contra cualquier villano, y más si fuera alguien que quisiera lastimarte a ti o a cualquiera de mis seres queridos".

Las palabras de Trunks de verdad sorprendieron a las chicas de buena forma, tal es así que esta fue la reacción de las tres al unisono.

"Ayyyy, ¡gracias por ser tan tierno Trunks!", seguido de las tres lanzándose a abrazarlo a la vez.

"¡Aaaaah!", el semi-saiyajin exclamó de la sorpresa.

Los 4 cayeron al piso, y Kiba se rió por lo bajo, aún más sabiendo que Trunks lo miraba con enojo.

Luego de unos momentos, las chicas dejaron que Trunks se ponga de pie, ya con algo de tensión disipada.

"Bueno, chicas, les debo una disculpa, así que ahora les propongo algo". Todos fijaron su atención en el hijo de Vegeta. "Para compensar todo este desastre, yo las voy a llevar a cada una a una cita, y a todas, incluyéndote a ti Kiba, las voy a entrenar para que se vuelvan más fuertes".

Todos murmuraron, manifestando estar de acuerdo.

Trunks sonrió e hizo crujir sus dedos. "Perfecto, la semana que viene les diré cómo lo vamos a hacer…"

" **[Vaya compañero, conque tienes enemigos que te buscan solo por tenerme, jejeje]** ", una voz potente, profunda y grave habló de la nada.

"¿Quién demonios dijo eso?", Trunks preguntó, tratando de sentir algún ki cerca.

" **[Aquí abajo, en tu brazo izquierdo compañero]** ".

La mirada del pelilavanda se deslizó hacia dicha extremidad, y al ver lo que tenía allí, suspiró, atónito, al igual que las chicas.

"Acaso eso es…", dijo Akeno con brillos en los ojos.

"La Sacred Gear… Boosted Gear, el guante del Emperador Dragón Rojo…", concluyó Rias, igual de pasmada.

Trunks, en su brazo izquierdo, tenía un guantelete rojo que le cubría hasta un poco antes del antebrazo, con una gema verde que brillaba cada vez que el dragón hablaba.

" **[Discúlpame por no haberme presentado antes, pero me dio flojera jejeje, ¡ejem!, en fin, veo que tienes ansias de probar para qué sirvo, bueno, en palabras sencillas, en cualquier momento de un combate que lo precises, te daré un boost, en el cual tu poder se duplica por 10 segundos, y es acumulativo, así que, mientras que tu cuerpo aguante, puedes seguir dándote boosts, y si te sobreexiges, bueno, te advierto que acabarás digamos… hecho pedazos; no muerto, pero muy cansado]** ", explicó el legendario dragón mientras Trunks asentía.

"¡Genial!, ¡con tu ayuda podré volverme mucho más fuerte Ddraig!". Trunks miró a las chicas y a Kiba y añadió, "Y ustedes, conmigo entrenándolas, también, jejeje"...

XXXXX

 ***AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, 1 PM***

Trunks había salido de la escuela y caminaba distraídamente por las calles de la ciudad. " _Todas estos sueños… no… pesadillas que he tenido recientemente, no pueden ser un presagio de algo que sucederá pronto, yo los destruí, es imposible que regresen, y peor aún, que hayan destruido ya mi mundo… debo seguir entrenando, ¡seré más fuerte que nunca, por las chicas, por Kiba, por mi madre… y por mi mismo!_ ". Entonces, empezó a correr y llegó hasta la plaza, y vió uno de esos juegos para ejercitar. Saltó en un pasamanos, y empezó a subir y bajar, frunciendo el ceño pero su mente no lo dejaba concentrarse.

Recuerdos que él deseaba... ansiaba poder olvidar, salían a la superficie nuevamente.

XXXXX

 ***CAPITAL DEL OESTE, HACE 7 AÑOS***

 _Unas explosiones sonaron en la distancia, en la enorme ciudad, capital de la región Oeste del planeta._

" _¡La ciudad está siendo atacada!", el por entonces joven adolescente Trunks exclamó, enojado._

" _Esos malditos androides… finalmente llegaron a esta capital". Gohan declaró solemnemente mientras invocaba el poder dentro de él. "!Grrrrr_ _ **AAAAAAAAAAH**_!". Hubo un destello de luz dorado, y su cuerpo se vió rodeado por el aura del Super Saiyajin.

" _¡No, Gohan, así no podrás contra ellos!_ ". Su discípulo le recriminó, con los puños apretados, en actitud desafiante.

" _Quédate aquí Trunks, esto puede ser muy peligroso". Gohan le ordenó, en tono serio._

" _¡No quiero, si tú vas a ir, yo te acompañaré, ya soy lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar a tu lado, por favor déjame ayudarte!". La mirada decidida del joven hijo de Vegeta chocó con la del serio, estoico hijo de Goku._

 _Finalmente, la mirada de Gohan se ablandó y el chico con un brazo faltante habló sospechosamente tranquilo. "Está bien, sé cómo te sientes. ¿Estás listo Trunks?"._

" _¡Sí!". Tan pronto como el joven pelilavanda se dió vuelta, Gohan lo noqueó con su única mano, la derecha, y lo tomó de la parte trasera de la camiseta, apoyándolo suavemente en el suelo._

 _Después de eso, todo se sumió en un inmenso abismo negro._

XXXXX

 ***DE NUEVO EN EL PRESENTE***

"¡Demonios!", maldijo Trunks al caer del pasamanos por estar distraído.

De repente, una voz femenina lo llamó, y él la reconoció al instante.

"¿T-trunks-san?", el tono era tímido, con un dejo de tartamudez.

"¿Asia?, ¿eres tú?", el semi-saiyajin preguntó incrédulo. Sonrió cálidamente y se levantó sin problemas, olvidando por completo porque estaba preocupado siquiera.

Los dos se abrazaron, y luego de unos momentos se apartaron ligeramente. "¡Por Kami, Asia!, ¡que bueno verte!, ¿qué tal has estado?, ¡cuéntame!", ambos se sentaron en un banco, mientras la monja pensaba en los eventos recientes.

''Todo estuvo bastante tranquilo, y aburrido por así decirlo, estaba esperando encontrarme con alguien o algo interesante que hacer''. Ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos verde esmeralda chocaron con los celeste cielo de Trunks. ''¡Y Dios me cumplió ese milagro!''.

Ambos compartieron una carcajada, y luego permanecieron en silencio.

"Oye Asia, tengo una idea, ¡vamos a divertirnos!".

''¿Eh?, ¿a dónd-?, ¡wuaaaah!''. Trunks tomó de la mano a Asia, y ambos salieron deprisa, el semi-saiyajin guiando a la monja confundida.

Entraron a un restaurante al estilo de los años 50' que solía haber en Estados Unidos, y tomaron asiento.

''¿Qué les puedo ofrecer a los dos enamorados?, jijiji'', preguntó la camarera con una sonrisa pícara.

Trunks se sonrojó pero al instante recordó por lo que habían venido, comida, y sus instintos sobrepasaron sus emociones.

''Déme una hamburguesa ultra mega hiper gigante super recargada por favor, y una botella de Sprite por favor''.

La camarera anotó el pedido de Trunks, dudando de si de verdad iba a comerse semejante hamburguesa, y luego miró a Asia.

''¿Y tú qué vas a pedir, jovencita?''.

''D-déme una hamburguesa pequeña por favor, y agua mineral''. Replicó tímidamente la monja.

''De acuerdo, en un instante les traeré todo''.

Esperaron en silencio su comida, y luego la tomaron agradecidamente.

''¡Qué bien, me estaba muriendo de hambre!'', exclamó Trunks con una enorme sonrisa, que bien podría igualar el entusiasmo de Goku. Vió que Asia estaba dudando, y entonces le habló. ''Oye Asia, mira, así es como debes comer, _**¡GNOM!**_ ''. De un bocado, el hambriento híbrido Saiyajin engulló una buena parte de la hamburguesa.

"Wow, nunca había visto una forma de comer tan… ¡Asombrosa!". Los ojos verdes de la monja irradiaban felicidad, y luego de haberse decidido, le dió un bocado (aunque mucho más pequeño) a la hamburguesa.

Luego de esa deliciosa comida, ambos jóvenes se fueron a una galería de videojuegos, y entre los que jugaron, se encuentran Dance Dance Revolution, Daytona Nascar 2, y una máquina de peluches en la que Trunks ganó uno sospechosamente parecido a Pikachu, llamado Ratcha.

Asia abrazó con fuerza al peluche y expresó, "Este peluche conmemorará por siempre mi amistad contigo, Trunks".

El semi-saiyajin sonrió cálidamente mientras tomaba de una máquina expendedora una lata de refresco. Caminaron tranquilamente hasta volver al parque, y ambos se sentaron a seguir hablando.

''Bueno, Asia, cuéntame un poco de tu vida anterior, ¿de dónde eres?''.

Asia frunció el ceño levemente, recordando su historia pasada, no muy buena para decir. "Poco después de nacer, mis padres me abandonaron en una iglesia en Europa del Este. Alguien me encontró llorando, y allí me criaron. Unos años más tarde, llegó un cachorro herido, y yo, llorando, oré mucho, ¡Mucho, mucho para que él sea sanado, y vino el milagro de Dios y él se curó! ", narró la monja felizmente, emocionada, exaltada.

Trunks asintió, recordando la explicación que Rias le dio sobre los distintos tipos de Sacred Gear que hay. '' _Por eso Asia emanaba esa energía extraña, debe tener alguna Sacred Gear de curación_ '', reflexionó, concentrado en el relato de la monja.

Asia prosiguió, viendo la cara seria de atención de Trunks mirándola. Se sonrojó y resumió hablando, algo nerviosa, ''D-después de eso, fui llevada a una iglesia enorme adonde llegaban enfermos y heridos de todas partes del mundo para que yo los cure con mis plegarias… Yo era feliz pudiendo ayudar a todo el mundo… pero...''

La expresión en el rostro de Asia cambió a una más sombría, y con un tono amargo de voz, siguió relatando. ''Pero un día, llegó un enfermo… particular… Y yo lo curé, pensé que hice algo bien pero… no era alguien a quien tendría que haber curado… Me acusaron de hereje, de impía… que era una traidora a Dios por ayudar a los Demonios…''. Con la voz quebrada, algunas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la rubia, y Trunks apretó los puños en señal de furia visible.

El pelilavanda odiaba profundamente que las personas sean acusadas injustamente de algo que no hicieron. ''¿Y… luego qué pasó?'', preguntó entre dientes Trunks.

''Fui expulsada de la iglesia… y bueno, estuve mucho tiempo vagando por aquí y por allá… hasta llegar a Japón… Pero nunca perdí mi fé en Dios, y siempre recé y creí que si algún día yo superaba los obstáculos, él haría mi sueño realidad…''. Su tono de voz había recobrado su optimismo y añoranza.

''¿Qué sueño?''.

''Tener muchos amigos, y plantar flores con ellos, comprar libros, hablar toda la noche, salir juntos… ese es mi sueño… Porque no tengo amigos''. Ella no apartó su mirada del piso hasta decir lo último, mientras Trunks la miraba de costado con curiosidad. ''¿Huh?, ¿Trunks-san?''. Asia miró que hacía Trunks al ver que él no respondía.

Entonces, el hijo de Vegeta se levantó de imprevisto, y caminó unos pasos hasta unos pilares de mármol, y se apoyó en uno de ellos. ''Yo seré tu amigo Asia… O mejor dicho, ya lo soy… ¿verdad que sí?, porque ya hicimos muchas de esas cosas que tu nombraste… juntos''.

''Pero… pero… ¡no quiero ser una molestia para ti, Trunks!'', chilló Asia, rebosante de felicidad y alegría, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo-

''¿En qué modo serías una molestia?, Ángeles, demonios, facciones, razas, todo eso a mi no me importa, yo te protegeré con mi vida de cualquier tonto que trate de tocarte siquiera UN pelo, lo prometo, la amistad es lo que verdaderamente cuenta''.

Asia estalló de contenta en ese momento. ''Estoy… estoy… ¡estoy muy feliz!'', con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

''Me temo que… eso será imposible'', una voz masculina interrumpió a ambos adolescentes repentinamente.

Trunks se giró e instintivamente entró en una pose de combate.

Vió a Yuuma… O mejor dicho, Raynare, y a otro hombre que nunca antes había visto.

''Debí haberlo sabido… dos ángeles caídos… Asia, quédate detrás mío''. Ordenó Trunks seriamente, mientras que aumentaba su ki de a poco.

Raynare tragó saliva, nerviosa al ver a Trunks de nuevo, no esperaba encontrárselo aquí y ahora, en una parte tan crucial del plan.

El ángel caído miró con desdén al hijo de Bulma. Su atuendo consistía de un abrigo largo gris pálido sobre una camisa de vestir blanca con una corbata de igual color, pantalones negros, zapatos, guantes negros y un sombrero ''fedora'' también negro. Entonces se carcajeó por lo alto, mofándose del semi-saiyajin, ''¿Con qué tuviste problemas con ese enclenque, Raynare?, con razón Azazel-sama me envió esta vez para darte una mano para capturar a la chica''.

Trunks frunció el ceño y dobló su brazo izquierdo a la altura del codo. ''¡No dejaré que le hagas nada a Asia!''.

''¡Pfffft, si eres un debilucho, por favor, entrégame a la muchacha si quieres conservar tu vida, a menos que seas más idiota que ella misma, jajajaja!''. Dohnaseek provocó la ira del guerrero, craso error…

Los ojos de Trunks cambiaron a un color turquesa, pero no se transformó en SSJ, sino que logró controlar su ira canalizando su poder en su brazo izquierdo. ''¡DDRAIG, AHORA!'', vociferó el pelilavanda mientras en su mano izquierda aparecía el guantelete rojo.

'' **[¡SACRED GEAR, BOOST!]** '', la voz del dragón emperador rojo resonó en todo el parque mientras Trunks arremetía con un aura roja alrededor de él, hacia Dohnaseek.

Le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que el ángel caído se doblara de dolor, tosiendo sangre y saliva. Luego, le siguió con otro en la cara, y una rafaga en todo el cuerpo que lo hizo retroceder a Dohnaseek varias decenas de metros, hasta que Trunks lo mandó a volar de una patada en el pecho.

 _ **¡CRASH!, ¡BOOM!, ¡CRACK!**_ , fueron los múltiples, ensordecedores sonidos de Dohnaseek atravesando varios árboles, la fuente del parque, y unas rocas, pero al instante se recuperó, aunque bastante dolorido, y enojado también.

''Grrr… m-ma-maldito… ¿cómo puede un simple mortal con una pequeña sacred gear tener tanto poder?'', masculló entre dientes, frotándose los moretones en las mejillas y palpándose su ropa algo desgarrada y ensangrentada.

''Tu no sabes con quién te estás metiendo, Ángel Caído''. Le advirtió el guerrero rodeado por el aura carmesí, quien miraba amenazadoramente al ángel caído.

'' _Demonios, Raynare y yo debemos coordinar bien esta cosa si queremos salir con vida de aquí… tengo que distraer al tonto este lo suficiente para tomar a la chica, y teletransportarnos a la iglesia, jejejejeje_ ''.

''¿Qué estás planeando?'', le cuestionó el pelilavanda, pero Dohnaseek ni le contestó, en cambio, empezó a lanzarle muchas lanzas de luz y ataques de energía muy débiles a propósito, creando una distracción al levantar tierra y polvo. Trunks desvió todas las lanzas, o dejó que le pasen de largo, pero no veía nada, y se frustró visiblemente.

''¡AHORA RAYNARE, TOMA A LA MUCHACHA, Y PREPARA UN CÍRCULO!'', le ordenó Dohnaseek a la ángel caída, y en un instante, lograron su cometido.

En un parpadeo, Trunks se giró y vió como Asia extendía futilmente sus manos, alcanzando a gritar ''¡TRUNKS, AYUD-!'', antes de desaparecer.

''¡MALDICIÓN!'', exclamó el semi-saiyajin, cayendo de rodillas, con su sacred gear desapareciendo. ''Demonios, me dejé llevar por la pelea, y con una estrategia tan simple… me distrajo lo suficiente, ¡rayos!, debo buscar el ki de Asia, e ir a salvarla… debo planear todo para esta noche… ¿pero cómo lo haré sin que se enteren las chicas'', murmuró Trunks mientras pensaba en como decirle todo a Rias y las demás.

XXXXX

 ***UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS AL ATARDECER, 6 PM*.**

El sol ya había iniciado su descenso, con los rayos de luz solar entrando por la ventana siendo algo escasos, y de un color ocre.

El ambiente en la habitación principal del Club era cálido y tranquilo, con un silencio absoluto.

Kiba estaba leyendo una revista sobre espadas con la mente ausente, pensando en Tsubaki, su novia.

Koneko estaba por morder una dona cuando un fuerte sonido la alertó, haciendo que siseara del dolor imaginado.

 _ ***¡PLAF!***_. Rias miró a Trunks en tono de reproche, con la mano todavía al lado de la mejilla derecha, ahora enrojecida, del semi-saiyajin. El golpe le giró la cabeza al costado, pero él ni se inmutó, lo que más le dolió fue el tajante rechazo de la pelirroja.

" _ **No**_ vas a ir, Trunks Briefs, y eso es definitivo". Las palabras de la Gremory eran claras y precisas, y por eso el guerrero del futuro se sintió ofendido, pero se tragó su orgullo saiyajin, y asintió, resignado. Rías suspiró, y se calmó visiblemente. "Sería muy peligroso para ti… Que fueras solo quiero decir". Aclarado eso, el hijo de Bulma alzó una ceja en cuestionamiento, como si Rias le estuviera insinuando algo.

Akeno los interrumpió, susurrándole algo a la pelirroja en el oído. Rias asintió, y dio unos pasos atrás.

"Surgió una misión de improviso, Akeno y yo volveremos en un rato".

Akeno preparó un círculo de transporte, mientras Rias miró a Trunks fijamente. "Trunks, de acuerdo a tu voluntad, tú podrás lograr hacer lo que quieras, y más aun con tu sacred gear actuando a tu voluntad".

El pelilavanda vio a ambas líderes del club del ocultismo transportarse, y frunció el ceño. La habitación se sumió en un silencio espectral nuevamente, y él apretó los puños otra vez.

Kiba y Koneko sintieron vagamente el ki del pelilila ascender de golpe. El piso tembló ligeramente, y Kiba decidió interrumpir a Trunks quien se encontraba girando el picaporte.

"No pensarás en ir solo, ¿si?, incluso siendo un súper saiyajin, no sabes que pueden tener bajo las mangas esos ángeles caídos, no son idiotas". Las palabras del espadachín rubio eran ciertas, si Trunks no podía ser superado en fuerza, quizás lo sería en inteligencia.

"Si planean detenerme, les advierto que-". Pero Trunks no pudo terminar su discurso, dado que hubo un sonoro ruido de metal que resonó en la sala.

Kiba desenfundó una espada de acero con incrustaciones de oro, y miró con astucia al semisaiyajin. "Nadie dijo que te detendría… o mejor dicho, _detendríamos_ ".

"¿Huh?, ¿Koneko-chan, tú vienes también?". Preguntó incrédulo el hijo de Bulma.

La nekomata asintió, con un rostro sin expresión, serio. "No confío en que vayan dos chicos solos". Fue todo lo que ella atinó a decir.

El semisaiyajin sonrió, contento de tener apoyo para esto. "Perfecto, muchas gracias chicos, esto es lo que haremos entonces…".

XXXXX

 ***YA BIEN ENTRADA LA NOCHE***

En las afueras de Kuoh se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol una chica de no más de 15 años, en efecto, era una loli de pelo rubio, ligeramente ondeado, y que tenía puesto un vestido negro y blanco que le llegaba ligeramente por arriba de las rodillas, con pantimedias blancas hasta los muslos y zapatos negros. Su rostro expresaba aburrimiento y desinterés, como si no tuviera nada para hacer.

De pronto, hubo un destello rojo, y dos chicas con uniforme escolar de Kuoh se materializaron de la nada.

La loli saltó del árbol y aterrizó casi sin hacer ruido. Ahora estaba más enérgica y algo entusiasmada.

"Jeje, así que planeaban interferir… Qué lástima, Raynare-sama me ordenó que estuviera en guardia aquí para evitar que nadie entre…", en ese momento, abandonando toda seriedad, la loli rubia hizo una especie de pirueta con gestos. "¡Yo soy Mittelt, y las acabaré!, ¡jajajajaja!".

Rias se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, confiada. "No sé si te das cuenta que el resto de mis sirvientes se encuentran atacando por el frente y tú estás en la entrada trasera".

"¡Grrrrr!, ¡maldición, pensé que iban a atacar por aquí!", Mittelt pisoteó el suelo con furia, pero más que peligrosa, parecía graciosa. "Como sea, las derrotaré, no son oponentes para mi".

Akeno estaba por contraatacar verbalmente, pero en el cielo apareció una mujer de cabello azul, con una especie de chaqueta abotonada (aunque estaba abierta en el pecho, dejando a la vista el busto de la mujer) y minifalda color rojo oscuro, con una camisa elegante debajo blanca debajo del abrigo.

"Mittelt tiene razón, no son rivales ni para ella ni para mi, ¡yo soy Kalawarner!", declaró la recién llegada ángel caída.

"Eso lo veremos…". Rias se puso en una pose de pelea mientras Akeno era rodeada por un aura azul, en la que sus ropas desaparecieron por unos segundos, para luego estar vestida con un kimono japonés.

XXXXX

En la entrada delantera de la iglesia, Koneko, Trunks y Kiba se encontraban agachados, decidiendo cómo llevarían a cabo su ataque.

"Siento muchos kis ahí adentro, deben ser sacerdotes, para mi son pan comido pero para ustedes serán un problema". El semi-saiyajin frunció el entrecejo, pensativo.

Koneko permaneció impasible, con un rostro inescrutable. "Vamos", murmuró la loli peliblanca, caminando presurosa y casi inaudible hacia la entrada de la iglesia, seguida por Trunks y Kiba.

Le dió una patada a las puertas y las mandó a volar, y ambos ingresaron dentro.

"Siento que estamos muy próximos a alguien, cuidado", les advirtió el semisaiyajin, liberando poco a poco su poder contenido.

La iglesia aparentaba estar vacía, todo estaba a oscuras, salvo por algo de luz de la luna que entraba por las enormes ventanas.

Trunks caminó hacia adelante y sintió incluso antes de verlo, un espadazo que iba dirigido hacia él. Lo desvió de un manotazo, y se escuchó un gruñido de frustración.

"Maldito demonio, ¿cómo pudiste esquivar esta espada bendita?". Preguntó el desconocido, atónito.

"¿No es obvio?, quizás es porque no soy un demonio". Replicó Trunks, estudiando a la especie de sacerdote delante de él.

Tenía cabello rubio claro, largo hasta hombros, y vestía un pantalón y camisa elegante blancos, con una especie de abrigo azul oscuro con mangas bordadas color oro. Lo más llamativo, sin embargo, era su aspecto de lunático, evidenciado por su cara y por como relamió su espada, la cual sostenía en su mano izquierda y en la derecha tenía una pistola blanca.

"Freed Sellzen, ¡el exorcista renegado!", exclamaron el caballero y la torre de Rias.

Sellzen rió como un maniático y saltó sobre Trunks y le disparó balas benditas a Kiba y Koneko, pero Trunks se interpuso y las desvió con simples ademanes.

"I-imposible, ¡es imposible que un demonio de mierda como tú no sea afectado por mis balas!".

"Tú no sabes nada de lo que soy capaz". El semisaiyajin le dió un puñetazo en el pecho a Freed, que lo mandó a volar hacia una pared, la cual se vino parcialmente abajo sobre Sellzen.

El exorcista salió como pudo de ahí, con sus ropas algo desgarradas, tosiendo sangre.

"¡M-maldito, t-tu y tus amigos me-me las pagarán- AAAAH!". El juramento del exorcista fue interrumpido por Koneko quien le lanzó un banco de esos de madera, y Sellzen fue nuevamente impactado.

Kiba tomó su espada y se abalanzó sobre Freed, pero justo cuando iba a hacerle una estocada, el exorcista rió como un maniático, y tiró una granada cegadora al piso, aturdiendo momentáneamente a los miembros de la facción de Rias.

''¡Grrrrrraaaah!, ¡maldito!'', se quejó Trunks, frotándose los ojos, tratando de sentir algún ki cerca de él, además de los de Koneko y Kiba. ''Tssk… Decenas y decenas de sacerdotes en camino… huh… esto será fácil…''. Trunks liberó su poder, haciendo que la iglesia se estremeciera, y vió como varios sacerdotes formaron un círculo alrededor de él, Koneko y Kiba.

''A la cuenta de tres… Ay que demonios, ¡solo hagámoslos pedazos!'', exclamó Kiba, usando el Holy Eraser en su espada. Koneko y Trunks, por su parte, entraron en poses de peleas distintas, y los tres chicos se lanzaron al ataque.

Varios gritos de dolor y de agonía resonaron en la iglesia mientras la breve batalla de 3 contra… muchos… Tomó lugar. Trunks apenas usó ataques de ki, prefiriendo dar puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra, mientras que Koneko hacía lo mismo y Kiba rebanaba enemigos como si de cortar pan se tratara.

Al terminar, se miraron los unos a los otros, asintiendo frente a la pregunta aparente de si estaban todos bien. Luego, encontraron un túnel que llevaba a una habitación debajo de la iglesia, y Trunks avanzó rápidamente, seguido de cerca por sus compañeros.

Llegaron a una habitación que parecía como uno de esos lugares tenebrosos, oscuros y feos donde se realizan los más inimaginables e indescriptibles rituales. Había un par de antorchas iluminando escasamente la habitación, y delante de ellos había una cruz de 5 metros de alto, que brillaba de color verde, con alguien… atada a ella.

''¡ASIA!'', Trunks vociferó, preocupado.

''¿T-trunks-san?'', la voz de la monja era alarmantemente débil y cansada, y el hijo de Vegeta miró iracundo a los responsables. Estaban justamente Raynare y el otro mismo hombre al que le había dado una paliza ese mismo día a la tarde temprano.

''¡Vaya, qué reunión tan conmovedora, jejeje!, ¡es una pena que esté por terminar!'', Dohnaseek se mofó, carcajéandose.

El pelilila frunció el ceño y entró en una pose de pelea. ''¿Qué le están haciendo?, ¿por qué la energía de Asia se debilita?''.

El ángel caído con el fedora en su cabeza se rió de nuevo y le respondió. ''La Sacred Gear de la chica… Un poder asombroso, con él seré prácticamente inmortal, nada podría matarme… es por eso que se la estamos extrayendo… aunque el… proceso es bastante doloroso para el usuario, osea… Ella, al punto tal de qué…''. Dejó sin terminar la frase a propósito, dejando que el guerrero delante de él lo adivinara solo.

''¿Asia morirá?''. Incrédulo, la mandíbula de Trunks se desencajó al ver como Asia gritaba de dolor, hasta dejar caer su cabeza hacia un lado, aparentemente casi muerta, con sus ojos perdiendo algo de color.

Una pequeña luz verde salió de su pecho, y descendió lentamente hasta caer en las manos del ángel caído, quien sonrió triunfalmente.

''Twilight Healing… Al fin está en mis manos…'', murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

Trunks apretó los puños con fuerza, siendo invadido por esa sensación tan familiar de furia, ese deseo de que corra la sangre de quien deba pagar por haber lastimado a sus seres queridos…

''¿Cómo te atreves… ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES **A LASTIMARLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!** ''. Sus ojos se volvieron turquesa, y su cabello se erizó en contra de la gravedad, tornándose dorado, junto con sus cejas, en el proceso. La habitación fue bañada en una luz dorada, proyectada por el aura del ahora Súper Saiyajin Trunks. '' **¡Maldito, NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!** '', su voz sonaba mucho más grave, profunda, e intimidante, Raynare no pudo evitar sentir pena por el chico, pero también un sentimiento completamente nuevo y desconocido, quizás él la podría liberar de sus ataduras como ángel caída al fin y al cabo.

''Muy linda transformación y todo, pero ahora acabaré contigo muchacho'', Dohnaseek cargó una lanza de luz celeste y se la lanzó a Trunks. Esta explotó al impactar con él, pero no le hizo absolutamente nada.

Con un rugido gutural, el semisaiyajin usó el Zanzoken (ilusión de imagen) y pareció haberse teletransportado enfrente del confundido Ángel caído. Le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse de dolor, y luego le pegó una rápida y violenta ráfaga de puñetazos en todo el torso y cabeza. Luego, lo tomó del brazo y lo mandó a volar en dirección a la salida de la habitación, creando un agujero de considerable tamaño.

Sin mediar palabra, Trunks miró de pasada a Raynare, por una centésima de segundo, los ojos de ambos chocaron, y él pareció haber calmado su furia, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, y tomó a Asia, liberándola, y luego se dirigió hacia donde había sido mandado a volar Dohnaseek.

Apoyó a la moribunda Asia en un banco, y luego buscó con la mirada al ángel caído. Este estaba volando en lo alto de la iglesia, dado que esta tenía bastantes metros hasta el techo. Respiraba pesadamente, sangraba por varios pequeños cortes, y tenía múltiples moretones producto del asalto de Trunks.

''¡M-maldito… m-mocoso insolente!, ¡muere!'', se regeneró forzosamente gracias a la Twilight Healing de Asia, pero perdiendo una considerable cantidad de energía en el proceso. Alzó ambos brazos, y le lanzó una andanada de lanzas de luz al súper saiyajin, pero se horrorizó al ver que no le hizo nada al imponente ser de cabello rubio que ascendió en un parpadeo hacia él.

Trunks tomó a Dohnaseek del cuello y lo ahorcó, pegándole puñetazos en el estómago con su otra mano libre. Entonces, algo pasó, debido a las intensas emociones de Trunks en ese momento…

'' **[¡BOOST!]** '', Ddraig exclamó de repente, en el brazo izquierdo de Trunks, y se apareció el guantelete rojo, y el guerrero del aura dorada intensa ahora se le mezcló un aura roja también, y su poder aumentó inmensurablemente.

''¿Cómo puedes…Tener tanto poder?', preguntó apenas pudiendo articular palabra Dohnaseek.

''Porque soy un saiyajin, que protege a los inocentes, y acaba con todo aquel que se atreva a herir a los que amo, ¡GRAAAAAAAAH!''. Lanzó a Dohnaseek al suelo, y este se estrelló creando un enorme cráter, y ahí quedó, incapaz de moverse.

Trunks inclinó su cuerpo hacia un costado, y juntó ambos brazos con las palmas de las manos hacia afuera. Su cuerpo y la habitación brillaron de color púrpura, y recitó las palabras del ataque característico de su padre. '' **¡GALICK-HO!** ''. Un cañón de energía se disparó desde las palmas de Trunks, apuntado directamente al inmóvil ángel caído, que fue consumido completamente por la devastadora explosión, siendo lo último que llegó a oírse de él un grito de dolor.

Encima del cráter donde él estuvo hace segundos, se encontraba una pequeña esfera verde. Trunks se destransformó, y descendió a toda prisa. La tomó con cuidado, y se acercó a Asia, reinsertándola en el cuerpo de la monja. ''Por favor… Asia, no me dejes… ¿Recuerdas todo lo que íbamos a hacer como amigos?, salir juntos, divertirnos, jugar y cantar… Todas esas cosas, por favor no te mueras… No ahora, ni nunca, te quiero conmigo Asia, por favor''.

Trunks cayó de rodillas, y sus brazos cayeron inútilmente a los lados. Aunque tuvo un ápice de esperanza al sentir una mano en su mejilla derecha. Pero se congeló de terror al sentir que estaba fría, gélida.

''Trunks...san… Gracias por haber sido… mi amigo'', murmuró con una débil sonrisa Asia, viendo a Trunks a los ojos.

''No digas tonterías Asia, agradeceme por _ser_ tu amigo contigo estando viva, no morirás, ¿verdad?''. Trunks empezó a derramar lágrimas al ver que Asia no respondió. ''Por favor, no me digas eso Asia''.

La monja le apretó con fuerza las manos, y con su último aliento, dijo. ''Espero que algún día Dios te ponga a mi lado en el cielo… Trunks...san'', y con una sonrisa, la alegre y tímida monja murió.

El semisaiyajin dejó caer sus brazos inútilmente a sus costados, y sollozó, sollozos que luego dieron lugar a un llanto desconsolado…

Koneko y Kiba se acercaron silenciosamente, dándole tranquilidad a Trunks, pero traían también a Raynare, quien no opuso resistencia alguna.

Hubo silencio luego de que Trunks se hubo calmado. Un silencio vacío, cargado de incertidumbre e intranquilidad.

Y de pronto, alguien aplaudió. Trunks alzó la cabeza y se encontró, para su alivio, con Rias apoyada contra una pared de la iglesia.

''Presidenta… yo-''. Pero Trunks fue silenciado por el tono autoritativo de la pelirroja.

''No hace falta que digas nada Trunks, supe que todo iba a salir a la perfección… Y cuando sentí tu poder aumentar de esa manera… Bueno, digamos que me apresuré a terminar lo que estábamos haciendo Akeno y yo, y vine aquí''. La heredera Gremory caminó hasta donde estaba recostado el cuerpo de Asia, y metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su falda.

''Yo… no pude salvarla… Volví a fallar…'', admitió triste y derrotado el hijo de Bulma, pero Rias le apoyó su mano izquierda en su hombro.

''Te puedo asegurar lo contrario, ¿sabes lo qué es esto?'', le mostró una Evil Piece que sostenía en su mano derecha.

''Una pieza de ajedrez… Rias-sama, ¿no tendrás en mente?'', Trunks se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás dejándole lugar a Rias, quien le colocó la pieza a Asia en el pecho. Después, le hizo un gesto a Trunks y Kiba, y ambos jóvenes tomaron de la cabeza y de los pies, con suma delicadeza el cuerpo de la joven, y lo colocaron en el piso, antes de distanciarse un poco.

Rias se aclaró la garganta, y se preparó. ''Asia Argento, permite que tu alma vuelva a este mundo, ¡y revive como mi servidora!". La habitación se vio envuelta en un brillo rojo carmesí, y la Evil Piece en el pecho de Asia desapareció, habiendo, aparentemente, sido absorbida por ella.

Unos segundos más tarde, abrió los ojos tímidamente, y se incorporó. El ki de Asia se disparó, ella estaba viva.

Trunks la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, y ella no entendía nada, pero luego lo comprendió.

"¿Pero, por qué?, ¿cómo estoy viva?", se cuestionó curiosamente.

"Fue gracias a Rias-sama, ella-". Trunks se vio interrumpido por las palabras de la pelirroja.

"Yo te reviví, Asia-chan, para que sirvas en mi nobleza, principalmente por tu sacred gear, pero de ahí en más, será Trunks". Hizo una pausa y miró al pelilila. "Quien debe encargarse de ti, después de todo, Trunks, tú eres su senpai".

El hijo de Vegeta se quedó congelado estilo anime, como tartamudeando incoherentemente por la incredulidad, mientras que Asia estaba que rebosaba de felicidad, y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Kiba rió, Koneko esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y Akeno soltó una risita pícara frente a la reacción de Rias.

"Ara ara, buchou está celosa".

"Cállate Akeno, yo no estoy celosa". Rias le espetó, molesta.

"Llevemos a Raynare con nosotros", propuso Trunks viendo que estaban dejando a un lado a la ángel caída.

"No sé… Trunks, ¿qué pasa si se le ocurre hacer algo contra nosotras?", se planteó rias, estudiando con la mirada a la ángel caída que estaba parada inocentemente con un rostro inexpresivo pero a la vez internamente ansiosa.

"Descuida, tengo una corazonada de que no hará nada". Trunks le guiñó un ojo a Raynare y ella desvió su mirada, sonrojada.

"Como sea, vámonos entonces equipo, Akeno, si por favor nos transportaras". Rias recibió un asentimiento por parte de la pelinegra.

Y así, habiendo cumplido su misión exitosamente, el grupo luego se dirigió al club.

XXXXX

 ***AL OTRO DÍA, AL ATARDECER***

Trunks se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del club, analizando el guantelete rojo en su brazo izquierdo.

"Ddraig… hmmmm… me pregunto cuánto tiempo puedes mantener los boosts que me des", murmuró distraídamente, rascándose la barbilla.

" **[Mientras tu cuerpo así lo soporte, los aumentos de poder pueden ser prácticamente infinitos, tu propia fuerza física base y tu resistencia son los verdaderos límites]** ".

"Hmmm, interesante, bueno, Ddraig, muchas gracias por todo". El pelilila oyó al dragón despedirse, y luego el guantelete desapareció. Alzó la cabeza y vio a Rias mirándolo detenidamente, escuchando como hablaba con Ddraig. Cuando hubo desaparecido el dragón, ella se levantó y caminó hasta detrás de Trunks, y lo abrazó.

"Hiciste un excelente trabajo Trunks, eres verdaderamente extraordinario".

"No es nada, presidenta, yo solo cumplo con mis órdenes jejeje, aunque… ahora que Asia se nos unió, me pregunto si van a venir otros demonios más…". El pelilila se hundió en su asiento, y con el tono de su voz evidenció sus celos y disgusto.

Rías rió adorablemente y lo abrazó con más fuerza todavía, presionando sus pechos contra la espalda de él. "Trunks Briefs, quiero que nunca olvides esto: eres mi peón favorito y nadie te podrá reemplazar, ¿queda claro?, además… tú serás capaz de ayudarme...". Eso último fue un susurro casi inaudible.

El hijo de Vegeta, algo nervioso pero no por eso menos feliz con Rias, asintió enérgicamente, y alzó una ceja con curiosidad ante las palabras finales de Rias.

Entonces, ella le dió un beso a Trunks en la mejilla, y le guiñó un ojo, y en unos instantes cruzaron por la puerta Kiba, Koneko, y Asia.

"Hola chicas, Yuuto, al fin llegan". Las saludó alegremente Rias, esperando a ver la reacción del peli lavanda.

"¡A-asia-chan!, ¡estás viva!".

La monja sonrió y ambos, guerrero y ex-monja, se abrazaron con fuerza, recibiendo reacciones de aprobación de los allí presentes. La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente, y por ella entraron Bulma y Akeno empujando un carrito lleno hasta el tope de comidas varias, incluída una enorme torta cubierta de chocolate y crema de merengue blanca con letras rojas de caramelo en las que rezaba, "¡Bienvenida Asia!".

"¡Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer!", exclamó la peliazul madre del joven Trunks. "He conseguido establecer la corporación cápsula de nuevo, gracias a la muy generosa ayuda de Rias, motivo por el cual he obtenido dinero de nuevo, y Trunks y yo nos mudaremos no muy lejos de aquí para que puedan visitarnos cuando gusten".

Akeno, Koneko, Rias y Asia se deprimieron visiblemente, pero entonces Bulma prosiguió. "Y entonces pensé en invitar a esa dulce muchacha llamada Raynare a vivir con nosotros, ¡Y ella aceptó!". Las chicas y Trunks cayeron estilo anime, gritando de incredulidad, y después de haberse recuperado, demandaron explicaciones.

Durante toda esa tarde, entonces, hubo risas, chistes, comida (para el alivio de Trunks), y coqueteos para con él por parte de todas las chicas, seguido de él sintiéndose algo nervioso por como todas parecían que iban a matarse en cualquier momento.

Lo último que será revelado, es que un ave de plumaje rojo vigilaba atentamente a nuestro semisaiyajin y las chicas mientras la fiesta tomaba lugar.

XXXXX

El fin al máximo lololo. Bueno gente, esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos disculpamos porque no sea tan bueno o extenso como de costumbre, pero les prometemos que el próximo va a traer más tensión, y que también va a haber un GRAN giro en la trama que hará que la tensión llegue a un pico, y donde un nuevo sujeto hará su aparición.

Sin nada más que decir, nos despedimos de ustedes y hasta la próxima.

Le end to the max lololo.

Also, sorry for the delay bros, again, we been really busy as of late, seen? But now we're all good, next chapter's gonna have a MAJOR plot twist where tension will rise, and a new foe will make his debut.

Nothing else to say, therefore, we salute you goodbye!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Una nueva vida**

Un fanfic crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DxD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz, Karnyfex y Rodrigo. Ilustraciones y escritura adicional por Nexus9871.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675, TADEUZ, KARNYFEX Y NEXUS9871 Y RODRIGO, EN NUESTROS CARÁCTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. TAMPOCO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE CUALQUIER MARCA QUE EXISTA EN LA VIDA REAL Y MENCIONEMOS ACÁ.**

 **Sinopsis:** Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

 **Nota de los autores:** No tenemos mucho que decir esta vez gente xd, salvo lo de siempre, disfruten mucho el capítulo, la nota de al final del capítulo si está más completa (aunque no tanto XD).

Acá van las respuestas a algunas de sus reviews: JosephT: Thanks for your feedback in all our chapters bro! xd

Blake2020: Thank you for your prolonged support and fanatism man, you're the best!

wwweTheBeast2015: Tyvm for your support bro! Cheers!

Guest: Calláaaate vos pelotudo, andá a hacer una historia para vos mismo entonces pendejo de mierda, mi equipo y yo estamos invirtiendo horas de nuestro tiempo libre en ésta historia para que la gente que REALMENTE QUIERE DISFRUTAR DE FANFICS los lea, no para que idiotas como vos vengan y flameen (critiquen negativamente) solo porque se les sale de los huevos. Tomátela, salí de acá, la concha de tu hermana, feo inútil imbécil. (Nota de Tadeuz, Karnyfex y Nexus: Octavio, para, déjalo al guest anónimo, lo vas a matar- ah no, ya lo mataste xd, bueno no hay drama :v).

nadaoriginal: Muchas gracias por el apoyo amigo, esperemos que este capítulo te guste xd.

Nahueldurandal: ¿Qué onda perro que no reseñaste? :'v la desepsión la traisión hermano :'''vvv (No hay quilombo en realidad xd).

TownsendJr08: Yo, thanks for your support man!

Sorry if we didn't reply to all the reviews, it's just that you guys are giving us so much positive feedback that it's becoming impossible to keep track of y'all! Love you all folks! 'Till next time.

 **Capítulo 7: Un viaje necesario, la lucha de Trunks, y el entrenamiento de las chicas**

 ***EN EL EDIFICIO DEL CLUB, 10 AM***

Nuestro saiyajin favorito se encontraba en el baño del club, pensando en darse una tranquila lucha para prepararse para los eventos que ocurrirían en el día. Se quitó la camiseta sin mangas negra y las botas, y las dejó a un lado sin hacer ruido, y se estaba por desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón, pero fue interrumpido al escuchar una voz femenina cantando una canción indistinguible en voz baja.

Trunks la reconoció al instante y murmuró para sí mismo. ''¿Asia?, ¿eres tú?''. Entonces, estando completamente distraído recibió un fuerte golpe de mano abierta en la nuca, que lo hizo trastabillar ligeramente hacia adelante, cortesía de Koneko.

''Espiar a una chica mientras se baña es algo indecente, Trunks-senpai'', lo regañó la loli peliblanca, con el ceño fruncido.

El quejido de dolor de Trunks llamó la atención de la ex-monja, quién corrió las cortinas y se tapó todo el cuerpo con una toalla rosa. ''¿Trunks-senpai?'', inquirió curiosamente, asomándose por entre las cortinas de baño. ''Oh, lo siento… No pensé que fuera a molestar a nadie… La presidenta me dijo que me encontraría un lugar para vivir, pero que por el momento, podía quedarme en el club''.

''N-no hay p-problema Asia, yo.. eeeh…'', bajo la escrutadora mirada de Koneko, Trunks evitó mirar a Asia, dejando de lado sus pensamientos instintivos y algo pervertidos. ''¡Me voy!''. Tomó su camisa y botas, y desapareció de la habitación.

Un rato después, se pudo duchar tranquilo, luego se puso otro juego de ropa sospechosamente idéntico al que usa siempre y que lo caracteriza.

Trunks se encontró con Koneko y Kiba jugando un juego de ajedrez, con Asia sentada ociosamente con los ojos entrecerrados, y Akeno y Rias discutiendo algo que parecía ser no tan importante dado que reían y negaban con la cabeza.

''Buenos días chicas, Rias-sama, Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan''. El semisaiyajin sonrió al ver a todos reunidos, y pensó que este era el momento de hablar. ''Bueno, chicas, creo que este es el momento adecuado. En vista de los acontecimientos recientes, yo diría que es hora de empezar con su entrenamiento''.

El guerrero del futuro se sonrió satisfecho al recibir distintas reacciones de aprobación de las allí presentes. La única pregunta era obvia, ¿cuándo comenzaba todo?.

No hizo ni falta que la pregunten, y él se adelantó a responder. ''Ahora mismo, preparen lo que necesiten mientras yo busco algo y avísenme''. Con eso dicho, Trunks se dio media vuelta y corrió a buscar unas cápsulas con cosas de entrenamiento, dejando a las chicas perplejas y confundidas, pero ellas sin embargo se pusieron a buscar con ansias que iban a llevar para entrenar.

Unos minutos más tarde, Trunks volvió, acompañado de Raynare y Bulma. ''Bueno, parece que estamos todos listos ya, mi madre y Raynare van a acompañarnos y de paso llevamos algo de comida para la tarde jajaja''. Su entusiasmo contenido y sus ganas eran evidentes en su voz. El pelilila recorrió con la mirada a las chicas y Kiba. El espadachín había ya invocado una espada con su Sword Birth, Koneko se puso los guantes de cuero marrones "fingerless", Akeno se vistió en un kimono tradicional japonés, y Rias con los brazos cruzados y una mirada confiada.

"Bueno, entonces, si ya estamos todas y todos listos, vayamos afuera de la ciudad, al bosque de Kuoh, a entrenar". Rias les indicó a todos que se pusieran cerca de ella, salvo Raynare, Trunks y Bulma, que se hicieron a un lado.

"Recuerda que ni mi madre ni Raynare son parte de tu nobleza Rias, pero descuida, volaré y en unos minutos las alcanzo". Trunks se excusó, y le dijo a su madre y a la ángel caída que se agarraran bien fuerte de él.

"Sujetense bien fuerte, madre, Raynare, ¿sí?". Trunks saltó por la ventana, con su madre y Raynare agarradas fuertemente detrás de él y gritando de entusiasmo y miedo. Invocó su poder contenido, y un aura apareció alrededor de él, y el pelilila se alzó a los cielos a toda velocidad, concentrándose en el ki de Kiba y las chicas. A cualquiera que mirase el cielo, le parecería que pasaba una estrella fugaz dejando una estela blanca, pero que equivocada estaría dicha persona jejeje.

Minutos después, y para alivio de Bulma y Raynare, Trunks aterrizó. La peliazul y la ángel caída se tambalearon, y buscaron sentarse a la sombra de un árbol para observar los combates que tomarían lugar a continuación.

''Muy bien, primero comenzaremos con algo básico''. El semisaiyajin tomó una cápsula de su bolsillo y la lanzó al piso. Esta explotó con un _**¡poof!**_ de humo blanco, y reveló varios juegos de muñequeras y tobilleras blancas, que confundieron a todos los aprendices de Trunks. Él se rió por la confusión de todos y lanzó otra cápsula, que contenía su traje azul de combate y su pechera saiyajin, junto con las botas y guantes blancos. ''Bueno, Kiba, chicas, pónganse esas muñequeras y tobilleras, yo enseguida regreso''. Rápido como un rayo, se fue a un lugar donde nadie lo moleste y luego volvió, cambiado en la armadura que usó en la saga de Cell al haber viajado al pasado.

Vió que todos estaban moviéndose con dificultad y torpeza, y suspiró. ''Esto va a llevar bastaaaante trabajo'', comentó para sí mismo. Se paró en frente de todos, y todas miraron a Trunks, extrañadas. ''Bueno, chicas, Kiba, como ya se dieron cuenta, esas tobilleras y muñequeras pesan muchísimo, son ropas de entrenamiento de peso aumentado, diseñadas especialmente para hacer que el cuerpo se acostumbre a trabajar con más presión, lo que a la larga lleva a un aumento de velocidad y agilidad. No las voy a presionar mucho por ahora, simplemente les voy a pedir que hagan una serie de ejercicios ligeros para que sus cuerpos ganen agilidad… Por eso, van a hacer esto…''.

Y así todos estuvieron haciendo flexiones, dominadas, abdominales y demás como calentamiento, una hora más o menos, habría sido pan comido si no hubieran estado todos con 40 kilos de ropa pesada puesta.

''Bueno, eso es suficiente, ahora, vamos a pasar a algo mucho más importante''. Trunks se puso serio, y mientras todos se quitaban, aliviados, la ropa pesada y admiraban la ligereza de sus movimientos, Trunks se sentó en el piso, y juntó las manos. Laa chicas observaron atentamente y se maravillaron cuando apareció una bola naranja, aproximadamente del tamaño de un balón de balonmano.

"Esto es el ki, es la energía vital de cada ser vivo, las plantas, animales, ustedes, todos lo tienen, y yo las voy a entrenar para que puedan aumentar el suyo y ser más fuertes". Se puso las manos en las rodillas y miró a las chicas con expectación. "Adelante, inténtenlo".

Todas se concentraron y trataron de invocar su fuerza interior, y aunque se frustraron inicialmente por no poder hacerlo, al final pudieron, para su asombro, hacer aparecer las pequeñas esferas brillantes que emanaban una calidez reconfortante.

"Bueno, ahora vamos a pasar a lo que ustedes me imagino más les gustará…". El semi saiyajin hizo una pausa para lograr un efecto de anticipación, y todas lo miraron con ansias, urgiéndolo a continuar. "El combate".

Ante la evidente pregunta de quién iría primero, Kiba se ofreció ansiosamente. "Quiero esa revancha Trunks, ahora". Sacó su espada y Trunks sonrió.

"Perfecto". El semisaiyajin arrojó oootra cápsula (que nuevamente sorprendieron a las chicas, salvo a Bulma). Tomó su propia espada y la desenfundó, apuntando a Kiba. "Cuando quieras".

Con un feroz grito de batalla, el espadachín rubio se abalanzó sobre Trunks. Kiba llevó su espada sobre su cabeza y la descargó sobre Trunks, quien bloqueó a último minuto el espadazo, pero fue sorprendido por un rápido segundo ataque. Una especie de onda de ki en su estómago que lo impulsó violentamente hacia atrás unos cuantos metros. Soltó un "hmph" de molestia y orgullo, y el pelilavanda procedió al contraataque.

" **¡HA!, ¡UH!, ¡HYAAARGH!, ¡HUEAAAAAGH!** ", ambos muchachos chocaban espadazos, ninguno pudiendo superar al otro aunque sea un poco. Cabe destacar que Trunks se estaba conteniendo, pero así y todo Kiba le estaba dando buena batalla.

"Espero.. grrr… que estés preparado, ¡Trunks!, **¡HOLY ERASER!** ". La espada de Kiba brilló de un color negro oscuro, y envolvió absolutamente la espada de Trunks, apresándola y teniendo dominado al hijo de Vegeta. Mientras lo tenía dominado, Kiba le hizo varios cortes al semisaiyajin, quien gruñó de molestia más que dolor.

"¡HAAAAAA!". Trunks juntó ki y realizó una pequeña onda explosiva que mandó a volar a Kiba. Voló hacia el espadachín rubio y empezó el contraataque. Los intentos de Kiba por defenderse eran inútiles, Trunks nuevamente lo superó en velocidad y fuerza. (A/N: Imagine this sequence with DBZ struggling and grunting noises, like ''atatatatatatata'', just like in DBZ or DBS properly said; N/A: Imagínense esta secuencia con los quejidos de esfuerzo, dolor, etc, como por ejemplo, bueno, cuando empiezan un uno contra uno en DBS y se pegan más rápido de lo que nosotros los autores podemos divagar xd). ''¡Kiba, libera todo tu poder, sé que puedes hacerlo!''. Gritó entre medio de los golpes Trunks, sin cesar de atacar al pobre rubio.

Kiba poco a poco fue perdiendo energías, pero las palabras de Trunks, a media golpiza, parecieron darle un impulso moral importante. Ahora el espadachín rubio se liberó y se puso nuevamente a la ofensiva.

Trunks fue tomado por sorpresa y recibió varios cortes y golpes que lo hicieron retroceder unos cuantos cientos de metros. Luego, Kiba le pegó una patada ascendente en la barbilla y el hijo de Vegeta salió volando, con Kiba persiguiendolo en vuelo.

El combate estaba decidido, Trunks se encontró sometido a una rápida sucesión de cortes que finalizó con una ráfaga de ki que Kiba se concentró en sacar de lo más profundo de sí mismo, pero que lo agotó bastante. Mandó a Trunks hacia al suelo con esa enorme ráfaga de ki, y el joven pelilila creó un cráter de gran diámetro al impactar. Kiba, mientras tanto, jadeó pesadamente y se dejó caer, incapaz de sostenerse con sus alas demoníacas.

El semi saiyajin se levantó al instante y atajó a su compañero antes de que éste se pegara un porrazo en el suelo.

Kiba se incorporó, asintiendo en señal de agradecimiento. Su respiración era pesada y lenta, pero su mirada de orgullo era evidente. "Te… dí… una… paliza". Se rió dolorosamente, agotado y herido. Su camisa blanca a rayas negras parecía como si alguien la hubiera cortado diagonalmente desde el hombro derecho hasta la cintura izquierda, tenía los pantalones negros agujereados y en sus brazos y torso tenía múltiples cortes y mogollones.

Trunks, por otra parte, tenía apena heridas superficiales y la armadura algo chamuscada. Se sintió algo herido en su orgullo por haber sido vencido pero de igual manera se sentía honrado por el duro trabajo realizado por su estudiante.

Luego, la siguiente que se preparó a luchar fue Koneko. MIró a Trunks decididamente y corrió hacia él, sin mediar palabra. Los puños de ambos chocaron con fuerza, creando una pequeña onda expansiva. Siguieron varias ondas más producto de golpes que fueron recibidos con un bloqueo o una evasión. Trunks se deslizó debajo de un puñetazo de Koneko, y le dio un puñetazo a propósito casi en los pechos, y ella se distrajo levemente, sonrojándose, pero se deshizo rápidamente de la idea de Trunks habiendo hecho eso mismo, y con una renovada furia y energía le dió un puñetazo a Trunks que lo mandó a volar hacia atrás. La nekomata salió en persecución de Trunks, y nuevamente empezaron a intercambiar golpes.

El hijo de Vegeta se echó hacia atrás, realizando un backflip, y aterrizó encima de una pequeña montaña de tierra. Cargó ki en su brazo derecho y le lanzó una ráfaga de energía amarilla a Koneko, a quien el ataque la tomó desprevenida. Se escudó como pudo con los brazos en forma de equis, siendo dolorosamente quemada por el ataque.

Trunks cesó el ataque y arremetió contra la peliblanca con una patada lateral, pero ella desvió su golpe y le propinó un puñetazo potente en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, y le dejó la placa de armadura con varias grietas.

Koneko estaba agotada, con los hombros algo caídos, casi incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Tenía varios moretones, respiraba pesadamente y su ropa estaba rota en varias partes, dado que se le rompió parte de la camisa, algunos botones se le salieron y tenía la falda algo desgarrada.

"Buena pelea Koneko, has mejorado mucho la velocidad, sigue practicando así hermanita". Con esas palabras Trunks despidió a la nekomata, que se sonrojo al ser alabada por su hermano adoptivo.

Rias y Akeno, que se encontraban cruzadas de brazos, se estiraron y dieron unos pasos adelante. Trunks las miró con entusiasmo y habló.

"Otra vez un combate dos contra uno, ¿eh?, adelante entonces, pelearé con ambas".

"Ara ara, mi príncipe Trunks, ten cuidado que Buchou y yo estamos preparadas y lucharemos con todo". Akeno se relamió los labios, anticipando su excitación por el combate.

Ambas se lanzaron al ataque contra el semi-saiyajin, y él simplemente usó el zanzoken y se desvaneció y reapareció delante de Rias y le dió una patada en la mejlla derecha, pero se olvidó de Akeno, quien le lanzó un rayo por la espalda y lo aturdió momentáneamente. Acto seguido, Rias le dio un golpe de martillo a Trunks que lo mandó a volar hacia abajo a velocidad terminal.

Chocó contra una hilera de árboles y la atravesó por completo, y se encontró más distraído que adolorido. Su cabeza giraba, maquinando y trabajando a kilómetros por minuto, escenas de los interminables y horribles combates contra los androides, una sensación de agobio y pesadez indescriptible e inexplicable se apoderó de él. '' _¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasó?_ '', se preguntó, y al ver a Akeno y Rias descender volando hacia él por un minuto visualizó a Diecisiete y Dieciocho volando hacia él. '' _No puede ser_ ''. Se puso de pie y realizó varios backflips y aterrizó con un ruido sordo. Formó una cruz con una mano encima de la otra sobre su frente, y pronunció las palabras del ataque insignia de su maestro. '' **¡MASENKOOOO-HAAAA!** ''.

La ráfaga de ki amarilla se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia las chicas, y Akeno creó una barrera de energía con su magia mientras miraba por sobre su hombro a la pelirroja distraída.

''Buchou, ¡tiene que ayudarme!, ¡e-este poder inmenso, no lo podré repeler mucho tiempo!''. Akeno tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo que el Masenko creó. El choque entre ataque y defensa generó una onda expansiva de viento que azotaba los cabellos de ambas, pero Rias parecía estar distraída igual que Trunks o casi más aún. ''Rias-sama, necesito ayuda, **¡YA!** ''. La barrera crujió y amenazó con ceder, estando casi al límite. Rias salió de su trance y se puso a la par de Akeno. Furiosa y vigorizada, lanzó una ráfaga de ki negro y rojo, acompañada de un ataque relampagueante de Akeno, que pudieron atravesar el Masenko.

''¡Wow!'', Trunks no se lo esperó, habiéndose confiado demasiado en sus poderes, y fue consumido por el ataque combinado de las chicas. Hubo una explosión en el momento en que ambas jóvenes pusieron toda su energía en el ataque devastador, y luego, un destello cegador seguido de una nube de humo y tierra que se levantó.

Al disiparse, Rias y Akeno, jadeando, se horrorizaron al ver que Trunks seguía en pie, confundido más que con algún daño severo visible. No presentaba herida alguna salvo por los cortes y moretones que tenía, además de la ya agrietada y abollada pechera de combate.

Trunks frunció el ceño, y liberó más de su poder, y se lanzó al ataque hacia las chicas, quienes fueron tomadas desprevenidas por la acometida repentina de Trunks. Tomó a ambas y las lanzó al cielo, y voló en persecución de ambas. Ambas trataron de defenderse del furioso e incesante asalto cuerpo a cuerpo, pero fue inútil. Trunks era demasiado rápido.

''Rias-sama, t-tenemos q-que ver a t-través de sus ataques, hallar una apertura''. Akeno exclamó entre la andanada de puños y patadas de Trunks.

''¡Sí!, okay, ¡Akeno, después de mí!, ¡HAAAAA!'', Rias se lanzó delante de Trunks y amagó a darle un puñetazo en la cara, y él lo esquivó fácilmente, pero Rias ascendió y dejó que Akeno viniera volando hacia el semi-saiyajin y le diera una patada voladora de frente, que lo hizo salir volando. Trunks gruñó entre dientes y les lanzó varias ráfagas de ki para detenerlas un poco, pero ninguna cedió terreno.

De entre la nube de polvo emergieron ambas con sus ropas desgarradas y algo heridas, pero así y todo ambas lo dieron todo. Atacaron en coordinación, Trunks no pudo defenderse y lo hicieron retroceder unos cuantos metros, y finalizaron con un doble golpe descendente que mandó a Trunks al piso. Creó un cráter de considerable diámetro.

Rias y Akeno alcanzaron su límite, y se dejaron caer, incapaces de seguir volando. Trunks al instante saltó del cráter y subió en vuelo, y atrapó a las semi-conscientes adolescentes y las llevó a la sombra del árbol donde estaba toda la banda.

''Asia, creo que es tu hora de brillar jajajaja'', Trunks comentó alegremente, con un tono similar al que su maestro y Goku usarían en una situación así. Su optimismo se contagió y todos los demás se encontraron riendo pronto.

Asia murmuraba tranquilamente mientras usaba su Twilight Healing con todos, con Kiba, Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Trunks, y pronto, todos estuvieron mejor.

''Ara ara, me siento mucho mejor de la nada, me pregunto qué pasó…''. Alzó la mirada y vio a Kiba con media camisa desgarrada, a Koneko también con sus ropas rotas, y entonces fijó su mirada en Trunks, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en ella misma. La pelinegra sonrió maliciosamente al darse cuenta de que él la estaba mirando porque tenía la camisa lo suficientemente rota como para que se vean sus pechos. ''¿Ves algo que te guste Trunks?, jejeje''.

'' _Ayyy no, solo me imagino una forma posible en la que esto pueda terminar_ '', el hijo de Vegeta pensó con una lágrima de nervios cayéndole por un costado al ver cómo las chicas, Raynare incluida, se miraban, furiosas, como desafiándose entre ellas a ver quién se queda con el hijo de Vegeta.

Otra vez, su mente fue asaltada por los mismos pensamientos de antes. La Tierra que él dejó… Todas las pesadillas que estuvo ahora tenían sentido. Su mirada se llenó de determinación y seriedad. '' _Tengo que ir pero YA, la máquina del tiempo había quedado en el bosque aquella última vez… espero que todavía funcione"._

Trunks se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, corrió unos cuantos metros y saltó hacia el cielo, y en un segundo, se impulsó y desapareció de la vista, dejando a todos atónitos y confundidos sobre porque se fue tan repentinamente.

XXXXX

 ***UNIVERSO 7, PLANETA TIERRA***

La máquina del tiempo descendió con un ruido sordo en el planeta, y Trunks se apuró a bajar de ella. Tan pronto tocó el piso y vió el ambiente, se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas. Todo estaba desierto. Todo. La tierra estaba árida y seca, crujiendo bajo los movimientos temblorosos del saiyajin. Los árboles estaban arrancados en su gran mayoría, quemados por impactos de energía, el olor pútrido y nauseabundo de la muerte acechaba los sentidos de Trunks y lo mareaba a más no poder. No podía sentir ninguna energía de ningún ser vivo. Ningún ser vivo; niño, anciano, mujer, animal, nadie, fue perdonado por los temibles androides. Los edificios estaban en llamas, la gran mayoría de pie todavía, pero algunos colapsados sobre sí mismos.

Trunks apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta el punto de que se tornaron de un color alarmantemente pálido. Se puso de pie, y miró solemnemente al cielo, incapaz de mantenerse estoico mucho más.

''¡ **GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** '', su grito desgarrador resonó en las desoladas afueras de la Capital del Oeste, acompañando su transformación en Súper Saiyajin. Vió unas explosiones a lo lejos, y frunció el ceño. Le dio una última mirada a la máquina del tiempo, y suspiró pesadamente. '' _Ésto será rápido, lo juro_ '', pensó para sí mismo, antes de volar hacia la ciudad a toda prisa.

Vio desde lejos a Número 17 y voló en picada hacia el distraído androide a máxima velocidad. Número 17 se encontraba parado de espaldas a Trunks, lanzando bolas de ki destruyendo los pocos edificios completamente sanos que quedaban.

''Esto es muy aburrido 17, ya destruyamos este planeta por completo de una vez así vamos a buscar esas esferas a ese planeta de donde era el tipo verde y deseemos poder encontrar a Trunks''. La androide hermana gemela de Diecisiete se encontraba aburrida, cruzada de brazos y apoyada contra un palo de luz torcido, con una mirada molesta.

''Jajajaja, vamos Dieciocho, sigamos un poco más aquí, sí todavía no acabamos con tod- **¡UFFF!** ''. El androide masculino fue interrumpido por una patada voladora del enfurecido Trunks, que hizo que el androide saliera volando hacia un edificio de varios pisos de alto, y por la fuerza del impacto, este se vino abajo con un enorme estruendo.

Dieciocho se giró sobre sí y miró sorprendida y con interés a la vez a Trunks. Sonrió maliciosamente y habló, ''Vaya, con que al fin apareces Trunks, han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que nos encontramos por última vez''.

''Malditos, ¡¿cómo puede ser posible?!, ¡yo los destruí!, **¡LOS VOLÉ EN PEDAZOS!** '', la incredulidad, el miedo y los nervios en la voz de Trunks eran evidentes. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, aunque ocultó sus verdaderas emociones con una máscara de aparente furia y determinación, cosa que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

Los escombros del edificio volaron en pedazos con un simple ademán de Diecisiete, y el androide emergió con su camiseta negra manga corta típica desgarrada, con la manga larga blanca debajo bastante expuesta. ''Es sorprendente que hayas logrado volver aquí Trunks, aunque no quede mucho como puedes observar, incluso menos que cuando _te fuiste_ ''. Éstas últimas palabras el androide las dijo en un tono socarrón a propósito, cosa que visiblemente alteró al hijo de Vegeta para mal.

''Malditos… yo… ¡yo!, **GRRRRRR, ¡ESTOY FURIOSOOOOO, ANDROIDEEEEES!** ''. La voz de Trunks retumbó en la ciudad, y su aura de Súper Saiyajin aumentó masivamente en tamaño, sumándosele un aura roja secundaria cortesía del boost de Ddraig.

El super saiyajin voló hacia los androide, y empezó a intercambiar golpes con ambos a la vez. Esquivó un puñetazo de Diecisiete y a la vez desvió con un manotazo una patada de 18, y a ambos androides les explotó dos bolas de ki en la cara, y luego los tomó del cuello y los arrastró unos cuantos metros por el piso, y luego los mandó a volar.

'' **[BOOST]** '', Ddraig anunció audiblemente, y los poderes de Trunks nuevamente aumentaron, aparentemente muy superiores a los de los androides.

Ambos se encontraban flotando en el cielo, confiados y riéndose a la vez. Trunks quiso golpear a Diecisiete pero el androide se desvaneció, así como si nada. La androide también, y ambos empezaron a tomarle el pelo a Trunks, quien le erraba a cada golpe que le daba a los androides.

''Número 17, esto es muy aburrido, ¿por qué no empezamos a atacar nosotros también?''. Inquirió 18 deteniendo con facilidad un puño de Trunks dirigido directamente a su cara.

''Sí, es verdad hermana, ¡adelante!''. Diecisiete desapareció de nuevo y reapareció detrás del saiyajin, quien fue golpeado en la espalda tan fuertemente y de forma tan repentina que lo hizo tambalearse y perder el equilibrio. Dieciocho le dió un codazo en el estómago que le hizo toser sangre, seguido de una patada lateral en la mejilla derecha, y 17 finalizó el ataque dual con un golpe de martillo en la cabeza que mandó a Trunks a volar al suelo. Pero ahí no termina la cosa, Dieciocho desapareció y reapareció justo cuando Trunks estaba por chocar contra el suelo, y lo frenó atrapandolo por el cuello. Le dió un cabezazo, y el semi-saiyajin se quejó de dolor, y dieciocho rió maniaticamente.

El semi saiyajin liberó ki en forma de una onda explosiva, y Dieciocho saltó hacia atrás, liberando a Trunks. El hijo de Bulma gruñó de dolor, y con renovada furia y energía, se dio otro boost más, y se lanzó al ataque con Dieciocho, pero la androide era demasiado rápida para él. La androide femenina se movía con facilidad a través de los golpes de Trunks, casi como si pudiera ver un patrón o algo similar. Entre miedo de la refriega, el hijo de Vegeta pudo distinguir un brillo celeste neón en los ojos de la androide, y se dio cuenta de que diecisiete tenía el mismo brillo.

La androide aprovechó el momento de distracción para darle un puñetazo en el pecho a Trunks, que salió volando hacia un edificio, atravesándolo por completo. El semisaiyajin se recuperó con esfuerzo del golpe, y se frotó la armadura resquebrajada y severamente dañada, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más dado que diecisiete se apareció detrás de él y lo forzó a ponerse a la defensiva.

''Verás, Trunks'', comenzó a explicar desinteresadamente el androide mientras hacía danzar a Trunks prácticamente con sus golpes. ''Al haber sido enviados al infierno, nos topamos con el viejo, el doctor Gero, quién fue muy amable y nos realizó ciertas mejoras, aunque tuvimos que hacerlo… _cooperar_ , por así decirlo''.

Dieciocho detuvo el retroceso de Trunks dándole una patada doble en la espalda, y Diecisiete le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha que le hizo escupir algo de sangre. ''Nos volvimos más rápidos, más fuertes y ágiles, pero por sobre todo, más… perfectos diría yo''. La fría voz de la androide hizo sentir el verdadero terror a Trunks, cosa que él creía haber dejado atrás hace años.

Dieciocho le dió una patada particularmente fuerte en el antebrazo izquierdo, y un sonoro crujido se escuchó en todo el lugar. Y luego, dieciocho le dio un golpe en el hombro izquierdo, que produjo otro horrible _**¡CRACK!**_.

''¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHH!** ''. Trunks cayó de rodillas, con su brazo izquierdo inutilizado por completo. Su visión se llenó de puntos negros en los costados, y todo se vio nublado.

''Tsssk, que perdida de tiempo, mejor acabemos con él de una vez dieciocho''. El androide miró al derrotado semisaiayjin, y luego a la androide femenina, quien asintió.

Ambos miraron a Trunks y se lanzaron al ataque nuevamente. Trunks fue mandado a volar por Diecisiete, golpeado varias veces en el estómago y cara por dieciocho, y por último enviado nuevamente al suelo por el hermano de la androide. El hijo de Vegeta terminó chocando contra el duro suelo creando otro cráter más. Se levantó tembloroso, con su brazo izquierdo agitándose leve e inútilmente en dicho costado de su cuerpo.

Ambos androides se prepararon y reunieron cada uno una masiva cantidad de ki, y le lanzaron dos ráfagas a Trunks que se juntaron en una sola.

El semi saiyajin abrió sus ojos por completo y sintió el mismo terror que el que sintió Gohan cuando fue atacado y aniquilado por ambos androides hace 7 años.

Su armadura voló casi por completo, su cuerpo ardió por completo, pero todavía se sintió aferrado a la vida. La energía acumulada de la ráfaga doble en torno a Trunks explotó en una gran esfera gigante, causando la destrucción de lo poco que quedaba del área circundante.

Los androides se quedaron mirando el suelo por unos segundos, viendo el cuerpo todavía vivo de Trunks.

El semi saiyajin se destransformó, y se levantó débilmente, apenas capaz de sostenerse en pie. '' _Debo… huir… llegar a la… máquina del tiempo… ¡urgentemente!_ '', eso era lo único que le pedía a gritos que hiciera su cerebro. La poca energía que le quedaba la usó para volar. Trepó al cielo y voló en dirección opuesta a la ciudad, mirando por sobre su hombro izquierdo y aliviándose de que no estaba siendo perseguido.

Trepó rápidamente dentro del aparato, y configuró todo como pudo con su único brazo útil. Su mano derecha voló por sobre los botones y palancas, configurando todo para el regreso al otro mundo. Lo último que vio al ver que la nave se elevaba fueron las llamaradas ardientes que emergían de las múltiples grietas y aberturas del planeta, llenas de lava y otros materiales provenientes del núcleo del planeta. El último sonido que se oyó fue un _boom_ sordo.

La Tierra había sido destruida. Trunks había fallado en su misión de proteger a su planeta, y a los seres vivos que allí habitaban.

El apenas consciente semi saiyajin estaba en gran medida agradecido amargamente con su dolor, dado que le impedía siquiera pensar con claridad para darse cuenta de que tan gravemente había fallado en su misión…

XXXXX

 ***UNIVERSO HIGHSCHOOL DxD, UN DÍA DESPUÉS DE LOS HECHOS YA NARRADOS***

Rias se encontraba en la habitación principal del edificio del Club, preocupada a más no poder, obviamente por Trunks. '' _Espero que no le haya pasado nada, no me lo perdonaría, ¡rayos!, seguro me vió así distraída o tensa y… ¡no, Rias, no te pongas así, tu sabes que Trunks es muy fuerte y nada malo le puede haber pasado!_ ''. La pelirroja oyó entonces que la puerta doble del salón se abrió de par en par estrepitosamente, y por ella cruzó Koneko acompañada de Akeno, Kiba, Bulma y Asia. ''¡Buchou!, ¡apareció la máquina con la que Trunks se fue!''.

Rias, sin decir nada, saltó por sobre su escritorio prácticamente y bajó a toda prisa hasta el patio, y se encontró con la nave amarilla. Todos se encontraban reunidos afuera, expectantes a ver que tal le había ido a Trunks. Pero algo les llamó la atención. Desde afuera se veía que el vidrio por dentro estaba manchado con huellas sangrientas, como si una mano se hubiera deslizado por ahí, sangre todavía fresca. La cúpula de la nave se abrió con un sonido de _Fshhhhhhh_ , y con sus últimas energías, Trunks se dejó caer fuera de la nave, y boca arriba en el piso.

Asia gritó horrorizada, Bulma casi se desmaya del susto al ver a su hijo en semejante forma, Akeno palideció enfermizamente, Kiba se quedó duro como una estatua, Koneko se largó a llorar al ver a su hermano adoptivo así, y Rias… fue la que peor se lo tomó, dado que tuvo casi como una mezcla de la reacción de cada uno de los allí presentes.

La pelirroja Gremory salió de su trance y con una voz quebrada le gritó a la madre del saiyajin, ''Bulma-san, ¡BULMA-SAN!, ¿tienes esa máquina todavía, ese tanque de regeneración?''.

La peliazul, entre lágrimas, asintió, murmurando incoherentemente algo como, ''S-sí, preví que algo como esto iba a pasar… las heridas son muy graves como para que Asia pueda hacer algo, vamos, ayúdenme a cargarlo por Kami-sama… hijito…''.

Entre Kiba y Koneko, los dos con más fuerza allí presentes, siguieron a Bulma dentro del edificio. Entraron a la habitación donde Bulma tenía su laboratorio, y lo metieron con cuidado en un tanque de regeneración similares a los que Bulma conocía gracias a la tecnología saiyajin. Le conectaron un respirador a Trunks, y la esfera vacía fue inundada con el líquido azul-verdoso transparente de propiedades regenerativas, que se encontraba en dos distribuido en dos tanques adyacentes conectados a la máquina principal.

Bulma apoyó su mano suavemente en el cristal del tanque, y miró con tristeza a su hijo inconsciente. ''Hijo mío… ¿qué te han hecho?''. Lo último que llegamos a ver, es al consternado club del ocultismo, sorprendido al ver a Trunks hecho pedazos, con la armadura de la cintura para arriba volada por completo, y de la cintura para abajo, con los pantalones desgarrados en las rodillas, y múltiples cortes y heridas sangrantes en todo el cuerpo de diferente gravedad, siendo lo que más llama la atención su obviamente fracturado en dos partes brazo izquierdo.

 **NOTA DE LOS AUTORES:** Sinceramente, sin palabras… ¿Cómo fue que estos tipos aparecieron de nuevo?, Trunks los había eliminado a ambos definitivamente… Dieciocho dijo algo sobre unas esferas de donde era el tipo verde… ¿qué habrá querido decir? ¿Se volverán a enfrentar Trunks y los androides?, ¿tendrá la ayuda de alguien más nuestro querido medio saiyajin?, descúbranlo en los siguientes capítulos de ''Una nueva vida''.

PD: Perdón por el capítulo tan corto jejeje, necesitábamos introducir ésto en la trama de alguna manera, ya retomamos el próximo capítulo con lo de siempre (elementos 100% canónicos de Highschool DxD :v).

PS: Soz for the ridiculously short chapter, we needed to introduce this in the plot somehow, but stay tuned folks! Next chapter we're gonna be returning to the 100% no fake Highschool DxD canon events lmao).


	8. Capítulo 8

Una nueva vida

Un fanfic crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DxD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz, Karnyfex. Ilustraciones y escritura adicional por Nexus9871.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675, TADEUZ, KARNYFEX Y NEXUS9871, EN NUESTROS CARÁCTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. TAMPOCO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE CUALQUIER MARCA QUE EXISTA EN LA VIDA REAL Y MENCIONEMOS ACÁ.**

 **Sinopsis:** Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

N/A: ¡Hey hey, gente, muy buenas a todos y todas!, ¿cómo andan?, esperamos que anden bien jejeje. Bueno, sinceramente, estamos muy, muy agradecidos con su apoyo como siempre gente, los queremos mucho, ustedes nos impulsan a seguir adelante, ¡queremos que sepan que ustedes son geniales!, de verdad gente.

Bueno, eeeen fin, acá les van unos niveles de poder, espero que no les suenen muy ridículos xD.

Trunks: (Post zenkai + entrenamiento intensivo) base: 15.000.000, Super Saiyajin (750.000.000), Booster gear: hagan la cuenta en base a cuántos boosts tenga, uno, dos, cinco, los que sean xd.

Rias: 20.000 (base), 35.000 (máximo poder), 64.000 después de entrenar con Trunks (base), 85.000 al máximo.

Bulma: 5 unidades (humana), 1.200 como demonio. (¿WHAT?, ya van a ver porque xd). 20.000 después del entrenamiento con Trunks.

Akeno: 17.000 (base), 26.000 (poder al máximo). 47.000 después del entrenamiento con Trunks (base), 68.000 (al máximo).

Kiba: 12.000 (base), 23.000 (máximo poder, sword birth). 38.000 (base), post entrenamiento, 47.000 (máximo).

Koneko: 10.000 (base), 19.000 (al máximo). 24.000 base, 36.000 (máximo) después del entrenamiento.

Androide 17: (poder total), 500.000.000 (1% usado en la pelea con Trunks).

Androide 18: (máximo poder), 350.000.000 (1%)

Riser: 120.000

Vegeta: 14.750.000 (base), 737.500.000 (super saiyajin).

Acá les van las respuestas a sus reviews:

 **Capítulo 8: El bosque de los familiares… ¡Verdades reveladas!, ¡un nuevo enemigo aparece!, ¡diez días decisivos!**

*Musiquita de cuando se anuncia el título de un capítulo en DBS* (xd)

 ***?***

Un abismo blanco, vasto e infinito. Un silencio y paz absolutos reinaban en éste lugar. Yo estaba flotando, moviéndome a una velocidad tan lenta que parecía que me estuviera empujando un anciano con un bastón.

Me sentía completamente aliviado, mis heridas del combate de hace… ¿días?, ¿meses?, yo había perdido la cuenta ya. Lo cierto es que repentinamente escuché una voz, algo distante y casi incomprensible, que me llamaba, " _Truuuunks~"... "Muchacho"._

La primera la reconocí al instante. Esa voz que podía regañarme con la autoridad de mi madre y a veces ser cómplice en mis travesuras… Gohan. La otra, mucho más seria y con un tono que portaba excelencia y arrogancia y que yo solo había escuchado al haber viajado al pasado. Padre.

Ambos se materializaron en frente mío, con un halo sobre sus cabezas. Lo que me llamó la atención más que nada fue que Gohan tenía su brazo faltante nuevamente. Mi antiguo mentor y maestro portaba la misma sonrisa característica del señor Gokú. Y mi padre, bueno, esa expresión de neutralidad que se acercaba más a estar ligeramente molesto.

"Trunks, escúchanos, esto es muy importante". El difunto príncipe de los saiyajin me ordenó, y yo los miré con atención.

Gohan se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió hablando. "Los androides, como bien has visto, han regresado. Sus poderes son extraordinarios, y es por eso que debes entrenar muy duro, debes volverte más fuerte para vencerlos Trunks". Gohan se me acercó y se puso cara a cara delante mío.

Mi máscara de estoicismo se quebró, y me largué a llorar amargamente. "N-no pude… proteger el mundo… Gohan… Padre, ¡l-les fallé a ambos!".

Gohan me brindó una sonrisa cálida, y apoyó ambas manos en mis hombros, y me dijo, "Tu no le fallaste a nadie Trunks, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, hay veces en las que das todo lo mejor de ti, y aún así las cosas simplemente no salen por más que te esfuerces. Pero eso no se repetirá, te lo aseguro".

Al escuchar ésto, sentí como si me hubieran tirado un baldazo de agua fría, algo cambió profundamente en mi mente. Una nueva misión, un nuevo objetivo se me había aparecido.

Derrotar no solo a los androides, sino también a cualquiera que quisiera meterse con los que yo amo y con mi mundo. Ser un héroe. Pero, ¿acaso podría yo solo con todo esto?...

Casi como si me hubiera leído la mente, Gohan hizo una mueca de orgullo y se movió a un lado, y mi padre se me acercó.

"Muchacho, que nunca se te olvide que no estás solo. Tienes a tu madre, a las chicas, al otro muchacho rubio ese. Todos confían en ti y te apoyan, que no se te olvide. Y cuando llegue ese inevitable momento del combate decisivo entre los androides y tú, ahí más que nunca **no** estarás solo. Ya lo verás… Eso es todo prácticamente".

Gohan y Vegeta empezaron a desvanecerse lentamente, pero ambos seguían mirándome con una cara de orgullo y felicidad.

"¡Adiós Trunks!", ambos se despidieron con un ademán, y sentí que algo tiraba de mí hacia atrás también.

El abismo blanco se llenó de colores, y empecé a recobrar a la conciencia.

XXXXX

 ***CLUB DEL OCULTISMO***

Bulma estaba cansada. Hacía veinticuatro horas que no descansaba en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera se había traído comida, pero eso no le importó. Se quedó vigilando a Trunks constantemente, como una leona guardiana custodia a sus crías.

Los signos vitales seguían en valores normales. Presión arterial normal. Todo lo que la pantalla le indicaba, por más bueno que pareciera, no la reconfortaba para nada.

Alzó la cabeza por sobre el monitor y vio a Trunks durmiendo pacíficamente, inmerso en el líquido celeste-verdoso. Si tan solo pudiera ella echarse una siesta...

De la nada, Trunks empezó a agitar la cabeza violentamente, apretando los ojos fuertemente en su estado de inconsciencia. Bulma se alertó y miró el monitor. La frecuencia cardíaca estaba por las nubes, la actividad cerebral era intensa, como la que alguien experimenta en un estado REM, cuando está casi por despertar.

Bulma tecleó unas comandos en el teclado y el líquido azul-verdoso del tanque de regeneración se desplazó a los tanques adyacentes. La máquina curativa vibró ligeramente con las sacudidas y quejidos casi inaudibles de Trunks, y éste se despertó.

La madre del joven pelilavanda saltó por encima de su escritorio con una agilidad increíble y corrió hasta la puerta del tanque. Se apresuró a abrirlo, y al mismo tiempo Trunks se quitó el respirador.

"M-madre…", exclamó el semi-saiyajin, con una voz ronca, producto de no haber bebido nada en mucho tiempo. "H-he vuelto".

Bulma, con lágrimas en su rostro, se arrojó a los brazos de su único hijo y lo abrazó con una increíble fuerza, que hizo que Trunks se tambaleara hacia atrás.

"Wow, mamá, tranquila, estoy bien, regresé… pero…". Trunks se detuvo en seco debido a que no supo cómo expresar bien que la Tierra había sido volada en pedazos, y porque Rias y los demás entraron en el laboratorio.

Cómo era de esperarse, todas las chicas se lanzaron a la vez a abrazar a Trunks. Bulma y Kiba se hicieron a un lado, y rieron por lo bajo de la cómica escena.

"¡Hermanito!", exclamó aliviada entre lágrimas Koneko, abrazándolo con fuerza del brazo izquierdo.

"¡Ara ara!, ¡mi príncipe Trunks!". Akeno lo abrazó del otro brazo.

Asia, Raynare y Rias también lo abrazaron con fuerza, y el semi-saiyajin rió, verdaderamente feliz de estar rodeado por las chicas. "¡Ay, ay, ay!, ¿podrían auch, correrse por favor chicas?, todavía tengo el brazo izquierdo algo dolorido".

Minutos más tarde, el guerrero se puso de pie y se enfrentó a Rias, quien lo miró con seriedad, y le espetó. "¿Estás loco?, ¡podrías haber muerto!". Pero no pudo mantener esa fachada de seriedad, y suspiró pesadamente, "Lo siento si reaccioné mal, pero es que no puedo permitirme perderte Trunks, ninguna de nosotras puede". Las chicas asintieron, firmemente de acuerdo con la Gremory.

"Está bien Rias, entiendo que reaccionaras así, es por eso que ahora voy a entrenar más duro que nunca, ¡para derrotar a esos androides, y protegerlas a ustedes, a mi madre y a este mundo!". La determinación en su voz y en su rostro, junto con su postura firme y decidida, hicieron que las palabras de Trunks calaran hondo en las chicas.

"Bueno, eso será para otro momento, porque tenemos algo que hacer Trunks… algo importante para ti y Asia, incluso si tú no eres 100% demonio". Rias miró de reojo a la ex-monja, quien estaba igual de desconcertada que Trunks con respecto a que era esa cosa. "Les vamos a conseguir familiares".

"¿Fami...liares?, ¿qué es eso?". El saiyajin inquirió, mirando a su líder con curiosidad.

"Ara ara, un familiar es como una especie… de compañero, que puede ser muy útil, porque puede combatir a tu lado, colocar trampas en un combate, enviar mensajes, entre otras cosas". Akeno les explicó a Trunks y a Asia, quienes asintieron en señal de entendimiento.

"Bueno, tan pronto como me cambie esta ropa toda rota por mi atuendo habitual y me entable el brazo izquierdo así permanece inmóvil, estaré listo para que vayamos".

"Ara ara, con un solo brazo no podrás hacer todo, déjame ayudarte mi dulce Trunks". Akeno se ofreció a ayudar con una voz seductora, y el semi-saiyajin se sonrojó.

"¡Y-yo también quiero ayudar a mi hermano!". Protestó Koneko.

Se sumaron Asia y Raynare a la pelea, pero Rias extrañamente se quedó en silencio, con una mirada perdida, como si estuviera sumida en sus pensamientos.

Trunks se dió cuenta de ésto y la ojeó con preocupación, y se preguntó que rayos sería lo que la tendría tan preocupada. Aprovechó la distracción de todas para ir corriendo a su habitación, y aunque con algo de dificultad, logró quitarse el pantalón azul, que era lo único que le quedaba después del combate, y se puso su pantalón negro clásico, las botas negras y amarillas, el cinturón, y la camiseta sin mangas negra, con un chaleco de jean sin mangas azul, con el logo de la corporación cápsula.

"No podré usar mi espada con un solo brazo… demonios, bueno, en fin, me fijaré que hay en la cápsula con medicinas…".

Unos minutos después, Trunks bajó con las chicas, con su brazo todavía no sanado completamente asegurado e inmóvil.

''Bueno, vámonos y-''. Rias fue interrumpida por el abrupto ingreso de Sona Sitri y su séquito en la sala principal del Club. '' _Demonios_ '', se quejó mentalmente, visiblemente molesta, pero de igual modo se alegró de ver a su vieja amiga.

''Buenos días Rias, miembros de la nobleza de Rias y… ¡ajá!, Trunks Briefs-san''. La líder del clan Sitri miró a Trunks con detenimiento antes de enfocarse en Rias nuevamente.

''¿Cómo estás Sona?, se te nota muy enérgica ahora''.

''La verdad es que sí, estoy bastante feliz, porque veo que has obtenido dos nuevos miembros a tu nobleza, así como yo he añadido exitosamente más a la mía, y pensé que sería correcto presentártelos''. Sona habló con cierto orgullo y distinción, y Trunks pudo reconocer esos valores fácilmente, pero definitivamente no se comparaba en nada a lo que solía ostentar Vegeta, su padre…

''Ya veo… Bueno, en ese caso, lo haremos rápido, porque ambas sabemos que hay algo más importante que discutir. Ésta es mi alfil, Asia Argento'', la hermana menor de Sirzechs señaló a la ex-monja, quien se sintió algo nerviosa al tener tanta gente mirándola, expectantes. Buscó resguardo en el semi-saiyajin, quien le brindó una mirada reconfortante, y ella se alivió considerablemente. ''Y este otro es Trunks Briefs, como ya saben''.

Sona asintió, comprendiendo la información, ''Ya veo, entonces, es mi turno. Éste es mi peón, Saji Genshiro''. El aludido sonrió, engreído, y se rió de una forma algo ridícula y alta.

''Jajajaja, para mí debieron utilizar cuatro piezas debido a mi nivel de poder… Y por lo que mencionaron sobre ti Trunks, ni siquiera sabemos cuántas usaron para _ti_ , jejejeje, seguro eres un debilucho''. Saji se mofó del guerrero pelilavanda, pero lo cierto es que Trunks se mantuvo tranquilo, sin reaccionar a las provocaciones del chico castaño, quien se enfureció, y se le acercó a Trunks. ''¿Qué te pasa, grandulón lavanda?, ¿por qué no reaccionas?''.

''Suficiente, Saji, retrocede'', le ordenó mordazmente Sona a su peón, advirtiéndole de que, ''Por lo que tengo entendido, él ni siquiera pudo ser transformado en un demonio, dado que su poder es increíblemente alto, podría darte una paliza con solo mover un dedo prácticamente…''. Ante esto, Saji se calló, y ofreció disculpas.

Trunks sonrió, y sacudió la mano de Saji con su único brazo útil. ''No hay problema Saji, espero que nos podamos llevar bien en el futuro''.

''Bueno, ahora que eso está fuera de en medio, resolvamos el tema que creo que es obvio que ibas a proponer''. La pelirroja Gremory retomó la palabra y miró a Sona cara a cara. ''Como creo que ya sabes, está por llegar el envío de familiares, precisamente mañana. Y yo tenía pensado que Trunks-san y Asia-chan obtuvieran sus familiares, pero creo que tu tienes planeado lo mismo…''.

Sona suspiró, pero no parecía estar molesta en absoluto, como si de verdad estuviera ansiando un duelo. ''Precisamente, por eso estaba pensando en que decidamos ésto con un duelo''. Hizo una pausa y prosiguió, ajustándose los lentes. ''No me malinterpretes, ninguna de las dos está en condiciones de jugar un rating game, estaba pensando en algo más simple como un partido de tenis entre Tsubaki y yo contra tu y Akeno''.

''Hecho'', Rias y Sona se sacudieron las manos en señal de acuerdo.

Ésto sucedió alrededor del mediodía, poco antes de las 12. Para las 2 de la tarde el partido había terminado, con las cuatro demonios cansadas, habiendo realizado intenso esfuerzo físico. Las raquetas habían quedado hechas polvo, por lo que nadie ganó.

''Tengo una idea, resolvamoslo con una pelea uno a uno, con el mejor miembro de nuestras respectivas noblezas luchando para decidirlo''. Propuso Sona, confiada en que podría ganar.

''Está bien, ésto será todavía más rápido''. Rias se crujió los dedos, y pensó a quién elegir.

''¡Buchou, yo estoy ansioso por luchar!''. Trunks miró a la pelirroja con ansías, deseoso de poder hacer de nuevo lo que a los saiyajines les es nato.

''¿Seguro que podrás así, con ese brazo así y todo?''. Rias estaba genuinamente preocupada por el estado del pelilavanda, pero él asintió enérgicamente, por lo que Rias decidió elegirlo a él definitivamente, recibiendo el apoyo de las chicas del Club.

''Está bien, entonces, Saji, tú lucharás contra Trunks Briefs-san''. Sona miró a su peón de reojo, quien asintió, crujiendo los dedos de sus manos.

La pelea tomó lugar fuera del Club. Trunks dejó que Saji se lanzara al ataque, y esquivó su golpe dirigido directamente a su cara, pegó un saltó hacia atrás impulsándose con sus piernas y con su único brazo bueno cargó una bola de ki y se la explotó en la cara al peón de Sona, mandandolo a volar unos cuantos metros. Trunks prácticamente se desvaneció y reapareció en la trayectoria en la que había salido volando Saji,y lo atrapó así sin más con una mano.

''N-no le tomó ni c-cinco minutos'', una de las chicas miembras de la nobleza de Sona exclamó en voz baja y en un tono algo agudo.

''Con que… estos son los poderes de Trunks… hmmmm… Un ''saiyajin'', ¿eh?''. Sona miró con los ojos entrecerrados al victorioso saiyajin, estudiándolo. ''Debo averiguar más sobre su raza… haré una investigación a fondo, Rias, debo admitir que fue una demostración… contundente por decirlo de alguna forma, pero déjame decirte que si hubiera sido un rating game de verdad, no habría perdido".

"Ni yo tampoco, vieja amiga, gracias por venir un rato".

Luego de que Sona y Rias hicieran las paces y se despidieran, los miembros del Club del Ocultismo se prepararon y se teletransportaron al bosque de los familiares.

XXXXX

 ***BOSQUE DE LOS FAMILIARES***

El ambiente aquí era oscuro y daba malas vibras, criaturas de distintos tamaños, formas y colores rondaban por estos lugares, pero para demonios como Rias y su grupo ésto no sería problema, y mucho menos para un saiyajin.

"Con que aquí obtendremos nuestros familiares Asia y yo, interesante…". Trunks uso su sentido de percepción del ki y captó tantos kis pequeños que se sintió abrumado momentáneamente.

Repentinamente, una voz habló, llamándole la atención al grupo. ''Es una excelente noche de luna llena, ideal para cazar Familiares''. El sujeto saltó de lo alto de un árbol y cayó con agilidad en el suelo. La luz de la luna lo iluminó claramente, y era un tipo algo raro en apariencia pero su actitud mostraba que era amistoso y confiable. Vestía con ropas que serían características de un chico joven (una gorra roja, una camiseta blanca y pantalones de jean cortos hasta las rodillas, y zapatillas de deporte genéricas), pero físicamente parecía un tipo de más de 30 años. ''Me llamo Zatouji, y soy un experto en familiares''.

" _Este tipo parece un chiflado, pero seguro que debe saber sobre familiares…_ ". Trunks observó al sujeto con cautela, mientras él se les acercaba.

"Ah, Rias Gremory-sama, es un gusto volver a verte a ti y a tu grupo. Por lo visto, al muchacho con el brazo de hojalata y a la chica rubia les deben faltar familiares". Zatouji recibió un asentimiento por parte de Trunks y Asia, y se dio vuelta y le indicó al grupo con un ademán que lo siguieran.

"Hay distintos tipos de familiares que pueden hacerte más o menos fuerte dependiendo de qué tipo de familiar sea, y otras factores más también influyen". Akeno le susurró a Trunks con un tono particularmente dulce, y lo abrazó por la espalda, y el semisaiyajin, para su sorpresa, no se sintió incómodo, más bien, tranquilo.

Llegaron a un estanque y Zatouji señaló una criatura de aspecto femenino, con cabello rubio y un vestido rosa.

"Eso es un Undine, un espíritu de agua, ¡miren!", el experto en familiares señaló a la criatura y ésta se dio vuelta y pegó un alarido tremendo.

El grupo se asustó al ver que en realidad el Undine tenía más pinta de un hombre fortachón que de una mujer. Trunks se encogió ligeramente, con los hombros algo hundidos, en señal de decepción. "S-sigamos y veamos si hay otro…".

Siguieron caminando un poco más, y se encontraron con un olor particularmente feo. Trunks fue el más afectado dados sus sentidos saiyajin agudizados, y se quejó por lo bajo lanzando expletivos.

"Oh no, Slime", Akeno lanzó un quejido agudo por lo bajo, y de la nada empezaron a caer pedazos de… ¿gelatina? verde, viscosa. A Zatouji y a Kiba le cayeron justo en la cabeza, y el experto en familiares permaneció inmóvil, cruzado de brazos, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ésto, mientras que Kiba desenfundó su espada y empezó a tirar cortes y estocadas al aire, obviamente en vano.

Trunks por su parte salió ileso, dado que fue moviéndose a toda velocidad con el zanzoken, con sus imágenes residuales quedando detrás de él.

Las chicas se llevaron lo peor, dado que el slime les cayó en toda la ropa y el cuerpo, y éste empezó rápidamente a desintegrar sus ropas. ''¡Kyaaaaaa!'', se quejaron entre todas, y a Trunks casi se le desprende la mandíbula del cuerpo.

'' _Rias… Akeno… Koneko-chan… Asia-chan…_ _Todas… casi_ '', pausó por un momento su pensamiento, como si estuviera algo avergonzado de continuar. '' _Desnudas… ¡no sé porque me genera tanta emoción y… ¿lujuria?, esta idea… ¡Nonononononono!_ ''. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces y se abofeteó con su único brazo disponible para salir de su trance.

Los deseos carnales de Trunks se volvieron aun más difíciles de suprimir al ver como el slime desgarró casi por completo las ropas de las chicas, y al escuchar el gemido suave de Rias cuando la sustancia viscosa adoptó una forma de tentáculo y presionó con fuerza la entrepierna de ella.

''¡Yo me encargo!''. El hijo de Vegeta hizo un backflip y al aterrizar con un _clop_ giró su cuerpo levemente a la derecha, y con su único brazo cargó la versión de una mano del ataque insignia de la escuela tortuga. '' **Kaaaaaaa…...meeeeee…. haaaaaa…...meeeeee…¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ". El semisaiyajin estiró su brazo hacia adelante y el haz de luz blanca con una leve aura celeste salió disparado de la palma de su mano, en dirección a las cuatro adolescentes. Obviamente, Trunks se contuvo y el kamehameha fue lo suficientemente poderoso para matar al slime pero no para lastimar a las chicas, por miedo a que ellas quedaran rostizadas.

Kiba aparentemente usó su cerebro y con su mano libre tiró del slime en su rostro y lo lanzó lejos, y lo destruyó con un tajo de energía negativa con su espada.

Zatouji sacudió su cabeza, y el slime restante salió disparado hacia un costado, replegándose por sí solo, sin darse vuelta para no encontrar el mismo destino que el resto.

"Ara ara, Trunks es muy caballero, no tendría problema en que me veas así", Akeno le dijo seductoramente al saiyajin, quien se hizo el tonto, riéndose pero sintiéndose atraído por la idea.

Una vez que las chicas se arreglaron, se escuchó un gruñido en lo alto de un árbol. Todos giraron la cabeza y se encontraron con un pequeño dragón celeste y azul. Éste saltó, y planeó ligeramente hasta aterrizar directamente en los brazos de Asia.

"¡Kawaiiii!, ¡que lindo dragón!, ¡lo reclamo!". La ex-monja irradiaba felicidad y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

"Perfecto, la chica bonita se quedará con el bebé Sprite Dragon". Exclamó Zatouji, contento de haber podido ayudar.

Trunks se encogió de hombros al ver que él no tendría ningún familiar. "Falle nuevamente". Se lamentó en voz baja.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, se escuchó un potente rugido, seguido de un ruido de pasos suaves y ágiles. Trunks sintió un ki cerca, y pegó un salto de 5 metros hacia el cielo, esquivando cómodamente el ataque de una bestia.

La criatura era una pantera negra, con ojos blancos como la luna, y con un aura negra centelleando alrededor de ella. Ágil, valiente, y poderosa. Trunks tuvo la corazonada de que éste era su animal.

"¡Muy pocas veces había visto éste tipo de familiar, tendrás que dominarlo para que éste acepte formar un lazo contigo!". Gritó Zatouji por encima del rugido de la bestia.

"Que así sea". Trunks se transformó en super saiyajin, y la bestia cambió de forma y tomó una apariencia humanoide.

Empezaron a intercambiar golpes, Trunks tenía claramente una ventaja, pero la bestia atacaba desenfrenadamente sin mostrar signos de cansancio. El semisaiyajin se descuidó en un golpe y la bestia le realizó un barrido lateral que le hizo perder el equilibrio, y entonces aprovechó y mandó a volar a Trunks, quien atravesó varias hileras de árboles, pero se recuperó al instante, apenas sacudido por el ataque.

"Hmmph, ahora es mi turno". Trunks liberó más ki y se lanzó contra la criatura. Le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y luego un kiai en el torso que la envió hacia una hilera de árboles, los cuales fueron tirados abajo por la criatura. Trunks voló hacia allí y se decidió a acabar el combate de una vez por todas.

Extendió su mano derecha hacia adelante y creó una esfera de energía celeste. "Con esto se acaba todo... **¡ATAQUEEEEE… BIG BAAAAAAANG!** ". Trunks expulsó el ataque de su mano, el cual explotó contra la criatura, creando un enorme cráter y derrotando definitivamente a la criatura.

Hubo una gran explosión y una nube de humo que se despejó en unos minutos, y la criatura yacía ahora en su forma de pantera, sangrando en múltiples heridas y con muchos moretones. Lejos de mostrar miedo, seguía de pie, respirando pesadamente, pero firme en su postura.

Trunks suspiró y se destransformó, y se acercó caminando a la criatura, y se arrodilló en frente de ella. El pelilavanda sonrió orgulloso, y se giró sobre su hombro, mirando a Zatouji y a las chicas. "Lo reclamo para mi".

"Perfecto, entonces ya tenemos todo resuelto, vengan, vamos". Zatouji se dirigió a un claro y Rias y su grupo lo siguieron. Asia llevando en brazos al pequeño sprite dragon y Trunks a la pantera.

Asia colocó al dragón en el suelo y un círculo de color verde apareció alrededor de él. La joven rubia tragó saliva antes de decir nerviosamente, "Yo… eeeeh… Asia Argento, te reclamo como mi familiar, ¡Rassei!". El dragón brilló con el mismo círculo verde por un instante, y luego miró a Asia y saltó a los brazos de ésta, acurrucándose y rugiendo afectuosamente.

Trunks dió un paso adelante y depositó a la pantera con cuidado en el suelo, y el mismo círculo apareció alrededor de ella. "Yo te reclamo para mi… eeeeeh". Se quedó pensativo y recordó que cuando viajó al pasado su abuelo, el doctor papá de Bulma, tenía un gato que llevaba siempre con él a todos lados, llamado Tama. "¡Tu nombre será Tama!". Acto seguido, la pantera brilló de un color verde por un segundo y luego disminuyó en tamaño hasta quedar igual de grande que un gato normal.

" _¡Miauuuu!_ ". El pequeño gato saltó al hombro izquierdo del saiyajin y… hizo esa cosa… de dar pequeños cabezazos de alegría que hacen los gatos mientras ronronean.

"Muy bien, creo que he hecho un gran trabajo hoy". Zatouji comentó casualmente, estirándose.

"Sí, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Zatouji, nos iremos ahora, ¡hasta luego!". Rias se despidió amablemente y el grupo se teletransportó fuera del bosque.

XXXXX

 ***ESA MISMA NOCHE***

Todo estaba sumido en la más completa oscuridad. Trunks yacía en su cama, durmiendo, aunque no tan plácidamente como a uno le gustaría. Su cara mostraba una mueca de dolor y molestia, mientras se debatía a un lado y al otro.

 ***MENTE DE TRUNKS***

 _Me vi a mi mismo, y estaba vestido con un smoking negro, mi brazo izquierdo completamente sano y mi cuerpo completamente revitalizado. Escuchaba clamores, vitoreos y sollozos, todos formando una extraña cacofonía que asaltó mis oídos y yo no pude hacer más que fruncir el ceño ligeramente molesto. A mi derecha estaban mi madre, llorando de la alegría y afirmando que yo ya había crecido o algo así, y a su lado estaban… IMPOSIBLE, mi padre y Gohan estaban a ambos lados de mi madre, cada uno con un halo sobre sus cabezas, simbolizando que estaba muertos. Mi padre me observaba con esa expresión neutra pero las comisuras de sus labios estaban casi imperceptiblemente curvadas un poco y sus ojos brillaban evidenciando su orgullo. Gohan, por el contrario, estaba tan distendido como el señor Gokú normalmente lo estaba._

 _A mi izquierda estaban Koneko, Akeno, Kiba y Raynare, todas vestidas elegantemente, como si de damas de honor se tratara. Ya me hice la idea de que estaba sucediendo, pero no supe decir porque algo parecía fuera de lugar…_

 _Llegó Rias. Tenía puesto un vestido de novia largo, con un velo cubriendo su hermoso rostro, con sus largos cabellos meciéndose ligeramente por el viento. Parecía estar más bella que nunca._

 _Justo cuando ella llegó hacia mí, la habitación se volvió completamente oscura, y un rayo de energía le atravesó el estómago, por detrás. Corrí hacia ella y la tomé por la cintura._

 _Grité pero solo salió un sonido ahogado de mi boca. Rias se desangró rápidamente, y un charco del líquido color carmesí se desparramó en torno a ella, mezclándose perfectamente con el tono de su cabello._

" _Trunks, Gohan y yo contendremos a los androides, tú llévate a todos de aquí". Mi padre me gritó, pero antes de que pudiera actuar, los androides aparecieron delante mío. Sus ojos tenían ese brillo neón celeste, y parecían mucho más malvados y crueles que nunca._

" _Tu hora llegará pronto, así como la de las chicas. Todo por lo que luchaste será destruido. Prepárate Trunks"._

XXXXX

 ***NUEVAMENTE EN EL MUNDO REAL***

" **¡AAAAAAH!** ". El semi-saiyajin se despertó sobresaltado, tenso, con todo su cuerpo alerta. Su habitación estaba iluminada por una luz amarilla potente, y se dió cuenta que provenía de él mismo dicha luz. Se destransformó, y trató de calmarse respirando pausadamente.

"Maldición, eso no es una buena señal… Tengo que reanudar mi entrenamiento más duro que nunca, pero voy a necesitar a alguien igual de fuerte que yo que esté a la par mía para que mi entrenamiento rinda más…". Trunks se quedó mirando el techo pensativo, y repentinamente escuchó una voz en su habitación.

" **[Parece que estás teniendo problemas compañero]** ". Ddraig dedujo, por el humor y pensamientos conflictivos en la mente de su portador. La gema verde en la sacred gear de Trunks brilló intermitentemente mientras Ddraig pensaba. " **[Hmmmmmm, en base a tu pesadilla, creo que puedo deducir algo positivo]** ".

Ésto le género esperanza a Trunks, y se decidió a escuchar al dragón rojo.

" **[Si es que ese combate llegase a suceder, no estarás solo, como ahora recuerdo que tu padre te dijo en un sueño que tuviste]** ". Hizo una pausa y suspiró. " **[Además tienes la oportunidad ahora para volverte mucho más fuerte, ya estás curado casi por completo, ¡así que levántate y ve!]** ".

"Tienes razón Ddraig, me pondré a entrenar ya mismo''. Trunks saltó de la cama, y sin siquiera pensar en comer o no, se cambió a su armadura saiyajin y voló hacia el bosque de Kuo, para entrenar.

Unas horas después, en el club, Rias y Akeno se encontraban discutiendo sobre algo que había preocupado a Rias recientemente.

''Rias… Pareces estar muy apegada a Trunks… Más de lo que parecería ser necesario… ¿Es acaso por qué él podría evitar que Riser-?''. Akeno fue interrumpida por la voz seria, firme pero calma de su líder, y Rias miró con algo de molestia a su subordinada.

''Sé que te preocupas por mi Akeno… Pero no es necesario que me ayudes. Además, cuando estamos aquí, yo soy la presidenta, ¿sí?''. La pelirroja miró a los ojos a Akeno, y la pelinegra asintió con resignación.

''Sí, presidenta''.

Trunks volvió a su casa bañado en sudor, con la armadura agrietada en todas partes, toda la manga izquierda destruida, y los pantalones agujereados en las rodillas. ''Fiu, eso sí que fue duro, mi brazo izquierdo sanó a la perfección, jejeje, que suerte''. Cruzó el umbral distraído y gritó distraidamente. '' **Mamáaaa, ¡ya volví!** ''.

La voz de la científica de cabellos celestes replicó igual de alto, pero así y todo algo silenciado, desde un laboratorio ubicado en el amplio sótano de su hogar, '' **¡Bienvenido de nuevo hijo, en un rato termino éste experimento y subiré a hacerte algo de comer!** ''.

Trunks percibió el ki de su madre, y también el de Raynare y Asia juntas, y sintió algo de curiosidad con respecto a qué estarían haciendo ellas dos juntas. ''¡Ugh!, ¡apesto, me daré una refrescante ducha!''.

Subió a su cuarto, se desnudó y tiró a un lado la ropa de combate toda rota, se colgó una toalla al hombro y salió caminando como fue traído al mundo en total confianza, sabiendo que como todas las chicas en la casa estaban ocupadas, nadie lo vería.

Entró tranquilo al baño, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Había bastante vapor al entrar, y Trunks se congeló en el lugar al ver que Asia y Raynare estaban ambas bañándose juntas. Se miraron los 3 a la vez, y Trunks rápidamente trató de excusarse, mientras se tapaba los ojos y se daba vuelta enérgicamente.

''¡Y-yo no ví nada, pe-perdón chicas, yo les juro que no era mi intenci-''. Trunks fue interrumpido por ambas chicas que lo abrazaron con fuerza por la espalda, presionando sus pechos contra él con fuerza.

''Y-yo quiero ducharme contigo Trunks-san, ¡para mejorar nuestra amistad!''. La voz de Asia sonaba decidida y nerviosa a la vez, mientras que Raynare permaneció en silencio y restregó sus grandes pechos contra la espalda de Trunks hacia arriba y abajo.

''Vamos, mi dulce Trunks, no tienes porque sentirte así, déjanos ayudarte… No te vimos mucho últimamente''. La voz de Raynare era tentadora, seductora, y su tono era casi inaudible, dado que estaba susurrándole al oído a Trunks. Ella le dió un beso en la mejilla izquierda y deslizó sus manos lentamente por el abdomen del muchacho, quien inicialmente estuvo tenso pero ahora parecía haberse vuelto de gelatina. Asia hizo lo mismo, dándole un beso a Trunks en la otra mejilla y bajando con sus pequeñas manos por el musculoso torso del saiyajin.

Raynare tanteó la entrepierna de Trunks y apretó algo con fuerza, obteniendo un leve gruñido ahogado de Trunks. La ángel caída se relamió los labios, pensando para sí, '' _Qué grande que lo tiene, ¡y encima tan duro como una roca!, debo contenerme, no es el momento ahora_ ''. Raynare masajeó el miembro de Trunks tentativamente antes de detenerse, y riéndose al escuchar el quejido de molestia de Trunks, cual niño al que le sacan un juguete.

Luego de todo este incidente, Trunks se bañó junto con las chicas, tratando de mantener sus pensamientos… lujuriosos e inapropiados contenidos pensando constantemente en lo que sea. Comida, entrenar, sus recuerdos, todo menos… Esos gloriosos cuerpos, mojados, en el medio de la habitación llena de vapor, estando a solas los tres… '' _¡No no no no no!_ '', Trunks sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, y pudo mantenerse mínimamente tranquilo y con su bestia controlada…

Luego de todo esto, Trunks y las chicas se secaron, y se vistieron, y bajaron a cenar, viendo que Bulma ya había terminado… uno de sus innumerables inventos o experimentos. Charlaron animadamente sobre tonterías, como que tal le iba en la escuela a Trunks y Asia, o la típica manera _inhumana_ de aspirar la comida que tiene Trunks.

Una hora después, Trunks subió a su habitación, y se recostó tranquilo, dispuesto a pensar en los sucesos recientes. ''Amigo, no puedo creer cómo avanzan las cosas. Cada una de las chicas… Verdaderamente… Me mareo de solo pensar en el hecho de que cada una se siente atraída hacia mí… Yo las amo también, pero quiero quedarme con todas por igual… ¡Kami, que desastre!, ¿huh?''. En la habitación en penumbra brilló una luz roja, y del círculo de transporte Gremory se materializó Rias repentinamente.

''Rias, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿sucede alg-?''.

''Trunks, necesito un favor urgente, ¡haz el amor conmigo!''. La voz de Rias se quebró al terminar, y denotaba su desesperación.

Tumbó a Trunks en la cama, y se sentó arriba de él. Se desvistió rápido del uniforme de la escuela, y quedó solamente en su lencería blanca, mientras que Trunks se quitó su camiseta negra musculosa y se desabrochó el cinturón de sus pantalones negros.

''¿Estás segura de ésto Rias?, ¿qué pasa?, ¡contéstame!''. Trunks la miró con preocupación, y ella se desabrochó el brasier, dejando libres a sus enormes senos que rebotaron ligeramente con un vaivén.

''Trunks, escucháme, esto es muy importante y urgente, debemos hacerlo antes de que-''. Rias se detuvo y se giró a la izquierda, y vio como otro círculo mágico, pero de un color más blanquecino, apareció. ''Demonios, muy tarde''.

''Rias Gremory-sama, por favor, detente, a tu hermano no le gustaría presenciar esta escena… inapropiada''. La mujer que salió del círculo recriminó a Rias serenamente. Tenía un cabello plateado que combinaba con sus ojos, y usaba un traje de maid celeste y blanco que resaltaba sus enormes pechos, pero Trunks se concentró en su rostro.

''¿Quién es ella, Rias?''. Trunks se preguntó de forma curiosa.

''Oh~.'', Grayfia se sonrojó al ver a Trunks con el torso musculoso desnudo, y con sus pantalones algo flojos. ''Ejem, permíteme presentarme como es debido. Soy Grayfia, la esposa del hermano de Rias, Sirzechs''. '' _Así que este muchacho tan encantador, de buenos modales y alegre es el que tiene la sacred gear_ y _además ese poder increíble… me alegra saber que está de nuestro lado_ ''.

''Mucho gusto señorita Grayfia, aunque me imagino que ya sabe mi nombre jajaja'', la risa alegre de Trunks generó una calidez inesperada en el interior de Grayfia, quien se aprontó a dirigirse a Rias.

''Por favor, Rias-sama, vístase y acompáñeme, su hermano desea verla urgentemente, es para hablar sobre _eso_ ''. Grayfia esperó pacientemente mientras Rias se vestía, y la pelirroja se giró para besar a Trunks en la frente.

 _Muack~_. ''Perdón por involucrarte en esto Trunks, lo siento de verdad''. Rias lo abrazó con fuerza antes de despedirse y marcharse con Grayfia.

Trunks se quedó pensativo, en el silencio de su oscura habitación, conectando los puntos con toda la información que tenía hasta ahora. ''Maldición, sea lo que sea lo que está molestando a Rias, seguro lo sabré definitivamente pronto…''.

XXXXX

 ***AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, AL AMANECER***

Trunks, Kiba y Asia caminaban en dirección al club, charlando sobre cosas mundanas. Kiba preguntó entonces, ''¿Eh, Trunks, tienes idea de por qué buchou estuvo tan seria últimamente?, dudo que fuera por alguna tontería''.

Trunks se encogió de hombros y suspiró, pensando. ''La verdad es que no tengo idea amigo, yo digo que ahora nos apuremos y cuando lleguemos, le preguntemos, dudo que vaya a molestarle, además creo que ya es hora de que nos lo diga''.

Kiba se frenó en seco, y se puso serio. ''Demonios, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué no me dí cuenta antes?, maldición… Ese imbécil de Rizer''.

Trunks decidió no preguntarle más a Kiba, mas lo que sí hizo fue guardarse el nombre de ese sujeto para luego preguntarle a Akeno o Rias misma quien era ese tal Rizer.

Entraron en el club, y Trunks saludó a Akeno, Koneko y Rias alegremente, y también se dio cuenta que estaba Grayfia. Todas estaban aparentemente esperando que Trunks y los demás llegasen.

''Bueno, ahora que están aquí… ¿Rias-sama, quiere que les explique o-?''. Grayfia fue interrumpida por un ademán de Rias, quien se adelantó a hablar.

''Bien, déjenme explicarles-''. Pero, de la nada, ella se detuvo.

La habitación se vio iluminada de un tono amarillo como el fuego, y un círculo de transporte apareció, del cual salió un muchacho alto, de metro noventa de alto, cabello rubio, delgaducho y que vestía un traje rojo con un blazer abierto y una camisa blanca debajo. El tipo tenía un aire de soberbia y superioridad visibles. Desde China uno podría darse cuenta que Rizer era alguien egocéntrico y muy confiado.

''Aaaaah, hacía bastante que no pasaba por el mundo de los humanos''. Rizer se giró en dirección a la pelirroja Gremory y sonrió triunfalmente. ''Ah, ¡mi querida Rias!, ¡que bueno verte de nuevo!''.

Trunks sintió un nudo en la garganta al oír el ''mí'', y luego le dolió el estómago como si le hubieran dado una patada al oír a Grayfia decir que Rias era la prometida de _ese_ sujeto, aunque Trunks rápido dedujo que Rias se comprometió por Rizer en contra de su voluntad.

''Así que, tienes algunos miembros nuevos en tu nobleza, ya veo…''. Rizer observó a Asia con absoluto desinterés, y luego buscó con la mirada a Trunks mientras le pasaba la mano a Rias por los muslos, y ella estaba visiblemente incómoda ante esto.

''¡Aja!, ¡tu eres el muchacho del que medio inframundo habla!''. Rizer se levantó y caminó hacia Trunks. ''Bueno, yo… esperaba otra cosa… Considerando de _dónde_ vienes… pensé que perder a todos los que _intentaste_ proteger te habría cambiado lo suficiente para hacerte más intimidante''.

A Trunks se le heló la sangre al oír que Rizer habló de forma tan despectiva de su mundo, y de todos los que murieron por culpa de los androides. Esa sangre que se congeló, rápidamente hirvió por la ira que el hijo de Vegeta sintió, y sus ojos brillaron turquesa, como si estuviera cerca de transformarse en súper saiyajin. ''¿Estás insinuando que todos murieron en vano?... **¿ESO FUE LO QUE DIJISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?** ''. Trunks se transformó en súper saiyajin, con todo su poder liberado repentinamente. Su aura se sacudía violentamente alrededor de él e hizo temblar toda la habitación. Pequeños relámpagos aparecieron alrededor de Trunks, y él miró a Rizer a los ojos, quien estaba visiblemente satisfecho por haber provocado con éxito al semi-saiyajin.

''Jejejeje… Tal como esperaba…''.

''Maldito, **¡NADIE… HABLA… MAL… DE… MIS… AMIGOS… NI… MI FAMILIA!** ''. Trunks tomó al Phoenix del cuello y le dio un puñetazo por cada palabra entrecortada que hablaba. Le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y lo mandó a volar contra una pared, todo en unos segundos.

El semi saiyajin estaba por continuar su asalto violento, pero fue interrumpido por la voz firme pero amable de Rias que le pidió por favor que se detuviera, que ahora no era el momento, pero también se detuvo porque Grayfia le había congelado los pies con un hechizo.

Trunks fácilmente libró sus pies, pero suspiró, y temblando levemente, se destransformó, y siguió ojeando con cautela al sorprendido y dolorido Rizer quien se levantó con mucha dificultad, mientras masajeaba su mandíbula dislocada. El phoenix gruñó de dolor mientras su cuerpo dolorosamente se sanaba a sí mismo. '' _Maldito mocoso, ¿cómo puede tener tanto poder?_ ''.

''Rias, viendo como tu esclavo desea resolver las cosas violentamente y considerando tus constantes rechazos a querer realizar la boda lo antes posible, decidí que arreglemos esto… con un rating game''. Rizer se calló y hubo un silencio en la habitación mientras todos, incluido Trunks, comprendían las implicancias de todo esto. ''Aunque sería muy difícil que ganes, considerando que… bueno, mejor velo tu misma''. Rizer chasqueó los dedos y toda su nobleza apareció. Un juego completo, 15 hermosas jóvenes, pero todas parecían estar nerviosas y visiblemente furiosas, como si estuvieran… forzadas a estar ahí. Trunks obviamente se dio cuenta de esto.

Rias vio en esta peligrosa oferta un atisbo de esperanza para salir de su compromiso forzado, y habló, indecisa pero confiando a la vez en su juicio. ''Acepto Rizer, si yo gano, mi compromiso contigo se rompe y yo podré casarme con quien se me antoje''.

Trunks aprovechó a añadir. ''Y todas las chicas que están bajo tu dominio opresivo, serán libres, ¿es legal eso, no?''.

''Me temo que sí, pero necesitarán un nuevo amo o serían consideradas demonios renegadas y deberían morir por eso''. Grayfia replicó a la pregunta de Trunks con algo de tristeza. ''Pero, está permitido que, supongamos Rias ganara y ella te lo permitiera, tu podrías ser el amo de ellas''.

Rias miró a un costado y se dio cuenta del pedido silencioso de Trunks, y luego vio a las chicas en el fondo de la habitación, que parecían estar implorándole que por favor dijera que sí.

Rias sonrió y exclamó. ''Por supuesto, Trunks se quedará con todas ellas bajo su mando cuando ganemos''.

'' _Me humillarán y romperán mi compromiso con Rias… No lo permitiré… ¡Grrrrrrrr!_ ''. Rizer miró enojado a Rias, y accedió. ''Está bien, pero si yo gano, es obvio lo que sucederá… jejejeje, así que… queda estipulado. Dentro de 10 días en una arena en el inframundo, se librará el combate, más les vale prepararse… para lo peor, **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** ''. Rizer se desvaneció junto con su nobleza, dejando a Rias, su grupo y Grayfia en la habitación.

''No me arrepiento de nada, porque sé que con Trunks a nuestro lado podremos ganarle''. Rias respondió a la aparente pregunta en el aire, que nadie llegó siquiera a hacer.

''Ésta oportunidad me pareció excelente, al igual que a Sirzechs-sama cuando se la planteé, por eso me dejó venir aquí''. Grayfia reveló, mirando a todos tranquilamente.

''Algo muy inteligente sin duda, mi orgullo y mis deseos combinados lógicamente habrían dado lugar a esta chance única. Muchas gracias, Grayfia-san''. Rias le agradeció a su cuñada, quien replicó en igual manera que no había nada que agradecer. La esposa de Sirzechs se despidió, y regresó al inframundo.

Trunks aplaudió, acostumbrado ya a tener ambos brazos sanos, y llamó la atención al grupo. ''Bien, entonces, en los próximos diez días los entrenaré MUY duro. Se volverán mucho más fuertes de lo que se creían capaces, y les daremos una paliza a Rizer y a su ego, ¿qué me dicen?''.

Todas las chicas y Kiba respondieron con vítores y ovaciones positivas, y Trunks asintió, satisfecho.

''Tengo una casa de campo en las afueras de la ciudad, donde podremos entrenar tranquilos, estando a solas…'', Rias propuso, con cierto misterio y lujuria en su voz que le llamó la atención a Trunks ''hormonas locas'' Briefs.

''Suena genial, bueno, entonces, todos empaquen, partimos mañana temprano''. Trunks le ordenó a sus aprendices, quienes respondieron afirmativamente.

XXXXX

 ***EN OTRA PARTE, PLANETA SAGRADO DE LOS KAIO-SHIN***

''Kakaroto, ¿está listo tu hijo?'', una voz orgullosa e impaciente preguntó de mala gana a un sujeto amable, con pelos parados y de expresión y actitud algo infantil pero no por eso menos simpática.

''Sí Vegeta, Gohan está listo, los teletransportará a ambos y podrán entrenar a Trunks''. Goku le respondió al príncipe de los saiyajin.

''Hola señor Vegeta, ya nos vamos, pero esperemos un segundo a que llegue el antiguo kaio que quería decirnos algo''. El hijo de Goku miró detrás de Vegeta, y los 3 saiyajin se giraron y vieron al antiguo dios kaio acercarse caminando presuroso hacia Vegeta.

''Enma Daio me pidió que haga esto Vegeta, servirá muchísimo para el plan que ustedes tienen, si… me enteré, jejeje, no diré cómo, en fin, toma mi mano y espera''.

Vegeta suspiró, molesto e impaciente, y tomó la mano del antiguo kaio shin. Esperó unos segundos y estaba por recriminarle algo al anciano cuando de la nada este se soltó de Vegeta y cayó al suelo, mientras que Vegeta sintió un cambio en su interior. ''Esta sensación… Estos sentimientos… Hambre… Sed… No puede ser… Cansancio… ¡ESTOY VIVO DE NUEVO!, **¡GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAH!** , ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!''. El príncipe saiyajin se transformó en súper saiyajin y liberó todo su poder en el planeta sagrado, haciéndolo temblar masivamente. ''Esperé años… 20 largos años a que un día milagroso como este llegara… ¡Y sucedió!, ¡esos androides me lo pagarán!, ¡nadie lastima a mi BULMA, NI A MI FAMILIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''. Vegeta siguió canalizando su energía hasta que se calmó, y se destransformó. ''Todo mi entrenamiento dará sus frutos pronto…''. Miró al kaio shin anciano que se levantó, ahora con un halo en su cabeza. ''Muchas gracias… Ancia-... Kaio''.

Esa muestra de respeto hizo reír al Kaio, quien sacudió su arrugada mano ligeramente. ''Vas a matarme de nuevo del susto Vegeta, nunca antes me habías mostrado tanto respeto… Bueno, ahora, váyanse al demonio, el mocoso y tú, ¡shuuuuuuu!''.

Gohan asintió, y colocó su dedo índice y del medio izquierdos en su frente, y Vegeta le tocó la espalda. ''Nos reuniremos hijo, y ésta vez será para siempre''. Vegeta apretó con fuerza sus puños, tratando de ignorar el cúmulo de emociones que se arremolinaban en su mente.

XXXXX

WOW! DECISIVE CHAPTER WE GOT HERE, DON'T WE? Pretty amazing in our opinion we'd say, with quite proportional mixes of hotness, busty women action and more mayhem and comedy! Tell us if you liked it in the reviews and see y'all on Chapter 9, The training begins!

¡WOW!, CAPÍTULO DECISIVO QUE TENEMOS ACÁ, ¿NO?, bastante bueno en nuestra opinión, con una mezcla proporcional de mujeres candentes, escenas calientes, comedia, acción y más locura en esta épica historia. Dígannos que les pareció en las reviews y nos vemos en el capítulo que sigue, Capítulo 9: ¡El entrenamiento comienza!


	9. Capítulo 9

Una nueva vida

Un fanfic crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DxD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz, Karnyfex. Ilustraciones y escritura adicional por Nexus9871.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675, TADEUZ, KARNYFEX Y NEXUS9871, EN NUESTROS CARÁCTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. TAMPOCO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE CUALQUIER MARCA QUE EXISTA EN LA VIDA REAL Y MENCIONEMOS ACÁ.**

 **Sinopsis:** Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

 **Nota de los autores:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, gente!, siempre firmes junto a nosotros, saben que nos encanta leer sus reviews positivas, que nos ayudan a seguir adelante y tirar updates más seguido, y mejores. Ahora, sin mucho más que decir, pasamos a la respuestas a algunas reviews.

Nahuel durandal: ¡Que bueno verte otra vez amigo!, gracias por tu siempre fiel apoyo boludo :v. Con respecto a Koneko, vas a ver algo anticipado este capítulo dedicado exclusivamente para vos xd, pero la acción de verdad se viene en un par de capítulos eh :v tené paciencia.

Our english speaking reviewers i.g: Thank y'all for your support bros! Lol. Also, sorry to disappoint ya', but Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse won't be on trunks' harem, sorry boys.

Alucard77: Jaja, me imaginé que ibas a reconocer todas las partes amigo, perdón, estuvimos muy faltos de imaginación en eso, pero creo que lo compensamos bastante bien con los sucesos del capítulo en general. Y sí en este capítulo encontrás alguna otra referencia, no nos mates por favor xd.

Nadaoriginal: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo amigo!, sí, ese Trunks se mamó xd.

Sin nada más que decir, acá les va el capítulo xd.

 **Capítulo 9: ¡El entrenamiento comienza!, combate de la nobleza saiyajin y el comienzo del rating game**

*Música de cuándo aparece el título de un capítulo en DBS xd*.

"¡Vamos, apresúrense, ya llegamos!". Trunks se giró ligeramente y vio como todos cargaban con sus mochilas con dificultad. Traían pocas cosas, ropa, algo de comida y agua, pero no les haría falta dado que en la casa, propiedad de la familia de Rias, tenían cantidades ridículamente suficientes de cosas para comer. La cosa era que todos tenían ropa pesada, incluso Bulma.

Rias, jadeante, se apresuró y llegó junto a Trunks, y lo miró irritada, pero el semi-saiyajin no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa porque le era imposible no reír al ver que tierna era Rias estando así. Sacándole más de una cabeza, el hijo de Vegeta medía 1,85 metros, mientras que Rias medía 1.54, así que era bastante difícil que ella pareciera amenazante ante él.

Luego de desempacar todo y beber algo fresco, todos se separaron para ir a vestirse y luego empezar el entrenamiento.

Trunks y Kiba estaban solos en una habitación, disfrutando del silencio. El semi-saiyajin suspiró y se ajustó bien el pantalón azul de la armadura saiyajin, y se ajustó la pechera. "Oye Kiba".

El aludido se giró y mientras se ponía el uniforme de gimnasia de la escuela, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Trunks, indicándole que siguiera

"¿Por qué odias a los ángeles caídos, y a los sacerdotes?, ¿acaso sucedió algo en el pasado?". El semi-saiyajin miró de reojo al espadachín rubio, aguardando su respuesta pacientemente.

"Hmmphh… Los odio profundamente… hace mucho tiempo, yo… **¡GRRAAAH!** ". Kiba se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, y su visión se llenó de imágenes residuales de sus amigos que murieron de formas inimaginablemente horrorosas. Sacudió la cabeza, y las imágenes residuales desaparecieron lentamente, y se quedó respirando pesadamente. "Discúlpame por eso Trunks… lo que sucede es… fue… una historia muy larga… pero te juro que luego del rating game te lo contaré, porque confío en ti, amigo". Inmediatamente, el saiyajin y el demonio chocaron los cinco, simbolizando su amistad.

Luego de un rato, todos se encontraban listos para luchar. Se sentaron alrededor de Trunks, quien estaba esperando a que se hubieran sentado todos.

"Muy bien, este plan sistemático de entrenamiento se dividirá primero en… digamos dos o tres días como mucho, de entrenamiento BASE, esto es, control básico del ki, percepción del ki de otros seres vivos, ataques con ki, usarlo para volar, confundir a tu enemigo con técnicas básicas, etcétera, y luego cada uno de ustedes tendrá un entrenamiento particular en base a sus habilidades más prominentes, ¿quedó claro?". Trunks vio que todos asintieron y sonrió satisfecho. "Bien, antes de comenzar, quiero que-".

Rías interrumpió al hijo de Vegeta, y señaló a Bulma. "¿No notas algo diferente en ella, Trunks?". La hermana menor de Sirzechs esperó la respuesta del confundido Trunks, quien percibió el ki de su madre.

"¡Wow!, ¿mamá, cuándo te volviste tan fuerte?, ¿acaso?- esa energía negativa, ¿Rias te volvió parte de su clan?". La peliceleste asintió orgullosamente, y Trunks sonrió.

"Ella es un peón ahora, osea que puede obtener cualquier habilidad de las otras clases si así lo precisa". Añadió Akeno con su tono típico.

"Perfecto, entonces empezaremos ya, presten atención...". Trunks les explicó durante un rato como hacer para usar su ki, y todo el primer día practicaron movimientos con la ropa pesada y algo de levitación y vuelo y ataques de ki. Y así pasó el día 1.

Al otro día, el hijo de Bulma sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar, y una vez que llegaron todos, les advirtió. "Quédense detrás mío, déjenme ver qué pasa". Trunks miró a una arboleda y percibió dos kis increíblemente poderosos, pero extrañamente familiares. "Quienes quiera que estén ahí, salgan de inmediato". Su voz era firme, pero no hostil.

Los arbustos se sacudieron ligeramente mientras que de ellos emergían dos figuras. Trunks palideció al reconocerlos perfectamente, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, su cuerpo tembló incontrolablemente y su cerebro se bloqueó completamente. Esa sensación de alivio y confort inmenso muy pocas veces la había sentido en su vida.

Uno de los dos vestía el uniforme de la escuela tortuga, con el símbolo _Han_ en la parte de atrás, y tenía el pelo negro y corto, y era casi igual de alto que Trunks. Tenía un aire serio y maduro, pero a la vez apacible y sereno. Por otro lado, el de al lado, era más bajo, y tenía todos sus cabellos en punta hacia arriba, negro azabache. Sus ojos negros demostraban su arrogancia, y descontento, pero también eran comprensivos y neutros. Tenía puesta la armadura de combate saiyajin. La diferencia entre ambos seres era que uno tenía un círculo blanquecino en su cabeza y el otro no.

Hubo un tenso silencio que pareció durar una agonizante eternidad. Nadie parecía dispuesto a romper el hielo, cuando repentinamente…

Un sollozo ahogado, y luego unos pasos a toda prisa a la vez que Bulma se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo. Ambos creyeron que jamás se volverían a ver nuevamente, después de casi dos décadas, al final se concretó lo imposible. Bulma abrazó con una sorpresiva fuerza al príncipe de los saiyajin, quién incluso a pesar de su orgullo no pudo evitar lagrimear ligeramente, siendo sorprendido por el ki ligeramente elevado de Bulma.

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, por su parte, se lanzó a los brazos de su antiguo mentor, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Alumno y maestro se reencontraron, años después de la última batalla en la que el hijo de Goku se sacrificó por su mundo, por Trunks para que él pudiera tener una nueva vida, en un mundo pacífico y sin amenazas de enemigos extraterrestres, extraplanetarios o extradimensionales.

El emotivo momento murió poco a poco, reemplazado por Vegeta y Gohan recomponiéndose para explicar cómo llegaron, quiénes eran, y que iban a hacer.

''Bueno, yo soy Vegeta… Y este zopenco de al lado mío es Gohan, el hijo de Kakaroto, aunque creo que ya lo deben saber por lo que Trunks les contó. En fin''. Vegeta suspiró pesadamente, y continuó, ''Nosotros hemos venido porque sabemos que el combate final se acerca, no contra ese tal raiser o como se llame, sino contra los androides, y por eso vamos a entrenarte, muchacho''. El príncipe saiyajin se dirigió a su único hijo con la mirada. ''Para que estés completamente preparado para vencerlos de una vez por todas''. Apretó su puño enguantado con fuerza para enfatizar sus palabras. ''Ahora, tengo entendido que ellos también necesitan ser entrenados, por lo que tan pronto termines por hoy con ellos, entrenarás conmigo y Gohan, ¿queda claro muchacho?''.

''¡S-sí padre!, bueno, entonces, ¡a trabajar muchachas!''. Trunks se cruzó de brazos decidiendo con quién empezar primero. El espadachín rubio se encontraba mirando a Trunks impacientemente, con un brillo en sus ojos que mostraba ansias de pelea. ''Perfecto, Kiba, tu primero''.

Trunks desenfundó su espada y Kiba hizo lo mismo, y ambos se pusieron a una distancia del otro, y Trunks hizo un ademán con su espada para que Kiba ataque primero. El espadachín rubio se movió a una velocidad increíble, y lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de sus pies arrastrándose _muy_ ligeramente en el pasto, seguido de un _**¡CLONK!**_ , signo del tañido del choque de los metales. Ambos chocaron espadas nuevamente, tratando de sobreponerse sobre el otro, pero siendo incapaces de superarse. Kiba libera energía, aumentando su poder y Trunks cede ligeramente. El espadachín de Rias le hizo un tajo a Trunks en la mejilla derecha, y luego le hizo un _kiai_ en el pecho al peli lavanda que lo mandó a volar, y salió en persecución de él. Trunks se vio forzado a entrar en la defensiva, tratando de ver a través de las estocadas y patadas de Kiba.

''No dejes aberturas tan obvias'', le advirtió el guerrero saiyajin a Kiba, quien recibió un codazo en el estómago al haber Trunks podido esquivar fácilmente un mandoble débil. El rubio se inclinó, gruñiendo de dolor, pero así y todo no cedió. Saltó hacia atrás una gran cantidad de metros, que Trunks cubrió en un instante con una acometida, y Kiba se movió por encima de Trunks, dejando una imagen residual, y atacó por la espalda al peli lavanda, lacerándole la espalda con multiples cortes, y finalizando con un Light Breaker que mandó a Trunks hacia adelante unos cuantos pasos, tambaleándose.

Kiba se quedó en su lugar, quieto, respirando pesadamente. Había agotado gran parte de su energía, y logró asestarle varios ataques seguidos a Trunks, pero le costó caro. Cayó de rodillas, y tiró su espada a un costado, apoyando los brazos en el pasto y sirivéndole como apoyo para que su cuerpo no se venga abajo completamente.

''Hey''. Su adversario le extendió la mano, para ayudarlo a levantar. ''Buen trabajo Kiba, has progresado mucho en tan poco tiempo, vas a ver que serás imparable pronto''. Trunks ayudó a Kiba a incorporarse, y éste se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, junto a Vegeta, Gohan y los demás.

''Bueno, ahora… Koneko''. Trunks enfundó su espada y crugió sus nudillos, al ver que su hermana adoptiva se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta en frente de él.

Vegeta y Gohan estudiaron el combate Kiba - Trunks con absoluta seriedad, a pesar de que ambos sabían que todas las chicas eran… muy débiles comparadas con ellos. Y se decidieron a seguir viendo con expectativas los combates que iban a suceder a continuación.

La peli blanca nekomata hizo una leve referencia a Trunks, y murmuró algo que solo los saiyajines llegaron a escuchar. ''Hermanito''. Esto sorprendió a Vegeta y Gohan bastante, pero de todos modos permanecieron en silencio y atentos.

Koneko y Trunks ambos liberaron energía y se lanzaron al ataque, chocando puños. El terreno se agrietó debajo de ellos, y Trunks frunció el ceño contra Koneko, quien tenía una mirada imperturbable, seria, determinada. Trunks le dio un puñetazo a Koneko en el pecho, muy peligrosamente cerca de sus senos, y ella no se lo tomó muy bien. Se sonrojó por una millonésima de segundo, antes de devolverle una patada a Trunks en la barbilla, quien retrocedió, frotándose dicha parte, y entonces Koneko aprovechó y le dio una rápida y precisa ráfaga de golpes en el estómago, culminando con una patada giratoria que lo mandó a volar a toda velocidad hacia unos árboles. Trunks atravesó varias hileras de árboles antes de frenar, y entonces decidió pasar al ataque. Ni bien la nekomata atinó a golpearlo, él usó una ilusión de imágen y lo único que el puño izquierdo de Koneko golpeó fue aire. Trunks apareció detrás de ella y le dio una patada lateral, seguido de una patada de barrida que la hizo perder el equilibrio, y entonces el semi-saiyajin la mandó a volar, y gritó. ''A ver si puedes con esto, ¡Rompedor ardiente!''. El peli lila salió en persecución de la joven, y le dio una ráfaga de puñetazos que la hicieron retroceder, cada uno vapuleándola más que el anterior. Trunks finalizó con un golpe de martillo en la cabeza que mandó a la peliblanca a volar contra el suelo a gran velocidad, y para acabarla definitivamente, juntó sus manos por arriba de su cabeza y le lanzó un Finish Buster (Destrozo final).

Koneko se enterró más profundo en el cráter que Trunks creó al mandarla contra el suelo, y cuando el humo se despejó, ella se levantó con dificultad, temblando pero decidida a seguir combatiendo. Tenía varios moretones, algunos cortes que sangraban ligeramente, y su ropa desgarrada. Su camiseta blanca había sido volada completamente en pedazos, al igual que su brasier.

Trunks se quedó paralizado al ver los pechos expuestos de Koneko, y su boca se abrió ligeramente de la impresión. La nekomata aprovechó esta oportunisima distracción y voló hacia su hermano adoptivo y le dio un puñetazo en las tripas que lo hizo doblegarse ligeramente, sorprendido, y luego una patada en la entrepierna.

Hasta Vegeta siseó por lo bajo del dolor, tan solo imaginarlo… En fin, Trunks cayó de rodillas, masajeándose su adolorido miembro, y asintió casi imperceptiblemente, murmurando, ''B-bien hecho Koneko… Vas p-por buen camino''.

La nekomata, abandonando por una fracción de segundo su estoicismo y su mirada neutra, se giró para ver a Trunks, y le susurró. ''Si hubieras querido verme así, Trunks oni-chan, tan solo tendrías que habérmelo pedido amablemente''. Y con eso, se marchó, usando algo de magia para arreglarse su vestimenta.

Rias dio un paso al frente, sobreponiéndose a Akeno. ''Yo lucharé ahora contigo, Trunks''. Se mostró confiada, y se puso en una pose de pelea. Trunks se recompuso y formó igualmente.

Rias cargó ki, y un aura roja apareció alrededor de ella. ''No perderé, te demostraré de que soy capaz, **GRRRRAAAAAAAH** ''. Se impulsó hacia adelante y Trunks por poco esquivó el golpe de Rias, quien trató de asestarle un puñetazo nuevamente. El hijo de Vegeta retrocedió esquivando a duras penas los ataques de la pelirroja, pero confiado al haber descubierto un patrón. ''Lo mismo que Koneko, un descuido mínimo''. Rias se quedó sin aire al recibir el golpe en el estómago de Trunks, pero aprovechó y tiró del brazo de éste y le dio un cabezazo en la cara, que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás. El saiyajin gruñó por lo bajo y se lanzó hacia adelante con dos bolas de ki y se las explotó en la cara a Rias, quién salió volando, dejando una estela de humo.

Trunks se dispuso a acabar el combate. Movió sus manos en diferentes direcciones rápidamente antes de ponerlas en una posición similar a la del Kiko-ho (Tri-beam) de Ten Shin Han y lanzó su ataque característico. " **¡ATAQUE** **ARDIENTE!** ".

Sin embargo, Akeno apareció repentinamente en el camino y lo desvió de un manotazo, con una faceta de desaprobación para con Trunks. "Ara ara, no voy a dejar que ganes tan fácilmente mi príncipe Trunks". Sonrió seductoramente y voló hacia Trunks, quien le lanzó una ráfaga incesante de bolas de ki. Akeno surgió a través del humo y se entabló en un feroz combate con el peli lavanda. Akeno gruñó, cediendo terreno poco a poco, Trunks estaba golpeando muy precisamente, casi superando la defensa de ella. Pero esto le dio tiempo a Rias para alzarse de entre los escombros de unos árboles tirados abajo, y con sus últimas energías voló hacia Trunks y con un ataque desesperado, ayudada por Akeno, empujaron a Trunks y ambas lo mandaron a volar con una gran ráfaga de energía negra.

Las dos cayeron de rodillas, sin fuerzas prácticamente. Trunks salió de una arboleda consumida por el ataque, con humo saliéndole del cuerpo y su ropa. "No estuvo… nada mal". Suspiró, ligeramente agotado.

Trunks decidió que había sido suficiente por el día, y le señaló a Bulma y a Asia que las entrenaría a ambas luego.

Vegeta hizo uno de sus típicos "Hmmm" de molestia y se puso a unos metros de Trunks. "Muchacho, ahora es nuestro turno de pelear, **¡HAAAAAAAA!** ". Se transformó en super saiyajin, su inmenso poder hizo crujir el terreno y levantó guijarros y piedras pequeñas, y Trunks se dio cuenta que ésta pelea sería algo complicada. Vegeta le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su hijo, y habló, su voz bastante arrogante y con un tono más profundo. "Muéstrame lo que tienes".

Trunks se transformó en super saiyajin también, y acometió contra su padre. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara, y Vegeta apenas retrocedió.

"¿Eso es todo, Trunks?". Vegeta se mofó, cruzándose de brazos. "Prueba otra vez, muchacho".

Trunks gruñó y se dio un boost, su poder aumentando notablemente. Vegeta alzó una ceja, levemente intrigado. Trunks le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y Vegeta cedió un poco, inclinándose hacia delante y quejándose por lo bajo.

Ambos se entablaron en un combate feroz, bloqueando y esquivando los ataques del otro. Chocaron los puños y se separaron, saltando hacia atrás en direcciones opuestas.

Trunks movió sus manos en todas las direcciones rápidamente, y terminó formando una especie de triángulo. " **¡ATAQUE ARDIENTE!** ". Con un bramido, se lo lanzó a su padre, quien esperó de brazos cruzados hasta último momento.

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOM!**_. Una enorme nube de humo y una explosión inmensa. Se levantó una polvareda, y luego de unos segundos, de ella emergió Vegeta, sacudiéndose el polvo de la armadura como si nada.

''I-imposible''. Trunks rechinó los dientes, y se dio otro boost, empezando a sentir el agotamiento.

Nuevamente se empezaron a dar golpes y patadas, esquivando y contrarrestando, pero Vegeta llevaba dominada la pelea. Le dio un codazo en el estómago a su hijo y le voló la armadura ahí, agrietándosela, y luego un puñetazo en la nariz con tal fuerza que se la quebró, produciendo un sonoro crujido que vino acompañado con el obvio grito de dolor y agonía de Trunks, quien retrocedió unos pasos, dejándose más que expuesto al incesante ataque de su padre. El príncipe saiyajin rió como un maníaco, disfrutando de un modo enfermo el combate en el que él vapuleaba a su primogénito.

Trunks cayó de rodillas, y Vegeta le dio una patada en el pecho que lo mandó a volar, y lo persiguió, frenándolo con un golpe en la espalda y luego dándole un golpe de martillo en la cabeza que lo mandó al suelo. El príncipe saiyajin finalizó su feroz asalto con un big bang attack hacia Trunks, quien quedó enterrado en un cráter de varios metros de ancho y profundidad.

Vegeta descendió lentamente al piso, respirando apenas agitadamente. '' _Por un segundo… el mocoso aumentó su poder masivamente… Sea lo que sea esa cosa que tenía en su brazo izquierdo… Le da más poder_ ''. El príncipe saiyajin se frotó su mejilla derecha ensangrentada y miró el cuerpo casi inmóvil de su hijo. '' _Debo hacer que libere todo su poder, a cualquier costo, incluso si me gano su odio o hago que pierda parte de su cordura… lo necesitará… para luchar contra esos androides_ ''.

Trunks se levantó con muchísima dificultad, respirando pesadamente y prácticamente derrotado. Se tambaleó hacia adelante, pero mantuvo el equilibrio. ''Eso… fue… brutal''. Dijo entrecortadamente, suspirando después de cada palabra. ''Eres… un… animal… pero yo… debo… superarte… y superarme a mí... mismo también…''. Trunks, todavía en super saiyajin con una leve aura roja a su alrededor, le gritó a Ddraig. ''¡DAME MÁS PODER DDRAIG!".

''¡ **[BOOST], [BOOST], [BOOST], [BOOST], [BOOST], [BOOST], [BOOST]!** ". Ddraig le dio varios aumentos sucesivos de poder al medio-saiyajin del futuro, y éste sintió como su cuerpo se volvía más torpe y tenso, pero también mucho más fuerte.

''¡ **GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAH!** ''. Con sus últimas energías, le dio un puñetazo a Vegeta en la barbilla, y luego una patada en el estómago que dejó al príncipe de los saiyajin sin aire, y luego Trunks cargó dos bolas de ki en sus manos y saltó en el aire unos cuantos metros y aterrizó sobre Vegeta, explotándoselas y creando un enorme estallido, que generó una onda expansiva que sacudió el terreno y tiró a todos al piso, excepto a Gohan.

La nube de polvo no se despejó por varios segundos, y todos observaron atentos. Gohan permaneció impasible, pero ligeramente preocupado porque Vegeta se había propasado de verdad. Igualmente pensaba Bulma, dispuesta a regañar a su marido, mientras que las chicas se preocuparon por cómo había quedado Trunks.

De entre los escombros y pedazos de terreno, emergieron los dos saiyajines, bañados en sudor, sangre, y con sus armaduras de combate destruidas completamente de la cintura para arriba.

Bulma dio pasos agigantados hacia su marido y le dio una bofetada. '' **¡VEGETA!** , ¿ESTÁS LOCO?''. Le recriminó, furiosa, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos negros, ya no más un super saiyajin. ''Podrías haberlo matado, te pasaste esta vez, ¡y mira como quedaste!, ¿estás bien?'', al final su tono se suavizó considerablemente, y su mirada se posó alternativamente entre su hijo y su esposo. ''Vamos, vengan, probaremos unas cosas en las que estuve trabajando que les van a servir''.

Una vez concluido el segundo día de entrenamiento, Trunks y Vegeta se encontraban reunidos junto con todos los demás. Bulma se aclaró la garganta y les lanzó a cada uno un guijarro verde.

''Cómanlos, y díganme por favor que no fallé en ninguno de mis cálculos''. Ella los miró expectante , ansiosa.

Vegeta alzó una ceja en cuestionamiento y comió la semilla del ermitaño, al igual que Trunks. Luego de masticar y tragar, ambos se sintieron revigorizados y curados al cien por ciento. ''Esto es asombroso Bulma, eres una genia de verdad''. Vegeta le hizo un gesto de pulgar arriba con su mano enguantada a su esposa, y todos cayeron estilo anime, y luego entendió porqué. ''Hmph, tontos''. Volvió a su típica faceta de orgullo, pero no pudo ocultar su felicidad por los logros de su esposa.

''Bueno, yo diría que es hora de descansar equipo, ¿que tal si comemos algo?, ¡me muero de hambre!''. Trunks se alegró aún más al ver que todos, incluido su padre y su antiguo mentor, alzaban la mano enérgicamente.

''Chicas, ¿alguna de ustedes quiere ayudarme a cocinar para 50 personas?''. Bulma exclamó pesadamente pero aun así riéndose, mientras miraba a su esposo, su hijo, y a Gohan.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, y luego disfrutaron de una riquísima cena de pollo al horno con papas y ensaladas de distintos tipos, con Vegeta, Trunks y Gohan comiendo (juntos) el triple de lo que comieron todas las chicas, Bulma y Kiba.

Vegeta y Gohan se retiraron tan pronto terminaron de comer, alegando que estaban cansados, y se despidieron diciendo que los verían a todos mañana. Por su parte, las chicas, el peli lavanda y Kiba se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que Rias propuso algo. ''Chicas, yo sé lo que nos va a ayudar a relajarnos, ¡un buen rato en las aguas termales!, ¿Trunks, quieres venir?".

El semisaiyajin se atragantó con el último bocado de budín de vainilla que estaba comiendo de postre, y tosió. "¿Quéeeeee?".

"¡Ara ara, será divertido!". Exclamó Akeno entusiastamente.

"Yo… acepto. Pero si Trunks-senpai hace algo pervertido…". Koneko apretó su pequeño puño con fuerza. "Me aseguraré que… _pague_ ". Le guiñó el ojo al peli lavanda, quien tragó saliva nervioso.

Las demás chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, y Trunks fue llevado a rastras prácticamente, mirando a Kiba con una especie de pedido de ayuda mudo.

 **Un rato más tarde...**

Trunks entró junto con las chicas a una caverna rocosa de varios metros de alto, que poseía una especie de estanque de agua tibia, perfecta para relajarse y descansar. El piso de mármol era de un blanco prístino y tenía intrincadas decoraciones talladas en oro y otras piedras preciosas y minerales.

"¡La última en llegar al agua es un huevo podrido!". Rías exclamó alegremente, como una adolescente normal, por una vez desde hace mucho tiempo actuando como lo que ella aspiraba a ser, una chica normal.

Trunks vio como Asia, Akeno, Rias, Koneko y Raynare se desnudaban en cámara lenta, parecía que su cerebro lo hacía a propósito, y no pudo despegar la vista de las chicas.

La voz seductora y atrayente de Akeno lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. "Ara, ¿no vas a venir tu también, mi príncipe Saiyajin?".

Trunks, reticente, se desvistió, y caminó hasta el agua, y se zambulló a la primera, suspirando de alivio al sentir el agua tibia-caliente. El semi saiyajin se sentó en el agua, hundiéndose, y cerró los ojos.

"¿Qué más puedo pedir?, al fin tengo aquello por lo que tanto luché… Paz… felicidad… sí, con todas ustedes, creo que verdaderamente soy feliz". Trunks habló para sí mismo, olvidándose momentáneamente que lo podían escuchar perfectamente.

"Ara ara, mi Trunks, no sabía que eras tan sensible y tierno". Akeno le susurró dulcemente al oído y alertó al peli lavanda. La pelinegra sonrió y le mordió la oreja de forma juguetona.

Trunks se puso rígido repentinamente, y balbuceó algo incoherente. Rias y las demás chicas se le acercaron. La pelirroja Gremory lo abrazó por la espalda, presionando sus grandes pechos contra su amplia espalda.

Koneko y Asia lo abrazaron del lado izquierdo, y Raynare atrapó el brazo derecho del guerrero entre sus senos. El peli lila estaba completamente inmovilizado… como si se sintiera incómodo, ¡Ja!.

Akeno se acercó tímidamente pero decidida a Trunks hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros de distancia de él. "Trunks Briefs, tu eres todo lo que alguna vez soñamos… y más". Akeno se sonrojó y cerró los ojos, lentamente posando sus labios en los del saiyajin. Trunks recobró sus sentidos, y siguiendo más a sus instintos saiyajines, besó a Akeno profundamente, echándose hacia atrás ligeramente debido a que ella lo abrazó por delante también. Lengua batalló contra lengua, y Trunks triunfó, y lamió el interior de la boca de Akeno, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos, respirando agitados y jadeando, con un trazo de saliva levemente visible conectando sus lenguas a distancia.

"A-Akeno… yo…". El guerrero del futuro se ruborizó, incapaz de articular palabra.

"Ahórrate las palabras, mi… _nuestro_ príncipe saiyajin, no hay nada mejor que hacer que aprovechar el momento". Akeno lo besó en la frente y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Chicas… esto es… d-demasiado, creo que-". Repentinamente, los ojos de Trunks se pusieron blancos y los cerró, y de no haber sido por las chicas, él se habría caído al agua.

"Creo que fue demasiada sensualidad para él, jejejejeje". Rias se rió, mirando el cuerpo desmayado de Trunks.

Koneko y Asia palidecieron al ver un detalle que les llamó la atención del guerrero. Tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo, y retrocedieron un paso.

"T-trunks-senpai… lo tiene… tan grande… y duro". Koneko se estremeció, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Asia no dijo nada, y siguió mirando el miembro erecto de Trunks. " _Con qué… así se ve un hombre… Tan duro… grande y con algo de líquido… ¿blanco? saliendo de la punta_ ". La ex monja sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse.

"Ara ara, está a unos metros de distancia, si estiro mi mano, podría-". Akeno extendió dicha extremidad pero Rias se la abofeteó, y ella la retrajo rápidamente.

"Bueno chicas, yo diría que es mejor que nos lo llevemos y que dejemos que descanse tranquilo, vamos, ayúdenme a levantarlo, ¡uf!". La pelirroja levantó al saiyajin inconsciente con suma dificultad y Akeno la ayudó.

Llevaron a Trunks hasta su habitación y lo acostaron en su cama, y antes de irse, escucharon como él, perfectamente audible, dijo, "Las amo… no las dejaré… jamás".

El corazón de Rias se derritió al escuchar éstas palabras, y una lágrima de alegría resbaló por su rostro. "Descansa, Trunks".

 ***Salto de tiempo, décimo y último día de entrenamiento*.**

Las chicas y Kiba descendieron al suelo por sus propios medios sin usar sus alas, y aterrizaron, logrando a duras penas no estrellarse. Todos estaban exhaustos, respiraban pesadamente y tenían muchas heridas de variada gravedad, y sus ropas estaban rotas por ataques de ki.

"Bueno". Trunks habló, mirando a todos en general. "Con ésto concluye su entrenamiento. Puedo notar un incremento masivo en sus poderes chicos, están más que listos, me enorgullecen chicas… y Kiba… y tu también mamá".

Todas se sonrojaron al recibir cumplidos de Trunks, mientras que Kiba hizo una reverencia y Bulma sonrió.

Vegeta bufó como siempre hace para llamar la atención, y Gohan se aclaró la garganta, y Trunks los miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Muchacho, es hora… La última batalla de entrenamiento". Vegeta dijo, posicionándose a unos metros de su hijo. Gohan imitó al príncipe saiyajin, y asumió una pose de batalla.

Trunks se dio vuelta y los miró a ambos, apretando los puños fuertemente antes de aflojar la tensión en su cuerpo. Suspiró y asintió casi imperceptiblemente, antes de desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de Gohan.

 _ **¡BOOOM!**_. Un estruendo seguido del bloqueo a duras penas de Gohan, quien con su codo detuvo el certero golpe de Trunks.

Los tres saltaron hacia atrás, alejándose del otro, y cada uno se transformó en super saiyajin. El piso tembló y cada uno preparó su respectiva técnica característica.

'' **¡HIPER MASENKOOOOO-HAAAAAAA!** ''. Gohan puso sus brazos encima de su cabeza en forma de X y los apuntó hacia adelante, lanzándole una onda de energía amarilla a Trunks.

'' **¡GALICK-HOOOOOOOO!** ''. Vegeta giró su cuerpo a la izquierda y cargó una bola de energía púrpura, que luego le lanzó a su primogénito.

El semi saiyajin frunció el ceño e inclinó su cuerpo a la derecha, poniendo sus manos en forma de taza. '' **Kaaaaaaa… meeeeeee… Haaaaa… meeeeeeeee** ''. La bola de energía azul-celeste creció hasta tener el tamaño de un balón de fútbol, pero Trunks esperó. El Masenko y el Galick Ho estaban a unos metros de distancia de él, y Trunks extendió ambos brazos hacia adelante. ''¡ **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ''.

Los 3 poderes chocaron, creando una onda expansiva y tiñendo el ambiente de un color púrpura-dorado-celeste armónico y distópico, con el ataque combinado del muerto y el revivido ganando terreno poco a poco.

Trunks retrocedió, raspando el terreno con las botas, gruñendo. 'Ddraig, ¡AHORA!''. El peli lavanda le ordenó al dragón rojo.

'' **[BOOST]** ''. El aludido respondió desde su gema verde, aumentando el poder de Trunks por dos. El semi saiyajin rugió imponiéndose no sólo su voz sobre el estruendo del choque de energía, sino también su ataque por sobre el de su padre y el de su mentor.

Vegeta y Gohan se vieron abrumadoramente superados al ver que Trunks se dio otro boost, incluso habiendo Vegeta alcanzado el Ultra SSJ y Gohan el SSJ máximo poder.

El guerrero del futuro voló de nuevo hacia su padre y Gohan y los tomó a ambos de la cara y los golpeó el uno con el otro, e intentó mandarlos a volar pero Vegeta le dio una patada ascendente que lo hizo retroceder, y Gohan una patada giratoria que lo mandó a Trunks a volar.

Trunks fue fuertemente vapuleado por Vegeta y Gohan en un frenesí combinado e incesante. Vegeta lo tomó del cuello del traje azul y le dio un rodillazo en la cara, haciéndole sangrar el labio. Lo golpeó de nuevo y le partió el labio inferior. Nuevamente lo atacó y le partió la nariz, y luego se lo lanzó al hijo de Gokú. El dolor y la impotencia en los ojos de Trunks se vieron aumentados al ver de reojo a su padre con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Gohan percibió la peligrosa fluctuación en el ki de Trunks, y lo tomó por la espalda. ''Trunks, ¡no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos!, ¡sobreponerse a tu furia innata saiyajin es la clave!, ¡aprovecha el poder!''.

Trunks se dio otro boost y tomó a Gohan del cuello, le dio un par de puñetazos en el estómago y lo mandó a volar lejos, estrellándolo contra unas rocas. El peli lavanda se giró y miró a su padre a los ojos. Vegeta lo observó con una sonrisa maniática. ''¡JajajajajaJAJAJAJA!, ¡vamos Trunks, lucha contra tu padre, no te contengas!''.

Los ojos de Trunks se dilataron, y sus pupilas desaparecieron, su cabello se alzó en todas partes violentamente, y su poder se incrementó masivamente, dejando en ridículo a Gohan y Vegeta. El guerrero del futuro ganó un aumento en su masa muscular considerable, y se paró imponente en frente de su padre y su antiguo maestro.

''Demonios, esos ojos… sus pupilas… ¡Trunks fue consumido por la locura completamente, hay que hacerlo regresar a la normalidad''. Gohan le ordenó a Vegeta desesperadamente, viendo como su anteriormente alumno avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos.

''Espera, Gohan, quiero que el muchacho logre ver más allá de la ira y la desesperac- **¡UAGH!** ''. Vegeta salió volando de un puñetazo que Trunks le dió, y se estrelló contra una meseta, atravesándola y dejando un cráter del otro lado al aterrizar.

Gohan se agachó debajo del intento de golpe de Trunks y le dio un codazo al pseudo-Broly en que Trunks se había convertido. '' **¡TRUNKS!**. ¡respóndeme!, ¡reacciona amigo!''. El hijo de Gokú trató de reaccionar con él, pero fue en vano. Trunks apenas sintió el asalto de puñetazos y patadas de Gohan, y lo tomó del pie y lo lanzó por arriba de su hombro y lo aporreó contra el suelo varias veces, antes de lanzarlo en la misma dirección en la que lanzó a Vegeta.

Gohan se dejó llevar, y aprovechó al estar libre para juntar ki y efectuar un Gekiretsu Madan, una variante rápida del Masenko, causándole daño suficiente a Trunks para hacerlo tambalearse hacia atrás, incapactidado temporalmente.

Vegeta se sumó al contraataque, y asintió con la cabeza mirando a Gohan, y ambos se lanzaron contra Trunks combinando sus fuerzas y velocidad. Trunks trató de bloquear los ataques pero fue inútil. Su abrumadora fuerza lo volvió torpe e inútil, y estuvo a merced de los ataques del dúo. Lo hicieron retroceder considerablemente, lastimándolo y dejándolo lleno de moretones. Gohan y Vegeta le dieron un puñetazo doble a Trunks y él salió enviado hacia atrás, frenándose raspando el terreno con los pies.

Trunks extendió ambos brazos a los costados y cargó energía. Su cuerpo entero brillo de un color dorado y sus pupilas reaparecieron. Parecía estar recuperando la compostura, y pudo volver a articular palabra. ''¡Tomen esto!''. El piso se agrietó debajo de él, y el cielo se oscureció. Trunks concentró su ki en las palmas de sus manos que brillaron de un color amarillo intenso. Las extendió rápidamente hacia adelante, y gritó a puro pulmón. '' **¡RESPLANDOR FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!** ''.

Gohan y Vegeta contraatacaron respectivamente con un Masenko y otro Final Flash también, y los poderes de los 3 super guerreros chocaron, ninguno cediendo terreno para nada. Vegeta puso más energía en su ataque, recurriendo a su estado de Ultra Súper Saiyajin, y Gohan también, y Trunks se vio acorralado hasta que fue completamente consumido por el Masenko-Final Flash.

Hubo una inmensa explosión, que levantó una nube de polvo gigante. Trunks quedó enterrado entre los escombros de unos árboles quemados y terreno roto, pero se alzó inmediatamente de entre ellos, ahora transformado en súper saiyajin base. Su mirada denotaba determinación y tenacidad. Su armadura de la cintura para arriba fue volada en pedazos, y Trunks estaba bañado en sudor y sangre, con moretones y cortes de diferente gravedad repartidos en sus brazos, cara y torso, y su pantalón quedó agujereado en la rodilla izquierda. Respiraba pesadamente, pero permaneció inmóvil y firme.

(CUE THE MUSIC!, Vegeta breaks his limits and goes past SSJ Blue!) (¡Métanle a la música, Vegeta se transforma en Super Saiyan Blue evolution!)

''Padre''. Trunks lo llamó a Vegeta, y el aludido se concentró en su primogénito, sintiendo como su ki estaba cambiando rápidamente. ''Yo… no caeré ante ti… ni ante nadie… ¡protegeré… toda vida, incluso si es a costa de la mía!, y es por eso que yo… '' Trunks flexionó los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y se inclinó hacia adelante, concentrándose y estremeciéndose.

El guantelete del dragón rojo, Ddraig, apareció en su muñeca izquierda y la gema brilló de un verde brillante. '' **[BALANCE BREAKER UNLOCKED, SUPER SAIYAN RED DRAGON EMPEROR MODE ACTIVATED]** ''. La voz de Ddraig avisó, y Trunks obtuvo un aura secundaria roja, a la vez que su poder aumentaba masivamente. Sus ojos turquesa obtuvieron un leve brillo rojizo también.

''Romperé mis límites… **¡a mi manera!, ¡y entonces, yo venceréeeeeee, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ''. Trunks alzó la cabeza a los cielos, y gritó a viva voz, completando la transformación.

Vegeta por primera vez en mucho tiempo estuvo verdaderamente orgulloso y sorprendido, y miró al nuevo guerrero que tenía delante de él. '' _Lo logramos… al fin ha logrado trascender… su poder oculto… es inmenso… Trunks, estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo_ ''. Vegeta pensó para sí, reprimiendo unas lágrimas de alegría con toda su fuerza.

Gohan permaneció en silencio y esbozó una sonrisa, observando a su antiguo alumno. '' _Trunks… tú eres el único capaz de acabar con los androides, junto con tu padre… Confío en ti_ ''.

(Now, switch the music to the final stand of the Z Fighters on DBS' last chapter!) (Ahora, cambienle al tema de cuando Goku, 17 y la nevera luchan contra el Jiren al final de DBS xd).

Gohan y Vegeta se prepararon para el último asalto de la extensiva pelea, preparados para el inminente ataque final de Trunks. Trunks chocó puños con ambos, y los hizo retroceder un poco. Esquivo con facilidad sus golpes y los mandó a volar a ambos, y salió en persecución de ambos, en dirección a una montaña.

(¡AHORA, SÚBANLE A LA MÚSICA EL VOLUMEN Y PONGAN LA PARTE ÉPICA EN LA QUE GOKU LUCHA INCLUSO POR TRANSFORMARSE EN SUPER SAIYAJIN DEL AGOTAMIENTO!).

Trunks voló hacia ambos saiyajines y empezó a sentir el agotamiento extremo producto de la prolongada pelea, no iba a poder mantener la transformación por mucho más. Luchó contra su propio cuerpo casi sin fuerzas, y el aura roja alrededor de él se hizo más densa. '' **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ''. Con ese bramido, alcanzó a su padre y a Gohan, y Trunks tomó a ambos del pecho y los empujó por una enorme distancia, hasta que llegó adelante de la montaña, y les lanzó una ráfaga de energía celeste a cada uno con todo el poder que le quedaba.

Gohan y Vegeta fueron consumidos por el ataque, y se estrellaron contra la montaña enorme de varios cientos de metros de altura, desmoronándola por completo, y ésta se les cayó arriba. Hubo un enorme temblor seguido de una nube de polvo.

Y luego, silencio. Trunks había logrado vencerlos. Jadeante, el saiyajin de cabellos lavanda no pudo más, y se dejó caer hacia atrás, incapaz de sostener su propio cuerpo en pie. Tosió algo de sangre, y se destransformó, su cabello y cejas volviendo a su color lavanda normal y sus ojos recobraron su tono azul cielo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y yació en el suelo por un rato. '' _Algo de sueño no me vendría mal… un poco de descanso…_ ''.

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban completamente asombradas, e incrédulas.

''Ese poder… es increíble, nunca pensé que Trunks iba a poder volverse tan fuerte''. Observó Rias, mirando a la distancia a su interés amoroso semi-consciente. Se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta, alertando a las demás. ''Vamos a ayudar a Trunks y a su padre y a Gohan, ¡ya, ya, ya!''. La pelirroja lideró el paso, y llegó hasta donde yacía acostado Trunks. Vio a dos personas emerger de entre los escombros de la montaña. Vegeta y Gohan. El muerto con el halo en su cabeza estaba casi ileso milagrosamente, pero Vegeta… estaba hecho mierda, vamos a ser honestos. Igual de herido y con su ropa desgarrada como Trunks.

Bulma rápidamente corrió hacia su marido y lo ayudó, ofreciéndole su apoyo para poder caminar bien. ''Ay, mi Vegis… Pobrecito mi príncipe gruñón, ¡vamos, te ayudaré a sentirte bien!''.

Vegeta estuvo por refunfuñar, pero estaba tan falto de energías y de un buen humor tan inexplicablemente conveniente que se limitó a sonreír y a responder algo brusco, pero que de todos modos sonó feliz a los oídos de Bulma. ''Sí… querida''.

Las chicas y Gohan cayeron estilo anime al ver cómo el ser más gruñón del universo 7 le respondía a su esposa de esa manera. Parecía algo inconcebible.

Trunks abrió los ojos, y su visión borrosa se aclaró luego de unos segundos. Akeno y Koneko lo ayudaron a incorporarse, y lo sostuvieron por los brazos. Se giró para ver a Gohan, quien lo miró orgullosamente. ''G-gohan''. Trunks murmuró débilmente, esperando la respuesta de su mentor.

''Trunks, estoy orgulloso de ti, has alcanzado mucho en tan poco tiempo… Triunfarás excelentemente mañana, lo presiento, pero ahora… me temo que tengo que irme''. El hijo de Gokú se mostró arrepentido, y se sintió triste. ''Enma Daio Sama me pateará el trasero si no llego a tiempo''.

''Lo entiendo Gohan… Gracias por todo, pero antes de que te vayas…''. Trunks, con suma dificultad, se separó de Akeno y Koneko y cojeó hasta el joven con el halo en la cabeza. Lo miró con los ojos enlagrimados y lo abrazó con fuerza, rompiéndose en un llanto que hacía tiempo ya que se venía guardando. Gohan también lloró, y abrazó con fuerza a su discípulo. ''No pude… _snif snif_ … proteger… el mundo''. Trunks golpeó despacio la espalda de su maestro en un gesto de impotencia y rabia, pero Gohan lo reconfortó con una sonrisa cálida y que mostraba signos de entendimiento.

''No habrías podido hacer nada, las cosas sucedieron por esa razón Trunks… Ahora estás aquí… Tu padre y madre están aquí, y las chicas también. Es por eso que ahora tienes otra oportunidad para vivir una nueva vida… Yo me sacrifiqué por todos ustedes… Reivindico mis acciones con estas palabras, Trunks''. Gohan se separó, y le dio una última mirada al peli lavanda y a todos. ''Que nunca se te olvide de lo que eres capaz… Los que confían en ti y te aman, te darán su apoyo por siempre… Adiós, Trunks''. Gohan saludó a todos con la mano izquierda y con la otra se teletransportó al planeta de Kaio-Sama.

Trunks sintió un enorme vacío en ese silencio de ultratumba. ''Gohan tiene razón. Yo tengo- nosotros _**TENEMOS**_ una misión, y la cumpliremos como equipo al pie de la letra… Yo me hice una promesa a mí mismo… No dejaré que nada malo le suceda a nadie… en especial a ustedes chicas''. Trunks las miró de reojo con una confianza absoluta, y ellas le devolvieron la mirada afectuosamente.

Vegeta se aclaró la garganta y miró a todos con impaciencia. ''Muy conmovedor el momento y todo pero… ¿alguien más tiene hambre?''.

''¡Papáaaaaa!''. Trunks y todos los allí presentes estallaron en carcajadas, disfrutando el momento de paz.

El sol empezó a descender, y como ya era el atardecer, Bulma se ofreció a cocinar unos pasteles y hacer algo de té para todos, y las chicas se ofrecieron a ayudar rápidamente mientras que Trunks y Vegeta reaccionaron emocionadamente, pero el primero mucho más que el segundo, obviamente. Aun así, el príncipe saiyajin no dudó en esbozar una leve sonrisa en su cara. La comida, pero sobretodo, su hijo y Bulma, lo valían… Sí… de verdad valían la pena.

XXXXX

 ***ESA MISMA NOCHE, UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS***

Trunks caminó tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos de la casa, sin camisa, vestido únicamente con sus pantalones negros típicos. Suspiró prolongadamente, dejando que el aire fresco nocturno apacigue sus músculos todavía doloridos. Abrió los ojos y vio a Rias sentada en la baranda de la escalera al segundo piso. La vio de perfil, con la luz pálida de la luna iluminándola, y dándole un tono blanquecino a su piel pristina y perfecta, y resaltando sus cabellos carmesí.

La pelirroja se giró y vio a Trunks observándola atentamente con la boca algo abierta de la sorpresa. Ella rió dulcemente y comentó, casual. ''Eh Trunks, ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde?, deberías estar descansando para recuperar fuerzas''.

Trunks trató de decir algo pero solo logró balbucear ininteligiblemente, aturdido por la belleza de Rias. ''P-presidenta, Rias… yo-''.

''Tranquilo, jijijiji, sé que nos vendría bien, algo de aire fresco''. Ella saltó ágilmente de la escalera y lo tomó del brazo, y Trunks no pudo evitar ver de reojo que ella vestía un camisón blanco transparente, que resaltaba su voluptuosa figura.

El semi saiyajin tragó saliva y siguió a su ama hasta un gazebo de mármol en el patio de la mansión, y ella se sentó respaldándose contra uno de los pilares. Trunks permaneció de pie, mirándola, meditabundo.

Ella suspiró pesadamente, y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, mientras ella empezó a hablar. ''Durante años, siempre he estado sometida a los designios que conlleva una vida de nobleza. Ser elegante, portar clase y distinción constantemente, y eso es muy estresante, muchas veces termino llorando''. Su voz se quebró ligeramente e hizo una pausa, miró a Trunks para ver si tenía su atención y esto se confirmó cuando él asintió levemente, serio, instándole a continuar. ''Yo lo único que ansío es que… si bien no puedo escapar de mi vida de nobleza, por lo menos que pueda ser más libre, ¡poder estar en una relación con el hombre que quiera, casarme con quien quiera, hacer cosas de una adolescente normal!, ¿es eso mucho pedir?''. Miró a Trunks, desesperada, y rompió en llanto, y el saiyajin al instante corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente, protegiendo su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo propio más musculoso y robusto.

''Shhhhh, tranquila Rias… Yo estoy aquí… Para garantizar eso… Yo… he querido… quiero, mejor dicho, decirte algo''. Trunks la miró a los ojos, y se sonrojó. Ella también se ruborizó, y permaneció perpleja, pero de algún modo Trunks entendió que ella lo urgió a continuar.

''Yo quiero ser ese hombre a tu lado si me lo permites… y al lado de las demás también. Yo las amo, y te amo a ti también, Rias Gremory''. Trunks dijo estas palabras con su voz a punto de fallarle por la emoción. ''Yo… _snif_ yo quiero estar para siempre contigo Rias, mientras que tu me lo permitas, quiero estar contigo porque te quiero… Por favor, dime… ¿aceptas mi amor más allá de todas los problemas y cosas que yo causo?''.

Rias sonrió, y siguió llorando mucho más intensamente, pero por el regocijo y la felicidad. Su corazón se aceleró y ella acercó su cara a la de él. ''Sí… ¡sí, te acepto, Trunks Briefs!''.

Trunks se acercó también a Rias, y sus rostros estaban nariz a nariz. '' _Este es el momento… Aquí va nada supongo_ ''. El guerrero y la dama unieron sus labios en un tierno y apasionado beso. Ella tiró de él y él la tomó de la cadera y la alzó en el aire, y la ayudó a que sus piernas se aferren a la cintura de él, y le apretó el trasero de modo juguetón, y Rias gimió levemente en el beso. Lengua batalló con lengua, y al final Trunks venció, y con sus instintos saiyajin a cargo, su lengua recorrió y le dio placer a la boca de Rias.

Luego de unos segundos más, se separaron a regañadientes, respirando jadeantes con la lengua afuera y con un trazo de saliva conectando sus bocas.

''Te amo Rias Gremory, te debo mi vida, por haberme salvado a mí y a mi madre cuando no tuvimos a dónde más ir. Te amaré por siempre''. Trunks la abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella y acariciando sus cabellos carmesí. ''Tan suaves… y huelen precioso…''.

''Te amo también, Trunks, nunca te olvides''. Rias lo abrazó igualmente, y así permanecieron un buen rato antes de irse a dormir juntos.

XXXXX

Capítulo terminado en tiempo récord gente, ¡wooooo!, creo que nos excedimos esta vez jejeje, bueno queridos lectores y lectoras, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Dígannos que les pareció en las reviews y nos vemos en el capítulo siguienteeeeeeee, ¡adiós!

PD: Chequeen el cover art, cortesía de nuestro nuevo miembro del equipo, Nexus, vivaaaa, xd


	10. Capítulo 10

Una nueva vida

Un fanfic crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DxD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz, Karnyfex. Ilustraciones y escritura adicional por Nexus9871 y Laylah.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675, TADEUZ, KARNYFEX Y NEXUS9871, Y LAYLAH EN NUESTROS CARÁCTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. TAMPOCO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE CUALQUIER MARCA QUE EXISTA EN LA VIDA REAL Y MENCIONEMOS ACÁ.**

 **Sinopsis:** Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

 **Nota de los autores:** No tenemos mucho que decir gente xd, gracias como siempre por sus reviews positivas. A partir de acá, las cosas van a estar chidas... jejejeje.

 **Respuestas a sus reviews:**

Guest: chupame la pija, si no te gusta nuestra historia, andate de acá mogólico de mierda.

Alucard77: ¿Qué cosa(s) no tuvieron sentido para ti?

Our english reviewers i.g: ty y'all bros for your support as always! Love y'all.

El solitario: Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, nos alegra que te haya gustado y que _hayas_ notado la portada xd, Nexus trabajó como un mes en ella.

Sin nada más que decir, aquí va el capítulo.

 ***Intro de Highschool DxD con Trunks siendo "molestado" por las chicas*** (ya quisiera estar en la situación de él).

 ***Música del anuncio del título de un capítulo de DBS*.**

 **Capítulo 10: ¡El inicio del rating game, el combate Gremory vs Phoenix comienza!**

La hora llegó. Finalmente nuestros héroes están listos para combatir. La tensión era evidente en el ambiente, evidenciado aún más por el silencio y la concentración de cada uno de los miembros del equipo de Rias en darle los toques finales a su equipamiento.

Koneko se ajustó los guantes _fingerless_ de cuero, frunciendo el ceño. Kiba, con una mirada distraída, aseguró la correa de su espada en su espalda. Bulma y Asia permanecieron impasibles, mirando al piso y al techo respectivamente. Akeno tomó un último sorbo de té, Trunks se crujió los nudillos y se ajustó el chaleco azul de jean sin mangas, con la espada enfundada por arriba.

Rias alzó la cabeza y vio que de un círculo de transporte azul emergieron Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra. La pelirroja sonrió y saludó cortésmente a su amiga y a la segunda al mando de ésta. "Hola Sona, me alegro que hayas venido, me imagino que tienes a cargo monitorear el rating game, ¿no?".

La aludida asintió. "En efecto, nosotras dos estaremos vigilando todo, así que… Ésta visita fue únicamente para desearte suerte que no necesitas, considerando que tienes a…". Sona se giró levemente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. "T-trunks". Se aclaró la garganta y se despidió, marchándose de la misma forma en la que vino.

"Es hora… vamos, equipo". Rias se levantó de su silla, y todos la imitaron, posicionándose alrededor de ella.

Cada uno de los allí presentes se desvaneció, envuelto en una luz azul, siendo teletransportados a la arena de combate.

XXXXX

 ***EN OTRA DIMENSIÓN*.**

Trunks miró a ambos lados y vio que estaba en la misma habitación del club. Confundido, frunció el ceño y exclamó, algo irritado, "Oigan, seguimos aquí en la escuela".

"Ara ara, sí mi Trunks, pero en otra dimensión, mira por la ventana". Akeno le indico con un ademán.

El semi saiyajin caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió de par en par, suspirando levemente al ver el cielo. "Miren esos colores…".

"Ésta es otra dimensión, en la que puedes ser tan imprudente como quieres dado que es… diferente al mundo real". La voz de Rias le aclaró, y el guerrero sintió su sangre hervir interiormente en anticipación.

"Bueno, yo diría que tracemos un plan ahora, así que vengan todos". Rias desplegó un mapa de la escuela en una mesa.

"Riser tiene el doble de fuerzas que nosotros, así que vamos a tener que dividirnos cuidadosamente". Señaló Bulma, su mente maquinando un plan a toda velocidad. "Yo me quedaré por aquí, alrededor del club, protegiéndolo".

"Perfecto Bulma-san, ahora, Koneko, Kiba, quiero que se dispersen alrededor de nuestra base y pongan trampas, y luego avancen hacia alrededor del gimnasio". Rias recibió asentimientos de ambos miembros de su nobleza, y se concentró en Akeno. "Akeno, tu ve por las canchas de tenis y pon algunos hechizos en el camino".

Trunks miró a Rias y sonrió confiado. "Me imagino que ya sabes que no voy a hacerte caso, digas lo que digas, ¿verdad?".

La pelirroja suspiró, y sacudió su cabeza en negación, con una leve risa. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Trunks?, aaahhh, de acuerdo, tú ve a por Riser a su base, pasa por el gimnasio y despéjalo para alivianarles el trabajo a Kiba y Koneko".

"Sí, Rias-sama". Trunks caminó hacia su ama, la besó rápidamente en los labios, y luego miró a Asia y le robó un rápido beso también, y luego se fue por la ventana, volando a toda velocidad.

''Trunks-senpai…''. Asia se sonrojó, y evitó mirar a Rias, pero la pelirroja así y todo percibió como reaccionó Asia, y sonrió.

'' _Trunks Briefs… Tendrás MUCHO por lo que responder luego de ésto_ ''. La pelirroja pensó, relamiéndose los labios sensualmente y maquinando ideas en su cabeza.

XXXXX

 ***MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL PALACIO GREMORY*.**

Aquí estaban reunidos Vegeta, Zeoticus y Venelana, los padres de Rias, Sirzechs y Grayfia, y los padres de Riser, y Raynare. El hermano y cuñada de Rias, y los padres de Riser, junto con Vegeta, quien aportó parte de su enorme ki, mantenían abierta la dimensión.

"Así que… ese tipo, Vegeta… ¿es el príncipe de los saiyajin?". Zeoticus murmuró a su esposa, viendo de reojo a Vegeta, quien estaba de espaldas.

"Sí, escuché que él, junto con Bulma y Trunks-san, vienen de otro universo, en el que todo lo que tenían fue destruído por dos temibles criaturas que poseían… _poseen_ poderes extraordinarios". Venelana miró preocupada a su futuro consuegro. "Él estaba muerto, fue revivido de algún modo, pero no quiso entrar en detalles… espero que esté bien".

XXXXX

 ***DE NUEVO EN LA ARENA DE COMBATE*.**

Trunks llegó hasta el gimnasio en un santiamén, y sintió los kis adentro. "Cuatro… hmmm, esto será rápido… así que… ¿imprudente, eh?". Trunks murmuró para sí mismo, riendo.

Se crujió los nudillos y le dio un puñetazo a la puerta, mandandola a volar. Se escuchó un quejido de sorpresa de cuatro personas distintas, y Trunks ingresó al gimnasio. "Holaaaa". Expresó casualmente el peli lavanda, mirando a las 4 mujeres miembros del equipo Phoenix.

Una llevaba puesto un vestido chino azul ( _cheongzam)_ , y tenía cabello marrón y ojos celestes. Otras dos eran hermanas gemelas de pelo verde que tenían puesto camisetas blancas y shorts ajustados, y la última tenía un vestido rojo y blanco, cabello azul y ojos color marrón claro.

"¡Kyaaaa!~, ¿quién se atreve a-?". Ile, una de las dos gemelas, suspiró al ver al saiyajin. "¡Es Trunks!".

Xuelan, la del vestido chino, frunció el ceño y se puso en una postura de pelea. "Tú eres… el chico que dijo que nos liberaría". Xuelan se relajó ligeramente, pero siguió alerta.

"Necesito derrotarlas chicas, es por el bien común, pero aún así, las animo a que me den una pelea". El saiyajin liberó su ki al máximo, y se lanzó al ataque.

Xuelan bloqueó el puñetazo de Trunks a duras penas, retrocediendo y quejándose levemente del dolor. El semi saiyajin desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella, con una bola de ki azul en la mano. Se la estalló en el pecho a Xuelan,y ella salió volando hacia atrás unos cuantos metros, con algo de humo saliendo de ella y con su ropa de la cintura para arriba volada en pedazos.

Ile y Nel blandieron sus motosierras con magia sin pensar siquiera en un plan de ataque coordinado. Trunks se desvaneció antes de que Ile pudiera golpearlo, y reapareció detrás de ella y la noqueó de un simple golpe, y Nel corrió la misma suerte. Finalmente, Trunks le lanzó una andanada de bolas de ki débiles a Mira, y luego la noqueó de un puñetazo en la cara. Las cuatro desaparecieron después, y una voz anunció en todos lados donde hubiera luchadores todavía. " **Mira, Ile, Nel y Xeluan, del equipo Phoenix, han sido eliminadas** ".

Trunks se encogió de hombros y salió del gimnasio, y percibió el ki de Koneko bajar considerablemente. El guerrero saiyajin apretó los puños con fuerza y voló hacia donde estaba la nekomata.

XXXXX

Kiba marchó a toda prisa por el bosque, sintiendo el ki de Koneko caer también. El caballero rubio se encontró frente a frente con Marion, Burent y Shuriya, tres peones de Riser.

Marion y Burent ambas tenían un traje de maid francesa, y la primera era castaña y la segunda tenía un cabello más marrón oscuro rojizo. Shuriya tenía una piel bronceada, y vestía un bikini, con la pate de arriba hecha de un bra semimetálico y abajo un taparrabos largo de seda que dejaba expuesta su cadera a ambos lados. También teine una tiara plateada y arcillos con gemas rubíes y azules. Otro accesorio notable es el velo transparente rosa en ambos brazos.

Las 3 estaban atrapadas en una trampa, que había sido puesta por Kiba antes. El caballero sonrió, y habló casualmente, "¿Qué les pasó chicas?, ¿necesitan algo de ayuda?".

"¡Kyaaaa!~, ¡ayúdanos por favor, estamos de su lado, nosotras oímos lo que dijo Trunks aquella vez, nos rendimos!". Shuriya se revolvió en el suelo, tratando de liberarse.

"Está bien, pero por si acaso…". Kiba lanzó cortes de energía usando su espada y las liberó, pero se mantuvo atento.

Las tres sonrieron, confiadas ante la ingenuidad de Kiba y se lanzaron al ataque en simultáneo. El espadachín rubio usó su sword birth e invocó otra espada a su mano izquierda, y poniendo ambos brazos en forma de X, con ambas espadas bloqueó un ataque frontal, retrocediendo apenas unos metros y agrietando el suelo debajo de él. Shuriya apareció por detrás de él, y Kiba hizo un backflip y atacó por la espalda a la peliazul, haciéndole un gran tajo del hombro hasta la cintura, y luego, desapareciendo la espada que invocó, usó su mano libre y la desintegró con una ráfaga de ki. Quedando solo frente a frente con Marion y Burent, Kiba cerró los ojos y cargó energía en su espada, preparando un ataque especial.

''¡ **LIGHTNING SWORD SLAAAAAASH!** ''. Kiba lanzó varios cortes de energía a través de su espada, que acabaron con ambas sirvientas de Riser vestidas de maid. El humo se disipó, y Kiba no percibió más ningún ki. ''Eso fue fácil… Ahora… ¡Maldición, Koneko!''. El rubio frunció el ceño, y saltó al aire, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia donde Trunks se estaba dirigiendo también.

XXXXX

Trunks se encontró con Koneko apenas resistiendo los ataques de Yubelluna, la reina de Riser. El saiyajin usó la técnica que aprendió rápidamente de Gohan, y se teletransportó delante de Koneko. Recibió de lleno un puñetazo de Yubelluna, pero era lo mismo que si le hubieran tocado el hombro para decirle algo.

La voluptuosa mujer delante de Trunks parecía como querer decirle algo. Se quedó congelada por unos segundos y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, como tratando de liberarse de algún conjuro. Trunks rápidamente se dio cuenta que Riser la estaba forzando a combatir, al igual que seguramente al resto de las chicas.

''Yubelluna, reacciona, ¡vamos, libérate de ese imbécil!''. El peli lavanda la zarandeó con fuerza, y ella se dejó caer en sus brazos, medio inconsciente.

Trunks descendió rápidamente, y la colocó en el suelo. ''Ese tipo está demente, seguro les habrá hecho un gran daño psicológico… Lo pagará…''.

Kiba y Akeno llegaron rápidamente a asistir a Koneko, quien se encontraba bastante herida. Su falda estaba desgarrada a la mitad, y su blusa también. Tenía un corte en la mejilla izquierda, y varios moretones en todo el cuerpo.

La nekomata peliblanca objetó con un ademán cualquier ayuda, a pesar de que Trunks bufó y rechinó los dientes para tratar de convencerla. ''Ayyy… Perdón Koneko, no me odies por esto''. Se excusó el guerrero, antes de pellizcarle un seno con una mano, y ante el gemido de Koneko y al ver que ésta se distrajo, Trunks le lanzó una semilla del ermitaño, y ella inconscientemente la masticó y tragó, curándose al instante.

''De todas las cosas que podrías haber hecho para hacerme reaccionar…''. Koneko suspiró, sonrojándose levemente. ''Eso… admito q-que… ¡me gustó!''.

Kiba se aclaró la garganta. ''Bueno, muchachos, ¿ahora qué?, hay que reorganizarnos, ¿qué haremos?''.

Akeno tomó la palabra, dando un paso al frente. ''Esto es lo que haremos ahora. Kiba, Koneko, ustedes acaben con los miembros restantes del equipo de Riser, yo volveré a la base para ayudar a Bulma-san, Asia-chan y a buchou, y tu Trunks, te vienes conmigo-''.

''No, yo iré a por Riser, esto se acaba ahora''. El saiyajin le dio la espalda a su grupo, y antes de que pudieran siquiera llamarlo, corrió a toda prisa y voló en dirección a la base del Phenex.

El hijo de Bulma aterrizó en el techo de la base, y estando apurado, con su corazón acelerado por la adrenalina, rompió el techo de un puñetazo, y también varios pisos, hasta llegar a la planta baja. No sintió ninguna fuente de energía. ''¡Demonios!, se ha ido…''. Caminó desesperado hasta la puerta de entrada, y ahí se dio cuenta de que algo salió muy mal. ''Esa sabandija… Se fue a atacar a Rias por la espalda… ¡Maldito cobarde sin valor!''. La ira ardió dentro de él, y Trunks expulsó su poder, su aura celeste brilló alrededor de él e hizo temblar la arena. Este arranque de furia fue potenciado al sentir el ki de Asia bajar críticamente, y el de Rias también.

Sin siquiera mediar palabra, nuevamente voló a toda prisa hacia donde estaba su ama, llegando allá en unos meros segundos.

XXXXX

Respiración pesada, lágrimas de dolor y esfuerzo resbalando por su rostro. Impotencia y rabia se mezclaban produciendo una combinación que lo único que hacía era acrecentar sus ansias de victoria. Pero su rival simplemente era demasiado fuerte.

Rias se encontraba en el techo del viejo edificio escolar, escudando a Asia. Media camisa de Rias había sido destruida, dejando expuesto su seno derecho, y parte de su pecho. Rias había sido gravemente, su brazo derecho estaba adolorido y entumecido por un golpe que se lo dejó posiblemente esguinzado o fracturado. Sus piernas le flaquearon, llenas de cortes y magulladuras.

''¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!''. La pelirroja le gritó desesperadamente a Riser, lanzándole dos bolas de energía rojas a la cabeza y brazo izquierdo.

En ese entonces Trunks llegó, y vio como Riser se regeneró al instante, con su cara ensangrentada y su brazo izquierdo faltante reformándose en segundos, envueltos en fuego.

Con un sonido de deslizamiento, el semi saiyajin se interpuso en frente de Rias, y miró a Riser con todo el desprecio del mundo. ''Con que al fin nos enfrentamos''.

El Phoenix estalló en carcajadas, mirando a Trunks con desdén, como considerándolo inferior. ''Llegas justo a tiempo, estaba por rematar a _mi_ preciosa Rias, así como también jugar un poco con la ex monja, a ver qué tanto puede aguantar sin gritar de dolor''.

Trunks al instante se tensó, y flexionó los músculos de las piernas y los antebrazos. ''¿Qué le hiciste a Asia?''. Masculló entre dientes, mirando fijo a Riser, mientras su ira aumentaba con fuerza.

''Ésto''. Riser sonrió, y para horror de Rias y sorpresa de Trunks, le lanzó un ataque de energía ''potente'' (recordemos que a Trunks no lo habría ni mellado), y la hizo caer de espaldas. Asia cayó, agarrándose el estómago.

( **N/A:** Imagínense la escena cuando Spopovich hace llorar a Videl y Gohan, disfrazado, en el Torneo Mundial de las Artes Marciales, se enfurece y se transforma en Súper Saiyajin)

Trunks apenas se giró, y la vio llorar, y al verla con la cara lastimada, ensangrentada, estalló definitivamente.

Su aura blanca tembló violentamente alrededor de él, y su cabello se alzó en contra de la gravedad. ''¡ **GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ''. Un tremendo rugido salió de su garganta, y retumbó a lo largo de toda la arena de combate, y en el mismo momento fue envuelto en un destello amarillo intenso. Un segundo después, Trunks se encontraba transformado en super saiyajin, sus ojos turquesa fijos en Riser. Sus dientes apretados con fuerza y su postura rígida.

En ese mismo momento llegaron Koneko, Akeno, Bulma y Kiba, quienes rápidamente se pusieron detrás de Rias. El primero en tratar de aleviar un poco a Trunks fue el caballero rubio.

''¡Trunks, cálmate amigo, debes tranquilizarte!''. El pedido de Kiba cayó en oídos sordos.

'' **¡NO PUEDO!, ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ESE** _ **ESTÚPIDO**_ **SE SALGA CON LA SUYA, SE VA A ARREPENTIR!** ''. El ki de Trunks aumentó masivamente, y todos salvo Riser lo pudieron percibir, y dieron un paso atrás, algo aterrados.

Rias recordó cuando Trunks salvó a Asia en la iglesia, y tragó saliva al ver lo brutal que podía ser un saiyajin alterado. '' _Trunks_ '', pensó preocupada, antes de concentrarse en Asia, y ver si tenía una de esas cosas… ¿del ermitaño?.

''Ay por favor, ¿qué vas a hacer con esa tintura de pelo y esos ojos nuevos?, ¿un show de belleza?''. Riser se mofó, cruzándose de brazos. Se arrepintió al instante al ver como Trunks cargó contra él y le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo inclinarse hacia adelante. El agudo dolor que asaltó sus sentidos le impidió siquiera quejarse, y entonces Trunks le dio una patada en el mentón que se lo dislocó, y luego lo tomó del cráneo y le empezó a dar puñetazos en las costillas y el abdomen, produciendo crujidos con cada golpe. '' **¡ARGH!, ¡ma-maldito… m-mocoso!** '', espetó entre cada arcada de dolor el Phenex, quien con un brazo le explotó una bola de fuego en la cara a Trunks. Se horrorizó al ver que no le hizo ni el más mínimo daño.

'' **Así es como se siente Riser, impotencia, furia, esa sensación de que eres inútil y débil, cuando creías ser el más fuerte de todos** ''. La voz de Trunks se volvió mucho más intimidante y seria, y sus ojos no se despegaron de los de Riser. '' **Nunca fuiste capaz de comprender por las buenas, siempre tuviste ese ego… Forzaste a esas chicas a ser parte de tu equipo, y abusaste de ellas numerosas veces, física y mentalmente… Y lo peor de todo, es que tienes el coraje de así y todo SEGUIR creyendo a estas alturas que puedes ganar** ''. El súper saiyajin le dio un rodillazo a Riser en el estómago y lo lanzó al aire, salió en persecución de él. '' **ROMPEDOR ARDIENTE, ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!** ''.

Riser se sacudió de un lado al otro, sufriendo una golpiza terrible, apenas teniendo energías para mantenerse consciente. Recibió un golpe de martillo en la cabeza y se estrelló en el suelo, y trató de arrastrarse hacia atrás, pero Trunks se teletransportó delante de él.

'' **NO VAS A NINGÚN LADO SABANDIJA, ¿ESCUCHASTE?** ''. Trunks lo tomó por la nuca y le dio un rodillazo en la frente, y luego a Trunks se le cruzó por la cabeza una idea. '' **Haré justicia por mano propia** ''. Desenfundó su espada, sediento de sangre, y atravesó a Riser en el estómago, le rebanó los brazos, la cabeza, y luego en la cintura, partiéndolo a la mitad.

 _ **CLOMP, CLUMP, PLOP.**_ Los pedazos de Riser cayeron al suelo, y Trunks siguió con su espada en mano, mirando fijamente como Riser era envuelto en un torrente de llamas, y gruñía regenerándose forzosamente y consumiendo mucha energía. Riser, tambaleándose, se puso de pie, y envuelto en un torrente de llamas nuevamente, golpeó a Trunks, y lo atacó también con sus puños cargados de fuego, pero el saiyajin lo único que sentía era la tibieza de las llamas. '' **No, no, no** ''. Trunks lo regañó como a un chiquillo, y le atravesó el abdomen de nuevo, pero esta vez con el puño. Lo hundió hasta la altura del codo, y Riser tosió sangre y bilis. El semi saiyajin no se contentó con ésto, y sosteniendo al engreído rubio a través del agujero en su estómago, con su brazo libre le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, rompiéndosela. Le dio otro, y le quebró la mandíbula. Trunks echó su brazo hacia atrás y le descargó un golpe a Riser en el cráneo que le explotó la cabeza literalmente.

Trunks quedó bañado en sangre y tripas, pero no le importó. Tiró a un lado el cuerpo de Riser, que comenzó a regenerarse, más trabajosamente y con más tardanza. El semi saiyajin voló hacia el cielo a toda velocidad, y giró su cuerpo a un costado, cargando energía en sus palmas. '' **Kaaaaaaaaaaa….. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…** ''.

Rias y las chicas observaron asombradas. ''¿Qué planeará hacer Trunks desde ahí arriba?''. Se preguntó Asia, quien ya se encontraba algo mejor.

''Le va a lanzar un Kamehameha a Riser, pero, ¿le atinara?, está muy lejos''. Observó Kiba.

''Ara, seguro tiene algo planeado''. Sentenció Akeno, quién se lamió los labios, deseando ver cómo sería ese Trunks si lo tuviera para ella sola.

Riser terminó de reformar su cabeza, y miró al cielo, para ver adonde fue Trunks. ''Ese… m-mocoso insolente… n-no puede ser tan fuerte…''. Se quejó débilmente, incapaz de moverse. ''Prueba esto, ¡haaaaaaa!''. Le lanzó una bola de fuego con muy poca energía, pero Trunks desapareció.

Y reapareció delante de Riser, con su técnica casi lista. El Phenix solo atinó a agrandar los ojos en sorpresa antes de que Trunks extendiera las manos hacia adelante.

'' **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ''. El Kamehameha Instantáneo salió disparado de las palmas del joven guerrero, y envolvió a Riser por completo. El torso del Phoenix fue volado por completo, explotando en una nube de tripas, sangre y órganos chamuscados. El ambiente se llenó de un olor putrefacto y nefasto enseguida. Trunks puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y miró lo que quedó de Riser. ''No está muerto'', advirtió en voz alta.

En efecto, las piernas del rubio vanidoso se estremecieron vigorosamente, y de la cintura para arriba emergió el torso a duras penas, y después la cabeza de Riser, envuelta en llamas. Se puso de pie, y regeneró sus brazos por enésima vez.

''Me hartaste… Trunks… Maldito mocoso… Si no puedo contigo… ¡acabaré con esas zorras!''. Riser lanzó múltiples pequeñas esferas de energía hacia Akeno, Koneko y las demás, pero Trunks las interceptó en un parpadeo.

'' **Eso es todo, maldito, ¡eres un cobarde sinverguenza, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ''. Trunks estalló definitivamente, y se lanzó por última vez contra Riser. Lo molió a golpes, quebrándole hueso por hueso, extremidad por extremidad. Le arrancó los brazos de la misma cruel forma en que Vegeta le arrancó las manos a Número 19, y después lo mandó a volar a través de un edificio y luego lo trajo de vuelta hacia donde estaban Rias y las chicas.

'' **Este es tu final Riser, ¡esto fue por todo el mal que has causado, por lo mucho que has lastimado a las chicas a las que les privaste su libertad!, ¡TOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ''. Trunks alzó sus manos sobre su cabeza, y una bola de energía del tamaño de una mini Genkidama pero ardiente apareció allí. '' **¡DESTROZO FINAAAAAAAAAAAL!** ''.

Y eso fue todo. Riser gritó en agonía, siendo calcinado vivo por el ataque. Hubo una inmensa explosión y una nube de polvo, y por unos segundos no se vio ni oyó nada, pero Trunks supo mejor que nadie que sucedió. Caminó hasta un cráter, y movió algunos escombros, y vio el cuerpo todavía vivo de Riser. No se regeneró. '' **Era de esperarse** ''. Comentó para sí mismo el saiyajin. Levantó el cuerpo semi consciente de Riser, quien había perdido ambas piernas hasta los muslos, y todo el brazo izquierdo, y estaba severamente herido.

Entre lágrimas de dolor y un orgullo completamente despedazado, Riser pronunció las palabras que él tanto se negó a decir. ''M-me r-ri-rindo, p-por favor… piedad''.

Trunks soltó el cuerpo de Riser, y le apuntó con su palma derecha, cargando un Big Bang Attack. A lo lejos se escuchó una voz femenina que gritó. ''¡Noooooo!, ¡alto!''.

Trunks la reconoció, era la hermana de Riser. ''Ravel…''. Murmuró el Súper Saiyajin, listo para acabar con Riser definitivamente. ''No… no lo vale… nunca valió la pena verdaderamente''.

Ravel corrió a ayudar a su hermano, mirando a Trunks y murmurando un ''gracias por salvarme y por no matarlo'', a la pasada.

Trunks suspiró, muy conmovido por todo esto, y se destransformó. Miró al cielo de la extraña dimensión y se dio vuelta, caminando sonriente hacia Rias y las demás.

La voz de Grayfia anunció lo siguiente inmediatamente, '' **[Riser Phoenix se ha rendido, Rias Gremory y su nobleza son los ganadores de este Rating Game, las condiciones que había exigido el bando ganador se han de cumplir]** ''.

Trunks alzó al aire a Rias, besándola apasionadamente, y abrazándola por la cintura con fuerza. ''¡Ganamos, Rias!''. El hijo de Bulma exclamó con entusiasmo.

''Ara ara, yo también me esforcé, quiero mi recompensa''. Protestó Akeno haciendo un leve puchero.

Koneko tiró del pantalón del peli lila, y también reclamó. ''Trunks oni-chan, ¡yo también quiero mi beso~!''.

Asia tiró de Trunks por la espalda, y protestó en igual medida. ''¡Yo también quiero a Truuuunks!''.

Kiba y Bulma rieron, y desde afuera, Vegeta aplaudió en su mente el triunfo de su hijo, y sonrió orgulloso. Los padres de Rias festejaron, y los de Riser, aunque disgustados por que su hijo recibió una paliza, no podían argumentar nada en contra de que se lo tenía merecido.

Todo el momento de algarabía y festejo fue interrumpido cuando dos individuos se presentaron en el campo de batalla.

''Vaya vaya, con que al fin te encontramos Trunks, ¿habías pensado que de verdad te ibas a escapar?''. Una voz masculina confiada expresó, riéndose por lo bajo.

''Número 17, yo me pido a las mocosas, las haré sufrir mientras tu te encargas de Trunks, y luego lo mataremos juntos''. La hermana gemela rubia del androide repuso, crujiéndose los nudillos.

Ambos androides tenían un brillo de neón celeste en los irises de sus ojos, y Trunks apretó los puños con fuerza. Su mente se inundó con imágenes residuales

El cadáver de Gohan boca abajo en un charco de agua en aquel fatídico y tormentoso día. Trunks de 16 años, incluso en Súper Saiyajin, yaciendo a los pies de los androides, vencido y humillado. Los guerreros Z asesinados.

El hijo de Vegeta se quedó rígido, su postura se tensó y él se echó hacia atrás ligeramente. '' **ANDROIDES, NO LOS PERDONARÉEEEEEEE, ¡RUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ''.

Vegeta fue rápidamente transportado a la arena de combate, y apareció al lado de Trunks, para sorpresa del peli lavanda. ''No dejaré que luches solo contra estos pedazos de hojalata hijo''.

Los cuatro contrincantes elevaron sus poderes, y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro con un grito de guerra feroz. La super batalla decisiva ha comenzado.

XXXXX

 **N/A:** Hey queridos lectores, disculpen que nos haya quedado muy corto el capítulo, pero al fin lo terminamos, se avecina el final de la historia, y será uno para recordar, en el próximo capítulo veremos…

 **Capítulo 11: ¡La super batalla decisiva!, Trunks y Vegeta estallan, ¡un desenlace épico!**


	11. Capítulo 11 (FIN PRIMERA TEMPORADA)

Una nueva vida

Un fanfic crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DxD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz, Karnyfex. Ilustraciones y escritura adicional por Nexus9871 y Laylah.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675, TADEUZ, KARNYFEX Y NEXUS9871, Y LAYLAH EN NUESTROS CARÁCTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. TAMPOCO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE CUALQUIER MARCA QUE EXISTA EN LA VIDA REAL Y MENCIONEMOS ACÁ.**

 **Sinopsis:** Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

 **N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo como siempre amigos!, aquí les traemos como recompensa el capítulo más cargado de acción y cosas ricas 7u7 de todo el fic, esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Bueno, por un lado, acá les va ésta lista de poderes arbitrariamente asignados (?

Trunks: (Post zenkai + entrenamiento intensivo) base: 15.000.000, Super Saiyajin (750.000.000), (SSJ2), (SSJ2 + Modo super saiyajin emperador dragón rojo). (Kamehameha Dragón).

Rias: 20.000 (base), 35.000 (máximo poder), 64.000 después de entrenar con Trunks (base), 85.000 al máximo.

Bulma: 5 unidades (humana), 1.200 como demonio. 20.000 después del entrenamiento con Trunks.

Akeno: 17.000 (base), 26.000 (poder al máximo). 47.000 después del entrenamiento con Trunks (base), 68.000 (al máximo).

Kiba: 12.000 (base), 23.000 (máximo poder, sword birth). 38.000 (base), post entrenamiento, 47.000 (máximo).

Koneko: 10.000 (base), 19.000 (al máximo). 24.000 base, 36.000 (máximo) después del entrenamiento.

Androide 17: (poder total), 200.000.000 (1%).

Androide 18: (máximo poder), 150.000.000 (1%).

Riser: 120.000

Vegeta: 14.750.000 (base), 737.500.000 (Súper saiyajin). (Súper Saiyajin 2). (SSJ2 + poder oculto + algo que surge por la furia).

Ahora, acá tienen otra cosa importante, antes de comenzar el capítulo, les van las respuestas a sus reviews como siempre:

Alucard77: Gracias… supongo. ¿Te enojaste o qué? *Se encogen de hombros los miembros del equipo y se miran los unos a los otros confundidos*.

Dantrlan: Gracias por el apoyo amigo, la verdad que apreciamos la crítica constructiva, de verdad. Bueno, acá van las respuestas a tus preguntas. 1) ¿Por qué revivir a los androides?, porque siendo honestos y como era de esperarse :c no teníamos mucha idea de que carajo usar como eje de trama principalmente ché, pero bueno, dentro de todo (y no es porque seamos los autores) está buena igual la historia eh, es innegable (por lo menos es mejor que los fanfics puro relleno o de menos de 1000 palabras por capítulo que hay por ahí :v).

2) ¿Qué nerfeo?

3) ¿Volver a su mundo?, pues por sus presentimientos y esas cosas, xd, lee la primer respuesta :'c falta de originalidad: es de más de OCHO MIIIIIIIL. Eso es todo xd. Saludillos (?

Nadaoriginal: Gracias por tu review amigazo, xd, sí, la verdad que nos quedó bastante bien representada esa idea de Trunks lamentándose y dejando vivir a Raizer en lugar de matarlo porque sí. Te mandamos un saludo para vos ché :v

Un saludo especial a nahuel durandal xd, metete en mis private messages, quiero decirte algo ché.

Our other reviewers: The many blake named dudes, Townsend and the others, thank you for you good supporting as well and thanks you guys for notice the cover of the story as well.

Freed (guest anónimo): ¿sabés qué?, no me voy a gastar, yo, personalmente, en contestarte de mal humor flaco, no da, en serio, no vale la pena, sino te gustó, te pareció muy lleno de clichés y todo, no leas más del fic y andáte a leer otra historia y listo, se acabo. Gracias por tu criticismo igual supongo.

 ***Todo el equipo literalmente me agarra de todo el cuerpo para evitar que yo ponga mis manos en el teclado y me ponga agresivo***

Tadeuz, Karnyfex, y Nexus juntos: **¡OCTAVIO NO, OCTAVIO, NO!**

Yo: Jaja, tranquilos muchachos, no voy a hacer nada xd. Ayyyy en fin… Ahora sí, suena la música y va el capítulo.

 ***Suena la intro de Highschool DxD con Trunks como protagonista siendo abrazado y disputado por las chicas xd*.**

 ***Música del anuncio del título de un capítulo de DBS*.**

 **Capítulo 11: ¡La super batalla decisiva!, Trunks y Vegeta estallan, ¡un desenlace épico!, ¡gracias por todo Trunks!**

Trunks y Vegeta se encontraban a escasos metros frente a frente con los androides. Ambas frías y despiadadas máquinas asesinas sonrieron confiadas. No se movió ni una hoja, hubo un silencio espectral. Eso fue hasta que, claro…

''¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''. Los nobles saiyajin cargaron ki en su forma base, liberando todo su poder. Trunks y Vegeta lanzaron un Galick Ho a la vez a ambos androides, pero éste no les generó ni un rasguño, dado que el doble cañón púrpura de energía se desvió a los costados de cada uno.

( **N/A:** esto es más o menos como cuando Goku luchó contra Jiren xd).

Padre e hijo dejaron de malgastar ki, y con un quejido idéntico unísono, se transformaron en súper saiyajin y se lanzaron al ataque. Número 17 detuvo un puñetazo directo a su rostro por parte de Vegeta, y 18 bloqueó el golpe de Trunks. Hubo una onda expansiva de aire, y los cuatro contrincantes comenzaron a intercambiar golpes enérgicamente.

Trunks y Vegeta se pusieron a la defensiva, siendo abrumadoramente superados por ambos androides. Los dos saiyajines se miraron de reojo casi imperceptiblemente, y asintieron a la vez.

Padre e hijo ambos saltaron hacia atrás, y lanzaron varias bolas de ki débiles a los androides, creando una distracción temporal. Trunks se dio un boost, y su poder incrementó ligeramente. Vegeta percibió esto, y sonrió. '' _Este muchacho está lleno de sorpresas_ '', pensó para sí, concentrándose de nuevo en la batalla.

Ambos guerreros se pusieron a la ofensiva nuevamente, golpeando a los androides ferozmente, con cada golpe, Trunks recibía otro boost por parte de Ddraig, y la gema verde en el guantelete en su brazo izquierdo brillaba con más fuerza.

'' **[¡BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]** ''. El guantelete de Trunks brilló, encegueciendo a los androides temporalmente, y aumentó de tamaño hasta llegar al codo de Trunks.

Vegeta y Trunks ambos mandaron a volar a los androides con una doble patada ascendente, y salieron en persecución de ellos. '' **DRAGON FIST, ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!** ''. Trunks extendió su brazo izquierdo, y con su padre detrás de él, un aura gigante roja los envolvió a ambos, y literalmente traspasaron a los androides.

Vegeta y Trunks quedaron respirando pesadamente, un poco agitados. ''Eso no es suficiente hijo, necesitamos más poder… mucho…''. El príncipe saiyajin miró a su primogénito, y luego a las máquinas del Doctor Gero.

''M-malditos saiyajines, ¿c-cómo pudieron hacernos daño siquiera?''. Masculló irritado 17, frotándose la mejilla izquierda y viendo su camiseta desgarrada ligeramente.

Número 18 siseó igualmente furiosa que su hermano gemelo, y se arrancó el chaleco de jean azul, y las mangas de su camiseta. _**¡SHRRRIIIIIP!**_. ''¡Te haré pedazos sabandija, era mi chaleco favorito!''.

El piso tembló con la expulsión de energía de los androides, y los ojos de estos brillaron de un color celeste neón. Trunks y Vegeta se percataron de ésto, pero fueron incapaces de defenderse del brutal asalto. 17 golpeó a Trunks y se lo llevó a lo largo del entorno. Lo mandó a volar y luego lo frenó de un codazo en la espalda, y lo envió al suelo con un golpe de martillo. El hijo de Vegeta y Bulma atravesó un edificio, y este se derrumbó por completo sobre él, creando un gran cráter.

Vegeta, por su parte, fue sujeto a una brutal golpiza por número 18, quien lo tomó del cuello y lo abofeteó riendo sádicamente, y luego lo lanzó por el aire y le dio una doble patada en el brazo izquierdo, en el antebrazo y el hombro, partiéndoselo y provocando que el orgulloso príncipe gritáse de dolor.

Las chicas observaron esto aterradas, viendo como Trunks y su padre eran terriblemente molidos a golpes. Asia lloró, siendo consolada por la madre y esposa de los dos saiyajines, Kiba apoyó a Koneko, y Akeno y Rias sollozaron por lo bajo.

''Chicas, tenemos que hacer algo'', expresó la líder Gremory a su clan, espabilándolos. ''Yo y Akeno vamos a por la androide, Kiba, Koneko, ustedes vayan por el otro, trataremos de ganar algo de tiempo para que Vegeta y Trunks se recuperen, dénles con todo a esos pedazos de hojalata''.

Bulma se quedó cuidando de Asia, y vio como las 3 chicas y el espadachín partieron a enfrentar a los androides, a pesar de la abismal diferencia de poderes.

Número 17 sostuvo a Trunks en el aire, agarrándolo de la cara con una sola mano. ''Débil, torpe, inútil, siéntete de la misma forma que hace 7 años, Trunks, no pudiste hacer nada en aquel entonces, y mucho menos puedes hacer ahora, **¡SUFRE, SUFRE, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** ''. El androide rió maniático, con sus ojos brillando celeste neón y el saiyajin gritando al revivir forzosamente el dolor en su mente. Imágenes danzaron en su conciencia, Gohan muerto, Trunks de 16 años yaciendo en un charco de su propia sangre, malherido y en estado base, con los androides sosteniendo su cuerpo inerte y casi inconsciente.

Vegeta cayó al suelo, a los pies de la androide, apretándose con fuerza su extremidad quebrada. Con su orgullo completamente quebrado, Vegeta rompió en un llanto casi inaudible, y 18 se relamió los labios. ''Siempre tan confiado, príncipe saiyajin, eso mismo fue lo que te cegó hace 20 años y eso causó que fueras el primero en morir cuando despertamos…''. La androide le dio una patada en el estómago, rompiéndole unas costillas, y lo pateó de nuevo en dirección a Bulma, y en el camino, le lanzó una ráfaga de ki púrpura potente.

17 imitó a su hermana, y le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz a Trunks, quebrándosela con facilidad, y con un _kiai_ en el pecho mandó a Trunks en dirección a Asia y a Bulma, también rematandolo con un ataque de energía.

Ambos saiyajines cayeron uno al lado del otro, completamente incapacitados, malheridos, y respirando forzosamente apenas conscientes. Bulma y Asia rápidamente se pusieron a ayudarlos, la científica trató de mantenerlos conscientes y se maldijo por no traer semillas del ermitaño, mientras que Asia se puso a curar las heridas y cortes de Trunks, a pedido de Vegeta. ''Él… está peor que yo…''. Vegeta tosió sangre forzosamente, y sacudió la cabeza, adolorido.

Kiba golpeó con su espada a 17 en el cuello, y Koneko le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen. El androide sintió algo, puesto que soltó un quejido de molestia y se puso a luchar con ambos. ''Los debiluchos que Trunks tanto ansía proteger, veamos que tan bien se defienden ustedes solos''. El androide se cruzó de brazos y se dejó atacar por la nekomata y el caballero rubio, recibiendo cortes y golpes a montones, pero apenas y lo hicieron retroceder. Koneko y Kiba se detuvieron, apenas habiéndole causado un daño muy leve a Diecisiete. ''Mi turno''. Con eso dicho, 17 le dio un solo golpe a Koneko que la dejó sin aire, y la lanzó hacia atrás en dirección a Bulma, quién se levantó y la atrapó en el aire.

En cuanto a Kiba, 17 le arrebató la espada de las manos y la lanzó al suelo. Ésta se clavó allí con un sonoro _**¡CLONK!**_. El androide le dio varios puñetazos en las mejillas del rubio, haciéndolo retroceder bastante, y luego lo tomó del cuello, y ahorcándolo con fuerza, le apretó el brazo izquierdo con fuerza, produciendo varios crujidos, así como también los correspondientes alaridos de agonía de Kiba. ''Esto no es suficiente, ¡grrrrrrrrah!''. El androide hizo algo de fuerza y tiró del brazo izquierdo de Kiba, y le arrancó dicha extremidad. Kiba gritó de dolor, y su herida empezó a sangrar profusamente.

La gemela rubia de 17 luchó contra Akeno y Rias, superándolas fácilmente. Ellas se agotaron después de lanzarle varios rayos combinados con el poder de destrucción, y la androide las golpeó a ambas en el estómago, y las tomó por la cabeza y las golpeó juntas una, otra, y otra vez. Rias y Akeno se marearon, y algo de sangre empezó a salirles por la frente. ''¡Sufran, malditas perras, zorras, PUTAS ASQUEROSAS!''. Dieciocho soltó a ambas, y estas quedaron en el suelo, incapaces de moverse por el dolor, sollozantes.

Ambos androides se miraron, y vieron que la única que quedaba completamente sana era Bulma. Dieciocho sonrió diabólicamente y le lanzó un rayo de ki a Bulma, que le atravesó el pecho y la tumbó al piso, haciéndola toser sangre.

Trunks y Vegeta, ya algo recuperados, instantáneamente se pusieron de pie, y sintieron el ki de la peli azul caer dramáticamente. Se apresuraron y se pusieron a ambos lados de Bulma, con lágrimas corriendo de sus rostros. ''Bulma…''. Susurró Vegeta, apretando con fuerza la mano de su esposa.

''Mamá, ¡mamá!''. El peli lavanda apretó con fuerza la otra mano de su madre. Ambos saiyajines notaron que Bulma palideció alarmantemente y su cuerpo se puso frío. "Por favor, quédate con nosotros, ma-".

"T-trunks…". La voz de Bulma era casi como un susurro, era evidente que éstas eran sus últimas palabras ya. "Escúchame… d-debes vencer a… a los androides… así como a todo enemigo que amenace… la paz, y así… podrás cumplir mi deseo… de verte crecer feliz y sano". La peli azul le mostró una sonrisa dolorida y orgullosa a su único hijo, y luego se giró levemente a ver a su marido. "Vegeta… esta ocasión… es algo único… e irónico… porque si te lo pones a pensar- _***COF COF***_ ''. La peli azul, pálida y temblorosa, tosió sangre, antes de continuar. ''Tu llegas… y yo me voy… ayyy… lo que te pido… cariño, es que… cuides… a… T-trunks…''. Bulma miró por última vez a su esposo, y sus ojos se decoloraron, y después de eso, su vida terminó.

( **N/A:** Pongan la canción "El día del destino", ya saben, la que suena cuando Gohan se transforma en SSJ2, ahora se viene lo chido xd).

 _Ha llegado el díaaaa… Oh mesíaaaaas… Oh mesíaaaaaaaaas._

 _Yuruliya veleeee… yuduliya vele… yuduliya vele… Yuduliya iyaliya…_

En medio de lágrimas y sollozos, de la garganta de Vegeta y Trunks surgió un grito que se escuchó prácticamente en todo el inframundo. Se echaron levemente hacia atrás, y el piso se agrietó debajo de ellos, por la inmensa y repentina liberación de ki.

Todos se quedaron congelados, habiendo sentido el incremento masivo de poder de ambos saiyajines. Rias y Akeno, tambaleantes, se pusieron de pie y suspiraron de sorpresa. Kiba, todavía sostenido por 17, se giró y vio con su único ojo a Trunks, y esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras que el androide rechinó los dientes, ligeramente asustado por dentro. Su hermana gemela reaccionó igual prácticamente.

Trunks y Vegeta dieron un paso adelante, y miraron a los androides. Lo único presente en sus rostros era el odio y la sed de venganza, no había rastro alguno de humanidad o compasión en ellos. Sus cabellos rubios ahora estaban más alzados todavía, su aura amarilla se volvió más intensa y unos pequeños destellos de bioelectricidad celeste aparecían alrededor de ellos cada unos segundos.

" **Androides, este es su fin malditos** ". Trunks gruñó entre dientes. Igual de furioso que Vegeta, el semi saiyajin se teletransportó delante de 17, y el androide ligeramente sorprendido, soltó el cuerpo casi inconsciente y manco de Kiba, y este cayó al suelo. Trunks apenas se inmutó al recibir el puñetazo de frente del androide, quien retrocedió levitando hacia atrás, incrédulo. No estaba solamente inquietado o perturbado, estaba aterrado. ''¿C-cómo es posible que una basura como tu haya ganado tanto poder repentinamente?''.

Número 18 pegó un salto hacia atrás, escapando de Vegeta de igual manera que su hermano. ''Maldito… se atrevió a… mirarme de… esa forma…''. La bioandroide tembló casi imperceptiblemente, y miró ferozmente al príncipe saiyajin.

Número 17 recurrió a la burla nuevamente para mermar el espíritu de Trunks, pero fue un gravísimo error. ''¿Sabes qué?, no me importa, porque después de todo, podemos acabar con ustedes dos muy fácilmente, tal y como lo hicimos con ese saiyajin''.

Trunks detuvo sus zancadas, y miró de reojo al androide. ''Como lo hiciste con ese saiyajin, ¿acaso te refieres a Gohan?...''. Trunks tembló violentamente, sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño un poco y sus venas se remarcaron en todos sus brazos y torso, a la vez que él alzó la cabeza y gritó. '' **¿ACASO TE REFIERES A GOHAAAAAAAAAN?** ''.

'' **[¡BOOST!]** ''. Ddraig le concedió un aumento de poder a su usuario, cuya aura de super saiyajin 2 aumentó masivamente, ganando un poco más de brillo el aura secundaria roja. El piso tembló, la dimensión se desestabilizó, y todos salvo Vegeta y los androides fueron mecidos enérgicamente por el temblor.

 ***MIENTRAS TANTO, AFUERA DE LA ARENA, EN EL PALACIO GREMORY***

''Grrr… maldición… ese poder… es casi imposible mantener abierto el mundo artificial… a este paso… terminarán apareciendo todos literalmente en nuestro patio''. Se quejó por el esfuerzo y el agotamiento Sirzechs, lágrimas de sudor perlando su rostro. Su esposa Grayfia permaneció en silencio, igual de concentrada que él en su tarea.

Zeoticus y Venelana Gremory no pudieron evitar estar profundamente apenados por la pérdida de su futura consuegra, y también sentir un gran respeto por su futuro yerno, Trunks, y su futuro consuegro, Vegeta. ''Esos saiyajines son algo impresionante, todo el inframundo debe estar sacudiéndose por semejante poder, y me imaginó que en el cielo también lo habrán percibido''. Reflexionó el padre de Rias, abrazando y consolando a su esposa.

De nuevo en la arena, el grupo de Rias se reunió como pudo, Koneko ya consciente de nuevo, Akeno ayudando a Kiba a sentarse con cuidado. Asia se puso a curar a la nekomata y al espadachín, y aprovechando la distracción de su grupo, Rias se acercó al cuerpo de Bulma, tomó una evil piece de peón, y se la colocó en el pecho. ''Bulma Briefs, ¡te ordeno que vuelvas de nuevo a la vida, y reencarnes con un poder aún mayor, y a cambio de tu vida, quiero tu gratitud!''. Murmuró casi imperceptiblemente, y el cuerpo de Bulma brilló levemente de un color rojo, y el agujero en su pecho se cerró, y el color poco a poco regresó a su cuerpo. La madre del guerrero peli lavanda estuvo por pegar un grito de sorpresa, pero la pelirroja Gremory le indicó que guarde silencio, y que oculte su ki y su presencia lo mayor posible.

Volviendo a los dos super guerreros y las máquinas ya no tan amenazantes… Trunks y Vegeta, desbordados por la ira, arremetieron contra los androides, e intercambiaron golpes a gran velocidad, con los saiyajines rápidamente sobreponiéndose en el combate.

A lo largo del cielo se veían pequeños resplandores y ondas expansivas que sacudían el terreno. Cambiaban de lugar cada unos segundos, desapareciendo y volviendo a verse segundos después en otra ubicación.

Trunks mandó a volar al suelo a número 18 con un potente puñetazo, mientras que Vegeta le dio un codazo en el estómago a 17 y luego lo envió a la tierra de un porrazo en la nuca.

Ambos androides se estrellaron contra el suelo, separados por una gran distancia. Antes de que pudieran siquiera tratar de levantarse, Vegeta descendió rápidamente desde el cielo y ejecutó un Galick Ho a quemarropa sobre un tambaleante Número 17. Ddraig le dio otro boost a Trunks, cuyos músculos se hincharon notoriamente en tamaño, y su aura se acrecentó todavía más. Cargó dos bolas de ki en sus manos, y descendió a gran velocidad sobre la androide femenina, hundiéndola contra el terreno y descargándo también bruscamente y sobre la androide su ataque.

Los dos saiyajines saltaron hacia atrás, y aterrizaron con un leve ruido sordo de sus botas contra el suelo agrietado y descascarado. Respiraban pesadamente, la transformación y el aumento constante de poder que cada uno recibía estaba siendo demasiado para sus cuerpos, y lo sabían.

''Papá… eso no fue suficiente, mira… siguen de pie''. Trunks le señaló a Vegeta, y ambos guerreros vieron como los androides se pusieron de pie, tambaleantes, y luego volaron hasta el cielo a toda velocidad. El príncipe de los saiyajin frunció el ceño. Algo no encajaba en su cabeza.

''Muy bien… esto… ¡s-se acabó!, ¡ **SE CONVERTIRÁN EN POLVO DEL UNIVERSO**!''. La desesperación e impotencia en la voz de 17 eran evidentes. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones, al igual que la de su hermana, y ambos sangraban de múltiples heridas, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar más la furia de ambos. '' **¡MUERAAAAAAAAAAAN!** ''. Vociferando al unísono, ambos androides alzaron cada uno una mano sobre sus cabezas, y crearon en cuestión de segundos esferas de energía del tamaño de la supernova de Freezer, y las lanzaron en dirección a Rias y su grupo.

La pelirroja suspiró, atónita, y se abrazó con su grupo, esperando que el final fuera lo más indoloro posible. Pero en vez de eso, se escuchó el sonido de la teletransportación. Para sorpresa de ella, Trunks y Vegeta se encontraban flotando a unos cuantos metros de ella… pero la Gremory se horrorizó al percatarse de que estaban _en el medio de la trayectoria_ del ataque.

'' **TRUNKS, SEA LO QUE SEA QUE VAYAS A HACER, POR FAVOR, ¡NO LO HAGAAAAAAAAS!** ''. Rias gritó, rápidamente rompiendo en un llanto desgarrador.

El semisaiyajin, se giró para ver a Rias, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y luego miró a su padre. ''Papá, si es que no sobrevivimos a esto, quiero que sepas… que aprendí mucho de ti… incluso si sólo te conocí literalmente en el pasado y ahora en el presente apenas llevamos unas semanas juntos…''.

''...''. Vegeta miró a su hijo a los ojos, y le brindó una sonrisa genuina, como muy pocas veces, contadas con los dedos de una mano, él le había brindado a alguien. ''Estoy orgulloso de ti, Trunks…''.

Ambos saiyajines se concentraron en la doble esfera amarilla gigante, y ellos mismos reunieron ki también, pero alrededor de sí mismos, y lo liberaron en una doble violenta autoexplosión, que repelió con éxito el ataque de los androides. Trunks y Vegeta gritaron y aullaron, prácticamente agonizantes, y fueron consumidos por completo.

Hubo una explosión masiva, y luego un resplandor enceguecedor, y no se vio más nada por unos instantes…

XXXXX

 ***EN EL CASTILLO GREMORY***

''¡Maldición!''. Exclamó Sirzechs, cayendo al piso de su silla, frotándose la sien. ''¡No pude… mantenerla abierta lo suficiente!''. Golpeó el piso débilmente, irritado.

Su esposa rápidamente lo reconfortó, también igual de agotada. ''No es tu culpa querido, ahora la cosa es que… aparecerán justo aquí-''. Grayfia fue interrumpida por un estrepitoso estallido, y los padres de Rias, su hermano, cuñada y Raynare rápidamente vieron por la ventana que estaba sucediendo. Los sirvientes del castillo también percibieron todo el alboroto, y abandonaron sus tareas o descanso para ver qué demonios sucedía.

17 y 18 se quedaron flotando en el cielo, ahora viendo que tenían todo el inframundo para destruir. No se movieron, algo agotados incluso siendo máquinas con energía ilimitada. Por su parte, Rias y su grupo, no lo podían creer, los dos guerreros más fuertes que hayan visto, habían caído… Una muerte heroica, digna, pero muerte al fin y al cabo. Rias rompió a llorar, desconsolada, por la muerte de Trunks. ''Trunks oni-chan~''. Koneko sollozó, de rodillas. Asia se negó a sí misma enérgicamente que esto no podía ser cierto, y Akeno, trató de consolar a su líder, ella misma llorando también. Por su parte, Kiba agachó la cabeza, en señal de respeto. ''Trunks… maestro…''. Murmuró, apretando los puños, pero sabiendo que todos eran incapaces de hacer algo ahora.

En el ambiente reinó un silencio espectral, quebrado únicamente por el viento que empezó a azotar los aposentos de los Gremory. Pero no toda esperanza estaba perdida. De entre una nube de humo y escombros, dos figuras emergieron, levantándose puramente por su propia voluntad.

( **N/A:** Pongan la canción de DBS de cuando Vegeta y Goku rompen sus límites para luchar contra Jiren, cuando Vegeta se transforma en SSJB Evolution para un mejor efecto).

Ambos saiyajines seguían transformados en la fase dos, pero con sus cuerpos gravemente lesionados. Con los hombros caídos, ambos saiyajines miraron desafiantes a los androides, preparados para la última resistencia. Trunks y Vegeta estaban con el torso expuesto, con heridas, quemaduras, moretones y cortes en los brazos, abdomen y pecho. También tenían algo rasgados sus pantalones, pero nada de eso parecía importarles a los guerreros bañados en sangre, sudor, y lágrimas de dolor y esfuerzo. Al borde del agotamiento, ambos reunieron lo que quedaba de sus energías.

Padre e hijo se echaron hacia atrás levemente, con los brazos doblados y con la tensión evidente en sus expresiones faciales.

'' _Es ahora o nunca Ddraig, ¡te necesito!_ ''. Trunks invocó mentalmente al dragón celestial rojo, quien prontamente respondió a su llamado, materializándose en su brazo izquierdo.

'' **[Aquí estoy compañero]** ''. Ddraig permaneció en silencio, esperando que su portador hablara.

'' _Ddraig, escúchame, necesito alcanzar ese poder… esa transformación que logré entrenando con papá aquella vez... Para vencerlos… Dame un boost, y déjame transmitirle algo de energía a mi padre también, lo necesita tanto como yo_ ''.

Después de un suspiro mental y un ''hmmmmmmm'' contemplativo, Ddraig replicó, '' **[Escúchame con atención, si hacemos ésto, yo te daré un gran aumento de poder, serás capaz de vencerlos y mucho más también… Pero a cambio de eso, tendrás que ceder algo, un sacrificio si así puede decírsele... Además de que es algo muy riesgoso para tu cuerpo, dada tu condición actual y la de tu padre…]** ''.

El peli lila no se sintió muy alentado por estas palabras, pero así y todo se atrevió a preguntar. '' _¿Y qué tendría que ceder de mi parte exactamente?, ¿mi brazo?, ¿otra extremidad?_ ''.

'' **[Bueno… eso es algo difícil de responder… digamos que… tu espíritu, se unirá al mío, y al del Gran Rojo, de algún modo, pero seguirás siendo tú mismo, y con respecto a lo de perder alguna extremidad o miembro, quédate tranquilo, no pasará nada. Oh, déjame advertirte algo más… Tu personalidad… podría sufrir… algunos cambios leves, pero eso no sería mucho problema…]** ''.

Trunks pensó si valdría la pena entonces sacrificar algo de sí mismo por los demás. Recordó los momentos compartidos con Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko y Raynare. Pensó en las veces que salió con ellas, en las situaciones vergonzosas pero divertidas que constantemente le hacían pasar, y también en el hecho de que él le debía su vida a todas ellas. Recordó también la última conversación que tuvo con Gohan, y la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo. '' _Yo verdaderamente tengo algo… y más importante…_ alguien _por quien pelear… Kiba, chicas… mamá… ¡todo esto va por ustedes, y por los demás!_ ''. Hubo silencio por unos segundos, y luego Trunks se decidió. '' _¡HAGÁMOSLO!_ ''.

'' **[¡Ese es el espíritu amigo!, que así sea entonces, ¡BOOST!, BOOSTED GEAR, ¡MODO SUPER SAIYAJIN EMPERADOR ROJO DESBLOQUEADO!, ¡BOOSTED GEAR, TRANSFER!]** ''. El guantelete de Trunks cambió y creció hasta llegar a su antebrazo izquierdo.

'' **ANDROIDES, ¡ESTO NO SE LOS PERDONARÉ!, ¡ACABARÉ CON USTEDES!, ¡ESTO ES TODO LO QUE TENGO, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ''. Trunks y Vegeta gritaron a la vez, sus kis aumentando a nuevos niveles. El terreno tembló violentamente, y se agrietó debajo de ellos. Luego de unos segundos, dos haces de luz se proyectaron en el cielo del inframundo, y finalmente, en el medio del campo, se encontraban parados Trunks y Vegeta, ambos con un aura roja secundaria añadida a la de super saiyajin 2, aunque era mucho más notoria en el portador de la Boosted Gear, quien además tenía sus ojos turquesa ligeramente rojos también.

Asia y Koneko lloraron de alegría, Kiba sonrió por su maestro, y Akeno y Rias no salían de su asombro. ''Esto es increíble, jamás en mi vida vi algo tan impresionante… sin duda alguna solo un saiyajin podría lograr esto… Mi dulce Trunks…''. La pelirroja musitó para sí, mirando de lejos al guerrero del futuro.

Los androides, decididos a acabar con todo de una vez, unieron fuerzas, y nuevamente reunieron su energía. ''No importa cuantas veces aumentes tu poder, Trunks, nunca podrás vencernos, ¡eres débil!, ¡morirás junto con todos estos miserables!''.

''No… no lo creo… Porque siempre que haya una pizca de energía en mi… **¡yo lucharé contra todo mal que exista!** ''. El antiguo alumno de Gohan giró su cuerpo a la derecha y juntó ambas manos, empezando a preparar el ataque por excelencia de su mentor.

Vegeta, por su parte, lo acompañó, extendiendo los brazos a los costados, y dos bolas amarillas de ki aparecieron cada una en una mano. Su cuerpo se estremeció y él respiró laboriosamente, mientras juntaba energía.

''Ese poder masivo… podrían destruir el inframundo por completo, ¡o incluso la Tierra también!''. Chilló horrorizada la madre de Rias desde lo alto de una de las torres, mientras que su esposo la abrazaba y miraba la pelea con sumo interés.

La esfera celeste y blanca en las manos de Trunks creció en tamaño y poder destructivo, y su aura y los relámpagos se volvieron más intensos. Vegeta gruñó y tembló violentamente, haciendo que se levanten algunos guijarros y giren alrededor de él como un vórtice.

Ambos androides lanzaron una ráfaga negra de energía negativa a los saiyajines, dispuestos a acabar con todo.

'' **¡KAMEHAMEHA DRAGÓOOOOOOOOON!** ''. Trunks vociferó, extendiendo sus palmas hacia delante y proyectando el haz de energía celeste, que alrededor tenía unos pequeños dragones rojos serpenteándolo. Se escuchó un rugido ancestral que parecía haber surgido de las entrañas de la tierra misma, obviamente, ésto fue producto de Ddraig.

'' **¡RESPLANDOOOOOR FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!** ''. Vegeta juntó sus manos y disparó un potentísimo ataque de ki, su técnica más devastadora, hacia los androides.

Los poderes chocaron, estancándose momentáneamente. 17 y 18 empezaron a ganar terreno, haciendo que Vegeta y Trunks fueran empujados ligeramente en el suelo. El doble ataque de los saiyajin cedió incluso más todavía, pero Vegeta y Trunks, reticentes y obstinados, redoblaron sus fuerzas, y empezaron rápidamente a tomar el control en el choque de poderes.

Trunks sintió una voz en su cabeza repentinamente, y casi llora de alegría al oírla. '' _Trunks, debes acabarlos, ahora es tu oportunidad, ¡SUPERA EL PODER, AHORA TRUUUUUUUUNKS!_ ''.

Oyendo a su maestro, el saiyajin de cabellos lavanda y su padre, el príncipe de la raza guerrera, nuevamente gritaron, y empujaron con toda su energía el ataque de los androides, consumiéndolos completamente. Los androides fueron lentamente desintegrados, sus últimas palabras siendo sus expresiones de dolor.

Las máquinas del Dr Gero fueron empujadas lejos del inframundo, y el ataque celeste, rojo y amarillo de Trunks y Vegeta se extendió en el espacio, y se vio y sintió en todo el inframundo. Ambos super guerreros mantuvieron lo más que pudieron el ataque, y luego, sus brazos cayeron a los costados de sus cuerpos, entumecidos.

Ambos se sintieron presa del agotamiento, y sus músculos agarrotados no pudieron más. Cayeron a la vez de espalda contra la agrietada tierra y la visión de ambos se nubló. Pero un sentimiento prevaleció dentro de ellos. La victoria.

Rias y su séquito rápidamente corrieron hacia ellos, y vieron a los casi inconscientes saiyajines, ya en su forma base. Bulma abrazó a su esposo con fuerza, derramando algunas lágrimas sobre él. El príncipe orgulloso también se permitió sollozar casi imperceptiblemente, y abrazó a su esposa de igual manera.

Por su parte, las chicas tomaron cada una la parte de Trunks que pudieron, y el peli lavanda quedó prácticamente en un sandwich de pechos.

''¡Ara ara, mi príncipe está sano y salvo!~''. Akeno tomó su brazo derecho entre sus masivos y suaves senos, y lo besó en la mejilla de ese lado.

''¡Mi tierno siervo, nos salvaste a todas!, ¡te amo!~''. Rias lo tomó del otro brazo, y también le brindó cariño como Akeno.

''¡Trunks oni-chan!, ¡yo también quiero abrazarte!''. Koneko hizo un puchero, presionando su cabeza contra su pecho y ronroneando suavemente, antes de mirarlo con ojos tiernos y lagrimeando.

''¡Trunks-senpaaaai~!''. Faltaba Asia, quien lo abrazó por detrás, presionando sus pechos contra su espalda.

''¡Esperenmeeeeee~!''. Se escuchó un sonido de alas desplegándose y retrayéndose, y Trunks fue abrazo por Raynare también, y quedó prácticamente indefenso, y estalló en carcajadas.

''¡Jajajajaja, chicas, no saben cuánto las quiero!, pero… podrían… dejarme algo de espacio, ¿no?, creo que… necesito descansar…''. Frente a tanto espamento, él se desmayó, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

" _Lo lograste Trunks, los venciste, estoy orgulloso de ti, seguiremos en contacto, por ahora, te dejaré descansar, te lo mereces_ ". Gohan felicitó telepáticamente a su alumno.

"Gracias… Gohan-san… gracias a todos…". Trunks murmuró, y lo último que sintió antes de quedar inconsciente fue como alguien lo levantó, y lo llevaron a quién sabe dónde.

XXXXX

 ***VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA RESIDENCIA GREMORY***

No sé cómo, logré despertarme. Mis ojos agradecieron a quien sea que haya hecho que todo esté prácticamente a oscuras, si no, no tendría sanas una de las pocas cosas que no me duele… Hablando de eso…

''¡Auch!... mierda…''. Murmuré, acostándome de nuevo y abandonando mi posición sentado en la cama. Ahora que me dí cuenta, todo mi cuerpo estaba vendado. Algunos vendajes estaban manchados con sangre seca, otros estaban más o menos limpios. Tenía un enorme vendaje que envolvía casi todo mi torso por delante y detrás como una toga, y me reí más de lo que debería. Lo único intacto de mi ropa eran mis pantalones… bueno, lo que quedaba de ellos, la mitad de la pierna izquierda y casi toda la derecha. Me recosté y miré el techo, suspirando pesadamente. Escuché a alguien toser a mi derecha, y en una cama adyacente ví la figura inconfundible de mi padre. Él estaba igual que yo, o peor… No, mejor dicho, ligeramente mejor de hecho.

Se incorporó lo que pudo, y me miró con esa expresión que cualquiera podría creer es de regaño, pero que para mí y mamá significaba que estaba de humor… normal por así decirlo.

''¿Qué?''. Masculló brusco, mirándome fijo.

''Hola papá… supongo…''. Lo saludé, mirándolo con la cabeza de costado en mi almohada. Me costaba moverme, así que decidí permanecer así, por más ridículo que pareciese. ''¿Qué tal?''.

''Hmphhh''. Hizo ese típico sonido, quejándose por lo bajo de sus heridas, recostándose también. ''Pffftt… bien''.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, ninguno supo qué decir, si no por, a mi parecer, que después de haber recibido una gran paliza, como muchas otras veces nos han dado, no podíamos pensar con claridad todavía. Al cabo de un rato, pensé que no habría nada de malo en tratar de conversar un poco.

''Oye papá''. Levanté la mirada, y al darme cuenta que tenía su atención, puesto que él me miró con esa expresión de siempre, pero asintió levemente, proseguí. ''¿Qué se sintió… estar muerto?, ¿cómo era la vida en el más allá?''.

La pregunta lo tomó algo por sorpresa, puesto que permaneció callado, y miró el techo, suspirando pesadamente como buscando una explicación fácil de entender. ''Bueno… es algo complicado, al principio sentí ese dolor… agonía… un agujero _así_ ''. Hizo un ademán y gesticuló su pecho, e hizo un círculo tosco de aproximadamente el diámetro de un vaso. ''Agonicé unos minutos, perdí mi orgullo completamente… pero morí con valor… ejem, como un verdadero saiyajin, igual que mi padre, luego, mi alma llegó a un enorme lugar, el cielo era rosa, había inmensas nubes amarillas, y delante y detrás de mí había una fila interminable de personas, bueno, sus almas, obviamente estaban muertos, igual que yo. Luego de una interminable espera, me recibió un ogro de varios metros de alto, piel roja, voz profunda, pero por más amenazador que pareciera, ese panzón me tenía miedo… ja… Y se hace llamar el juez de las almas…''.

''Papá…''. Lo recriminé, mirándolo seriamente.

''Perdón, ¿dónde me quedé?, ah, sí… Bueno, me dijo todo lo bueno y malo que hice en mi vida, pero al parecer pude... redimirme con mi sacrificio, y se me permitió que me quede con mi cuerpo físico, así que, con un circulito blanco sobre mi cabeza como único cambio, marché por el camino de la serpiente y llegué al planeta del bicho azul ese… Kaio sama, y bueno, me encontré a Kakaroto, su mocoso, el triclope, el payaso enano, el debilucho, el calvo que explotó, y el marciano verde''. Hizo una pausa y su mirada se intensificó. ''Tenía dos opciones ahora, y considerando que poseía literalmente todo el tiempo del mundo, se hizo más importante todavía que tomara una decisión… Podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, maldiciendo a esos mocosos inútiles de hojalata, o podía entrenar sin parar… día y noche… bueno digamos, día tras día, perdí la noción del tiempo allí, es más, ni siquiera tenía que respirar, lo hacía como hábito… Y con el paso del tiempo, algo fue cambiando dentro de mí''. Su voz abandonó ese tono de molestia casi por completo, y esto me intrigó bastante. ''Pude ver más allá de mí… Logré comprender al fin, que Kakaroto… por más que sea un payaso, un tonto, un bueno para nada gracioso… No es mi enemigo mortal… logré formar una rivalidad sana con él… Obviamente, siempre aparentaba estar furioso o irritado, pero yo sabía… y _ellos_ sabían… que yo no era más ese ser arrogante y odioso que fui alguna vez…''. Sonrió triunfalmente, y soltó una carcajada que se convirtió en una risa exaltada. ''Entendí, lo que por años nunca pude ver… que no hace falta ser malo… para ser feliz… así que… ajem, eso fue mi experiencia en pocas palabras…''. Suspiró, y se dejó caer en la cama, antes de concluir, señalando. ''Y luego… la esperanza que creí perdida me dio una bofetada por haber bajado la guardia, y el tipo este… el Kaio shin anciano, me contó de este plan, que yo era el más apto para llevarlo a cabo, y aquí estoy… mejor dicho, _estamos_ ''.

''Wow… eso de verdad es interesante…''. Miré a papá, quien ahora estaba mirando el techo de nuevo, con su cara de enfado normal otra vez. '' _Así que papá pudo cambiar, al igual que cuando viajé al pasado…_ ''.

La calma del momento fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y por ella cruzó alguien que ambos saiyajines creyeron que había muerto ante sus ojos.

"¡B-bulma!, ¿cómo es posible?". Vegeta se levantó de su cama y miró a su esposa, no tenía un halo en la cabeza, y a menos que se estuviera volviendo loco, ella era real.

"¿Madre?, ¡mamá!, ¡MAMÁ!". El saiyajin de cabellos lavanda se levantó casi como por acción de un resorte, y en un segundo se encontró abrazando a su madre, llorando de emoción, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho. "¡Mamá!, ¡pensé que… h-habías muerto! _snif snif_ ".

Bulma sollozó, abrazando a su hijo com fuerza. "Yo también… _snif_ así lo creí hijo, pero gracias a Kami-". A Bulma le dio un pequeño dolor de cabeza. "Estoy bien… y ustedes _snif_ también". La peli azul miró a su esposo, quién tentativamente se acercó hacia ella, y la miró, y luego la abrazó también, llorando.

"No pensaba que mi Veguis iba a ponerse así fufufufu". Bulma rió al ver la expresión sonrojada de su marido, y luego como éste se separó rápidamente.

"Estoy… feliz de que estés sana, eso es t-todo, ¡hmph!".

En ese momento, alguien entró por la puerta, varias personas de hecho. Rias y su séquito, Raynare y Kiba.

Trunks sonrió al ver a las chicas y a su mejor amigo, y Vegeta y Bulma se apartaron al ver como todas apapacharon a su primogénito, tumbandolo en el proceso.

Akeno: "Ufufufu mi príncipe Trunks, te ves muy bien así, un guerrero musculoso, atlético, con la ropa desgarrada, _me hace sentir caliente…_ ". La pelinegra le susurró en un oído, lamiendole una parte de la oreja y haciendo que él sienta picos de placer.

Rias: "¡No, él es _mi_ Trunks!, ¡mi dulce, torpe, fuerte y cariñoso siervo!". La pelirroja lo besó en la mejilla.

Koneko, Asia y Raynare: "¡Nosotras también te queremos Trunks oni-chan/senpai!".

Luego de un rato, se separaron a regañadientes y le permitieron que él se pusiera de pie.

"Trunks, hay algunas personas que quieren conocerte, ven, están todos abajo esperándote". Rias tiró de su brazo ligeramente, y él la siguió, junto con todos los demás.

En un amplio y elegante salón, con cuadros y estatuas como decoración, junto con varios tallados de mármol en las paredes, se encontraban sentados en una mesa cuatro personas.

"Vaya, pareces estar feliz Rias-chan, ¿será acaso por estar con Trunks?". Comentó una de las 4, quién era un hombre alto, pelirrojo y de ojos azules al igual que Rias y el otro hombre allí presente. Vestía un traje cubierto por un sobretodo azul, con hombreras amarillas.

"¡Oni-sama!, ¡n-no es por eso!". La pelirroja se ruborizó, y miró furiosa a Sirzechs. Ella suspiró, y luego le dio un pequeño empujón en el estómago al peli lavanda. "Trunks, estos son mis padres, mi hermano, y mi cuñada, aunque a ella ya la conoces de cuando nos llamó para el rating game".

El saiyajin se quedó congelado, y palideció, incapaz de articular palabra. Pero para su alivio, el padre de Rias estalló en carcajadas, y le indicó que se acercara, a él y a los demás. "Siéntense, pónganse cómodos, por favor, pónganse cómodos, tenemos un buen rato para conversar".

Trunks se sentó directamente en frente de sus futuros suegros, y su futuro cuñado y cuñada, Rias y Akeno se sentaron a ambos lados de él, al igual que Koneko, Asia y Raynare. Bulma y Vegeta se sentaron en las puntas opuestas de la mesa, y Kiba en algún lugar de por ahí.

La madre de Rias le pellizcó la mejilla a su esposo, y éste soltó un quejido leve de dolor. "Es un gusto conocerte al fin querido, Rias y Sirzechs me han contado mucho sobre ti, te debemos mucho, de verdad". Miró a Trunks y sonrió. "Yo soy Venelana Gremory, y mi adorable y tontín esposo es Zeoticus Gremory".

"Más te vale que no hayas hecho nada raro con mi hija muchacho eh". El padre de Rias miró intensamente al peli lavanda, quién respondió con una mirada lo más tranquila posible. "¡Auch!… ¡Es broma, jajajaja!, ¡eres lo máximo, gracias a ti, mi hijita está a salvo, y prácticamente todo el resto del Inframundo también, todos estamos en deuda contigo!". Zeoticus se frotó su mejilla y con su brazo libre hizo un ademán para enfatizar su euforia.

"N-no fue nada, señor Gremory, solo hice… Lo que creí correcto". Trunks dirigió su mirada a Rias, quien le brindó una sonrisa reaseguradora, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

"Y esa batalla, sinceramente, no tengo palabras para describirla, el choque de poderes, los temblores, se sintió en todo el Inframundo, más me atrevo a decir, hasta se habrá sentido en la Tierra y en el cielo, solo seres tan únicos como los saiyajin serían capaces de algo así… no me queda otra cosa que agradecerles… gracias, Trunks-san, Vegeta-san". Sirzechs inclinó la cabeza levemente en señal de respeto, y Vegeta y Trunks fueron presionados para responder por sus respectivas parejas.

"No fue nada". El peli lavanda replicó, frotándose el brazo herido.

"Hmph… De nada… hmmm…". Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, con su típica mirada inexpresiva.

"Bueno, ya que están aquí, me imagino que deben estar hambrientos, ¿no?". La madre de Rias miró a Vegeta y luego a Trunks, quienes al oír algo relacionado con comida, se les iluminaron los ojos visiblemente.

Rias rió ante la reacción de Trunks, y lo golpeó en el brazo, y éste siseó de molestia, pero de todos modos, todos rieron por la escena, y luego disfrutaron de una gran comida, hecha para 50 personas, en lugar de las… 12 o 15 que había en realidad, pero todos sabemos a quienes debemos culpar de ésto.

Después de una animada cena en la que conversaron aún más, Trunks se marchó a su cuarto, ahora con su camiseta negra sin mangas y sus pantalones negros también sanos.

XXXXX

 ***UN RATO DESPUÉS***

Me encontraba caminando por el pasillo, distraído, con las manos en los bolsillos. Alguien abrió una puerta, y supuse que era uno de los sirvientes de los Gremory, por lo que seguí caminando. Me llevé un susto cuando dos grandes almohadas se me apoyaron en la espalda y dos suaves manos me taparon los ojos.

" _¿Quién soy?~_ ". Una voz susurró en mi oído, la reconocí al instante, por ese tono característico.

"¿Rias?, no me sorprendiste, sentí tu ki, aunque me diste un ligero susto". Traté de liberarme, pero ella protestó y se presionó más fuerte contra mí.

" _Trunks-kun, por favor, ven conmigo… quiero mostrarte algo especial_ ". Ella susurró en mi oído, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

"S-sí, Rias-sama". Mis palabras salieron con dificultad de mi boca, y me moví más que nada porque Rias tiró de mí y me tomó por sorpresa.

Entramos en la habitación de Rias, y mientras ella cerraba la puerta, yo deambulé un poco. Era una habitación espaciosa, pero no demasiado ostentosa. Con una cama de dos plazas cómoda, un armario de roble barnizado, un escritorio, una silla, una televisión LED, un mueble de varios cajones, un espejo y un aparador.

Me senté en la cama, y giré la cabeza lentamente, y ví a Rias desvistiendose. Tenía puesto un camisón translúcido y un juego de lencería negro, y ella se subió sobre la cama y gateó lentamente hacia mí.

"¿R-Rias?, ¿qué estás-?". Me sentí mareado, embriagado por la cercanía de Rias. Estábamos cara a cara, y antes de que pudiera completar mi pregunta, algo me impulsó a hacer lo que hice. Una de mis manos tomó la nuca de Rias, y la otra la tomó de la cintura, y la acerqué hacia mí.

"T-Trunks… y-yo… estoy inmensamente feliz… Me has liberado, salvado la vida, la de mi familia y amigos… me has hecho incontables favores, sin nunca recibir nada a cambio jamás".

Quise decir algo pero ella me interrumpió. "Por favor, déjame terminar… Eres un héroe Trunks, pero también eres una gran persona, humilde, tonto, mejor dicho, gracioso, y también lindo… es por eso que…". Sus ojos brillaron en la tenue luz de la habitación, estábamos nariz con nariz, frente a frente, tanto que yo sentía la calidez de su aliento. Olía a frutilla, tenía sentido, comida roja, Gremory, color rojo… "Quiero decirte… que te amo… con cada fibra de mi ser, Trunks Briefs".

Me sorprendí, y ensanché los ojos, aturdido, pero aún así, supe instintivamente que hacer. Posé mis labios sobre los de ella, y la abracé por la cintura. Luego de unos segundos, la besé apasionadamente, lamiendo sus labios y el interior de su boca.

Mmmmm… frutilla. Sí, definitivamente no era mi imaginación.

"Te necesito Trunks… por favor, hasme tuya". Nos miramos mutuamente, y entonces volví a besarla, con renovado vigor.

"Mmmm… aaaaaah~...". Rias gimió suavemente, y se presionó más fuerte contra mí.

 ***POV CHANGE/CAMBIO DE PUNTO DE VISTA*. (Narrador omnisciente)**

Rias ayudó al saiyajin a quitarse la camiseta negra, y él por su parte a tientas trató de desabrochar el camisón de Rias, pero soltó un gruñido de irritación al fallar en su tarea.

Rias soltó una risilla, y momentáneamente movió sus manos detrás de su espalda, y se desabotonó el camisón y el sostén, estos cayeron a un lado y sus pechos rebotaron ligeramente, llamando la atención de Trunks.

"Rias… ¡p-presidenta!, ¿puedo acaso…?- ¡UGH!". El peli lavanda se encontró con su cabeza entre ambos senos de Rias, por acción de ella quien lo abrazó tiernamente, mientras que con una mano ella le desabrochó el pantalón, y deslizando su mano, apretó el semi-rígido miembro del guerrero, quien soltó un quejido de sorpresa.

"¿Te gusta, Trunks?". Rias subió y bajó su mano lentamente, y sonrió al ver la expresión de placer del saiyajin. "Me parece que alguien la está pasando bien- ¡AAAAAH!~~". La pelirroja gimió ruidosamente, al sentir como Trunks con una mano apretó uno de sus pezones, y con su boca y la otra mano chupó y masajeó su otro seno.

"¡R-Rias, no creo… que pueda pensar… racionalmente por mucho más!".

"Aaah~... E-entonces, ¡sé como un animal, deja que tu parte saiyajin te domine!, ¡aaaaah!~~". La pelirroja apretó con fuerza y delicadeza el pene de Trunks, y lo masturbó más rápido, produciendo que el saiyajin echara su cabeza hacia atrás y soltara un aullido gutural, algo reminiscente al de un Oozaru, un gran mono.

"Rias… m-me v-voy a… **¡GNAAAAH!** ". El saiyajin apretó con fuerza los pechos de la pelirroja a la vez que él llegaba a su clímax. _¡Splurt! ¡Splurt! ¡Splurt!._

La mano de Rias quedaron manchadas del líquido cálido, espeso y blanquecino. Ella se sonrojó y levantó su mano derecha, y miró a Trunks, quién seguía con la cabeza en las nubes todavía. Para tener su atención de nuevo, ella llevó su mano a su boca y provocativamente se tomó el semen del guerrero, lentamente.

"Más… quiero mucho más Trunks-san, por favor~~". Ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes, y el saiyajin se puso encima de ella, echándola atrás en la cama. La besó de nuevo, y con sus manos pinchó y masajeó sus senos, antes de separarse de Rias un segundo y terminar de quitarse los pantalones y calzoncillos, y luego, miró fijamente a la pelirroja como pidiéndole permiso, y ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillando de nervios pero también de felicidad, asintió levemente.

El saiyajin le brindó una sonrisa reconfortante y la besó para tranquilizarla, y ésto sirvió de mucho. Lentamente, Trunks con una mano se puso a masajear y apretar uno de los pechos de Rias, con su boca se encargó del otro, y con su otra mano lentamente separó los labios vaginales de Rias, y deslizó dos dedos dentro, y ella soltó un leve gemido.

"M-me… hace cosquillas… duele, y gusta… a la vez, ¡n-no paaaahreeees!~~~".

El saiyajin retiró sus dedos de la entrepierna de Rias, y notó que sus dedos estaban brillando ligeramente, como si estuvieran mojados. Su olfato agudizado se sintió algo aturdido pero intrigado por el olor, y se lamió los dedos.

Un sabor fuerte, algo amargo, pero así y todo rico. "Mmmm… p-presidenta… ¡N-no aguanto m-más!".

Rias miró a Trunks a los ojos, y se dio cuenta que el saiyajin estaba en el límite entre cordura y locura, y luego desvió su mirada hacia el miembro de Trunks. Erecto, y pulsante… ella palideció ligeramente al ver semejante cosa, pero de todos modos tragó saliva y asintió. "H-hazlo… **¡AaaaaAAAAAAAHHHH!~~~** ".

El peli lavanda lentamente metió su pene dentro de Rias, y rápidamente sintió sollozar a la pelirroja, pero esta parecía estar eufórica, y el dolor pronto cedió paso al placer.

Se besaron apasionadamente otra vez, y Rias gimió en el beso, y la vibración en la boca del saiyajin le hizo perder el sentido definitivamente.

Trunks dejó de besar a Rias, y sus empujones suaves se convirtieron en alocadas entradas y salidas dentro de Rias, mientras que jugaba con sus pechos, lamiendolos, masajeandolos y pinchandolos.

"Oh… **Ahhh~~... TRUUUUUNKS, ¡AH NO PARES, ME VENGO, M-ME VENGOOOOOOO!~~~** ". Rias sacó la lengua afuera y sus ojos casi se desorbitaron del placer desbordante, y ella gimió ruidosamente.

 _*Splurt* *Splurt* *Splurt*._ De la vagina de la pelirroja saltaron chorros de fluido, y ella tembló violentamente. La vibración y el estremecimiento de Rias hizo que el saiyajin llegara a su límite, y le dio un último empujón, llegando tan profundo como sea posible. Sus pupilas desaparecieron y su cabello brilló por un segundo como si fuera a transformarse en super saiyajin, pero tan pronto como ese cambio se produjo, se revirtió.

Trunks cayó abatido, a un costado de Rias, y jadeando pesadamente, alzó la mirada para verla a los ojos. Ella seguía todavía algo mareada, y ruborizándose, lo miró.

"P-presidenta… buchou… lo que hicimos…-".

"Trunks, por favor". La pelirroja lo interrumpió. "Llámame… Rias, cuando… estemos… solos… por favor…". Él aludido asintió y ella prosiguió. "Y con respecto… a… ah~... esto… que sea nuestro secreto, ¿sí?".

"Sí… no le diré a nadie… _R-Rias_ ". El saiyajin pronunció con dificultad el nombre de la joven, y ella inclinó la cabeza en la almohada, mirándolo. El muchacho juntó valor, y sonrió ampliamente. "T-te amo, Rias-san".

Ella soltó una risilla. "Yo también, Trunks-kun, mi adorable siervo". Rias tomó la cabeza del saiyajin y la apoyó entre sus senos, y cerró los ojos. "Descansa, mi noble guerrero, estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado". Y con eso dicho, Rias y Trunks se durmieron abrazados, cada uno con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

 ***MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL PLANETA DE KAIO SAMA DEL NORTE***

Gohan cayó al suelo, jadeando, habiendo a duras penas superado a su padre en el choque de Kamehamehas. Una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en su rostro, y miró al cielo rosa con nubes amarillas del Otro Mundo.

"Al fin lo ha logrado… gracias Trunks, estoy orgulloso de ti". El hijo de Goku cerró los ojos, y se recostó en el pasto, mientras su progenitor lo observaba con curiosidad y atención desde no muy lejos. Goku se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, riendo alegremente. La risa rápidamente se le contagió a Gohan, a Krillin y a los demás guerreros Z, mientras Kaio se quedó con una gota de sudor y un signo de interrogación gigante en su cabeza.

XXXXX

 ***IGLESIA DESTRUIDA, KUOH***

Dos figuras cubiertas por una capa de un blanco puro con detalles bordados de color dorado, entraron de noche en este edificio. Se percataron prontamente que estaba en un grave estado de destrucción, dado que había un enorme agujero en el techo, y un cráter inmenso en el suelo.

Ambas se quitaron la capucha de las capas y se reveló que ambas eran jóvenes muchachas, una tenía cabello corto hasta los hombros, de color azul marino y con un mechón teñido de verde, y ojos de un color dorado. Mientras que la otra tenía cabello castaño-anaranjado, y ojos púrpura.

"Oh, Xenovia-san, mira esto, es casi seguro que una batalla tuvo lugar aquí". La chica pelinaranja comentó alegremente, pero algo preocupada.

La mencionada peliazul frunció el ceño y con una mirada de escrutinio observó el suelo y las paredes. "Tienes razón Irina-chan, pero esto fue obra de un individuo que no era un demonio, el solo hecho de estar en una iglesia para un demonio es intolerable… y creo que tampoco fue un ángel caído…". Su semblante se oscureció, y miró de reojo a su asombrada amiga.

"¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que…?".

"Es muy probable que ese sujeto tenga una Sacred Gear… o incluso un Balance Breaker…". Xenovia suspiró y concluyó su diálogo. "Sólo espero que esté de nuestro lado, o que se mantenga neutral… por nuestro bien…".

 ***FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA***

XXXXX

 **N/A:** Octavio675: WOW, WOW, WOW, AMIGOS, LO LOGRAMOS ESTO ES ALGO QUE NUNCA CREÍ POSIBLE… ¡JAJAAAAAA!, lo hicimos amigos, ¡vengan esos cinco equipo!

Tadeuz: _*choca los 5 con octavio y los demás*_

Karnyfex: _*choca los 5 con todos*_

Nexus9871: _*high fives everyone lol*_

Laylah: _*high fives everyone indifferently*_

Octavio675: estoy largando algunas lágrimas de felicidad amigos… Esta historia… fue… no… ES, un éxito, porque nadie dijo que esto se acaba aquí. Confirmo que la temporada 2 está actualmente en desarrollo (ni que fuera un profesional de hollywood para hablar así de refinado xd).

Tadeuz: Sí, ya empezamos a debatir y discutir entre nosotros como vamos a llevar a cabo la siguiente temporada de esta historia, muchas gracias a todos ustedes amigos, son lo máximo.

Karnyfex: No tengo mucho para decir personalmente amigos, solo que les agradezco que hayan estado a nuestro lado todo este tiempo.

Nexus9871: As part of this team and even tho I ain't speak spanish, I'm gonna say this was an amazing experience to share with the three of you, even though only one of you can actually talk to me properly xd. You mucho bueno equipo!

Karnyfex y Tadeuz: ¿Qué dijo?

Yo: Que básicamente son unos genios, y que le encantó trabajar, y le ENCANTA, TODAVÍA, trabajar en este equipo. Muchas gracias a todos, no puedo dejar de destacarlo gente, a fecha de hoy, día 9 de agosto de 2018, esta primer temporada de este humilde fic llegó a la impresionante cantidad de… ¡7.500 VISITAS, 30 FAVORITOS, 196 REVIEWS, 32 FOLLOWERS/SEGUIDORES! Esto es increíble, de verdad, nunca pensamos que íbamos a llegar tan lejos, se los agradecemos. No nos queda mucho más que decir salvo que… Y cito a Gustavo Cerati (1959-2014, QEPD)...

Todos nosotros: ¡GRACIAS… TOTALES! 3

Agradecimientos especiales y créditos:

-Octavio675 (yo): Líder del equipo, escritor principal y autor de esta humilde historia.

-Karnyfex y Tadeuz: Coautores y amigos míos del alma que me apoyan en todo, son cracks muchachos.

-Nexus9871: Secondary writer, idea supplier and a badass artist who drew the cover art.

-Laylah: A good friend of mine who helped write the final chapters.

-Special thanks to YOU, DEAR READER, YES, YOU! On the other side of the screen! Smile! You are awesome, and we four are VERY VERY VEEEEERYYYY thankful with you, for having followed and supported this so far! / Agradecimiento especial a TI, QUERIDO LECTOR, SÍ, ¡TÚ!, al otro lado de la pantalla, ¡sonríe!, eres asombroso, y nosotros 4 estamos MUY MUY MUY agradecidos contigo por habernos apoyado hasta aquí… Y vamos por más…

Sin nada más que decir, gracias gente, nos vemos en la próxima temporada, verán el capítulo 12 (el primero de la segunda temporada) en algún momento de septiembre cuando la escuela no nos esté exigiendo tanto :C

¡Se despide el equipo, adiós!


	12. Capítulo 12

Una nueva vida

Un fanfic crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DxD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz, Karnyfex. Ilustraciones y escritura adicional por Nexus9871.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675, TADEUZ, KARNYFEX Y NEXUS9871, EN NUESTROS CARÁCTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. TAMPOCO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE CUALQUIER MARCA QUE EXISTA EN LA VIDA REAL Y MENCIONEMOS ACÁ.**

 **Sinopsis:** Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

 **N/A:** ¡Hola gente!, ¿todo bien?, esperamos que sí. Volvimos después de un tiempo y acá les traemos el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada, esperamos que les guste.

Pero antes de eso les traemos las respuestas a sus reviews.

Alucard77: ¿Y por qué?, ¿te enojaste con alguno de nosotros?, ¿que te hicimos? :/

Guest: Si no te gusta y no tiene sentido y "nada más" no leas más c:

Nadaoriginal: Nos llena de orgullo tu apoyo amigo, gracias a personas como tú y los demás reseñadores (xd) nos ponemos felices y somos capaces de sacar todo esto adelante. Vamos por más, ¡muchas gracias por estar con nosotros desde el principio viejo! Si querés charlar, déjame decirte una cosa, ¿tienes discord?, mándame un PM y te paso el mío así te añado si quieres xddd.

All our reviewers in general: Ayyy thanks you all for the support as well and in less than a day as well, you all are the best as well and cheers for you guys!

 **Capítulo 12: ¡Un mal presentimiento!, ¿nuevo enemigo o aliado?, el secreto de Kiba...**

 ***EN LA TIERRA***

Cierto medio saiyajin abrió perezosamente sus ojos, y sintió algo pesado sobre él. Parpadeó y se sonrojó, poniendo cara de sorpresa. ''¿P-pechos?... ¿R-rias?, ay no otra vez''. Le cayó una lágrima estilo anime y miró a la durmiente pelirroja. ''Supongo que si los toco… no pasaría nada… ¿pero que estoy diciendo?''. Se cuestionó mientras sus manos tentativamente apretaron los suaves senos de Rias.

''Aaaaah~...''. Ella gimió suavemente, y Trunks rápido como un rayo retiró sus manos, mirándola con una expresión entre pidiendo perdón y sorpresa absoluta. ''Buenos días Trunks, jiji, creo que tenemos algo de tiempo todavía… podríamos retomar lo que hicimos el otro día… ¿qué dices?''. Rias abrazó a Trunks, acurrucando su cabeza en su pecho.

''¿Quéeee?, ¡b-buchou!, ¡aghhh!, ¡mmmmmm!''. El hijo de Bulma solo pudo murmurar un ''mmmmm'', no pudo articular palabra, pero tampoco es que estuviera incómodo…

La pelirroja besó su frente, y con una mano le hizo cosquillas en el abdomen al saiyajin antes de apretar su hombría con delicadeza, y recorrerla arriba y abajo un par de veces.

''Grrr… aaah… R-rias… ¿por qué estás desnuda… y aquí?''. Trunks no pudo evitar involuntariamente suspirar por los movimientos de la pelirroja.

''Te ví tan solo aquí, y tenía frío en mi habitación, y quise acostarme contigo… además tu estabas medio como molesto o preocupado en tu sueño, y al venir aquí… me abrazaste y te acurrucaste como un bebé ufufufu, ¡tan tierno!''.

Trunks se sonrojó, todavía más, y con una voz avergonzada y molesta trató de quejarse. ''¡Oye!, no soy ningún bebé…''. Trató de hacer una cara enojada, pero terminó riendo. Rias lo besó y estuvieron a punto de llegar a hacer más… al menos hasta que…

 _ ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***_ '' _¡Trunks-saaaan!, dice Bulma-san que bajes a desayunar, ¡la comida está-..._ lista…''. Asia cruzó por la puerta, acompañada de Raynare, y la ángel caída miró molesta a Rias, mientras que la ex-monja hizo un puchero y se quitó la camiseta. ''¡No es justo, si Rias-san está desnuda, pues yo y Raynare-san también!''.

La ángel caída imitó a la rubia, y ambas saltaron sobre Trunks, quien de algún modo terminó con las tres chicas arriba de él. Ambas estaban por ponerse a discutir, pero oyeron una voz aburrida y autoritaria.

''¡Trunks, muchacho, mueve el trasero hasta aquí, no me hagas subir ahí arriba!''. Vegeta le ordenó a su hijo, quien resignado no le quedó otra que levantarse apesadumbrado.

Una vez abajo, Rias, Asia y Raynare, a ambos lados y en frente de Trunks, comieron el desayuno, junto a Vegeta y Bulma. El príncipe saiyajin comió los fideos de la sopa apurado, yendo ya por su esperable séptimo plato, y su hijo le llevaba una leve ventaja de… dos platos.

''¡Que rica comida!, ¡muchas gracias Asia-chan!''. El peli lila miró a la ex monja y le sonrió con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

''¡Es verdad!, ¡que amables fueron en cocinar por mí… y para mí!... y también para ese cabeza hueca de mi esposo y mi pequeño''. Bulma sonrió al estilo anime (como cuando cierran los ojos y forman una ''U'' invertida). ''Chicas, no hace falta que me llamen tan educadamente todo el tiempo, pueden decirme Bulma simplemente o mamá si lo prefieren''.

''No fue nada Bulma-san, ¡nos encanta ayudar en la casa, nos hace sentir muy a gusto!''. Rias replicó amablemente, abrazando con un brazo a Trunks y tirando de él para acercarlo un poco. Asia lo pinchó del brazo izquierdo, y el saiyajin soltó un quejido de molestia.

''Bulma-san, agradecemos tu amabilidad… esta tarde tendremos una reunión del club del colegio en casa, ¿no es molestia?''. Rias inquirió a Bulma, poniendo su tazón de sopa ya vacío en la mesa.

''¡No, querida, para nada!, ¡quédense el tiempo que gusten!''. Bulma se excusó de la mesa, y ayudada por su esposo, se llevó los platos y vasos a la cocina.

Unas horas después, luego de otro día aburrido de colegio, Trunks llegó al edificio gigante en forma de domo, que se había convertido en la sede de Corporación Cápsula, además de su hogar. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta, y sintió varios kis. Su padre estaba en la cámara de gravedad, y a juzgar por la intensidad de su energía, estaba transformado en Super Saiyajin 2 tratando de dominar la transformación. El ki de las chicas y Kiba estaba concentrado en su habitación, y por último el de su madre estaba en la cocina.

'' _¡Hola mamáaaa, ya lleguéeee!_ ''. Gritó el peli lavanda, sonriéndole a la cabeza asomada de su madre por el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Subió a toda prisa las escaleras, y llegó a su habitación, entró sin golpear, y se encontró con las chicas. ''Hola a todo el mundooooo''.

''Te estábamos esperando Trunks, llegas algo tarde''. Rias le recriminó con tono de molestia, fingiendo estar irritada pero soltando una risilla.

''Vine algo distraído por el camino, ha sido un día muy aburrido… en fin, ¿qué demonios tenemos que hablar sobre demonios ahora?...''. Todos lo miraron a Trunks con una cara de poker, y él hizo un efecto de badum-tss para tratar de hacer más notorio el chiste. ''Olvídenlo…''.

''Bueno, en fin, ya que estamos todos ahora sí vamos a discutir cosas importantes… Primero, el número de contratos que todos han llenado hasta ahora en lo que va del mes me sorprende''. Rias exclamó orgullosamente, mirando a todo su grupo. ''Akeno, 13, Kiba, 10, Koneko 7 y Asia-chan 3, ¡está muy bien para ser una novata!''.

''Ara ara, muy bien Asia, estás aprendiendo rápido''. Akeno felicitó a la rubia, quien se sonrojó al recibir cumplidos de todos.

''Trunks, sé que tú no has llenado ninguno, pero al no ser un demonio… bueno, da igual, no es ningún problema. Ahora, el otro asunto que les iba a comentar era-''. Rias fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta de la habitación, seguido de la puerta abriéndose, con Bulma y Vegeta abriéndose paso, y el saiyajin entrando a regañadientes, mascullando algo sobre su entrenamiento interrumpido. Bulma mostró varios libros que tenía en las manos y miró con añoranza a las chicas. ''Perdón que las interrumpa queridas, pero supuse que podrían relajarse y distenderse un poco viendo fotos de Trunks cuando era niño''.

El príncipe de los saiyajin y su primogénito se miraron, el primero como deseándole suerte al chico, y el muchacho tragando saliva y pensando, ''¿papá, por qué?''.

Bulma se sentó en el piso con Rias, Asia, Akeno, y Koneko alrededor de ella congregadas. Abrió un álbum verde que en el título se leía, ''Fotos familiares''. Pasó la primer página, y apareció una muchacha joven, de cabello azul, abrazando con un brazo a cierto pelinegro con armadura saiyajin, y con el otro brazo sosteniendo un bebé con un sombrero azul y algo de cabello lila de un año aproximadamente. Bulma joven, sonreía radiante en la foto, mientras que Vegeta miraba _muy_ levemente a la cámara, apenas esbozando una media sonrisa. ''Éste era Trunks de bebé, ¡miren que tierno!''.

Las chicas hicieron un ''aaaaawwww'' de ternura, y Bulma pasó de página, en la siguiente, apareció un muchacho de aproximadamente 13 años, de cabello negro corto y con un flequillo peculiar. Vestía un dogi naranja con el kanji de la escuela tortuga, y a su lado estaba un pequeño de 4 años. Ambos estaban jugando y divirtiéndose, riendo alegremente, cubriendo de serpentinas al doctor papá de Bulma (esa referencia al ''Dr Goku'' xddd).

Vegeta alzó una ceja al ver a Trunks temblar repentinamente. '' _Gohan…_ ''. Murmuró suavemente el peli lavanda, recordando aquel momento en particular. Como había sufrido su abuelo aquel día… Kiba y Vegeta intercambiaron miradas, y el estoico príncipe y el caballero se encogieron de hombros.

Luego de otra página, estaba Trunks de 13 años tal y como lo vimos en el especial de TV ''Los dos guerreros del futuro'', con la camiseta mangas largas azul y blanca con el texto ''Capsule Corp.'' y con pantalones blancos, chocándole los 5 a Gohan, quién ahora era más alto, tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y en el costado derecho de la frente, y le faltaba el brazo izquierdo.

''Este es… ¿Gohan?''. Preguntó Koneko, mirando de reojo a Trunks, quién se frotó los ojos, y recibió palmadas de consuelo por parte de Kiba.

''Sí…''. Bulma perdió su voz por un segundo, y tosió. ''Ese muchacho… su muerte no fue en vano… Porque gracias a él, ahora estamos nosotros aquí reunidos''. Bulma se salteó un par de páginas y llegó hasta la última, que parecía bastante nueva. Era en esta misma casa, con Trunks y Vegeta heridos levemente por estar entrenando juntos, abrazando a Bulma, uno a cada lado de ella. Vegeta con una mueca de entre felicidad y su seriedad normal, y Trunks sonriendo ampliamente, mientras que Bulma tenía un ojo cerrado y un brazo extendido para sacar la foto. ''Esto es todo... aaaah… qué familia la nuestra, ¿eh?''.

Vegeta se había quedado medio dormido, y Trunks le dio una palmada en la mejilla, y el viejo gruñón, bueno, se quejó mascullando algo ininteligible. La madre del medio saiyajin suspiró y todos rieron alegremente, incluso Vegeta, un poco.

 ***AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, EN LA HABITACIÓN PRINCIPAL DEL CLUB***

Trunks se encontraba sentado en el sillón, desnudo, y cubierto por una toalla celeste. Tenía la mirada ausente, mirando un punto fijo en el techo. ''No sé qué me pasa… siento algo en la cabeza que creo que está cambiando mi personalidad… no... yo soy yo, nada ni nadie puede cambiarme excepto yo mismo''. El saiyajin suspiró, y siguió pensando. ''Esta energía del dragón… el Gran Rojo… todo es muy confuso, necesito liberarla de algún modo… para eso Akeno me llamó, creo que ella puede ayudarme''.

Justo entonces, la pelinegra cruzó la puerta, cubierta solo por una bata corta y flojamente ajustada, y se quitó el listón naranja de su cabello, dejando que éste cayera detrás de su espalda, brillando levemente en la luz de la media tarde que entraba por la ventana.

''Ara ara, Trunks, en boca cerrada no entran moscas, ufufufufu''. La Reina de Rias se puso en frente de él, y se arrodilló, alzando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

El guerrero saiyajin rápidamente se frotó la boca, limpiándose algo de saliva, y desvió la mirada. ''A-Akeno-san… Esto me da algo… de vergüenza… no sé si deberíamos… **¡GRRRRRR!** ''. Trunks gruñó al sentir que la pelinegra tanteó la entrepierna de él y frotó la punta de su miembro flácido delicadamente, casi imperceptiblemente.

''Tranquilo mi príncipe saiyajin, yo entiendo que tienes mucha energía que liberar… y no hablo exclusivamente de un combate…''. Los ojos púrpura de Akeno brillaron ligeramente, y ella lamió la punta del pene ahora semi-erecto de Trunks, mientras que con una mano acariciaba la base, y con la otra se aflojaba el escote de la bata, dejando a la vista su amplio busto.

''¡A-akeno-san!, ¡p-por favor… te n-necesito!''. El guerrero le imploró con la mirada a la pelinegra, y ella lentamente metió toda su hombría en su boca, lascivamente chupando y gimiendo, haciendo que el miembro de Trunks vibrara ligeramente, y él sintió un impulso innatural, casi animal. Tomó la cabeza de Akeno, y forzó todo su miembro hasta lo más profundo de la garganta de ella, haciéndola toser un poco, pero rápidamente él se dio cuenta y vio que ella lo miró con ojos seductores e igual de perdidos en la lujuria que él.

'' _ ***Tos tos***_... Ara ara, T-tan grande… esto me está… excitando mucho… Me submito a ti, mi príncipe saiyajin''. Akeno se acomodó, cambiando de posición, y tomó el miembro de Trunks entre sus senos, y empezó a masturbarlo arriba y abajo, mientras que chupaba la parte que sobresalía de entre sus pechos. '' _Mmmmmaaaaah~~... que grande... y duro… hay algo de líquido preseminal… está por acabar…_ Trunks, por favor, ¡córrete en mis pechos y en mi boca!, ¡quiero tu semen~~!''. La pelinegra masajeó su clítoris, gimiendo mientras seguía con el miembro de Trunks parcialmente en su boca.

''A-Akeno, ¡si haces eso… yo… no aguantaré m-más… **GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAH~**!''. El saiyajin gruñó audiblemente, y sus pupilas desaparecieron, y su cabello se alzó, y fue bañado en la luz dorada del super saiyajin, y él con toda su energía soltó cuatro chorros de semen. _*SPLURT, SPLURT, SPLURT, SPLURT*_.

''Yo… yo también… me siento tan b-bien, **¡ME VENGOOOOO, AAAAAAAH!~~~** ''. Los ojos de Akeno se desconcentraron, y ella sacó la lengua afuera, mientras gemía y se dejaba caer sobre el regazo de Trunks. Ambos se quedaron jadeando, respirando pesadamente.

La habitación volvió a estar oscura, luego de que Trunks se destransformó. La pelinegra estiró su mano temblorosa hasta la boca del saiyajin, y él lentamente tragó el fluido de ella. ''A-Akeno…''. Trunks susurró con voz ronca.

''¿S-sí, Trunks-kun?''. La aludida le dio un beso en la mejilla, e inclinó su cabeza, esperando la respuesta.

''G-gracias… no hacía falta de todos… m-modos''. El peli lila dijo agradecido, antes de caer profundamente dormido. Akeno se acurrucó a su lado, abrazándolo y presionandolo contra sus pechos.

XXXXX

Unas horas después, en el club, Trunks ya estaba vestido, y se sentía algo incómodo todavía por lo que había sucedido, pero para distraerse, decidió hablar con Kiba, quien parecía concentrado en la espada del saiyajin, estudiándola y sosteniéndola en el aire.

''Oye Trunks, dime… esta espada… ¿de qué está hecha?''. Kiba preguntó, mirando al saiyajin, con una mueca en su rostro.

''Creo que está hecha de kachinko, el metal más fuerte del universo… recuerdo haberla conseguido… una vez la encontré entre los escombros de una ciudad que los androides destruyeron… tenía una nota en un lenguaje alienígena que no pude entender... ''. El saiyajin se encogió de hombros y rascó la cabeza de Koneko, quién ronroneó con una cara de alegría, mientras descansaba plácidamente en el regazo del guerrero.

(Es lo mejor que se nos ocurrió xd, no queremos hablar de Tapion porque técnicamente Trunks del futuro nunca lo conoció :v)

''Ya veo… así que… una espada…''. El semblante de Kiba se oscureció, y Trunks percibió este cambio en su humor.

''Kiba, amigo, ¿estás bien?, te noto preocupado por algo''. Trunks inquirió, observando detenidamente a su compañero.

''N-no es nada, te lo juro Trunks, durante la misión de hoy, si es que la hay, te contaré, ¿sí?''. Kiba parecía nervioso, pero se alivió al recibir un asentimiento de Trunks.

Hablando de misiones, justo llegaron Rias y Akeno, con caras de serias, y la pelinegra murmuró algo y Rias asintió, corriéndose a un lado. Akeno habló en voz alta y le ordenó a todos. ''Okay, prepárense, nos vamos urgentemente a acabar con un demonio renegado ya mismo, Trunks, Koneko, Kiba, Asia, Bulma''.

Todos respondieron afirmativamente, y volvieron en unos momentos, Kiba con su espada, Trunks con la propia, Bulma vestida con unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta holgada y una campera, y Koneko con guantes de cuero _fingerless_.

Trunks escaneó el área hasta encontrar el ki maligno y débil, y le indicó a todos que se agarren de él. Hicieron una especie de círculo-cadena y él los teletransportó a todos al lugar.

 _*Efecto de sonido de teletransportación*._ Rias miró a Trunks algo molesta, y sacudió la cabeza. ''Podríamos haber venido con un círculo de transporte a decir verdad''.

El saiyajin asintió, y murmuró una disculpa. Rias hizo un ademán, disculpándolo. ''Bueno, no importa, lo que haremos ahora equipo, es entrar ahí y buscar esa cosa, tengan cuidado, no por nada recibimos esto tan urgente…''.

Kiba y Koneko entraron primero, seguidos de Trunks. Los demás se quedaron afuera aguardando. Dentro olía a carne podrida, y estaba oscuro, casi en penumbras. Todo tenía muy mala espina.

De la nada, se escucha un rugido demoníaco, y sorpresivamente Koneko es atacada por un demonio gigante con torso y cabeza de mujer, pero brazos de tenazas y piernas de cangrejo.

Kiba estaba distraído, y recibió un coletazo de la criatura que lo mandó a volar contra una pared semi destruida, y él la derribó completamente. Koneko, por su parte, saltó y esquivó un ataque de la criatura, y le dio un puñetazo en lo que sería el ojo derecho, haciendo que el demonio de varios metros de altura rugiera de dolor. En un intento desesperado, la bestia escupió ácido, y Koneko saltó a un costado y sufrió quemaduras en el brazo y seno izquierdos, y cayó temporalmente incapacitada.

Trunks se enfureció y arremetió contra el demonio callejero, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago y lanzándole varias bolas de ki. Se teletransportó detrás de la criatura y de un simple manotazo la mandó a volar hacia arriba, y el monstruo atravesó el techo y Trunks nuevamente desapareció y reapareció en el cielo, dándole un codazo rompe-espaldas al monstruo, y luego la lanzó hacia dónde estaba Rias.

El saiyajin descendió rápidamente y tomó a la nekomata y la llevó estilo nupcial hasta la salida. Allí se encontró con el demonio ya muerto, carbonizado gracias a un ataque de Akeno, y también se encontró con las chicas y un aturdido Kiba.

 _ ***¡SLAP!*.**_ El espadachín rubio se frotó la mejilla, y por la vergüenza no se atrevió a mirar a su ama a la cara.

"¿Qué carajo te pasa Kiba?". La pelirroja le espetó, furiosa. "Podrías haber muerto, y Koneko también, ¿por qué estabas tan distraído?, mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo".

Con una voz solemne pero casi quebrada y murmurando, Kiba respondió. "Lo siento, buchou, te fallé, y les falté el respeto a todos ustedes, les suplico perdón".

"¿Huh?, ¿Kiba, acaso ésto es por…?". Rias rápidamente comprendió que el espadachín se refería a _esa_ experiencia pasada, y él asintió.

"Si me disculpa, presidenta, y todos los demás, con su permiso, me iré… necesito… e-estar solo". El rubio caballero se inclinó en señal de respeto y se dio media vuelta, marchándose.

Trunks no toleró ver a su amigo así, y en un instante estuvo detrás de él y lo frenó, agarrando uno de sus hombros. "Kiba, amigo, detente, ¿qué te pasa?".

"No es nada de tu incumbencia Trunks, esto es un asunto personal que debo resolver yo solo… agradezco tu comprensión y preocupación de todos modos".

Trunks zarandeó al rubio ligeramente, y él se dio vuelta. "Kiba, vamos, sé que estás molesto o algo… pero déjame… déjanos por favor ayudarte, somos familia".

Kiba, frunciendo el ceño, de forma reticente, sonrió y se relajó visiblemente. "Es algo natural en los demonios ser egoístas… pero tú eres distinto… eres saiyajin _y_ humano, tienes muchos valores y costumbres buenas… gracias Trunks-sensei, con gusto dejaré que me ayuden… pero de verdad, necesito irme".

Trunks asintió en señal de entendimiento, y miró cómo se fue caminando el espadachín rubio. Rias hizo un ademán como de querer llamarlo, pero el saiyajin la detuvo. "Déjalo ir Rias, creo que necesita algo de tranquilidad".

XXXXX

 ***UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS, A LA TARDE-NOCHE***

" **ATAQUE BIG BANG, ¡HAAAAAAAAAA!** ". Vegeta, en estado ultra super saiyajin casi alcanzando el súper saiyajin 2, le lanzó una de sus técnicas por excelencia a Trunks.

"Te daré una pelea, ¡Boosted Gear!". Trunks invocó al dragón del guantelete, quién le dio un boost, y el aura de super saiyajin de este se intensificó, y se mezcló con un aura secundaria roja. " **KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAA** ". Trunks extendió sus manos hacia adelante, proyectando el haz de energía azul, y los poderes chocaron, haciendo temblar el patio de la casa en forma de domo, Vegeta cedió ante la presión, y terminó siendo consumido por el ataque de su hijo. El saiyajin mestizo cayó de rodillas, agotado, jadeando. Vegeta, por su parte, cayó del cielo, humeante, y se estrelló contra unos árboles. Ambos guerreros se miraron el uno al otro, y se lanzaron hacia adelante, destransformados, y se dieron un puñetazo mutuamente, y cayeron de espaldas, completamente exhaustos.

''Trunks… eres un gran… guerrero, no te lo voy a negar''. El príncipe pelinegro miró de reojo a su hijo, y con dificultad se puso de pie.

''Tú también papá… este entrenamiento que nos lleva al límite… es agotador, pero fructífero… aunque esto me dejó con mucha hambre, ¿qué dices si vamos a cenar?''. El peli lavanda ayudó a su padre a caminar bien, y viceversa, ambos sirvieron de apoyo el uno al otro.

Justo en ese instante, como si los hubiera escuchado, se escuchó la voz de Bulma que gritó. ''¡Truuuuunks, Vegetaaaaa, ya está lista la cenaaaaa!''.

Ambos saiyajines se miraron cómplices, y con sus ropas destrozadas del torso para arriba y sangrando y con moretones, entraron en la casa. Desde afuera se escuchó la voz regañona de Bulma recriminándoles que estaban todos lastimados, la preocupación de Raynare y Rias, y Asia curándolos.

Luego de una rica y agradable cena, Trunks se marchó a su habitación, y se sentó en la cama, y tomó su espada y se puso a pensar.

No se había percatado de que Rias estaba en su habitación, y él se sobresaltó cuando ella se giró en la silla de escritorio y lo miró intrigada, con los brazos cruzados. "Estás hecho un desastre Trunks". Ella expresó, preocupada.

El saiyajin se estiró, siseando de dolor, pero se encogió de hombros. "Para mañana estaré mejor… supongo, pero me preocupa más Kiba…".

Rias permaneció en silencio, contemplativa. "Yuuto… ahora lo entiendo". La pelirroja observó la espada de Trunks y suspiró. "El proyecto Espada Sagrada". Ante la mirada curiosa de Trunks, ella se dispuso a explicar. Justo entró Asia, y ella se sumó a la conversación. "El proyecto Espada Sagrada fue un intento de la Iglesia por crear portadores, artificialmente, para estas Espadas Sagradas, por ejemplo la Excalibur. Estas espadas al principio también trataron de crearlas, usando diversos materiales, por ejemplo, el kachinko como tu espada, pero en este universo es _MUY escaso_ y costoso, y no alcanzó para una espada sola siquiera, por lo que optaron por simplemente crear portadores. Los experimentos fueron crueles e inhumanos, los resultados… fracasos rotundos, y la gente sufría hambre, sed y otros maltratos… el único superviviente es Kiba… Él vive pura y exclusivamente por la venganza, no hay nada más que lo motive a seguir existiendo".

La ex monja suspiró, y se aferró al brazo de Trunks, sollozando y murmurando algo por lo bajo, mientras que el saiyajin frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza, en señal de empatía con su amigo. "Es similar a mi situación… lo que viví por años… lo único que me empujó a seguir adelante fue la venganza, pero ahora sé que tengo algo… alguien más por quién luchar". Él levantó la cabeza y miró a Rias y a Asia, quiénes ambas estaban sonrojadas. "Las protegeré, a todas ustedes, pase lo que pase". Él les brindó una sonrisa reaseguradora para acentuar su afirmación.

"¡Oh!, bueno, creo que es muy tarde, vayamos a dormir". Rias se levantó de la silla, y se empezó a desvestir.

Trunks se quedó medio tildado estilo anime cuando hacen una mueca con los ojos desorbitados. ''¡R-Rias, ¿q-qué estás haciendo?!''.

''Sabes que me incomoda dormir vestida, además hace frío en mi habitación, y tu calidez y el estar contigo me ayuda a dormir mejor''. Rias le guiñó un ojo al saiyajin, y se desabotonó la camisa, revelando parcialmente su torso.

''¡Yo también quiero estar con Trunks-senpai!''. Asia hizo un puchero y se desvistió apresuradamente también.

A Trunks le cayó una gota de sudor frío por la mejilla, e instintivamente se sentó en su cama echándose levemente hacia atrás. '' _Ay no… No… NO… NONONONONO, ¿por qué a míiii?_ ''. Su rostro adquirió una expresión de felicidad con lágrimas. Sintió algo líquido en su cara, y se frotó el puño, y vio una gota de sangre. '' _¿Qué rayos?... no me puede estar sangrando la nariz… ay Kami… no puedo volverme como el Maestro Roshi…_ ''.

Rias y Asia se pusieron cara a cara, casi completamente desnudas, con sus panties únicamente puestas. El ki de ambas pareció aumentar, y el distraído saiyajin notó el aura roja alrededor de ambas. ''Está bien, ¡si no lo podemos decidir nosotras, que lo decida Trunks!''. La pelirroja expresó, y ambas asintieron en señal de entendimiento, y se voltearon a ver a Trunks. El guerrero pelilavanda estaba absorto en los rebotantes senos de ambas, y sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse de nuevo.

''Trunks, ¡los míos son más grandes y suaves, no le prestes atención a Asia!''. Rias tomó del brazo derecho al hijo de Vegeta, y Asia la imitó pero con la otra extremidad.

''¡Noooo!, ¡Trunks-senpai!, ¡escógeme a míiii!''. La rubia tiró con fuerza también, y Trunks se tambaleó de un lado al otro en su cama en medio del tira y afloja.

A todo esto, terminaron perdiendo el equilibrio, y los tres cayeron al piso. '' **¡KYAAAAAAA!** ''. Asia cayó sentada arriba del pecho de Trunks, y Rias arriba de la entrepierna de éste.

'' _No podría ponerse mejor esto, ¿o acaso sí?_ ''. El saiyajin levantó la mirada y vio a Asia mirándolo de reojo y a Rias también. Ambas tenían una expresión medio lujuriosa en la cara, y en eso Raynare abre la puerta, vestida únicamente con una bata medio abierta, y se molestó al ver a Trunks acaparado.

''¡No señor, Trunks es mío también, me corresponde, él es mi amo, yo le debo mi vida actualmente, y se lo compensaré!''. La ángel caída se lanzó sobre el saiyajin, y todo terminó en un lío. El guerrero rápidamente tomó la palabra para ponerle un fin a la disputa.

''Chicas, hagamos una cosa… Durmamos los… cuatro juntos…''. Con cierta vergüenza, él desvió la mirada, y las tres chicas voluptuosas accedieron.

''Siempre mediando en los conflictos y siendo tan complaciente… ¡Te amo mi siervo adorable y tontín!''. Rias se acurrucó a su lado derecho.

''Amo Trunks, ¡eres el mejor!, ¡pero que nunca se te olvide que algún día te tendré para mí sola!''. Raynare lo besó en la mejilla izquierda y lo abrazó, pegándose más a él.

Asia hizo ese puchero adorable que hace ella cuando la dejan de lado, y estando acostada encima de Trunks, lo miró a los ojos y lo abrazó fuertemente. ''¡Yo también te amo, Trunks-san!, ¡eres una gran persona!''.

El saiyajin, como pudo, se acomodó más en la cama, y las acarició como pudo, con sus brazos medio atrapados entre los 3 cuerpos. Se escuchó un trueno, y seguido de eso, se largó a llover. De un momento a otro parecía que el cielo mismo se venía abajo sobre la Tierra, y los truenos azotaron con furia el terreno, acompañados obviamente del agua cayendo a montones. En la ventana se escuchó un _tap tap tap tap_ casi mudo, y pronto, las chicas se durmieron, todas con felicidad en sus rostros. Pero Trunks se quedó un rato despierto, mirando el techo y pensando en Kiba, preocupado. ''Su ki está al límite… Y puedo presentir otro ki familiar con el que está luchando seguro…''. Frunció el ceño y recordó a quién pertenecía. ''Freed Sellzen, ¿qué tendrá que ver ese tipo en todo ésto?, ni siquiera debería formar parte de la Iglesia… me trae un muy mal presentimiento todo ésto, solo espero que Kiba esté bien…''.

XXXXX

 ***?, EN ALGUNA CALLE DE KUOH***

Kiba caminó por la calle, cabizbajo, y con lágrimas mezclándose con la incesante catarata de agua que escurría sobre su rostro. '' _No lo merezco… no merezco estar vivo… ni tener amigos que se preocupan por mí… soy un error viviente, mi existencia misma es algo que no debería haber continuado… espera, ¿qué es eso?_ ''. Vio cómo un sacerdote cayó al piso, asesinado cruelmente por detrás por alguien que él ya conocía muy bien.

El espadachín rubio desenfundó su espada, y levantó la mirada del piso, y vio a ese tipo tan odioso a no más de diez metros de distancia. ''Freed Sellzen''. Masculló con desprecio, y dio un paso adelante, su Sword Birth activo y listo para combatir.

''Aaaah, pero si es uno de esos demonios de _mierda_ , ¡que ganas tenía de probar mi espada nueva''. Freed desenfundó su espada y la ondeó en el aire, y a ésta le apareció un aura de fuego, que no se apagó a pesar de la intensa lluvia. ''¿Te gusta mi nueva espada?''. El exorcista loco lamió la espada y rió maniáticamente, y ésto solo hizo que la ira de Kiba aumentara.

''Nunca perdonaré a esa espada… Excalibur''. Kiba se lanzó al ataque, y ambos peleadores blandieron sus espadas, y éstas produjeron un tañido que resonó en la calle desierta a esa hora de la noche. Freed rió nuevamente, y pegó un salto hacia atrás.

''Tu hermoso rostro y tu cuerpo quedarán cortados en trocitos, ¡JAJAJAJA!, ¡DE SOLO IMAGINARLO!''. Saltó hacia adelante, e hizo un corte muy lento en el aire, y Kiba lo bloqueó fácilmente.

''¡ **HOLY ERASER!** ''. El rubio caballero trató de inmovilizar la espada de su enemigo, pero los lazos negros con contorno azul de su ataque fueron destruidos en pedazos de energía pequeños que desaparecieron en segundos. ''Maldición, no podré vencerlo así… No me queda otra que luchar con él directamente''.

''Olvidé mencionártelo, ¡esa basura de espada tuya no funcionará conmigo!, ¡AKAKAKAKAKA!''. Freed hizo una finta y le realizó un tajo en el codo izquierdo a Kiba, y el demonio de cabellera rubia cayó de rodillas, gritando de dolor. El exorcista sonrió descaradamente, y explicó brevemente. ''Esta espada hace maravillas, el más mínimo daño a cualquier mierda demoníaca como tu, ¡y al demonio!, ¿entiendes?, ¡JAJAJAJAJA!''.

Kiba se incorporó rápidamente, ignorando el sangrado profuso de su contrastante pequeña herida, y le dio un puntapié en el estómago a Freed y casi le cortó una mano, pero en su lugar solo le hizo un corte bastante profundo.

El mencionado exorcista siseó de dolor y enfundó su espada. ''Vaya vaya, creo que me llaman de otro lado, así que me iré… ¡Hasta pronto, chico demonio basura!''. Lanzó una bomba de humo, y esta explotó, cubriendo su escape.

Kiba enfundó su propia espada y se quedó mirando el punto donde estuvo su rival hasta hace unos segundos, con un rostro inexpresivo. ''Necesitaré ayuda… definitivamente… Trunks-sensei y los demás… no debí haberlos menospreciado… lo siento''.

XXXXX

 **N/A:** :V es sorprendente cómo en un par de días sacamos esto tan rápido xd, no pregunten como porque no tenemos idea, así que creo que cabe aclarar algo gente. No vamos a tener fechas fijas para el desarrollo de la historia :'v pero SIIII confirmamos que va a estar SIEMPRE en desarrollo, por más que escribamos… no sé… un par de párrafos por día siquiera :V lo terminaremos PASE LO QUE PASEEEEEE (esa referencia a Gohan xd).

En fin, como ya les dijo octavio, Karnyfex y yo (tadeuz) estamos ocupados con la escuela (octavio también xdxd) y de Nexus no sabemos nada, pero el como no sabe un carajo de español no puede escribir :'v pero si estamos debatiendo y charlando sobre esta historia y los siguientes acontecimientos de los próximos capítulos, así que nada, estos pequeños avisos. Preparen las palomitas para el capítulo 13, estamos trabajando en él pero nos va a llevar algo de tiempo.

Por cierto, disculpen que nos quedó muy corto el capítulo xd, anduvimos faltos de creatividad :'c xd. Así que nada, sin mucho más que decir, nos despedimos hasta la próxima.

Larga vida el dream team (?

-Octavio, Nexus, Tadeuz y Karnyfex.


	13. Capítulo 13

Una nueva vida

Un fanfic crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DxD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz, Karnyfex. Ilustraciones y escritura adicional por Nexus9871.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675, TADEUZ, KARNYFEX Y NEXUS9871, EN NUESTROS CARÁCTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. TAMPOCO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE CUALQUIER MARCA QUE EXISTA EN LA VIDA REAL Y MENCIONEMOS ACÁ.**

 **Sinopsis:** Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

 **N/A:** Buenas de nuevo gente, perdón por la tardanza con este capítulo, pero bueno, para compensarlo, tratamos de hacerlo un poco más extenso como a veces nos sale (? jeje, en fin, dentro de unos capítulos, a mitad de la actual temporada, pasará lo que creo que ya saben con Kiba y todo eso, bueno, solo déjenme decirles algo que aclararemos de antemano. ¿Trunks podría acabar con todos los sacerdotes malignos y espadas en un par de capítulos?, sí, ¿pero qué sentido tendría?, no haremos como si él es un mago y sabe perfectamente donde están todos los fragmentos y sus portadores, desarrollaremos esta primera mitad como dios manda, y como mejor nos salga xd. En fin, en resumidas cuentas, eso es todo, además de que Gasper Vladi no aparecerá, en su lugar tendremos a... bueno, si conocen To Love-Ru (otro anime), la reconocerán, es todo lo que diré acerca de quién reemplazará al ya mencionado trapito (trapito is a term for like, you know, CROSS-DRESSING anime characters, not gender-bent ones, as far as we know, please correct us if we are wrong). No tenemos nada en contra de los traps, pero como no se nos ocurría como hacer que la historia encaje xddd.

Ahora, las respuestas a sus reviews y proseguimos con el capítulo:

alucard77: Osea que de la nada perdiste el interés, quizás porque fue muy forzado o algo así que hiciéramos eso… Meh, no hay problema supongo, seguí con tus historias tranquilo y nosotros con la nuestra.

SammyGT, UltraMysticGohan, Townsend, and the others: Thank you for the supporting as well and cheers back to you guys as always and you rock too!

QBZ: Naaa boludo, no es tan agresivo o exigente con reviews él… (al menos eso pensamos todos excepto octavio)- Cierren el orto muchachos. En fin, gracias por tu apoyo boludo y esperamos que sigas pa' lante con nosotro' apoyando la historia del pibe trunks y las minusas que están partibles como el dulce de leche.

Nadaoriginal: :'c que triste amigo, discord es gratis pero aparentemente el internet no xddd, y se ve que andas en problemas monetarios, qepd tú aparentemente :'c ojalá y lo soluciones pronto.

 ***Suena la intro de Highschool DxD New (osea, la segunda temporada xd) y aparece el título del capítulo junto con una imagen de fondo la cual es Trunks SSJ2 + Balance Breaker preliminar/temprano, no dominado por completo*.**

 **Capítulo 13: ¡Aquí llega la espada demoníaca, nuevos aliados aparecen!**

El radiante sol se coló por las rendijas de la ventana, y el radiante saiyajin de cabellos lavanda se desperezó, bostezando silenciosamente. ''Aaaaah, ñam ñam ñam… qué buen día parece ser hoy… Un momento… mi cuerpo está pesado, ¿de todos lados?-...''. Trunks vio a Asia, Rias y Raynare las 3 desnudas como fueron traídas al mundo, y sobresaltado, pegó un grito, retrocediendo hasta chocarse con el respaldo de la cama. ''¡AAAAAAAAAAH!, ¿q-qué rayos pasa?''.

Las tres jóvenes se despertaron a regañadientes, y miraron al mismo tiempo al saiyajin. ''Buenos días mi siervo/Trunks-sempai/amo''. Cada una lo saludó acorde a su relación con él.

''Eh… chicas… si mal no recuerdo, ¿dormimos los cuatro juntos?...''. Las tres asintieron, lentamente acercándose hacia él de forma seductora, y el muchacho tragó saliva. ''Eh, perdón, no es que no me guste… me encanta, pero… por favor díganme que yo no me volví loco''.

''Desgraciadamente, no… Me habría gustado que hiciéramos algo los cuatro juntos, digo, para divertirnos y gozar del sex- ¡AUCH!''. Raynare recibió un palmazo en la cabeza por parte de Rias, y la pelirroja y Asia se sonrojaron, aunque no negaron que la idea sonaba tentadora.

Rias se levantó de la cama y se tapó el cuerpo desnudo envolviéndose con el cubrecamas verde de Trunks, mientras que Asia se puso su camisón verde claro, y Raynare, bueno, se puso una playera negra del saiyajin, y un chaleco azul de jean con el logo de la Corporación Cápsula.

''Asia, Raynare, preparemos el desayuno, Bulma-san y Vegeta-san seguro estarán hambrientos después de lo de anoche''. Rias le guiñó un ojo cómplice a las chicas y luego miró a un confundido Trunks. ''Podríamos haber imitado lo que hicieron toda la noche ellos… ayyy…''. Ella se lamentó, suspiró y se marchó de la habitación acompañada de las otras dos.

''¿Lo que hicieron anoche?... papá y mamá… Tuvieron… ¿qué…?... **¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?!** ''. La cámara se alejó de la casa y se sacudió al estilo anime cuando hacen esas tomas con efecto, dado el grito de incredulidad de Trunks. ''Eso me dará pesadillas… ¡ugh!''.

'' **[Jajajaja, lo ví y sentí todo compañero, buenos días por cierto]** ''. El dragón rojo se manifestó en la gema verde solamente, en la muñeca izquierda de Trunks.

''¿Huh?, ¿Ddraig?, ¿qué haces aquí amigo?''.

'' **[Escúchame muchacho, deja de estar distraído un segundo pensando en ellas y presta atención… Un rival poderoso se acerca… Mi rival eterno te ha estado observando, y su portador también… el Gran Blanco ansía luchar contigo… y conmigo, para que acabemos con esta disputa… o quizás no… todo depende de ti amigo… mi único aviso es que te prepares… el Vanishing Dragon espera…]** ''.

''Tienes razón, obtuve un poder increíble… y ahora me atenuaré a las consecuencias… llegue cuando sea que llegue, estaré listo… además, ¡esto es bastante increíble, suena como un desafío!''.

''[ ***Suspiro prolongado, seguido de una risilla y una negación invisible con la cabeza*... Muchacho… los saiyajin… siempre dispuestos a pelear contra todo lo que se mueva, tienes un gran espíritu de justicia y lucha compañero, y me alegra saber que lo usas con buen juicio… así que sin mucho más que decir, nos veremos pronto cuando me necesites]** ''. Con ese críptico anuncio concluido, el dragón desapareció, dejando al hijo de Vegeta pensando.

XXXXX

Unas horas después en el club, Trunks se encontraba conversando animadamente con Kiba sobre espadas y sobre cuántos tipos de espadas Kiba podía invocar con su Sword Birth. Koneko dormía plácidamente recostada en el regazo de Trunks, con una sonrisa en su rostro y ronroneando mientras el saiyajin le acariciaba su cabeza. Rias y Akeno discutían sobre algo acerca de Trunks, y Asia tarareaba una canción alegremente.

En eso se abre la puerta y entran Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra, la presidenta y vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil y también líder y segunda a cargo de la nobleza de Sona. Ambas saludaron respetuosamente a la vez. "Buenas tardes, Rias Gremory, y los miembros de tu clan".

Rias asintió con la cabeza. "Bienvenidas, ¿qué las trae a mi ésta tarde?".

Sona dio un paso adelante y su rostro se volvió duro y serio. "Necesito discutir algo en privado contigo y Akeno Himejima, si no es molestia".

La pelinegra y Rias se pusieron de pie y se acercaron hasta ambas miembros del clan Sitri. "No habrá problema, nos iremos de inmediato". Rias se dio vuelta y se despidió de sus subordinados. "Tienen la tarde libre, nos vemos mañana".

Trunks, Kiba, Koneko y Asia se levantaron y se marcharon luego de que Rias y Akeno hicieran lo mismo.

Un rato después, Kiba se fue, dejando al saiyajin con su hermana adoptiva y la ex monja. Trunks miró el semáforo y al ver que estaba todavía en rojo, se dio media vuelta y comentó algo que todos estaban pensando. "Estoy preocupado por Kiba, espero que no le pase nada malo… me recuerda a mí cuando Gohan murió.. casi me mataron en numerosas ocasiones, por dejar que mis emociones me controlen".

"Kiba-san estará bien, mientras que lo apoyemos y ayudemos con todo lo que podamos…". Koneko miró a su hermano mayor y sus ojos dorados se iluminaron. "¿Verdad, oni-san?".

"Sí, definitivamente, él es fuerte, mientras que estemos a su lado, no pasará nada". Trunks abrazó a la peliblanca y a la distraída Asia. "Vamos chicas, taza taza cada uno a su casa".

XXXXX

 ***Mientras tanto, en otro lugar*.**

Las cuatro líderes de sus respectivos clanes se sentaron en unos asientos de madera revestidos en cuero. Cada una estaba cubierta nada más por una toalla, y se las quitaron, y se hundieron en sus asientos.

"Ara ara, no sabía que tenían este lugar para reunirse ustedes dos, ¡hm hm!". Akeno soltó una risilla, con los ojos cerrados.

Sona suspiró, y estiró los brazos, mirando al techo. "Normalmente solíamos, y solemos reunirnos aquí para hablar de tonterías… pero este no es el caso…". Sona se aseguró que Rias y Akeno estuvieran prestando atención, y continuó. "Tuve contacto con unas dos personas de la iglesia… ".

"¿Contacto?, ¿con gente de la iglesia?". Preguntó Akeno, incrédula.

"Sí, y además… tenían dos espadas sagradas… dos Excalibur, y querían hablar con ustedes dos, mañana al atardecer". Tsubaki complementó la información de su superior, y hubo un silencio por unos segundos, y Rias inmediatamente se puso de pie, alarmada.

"¡Trunks, Asia, Bulma y Vegeta-san!, AKENO, ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!". La pelirroja rápidamente se vistió, al igual que su segunda al mando y se despidieron presurosamente de Sona y Tsubaki, para después teletransportarse al mundo humano.

XXXXX

Trunks y Asia sintieron una mala sensación. La rubia alfil se estremeció, y Trunks sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y rápidamente liberó parte de su poder, y tomando a Asia estilo nupcial, corrió hacia su casa a toda velocidad, y de un empujón con su hombro la puerta.

Dentro estaban Vegeta y Bulma charlando animadamente con una chica de cabellos naranja y ojos púrpura, y otra peliazul con un mechón verde teñido y ojos dorados. La peli naranja estaba sonriendo abiertamente, mientras que la otra estaba igual de seria que Vegeta.

"Ah, Trunks, Rias-chan, Asia-chan, ¡al fin llegan!, estas adorables jovencitas estaban buscándolas, en particular a ti Rias, querían hablar contigo acerca de algo… Aunque se entretuvieron un rato charlando conmigo y con Vegeta, ¡también les conté sobre ti Trunks, espero no te moleste hijo!''. Bulma parecía ajena a la evidente tensión entre las dos miembros de la iglesia encapuchadas y Rias, Trunks y Asia.

''Nos marcharemos ahora… Mañana al atardecer nos veremos de nuevo, Rias Gremory…''. La peliazul frunció el ceño y fríamente se despidió de todos, y llevó medio a rastras a su compañera, la alegre pelinaranja. Antes de marcharse completamente, Xenovia se giró y se dirigió al saiyajin peli lavanda. ''Trunks Briefs… Dragón Emperador Rojo… tendremos que hablar contigo también mañana, estás avisado, un gusto conocerte en persona por cierto''.

Una vez ambas chicas se marcharon, Trunks no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, pero se encogió de hombros y trató de no pensar mucho en ello.

XXXXX

 ***AL OTRO DÍA EN EL CLUB***

La tensión y la incomodidad eran obvias en el ambiente, tanto es así que la primera se podría cortar con un bisturí, y lo segundo era mayor incluso que la de un asiento de avión. La que rompió el silencio fue la más reservada de las dos chicas de la Iglesia.

''Muchas gracias por su cooperación… Mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta''. La peliazul se aferró más fuerte a su espada enfundada, y evitó mirar a Rias directamente.

''¡Yo soy Irina Shido, mucho gusto!''. La otra muchacha de cabellos naranja se presentó animadamente.

Rias se cruzó de brazos, y suspiró. ''¿Por qué los sirvientes de Dios desearían solicitar la ayuda de los demonios?''.

''Aunque una no ha sido localizada, las seis restantes Excalibur estaban en posesión de la Iglesia en tres divisiones de ésta, pero tres de ellas han sido robadas por Ángeles Caídos''. Irina anunció, tanteando su espalda para buscar su arma.

''¿En serio?, wow… esto es serio, más de lo que podría haber pensado… continúen''. La pelirroja urgió a ambas, acomodándose en su asiento.

''Nosotras tenemos dos espadas actualmente, yo tengo la Excalibur Destruction, Espada Sagrada de la Destrucción, y mi compañera Irina tiene la Espada de Mimetismo, Excalibur Mimic''. Xenovia explicó brevemente, y ambas mostraron sus espadas.

''Ya veo, ¿y qué quieren de nosotros?''. La pelirroja preguntó algo impaciente.

''Dado que tenemos que luchar contra los ángeles caídos mientras buscamos las espadas, no podemos permitirnos luchar contra los demonios en esta ciudad… así que les pediremos que por favor no interfieran en este asunto en particular, porque no les corresponde, ¿sí?''. Xenovia miró seriamente a Rias para enfatizar su punto.

''¿Y por qué iríamos a intervenir a favor o en contra de una u otra facción?''.

''Los demonios aborrecen las espadas sagradas, eso es obvio, un simple rasguño ya los lastima gravemente… Pensamos que podrían, no sé, aprovecharse de la situación, supongo…''. La peliazul se encogió de hombros.

Trunks percibió el aumento de ki de Rias, y también de su enojo, el cual se hizo presente, _casi_ imperceptiblemente, en el tono de su mordaz respuesta. ''Yo no intervendría para nada en este asunto… si es que me estás culpando de algo que podría llegar a hacer pero ni siquiera he hecho todavía…''.

''Tienes razón, no lo has hecho todavía, pero si es necesario y pusieras en peligro nuestro objetivo, te destruiremos por completo, a ti y a todos los que te son leales, si es que se interponen en nuestro camino…''. Xenovia le advirtió a la pelirroja.

Rias se calmó visiblemente, pero no por la amenaza, y bufó, cruzada de brazos. ''Si sabes tanto, déjame decirte algo más entonces: nunca estaría del lado de un ángel caído, y juro por el nombre de la familia Gremory que nunca haría algo para humillar a Satanás''.

La peliazul sonrió engreída y asintió. ''No esperaba actitud más sensata por parte de la hermana de uno de los Reyes demonio… Perfecto, bueno, eso es todo, solo queríamos estar seguras de que no interferirían en nuestra misión, nos marcharemos ya mismo''.

''¿No quieren quedarse para un poco de té?''. Rias preguntó amablemente, aunque ya se imaginó la respuesta.

''No, no podemos hacernos amigos de los demonios… adiós''. Xenovia e Irina ambas se dieron media vuelta y se marcharon, pero la peliazul se detuvo y miró a Trunks y a Asia. ''Trunks Briefs… Dragón Emperador Rojo, tu eres ese sobre el que corrieron rumores en todo el inframundo y en el cielo, el guerrero dorado con la Boosted Gear, ¿no es así?''. Xenovia recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del saiyajin. ''Y tú, ¿eres Asia Argento?, ¿la bruja?''.

La aludida ex monja asintió débilmente, desviando la mirada, como avergonzada. ''S-sí…''.

''Vaya, no sabía que se había vuelto un demonio, ¿tu que opinas Xenovia-san?''. Irina exclamó incrédula, mirando a su compañera.

''Yo percibo un gran arrepentimiento dentro de ella, porque a pesar de haberse vuelto una impura y haber pecado en una de las formas más grandes posibles, ella aun así parece conservar algo de fe, ¿o acaso no es así, Asia Argento?''.

Sintiéndose culpable, Asia sollozó y asintió. ''S-sí, no puedo evitar creer con la misma fe con la que creía antes de ser reencarnada como demonio, lo siento…''.

''No hay problema, porque en ese caso, Dios puede perdonarte dado tu arrepentimiento…''. Xenovia desenfundó su espada y miró a Asia. ''La muerte te exime de todos los pecados''.

Trunks apretó los puños con fuerza, y a pesar de haber sido sostenido por su madre y Koneko, con suma facilidad él se desprendió de ellas y se interpuso entre la temblante Asia y la anonadada peliazul.

''Retira lo que dijiste, nadie te dio derecho a hacer llorar a Asia''. El guerrero trató de mantener la calma, apretando con fuerza sus nudillos, hasta que estos se volvieron blancos e hicieron que sangraran sus palmas ligeramente.

''¿Puedo considerar esto como una amenaza a toda la Iglesia, saiyajin?, ¿de todos modos, qué eres de Asia como para defenderla de ese modo?''. Xenovia cuestionó, curiosa.

''Yo soy… ¡yo soy su amigo, **soy su protector, PERO TAMBIÉN… S-SOY… SU AMOR, ASÍ COMO EL DE TODAS LAS AQUÍ PRESENTES!** ''. El guerrero vociferó, desafiante. ''¿Sabes qué?, te desafío a un duelo, lucharé contra toda la iglesia si hace falta, pero nadie le falta el respeto a los que yo amo y protejo, jamás''.

''Vaya vaya, que sea un dos contra dos entonces, yo me uno para ayudarte, Trunks''. La voz de Kiba interrumpió la reunión. ''Al fin encontré lo que tanto anhelo destruir''.

Xenovia retrocedió ligeramente acobardada por el poder enorme que corría dentro de Trunks y del que ella tenía constancia. '' _Maldición, si luchamos contra él es obvio que llevaremos las de perder… solo espero que no nos hiera muy gravemente como para impedirnos cumplir nuestro objetivo, pero por otro lado no se ve muy agresivo… su energía es pura como la de Michael, y su corazón bondadoso también… ¿qué estoy pensando?, ¡concéntrate Xenovia!_ ''.

''Está bien, entonces está decidido, lucharemos ahora mismo en el patio del club''. Trunks se teletransportó ahí, con su espada en mano, esperando a que todos llegaran unos minutos después. Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Asia se ubicaron lejos en una zona más o menos segura, y Kiba y Trunks se pararon diez metros delante de ambas contrincantes.

''Trunks, déjame la Excalibur Destruction a mí, tú encárgate de la otra''. Kiba desenfundó su espada, y se lanzó al ataque contra Xenovia así sin más.

El saiyajin asintió y se dejó atacar por Irina, recibiendo de lleno el golpe en la frente, y luego varios intentos de cortes más, pero era como golpear una roca con una katana. El guerrero ni se inmutó. Irina dio unos pasos hacia atrás, asustada. '' _¿C-cómo puede ser posible?, ¡no le hizo ni un rasguño!_ ''.

Trunks cerró la distancia entre ellos en un parpadeo, y rápidamente desenfundó su espada y atacó a Irina deliberadamente lento, pero aun así para ella fue increíblemente veloz y a duras penas pudo bloquearlo. El saiyajin liberó algo más de ki e hizo temblar el suelo levemente, y arremetió contra Irina haciéndole varios cortes cuidadosamente no letales a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, y al terminar, cruzó su brazo derecho hacia la cintura izquierda, y con su otro brazo, descargó una ráfaga de ki amarilla sobre Irina, lanzándola hacia unos árboles, los cuales ella derribó por completo y quedó temporalmente incapacitada. '' _Con eso bastará… creo que me excedí, le debo una disculpa después de esto_ ''.

Mientras tanto, Kiba estaba teniendo problemas, dado que no podía ni asestarle un golpe a Xenovia, por más duro que golpease. Su intención era buena pero su precisión y agilidad se vieron mermadas por la furia ciega que entorpecía sus pensamientos. El espadachín saltó hacia atrás y clavó su espada en el suelo, y materializó otras dos más, una de hielo y otra de fuego. ''¡Redúcete a cenizas y luego congélate, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''. Se impulsó hacia adelante y trató de rebanar ciegamente a Xenovia, quien con un simple movimiento destruyó ambas espadas y le hizo un tajo en el estómago a Kiba, y le dio un golpe en el esternón con el mango de la espada, haciéndolo perder sangre por la herida y tosiendo, y el caballero rubio se hincó sobre una rodilla y apoyó sus brazos en el suelo.

''Tienes agallas, y habilidad, pero te falta poder para usar correctamente tu Sword Birth sin dejar que tu temperamento se salga de control, ¡acabaré con ésto ahora!". Xenovia alzó su espada y la clavó en el suelo, generando un enorme cráter que envió una onda de energía sísmica hacia el debilitado Kiba, pero entonces Trunks se teletransportó delante de él, y con una simple onda de ki se la devolvió a la peliazul.

Mientras Xenovia se protegía de su ataque que le fue devuelto, Trunks ayudó a Kiba a ponerse de pie, y sin que el espadachín rubio se diera cuenta, le transfirió una suma importante de poder. ''Acábala amigo''. Fue todo lo que el rubio necesito oír de apoyo, y en un instante, Kiba se lanzó hacia adelante, y de un solo corte blandiendo otra espada, mandó a Xenovia a volar contra unas rocas y árboles, y esta se estrelló, creando un pequeño cráter.

El espadachín se dio cuenta que ese poder no era el suyo, dado que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, y se sintió algo mal consigo mismo y furioso con Trunks por no haberlo dejado luchar solo, así que al ver a su amigo y maestro, se acercó hasta él y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha.

Trunks giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario un poco, aunque por la fuerza del golpe, y siseó por el leve dolor. ''¿Qué rayos te pasa Kiba?''. Le increpó a su amigo, mientras ambos enfundaban sus armas.

''N-nada, l-lo siento, Trunks-sensei… pero... no debiste haber intervenido, _**¡COF COF!**_ ''. El caballero rubio cayó de rodillas, y Asia rápidamente se aprestó a sanar sus heridas.

Trunks por su parte le dio una palmada a su compañero, ignorando por completo su agresión, y en un instante ayudó a Xenovia e Irina a ponerse de pie nuevamente, y las ayudó a caminar hasta donde estaban Rias y las demás.

''Chicas, esto… disculpen, me propasé con ambas, supongo que usé demasiado poder… espero puedan disculparme, si sirve de algo me gustaría poder ayudarlas con su misión''. Trunks se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros. Rias y los demás asintieron, dispuestos a ayudar.

''Un guerrero de increíble poder pero también humilde y de buen corazón que siempre está ayudando a los demás… te lo agradecemos Trunks Briefs… y a ti Rias Gremory, y a todos, nos veremos pronto''. Xenovia se inclinó en señal de respeto, y su compañera de cabello naranja también, y ambas se marcharon.

Un rato después, ya a la tarde noche en el club, Kiba se encontraba en la puerta, tanteando el picaporte, a punto de irse. Rias lo detuvo llamándolo por su nombre.

''Kiba, ¡por favor, ¡no te vayas!''.

''Buchou, lo siento, pero debo irme… lo siento chicos''. El espadachín abrió la puerta, se marchó, y lo último que se oyó de él fue la puerta cerrándose y sus pasos que se apagaban en la distancia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, evitando como sea pensar en el hecho de que uno de ellos se había marchado indefinidamente. Trunks alzó la cabeza, chasqueando un dedo, habiendo pensado en una idea.

''Ya sé, como no tenemos ni idea de donde están esas dos, lo mejor será mañana durante el día rastrearlas, luego de clases, Koneko, tu me acompañarás, localizaré su ki y buscaremos un poco junto a ellas''.

''Ara ara, ¿y por qué tiene que ir la enana?, ¡no es justo!''. Akeno protestó, recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de Koneko.

''Porque últimamente a ella no le he estado prestando mucha atención y siento que ella quizás me tenga algún rencor o algo, y quiero dedicarle igual tiempo y atención a cada una de ustedes chicas''.

La peliblanca recostada en su regazo, por más que estaba dormida, sonrío en su sueño y ronroneó frotando su cabeza contra el estómago de Trunks. ''Oni-chan… pervertido… tonto... gracioso''.

XXXXX

 ***AL DÍA SIGUIENTE***

Luego de clases, Trunks y Koneko salieron a buscar a Xenovia e Irina, cosa bastante fácil a decir verdad. El saiyajin cerró los ojos momentáneamente y percibió su ki, para luego abrirlos y asentirle a su hermana, entonces ambos salieron caminando juntos. En el camino se encontraron con Saji, el peón de Sona, y a rastras lo terminaron uniendo a su equipo.

"Cuando Gohan me había comenzado a entrenar, practicamos mucho éste tipo de cosas, él solía esconderse y yo lo buscaba percibiendo su ki, ahora me es algo natural sentir esta fuerza de todas las personas". El peli lavanda comentó con añoranza.

"Me gusta que me-... _Nos_ entrenes, oni-chan… eres un gran maestro". Koneko se aferró a su brazo y apoyó su cabeza en su codo, que era hasta donde ella llegaba de alto en comparación con la altura de Trunks.

"Gracias Koneko, te lo agradezco... mira, ¡allá están!". El guerrero exclamó, señalando a la distancia a dos figuras encapuchadas de blanco que resaltaban fácilmente. "Acerquémonos y hablemos con ellas".

Un rato después, Trunks, Koneko y ambas muchachas encapuchadas, ahora con la capucha baja pero todavía cubiertas del cuello para abajo, entraron a un restaurante y el saiyajin pidió una mesa para cuatro. Una vez sentados, ordenaron ridículas cantidades de comida para Xenovia, Irina y el saiyajin, y Koneko bueno, solo se pidió un pastel de chocolate.

''¡Que bien, ya puedo sentir el olor de la rica comida, aaaaah!''. Trunks se frotó las manos en anticipación y puso una cara algo ridícula.

Irina soltó una risilla y su compañera se sonrojó ligeramente, pero mantuvo su estoicismo. '' _¿Este es el comportamiento del guerrero cuando no está luchando?, es tan… inocente, algo infantil, pero enternecedor, ¡pero no es más que un aliado temporal, sí!_ ''. Xenovia se aclaró la garganta y llamó a Trunks. ''¿Así que quieren ayudarnos a acabar con las espadas sagradas eh?, pues nos vendrá bastante bien su ayuda, dado que uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, Kokabiel, está involucrado en todo ésto también… solo espero que si lo acabáramos o algo así, no estalle otra guerra…''.

''Descuiden, me limitaré a lastimarlo lo más… severamente posible pero sin dejarlo con alguna extremidad incapacitada para siempre, tan pronto lo encontremos y a las espadas claro está''. Trunks les brindó una sonrisa cálida para asegurar su confianza.

En eso llegó la comida, y entonces las dos chicas de la Iglesia y el saiyajin se pusieron a competir inconscientemente por quien comía más rápido, ellas por haber pasado hambre varios días, y él porque es un hábito prácticamente. Una vez Xenovia e Irina se satisfacieron, se sorprendieron al ver que Trunks seguía devorando plato tras plato y tazón tras tazón de fideos, carne, ensalada, y demás.

Luego de comer y charlar un poco sobre trivialidades, fueron al parque ya al atardecer y se encontraron con un meditabundo Kiba de expresión taciturna, reservada. Le explicaron brevemente que iban a trabajar juntos, y él asintió, estando de espaldas al quinteto.

''Ya veo… aunque es una pena que esté recibiendo permiso para destruir una de las Excalibur de sus portadores''. El espadachín se dio vuelta, y miró a Xenovia con los ojos llenos de ira y odio.

''Tus palabras y tu actitud denotan tu odio, pero es algo entendible, dada la situación y el tema… Nosotras también repudiamos este hecho, sabemos lo que hizo ese sujeto, Balba… fue exiliado de la Iglesia y anda trabajando con un exorcista también exiliado…''.

''Freed Sellzen… Ese bastardo… bueno, supongo que no tengo razón para quejarme ahora y no trabajar en equipo con ustedes''. El rubio se encogió de hombros, y se relajó visiblemente.

''Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, nosotras nos marcharemos, gracias por lo de la comida de hoy, te lo retribuiremos en cuanto podamos, Saiyajin emperador rojo''. Xenovia asintió en dirección a Trunks, antes de marcharse con su compañera.

''Aaaah, ¡este fue un gran día muy provechoso, todo salió excelente!, ¿no es verdad, Saji?''. El peli lila le dio una palmada al peón de Sona, pero éste se sobresaltó y contestó algo alocado.

''¡'Excelente', mi trasero!, ¡podríamos haber muerto por haber comenzado otra guerra, o algo así… estás loco Trunks!, ¡cabeza hueca!''.

''Así que Balba Galilei… ese sujeto asesinó a sangre fría a mis amigos, sometiéndolos día a día a inhumanos tormentos y castigos en sus estúpidos experimentos… yo también fui una de sus víctimas, y el único que sobrevivió… gracias a la presidenta, que me revivió para servirle… no puedo estar más agradecido con ella…''. El espadachín apretó con fuerza su puño, y Saji soltó algunas lágrimas.

''¡Ay, Kiba!, ¿por qué no me enteré antes del sufrimiento que atravesaste?, ¡ahora si que estoy decidido a ayudar definitivamente!, ¡Trunks, haré lo que sea, estoy a tus órdenes amigo!''. El peón de Sona le estrechó la mano al hijo de Vegeta, y éste último se quedó con una cara de confusión evidente.

''Yo también te ayudaré, Kiba-san, no quiero que nos abandones''. Koneko tiró de la camiseta del rubio, y este bajó la mirada para verla a los ojos.

''Tranquila Koneko-chan, ya sé quienes son mis enemigos, y ya me decidí porque voy a luchar, no solo por la venganza, sino para asegurar que mis amigos descansen en paz como es debido, y a ese sujeto… a quien haré pagar, lo venceré junto a ti, y a Saji, y a Trunks-sensei, muchas gracias por su apoyo, se los agradezco de corazón…''.

''No es nada Kiba, recuerda, somos más que un clan de demonios, somos todos una gran familia, nos cuidamos las espaldas''. Trunks le chocó los cinco a su alumno, y Saji y Koneko asintieron en aprobación.

XXXXX

Unas horas más tarde, al anochecer, Trunks llegó a su casa, cansado. Vio a su padre que salía de entrenar, todo bañado en sudor, heridas y sangre, y asintieron mutuamente en señal de saludo.

'' _Saldré por ahí en un rato, no le digas nada a mamá por favor_ ''. El peli lavanda le susurró a su padre, y recibió un asentimiento.

'' _Si vuelves a altas horas de la noche, te será mejor hacer una de dos cosas: o ponerte auriculares, o hacer lo mismo que haremos nosotros pero con una de las muchachas, es mi única advertencia Trunks_ ''. Vegeta soltó un ''hmph'' que pareció una risa al ver la expresión de vergüenza en el rostro de su hijo.

'' _¡Papáaaaa!_ ''. El primogénito del príncipe saiyajin subió de dos en dos la escalera a su habitación, ignorando la risa silenciosa de su padre.

'' _Ese muchacho… cada día más orgulloso estoy de él, debo admitirlo, ha logrado lo que yo, Kakaroto y los otros insectos no pudimos… y así y todo sucedió que hoy estoy VIVO de nuevo y junto a él… ¿será esto lo que generó un marcado cambio en mi personalidad?_...''.

En su habitación, Trunks se recostó en su cama, y trató de descansar por unos momentos. En su apuro por conseguir algo de descanso, no notó que Asia estaba allí, y ella lo asustó ligeramente cuando le tocó el brazo izquierdo y lo miró a los ojos.

''¡Asia!, ¡que susto me diste!, ¿no estás dormida todav-?...''. Trunks suspiró al verla vestida de una forma peculiar.

Ella tenía puesto un uniforme de enfermera escotado, y corto hasta la mitad de los muslos, o quizás incluso un poco más, y el saiyajin trató de no mirar a toda costa su pecho.

''Una amiga me prestó esto, ¡s-sé que es algo vergonzoso o atrevido pero siempre que ves a la presidenta o a Akeno-san vestidas de esta forma provocadora, te veo más feliz, ¡y yo quería que estés muy feliz!''. Asia se arrodilló en la cama, por encima de Trunks, y lo miró preocupada a los ojos.

''A-Asia-chan, y-yo… estoy verdaderamente feliz, tu eres muy atenta y bondadosa, estoy un poco preocupado por Kiba nada más, eso es todo, estaba por ir a reunirme con él y Koneko en un rato, solo vine a descansar unas horas, eso es todo''. Trunks hizo ademán de moverse, pero Asia tentativamente y dudando se recostó sobre él, presionando sus senos contra el torso del guerrero.

''Entonces quédate un rato conmigo Trunks-san, por favo~''. Ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes y frotó sus pechos arriba y abajo en el torso de Trunks, haciéndolo gruñir ligeramente.

''Asia… s-si me lo pides así… Lo haré por ti''. El guerrero levantó la cabeza levemente y sus labios chocaron con los de Asia, quien fue tomada por sorpresa por ésto.

'' _Mi primer beso… con Trunks-sempai… es tal y como había deseado que sucediese, ¡quizás incluso mejor!_ ''. Ella gimió suavemente en el beso y se apegó más fuerte a Trunks, quien de casualidad frotó la entrepierna de Asia con la suya propia, y ambos gimieron-gruñeron.

''N-no deberíamos seguir… Asia, no puedo permitirme hacerlo contigo… estando en un estado de lujuria inconsciente, ¡tengo que resistir!''. Trunks trató de apartarse de ella, y Asia a regañadientes se lo permitió, pero no sin antes meter rápidamente su mano dentro del pantalón de Trunks y apretar con fuerza su miembro semi-erecto.

'' _Eso te recordará que todavía espero por ti… Trunks-sempai… y algún día me harás tuya…_ '', Asia le susurró en un oído, antes de alejarse de él definitivamente.

Luego de todo esto, Trunks se despidió, dándole un beso apasionado y rápido, y se acomodó la ropa y se teletransportó a donde estaban Xenovia y los demás.

XXXXX

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del mundo humano, un chico de cabello blanco, medianamente largo, de ojos azules y buena complexión física miró al cielo, sonriendo confiado. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra abierta, suspiró, pensando. '' _Ya nos encontraremos, Trunks Briefs, en algún momento, tu y yo lucharemos, te lo aseguro_ ''.

XXXXX


	14. Capítulo 14

Una nueva vida

Un fanfic crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DxD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz, Karnyfex. Ilustraciones y escritura adicional por Nexus9871.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675, TADEUZ, KARNYFEX Y NEXUS9871, EN NUESTROS CARÁCTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. TAMPOCO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE CUALQUIER MARCA QUE EXISTA EN LA VIDA REAL Y MENCIONEMOS ACÁ.**

 **Sinopsis:** Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

¡Hey, muy buenas a todos queridísimos lectores!, ¿cómo andan?, esperemos que bien, bueno, hoy les traemos éste capítulo, aunque uno de nosotros andaba medio sad y lo tuvimos que subir por él (#teamwork (?)) Bueno, sin nada más que decir, acá tienen las respuestas a sus reviews.

UltraMysticGohan, blake2015wwe, townsend, SaiyanWarrior and the others: thanks for your supporting as always guys and good day to you as well.

Guest: chupame la pija hijo de mil puta subnormal descerebrado inútil, si vas a hablar así de mal yo te contesto peor, estúpido insecto, idiota de mierda anda a comer tierra, tragasemen. (O-oye tranquilo )

Anthonyspace: ¿Qué quieres decir con al fin después de tanto tiempo?

Bueno ahora sí va el capítulo:

 ***Suena la intro de Highschool DxD New (osea, la segunda temporada xd) y aparece el título del capítulo junto con una imagen de fondo la cual es Trunks SSJ2 + Balance Breaker preliminar/temprano, no dominado por completo*.**

 **Capítulo 14: Un enemigo fuerte aparece, y una introspectiva al pasado de Kiba**

Trunks, Kiba, Koneko, Saji, Xenovia e Irina se prepararon para salir a buscar a Freed y a Balba. Xenovia e Irina estaban cubiertas con su capa blanca, y los demás estaban disfrazados de sacerdotes, a pesar de la negativa inicial de todos excepto Trunks.

"¿Alguien tiene idea de dónde pueden estar?, puedo volar hasta allí y acelerar la búsqueda". Se ofreció el saiyajin.

"Tendremos que dividirnos, yo, Koneko y Saji buscaremos en el oeste de la ciudad". Kiba recibió asentimientos por parte de sus compañeros.

"Perfecto, Irina, Xenovia y yo buscaremos en el lado este, les avisaremos si encontramos algo". Trunks se giró y rápidamente salió corriendo, seguido de ambas chicas.

Un rato después, Kiba, Koneko y Saji llegaron a un almacén abandonado, y todo parecía estar en calma.

"Oigan, éste es el lugar donde luchamos contra Viser, el demonio callejero". Kiba comentó, desenfundando su espada. "Algo me huele mal".

"¿Un demonio callejero?". Preguntó Saji, confundido.

"Sí, ya sabes Saji… ¡AAAAH!, ¿esta sensación, será por…?". Kiba se frotó la cabeza, y se dio vuelta cuando Koneko señaló lo alto del almacén. "Freed…".

El aludido psicópata saltó desde allá arriba y cayó al suelo con agilidad, y riéndose y lamiendo su espada, masculló entre dientes. "¿Con qué los demonios de mierda de siempre, eh?, veo que les falta su amigo el tipo de pelo lila, eso me lo hace más fácil".

Kiba sin pensarlo dos veces saltó al ataque, con su espada en mano, y empezó a intercambiar golpes con el excomulgado exorcista. "¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡tomaaaaaaaaaa!".

Freed salió despedido por un puñetazo en la nariz de Kiba, y aterrizó rodando sobre su espalda, y se puso de pie con un gruñido.

De repente, apareció otra persona, aliada de Freed, Valper Galilei, otro sacerdote excomulgado y responsable del proyecto Holy Sword. Kiba lo reconoció al instante, y tensó el agarre en su espada.

"Freed, concentra tu energía en la Excalibur, deja que fluya, y dominarás el poder de la espada". El sacerdote le ordenó a Freed.

El psicópata se concentró y la espada brilló con unas llamas anaranjados, y entonces Freed rió como un desquiciado y se puso a combatir contra Kiba, Koneko y Saji a la vez. Los superó ampliamente, dado que pudo asestarle un corte profundo en la cadera a Koneko, un tajo en la mejilla a Saji y un gran corte en el brazo izquierdo al espadachín rubio. Kiba salió volando hacia unos árboles, Saji saltó hacia atrás y Koneko fue lanzada por la fuerza del golpe hacia uno de los pilares del almacén, derrumbandolo por completo.

Justo entonces, Trunks se teletransportó con Irina y Xenovia, y corrió hacia Freed y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y le estalló una bola de ki en el pecho, mandándolo a volar hacia Valper, y ambos exiliados de la iglesia se levantaron con dificultad.

"Aaaah, es este chico de mierda… ¡creo que nos iremos ahora, vámonos!". Freed lanzó una granada de flash, y todos quedaron temporalmente enceguecidos, pero tan pronto se recuperaron, Irina, Kiba y Xenovia se fueron tras ellos.

"¡Hey!, ¡esperennos!, ¡auch!". Saji se frotó la mejilla, con un ojo cerrado y siseando.

"Ustedes tienen mucho que contarnos, y más les vale que lo hagan _ya_ ". Una voz femenina le reprochó a Trunks y a los demás desde no muy lejos.

Saji palideció, girando la cabeza y tragando saliva. Koneko tembló y se aferró a Trunks, escudándose con él, y el saiyajin se dio vuelta, con una cara seria pero maldiciendo por dentro.

Rias, Tsubaki y Sona tenían las manos en la cintura, mientras que Akeno miró a Trunks con los ojos entrecerrados y lamiéndose los labios, como ansiando ser ella la que lo castigara.

Apenas un segundo después, dentro del almacén, Trunks se interpuso delante de Saji y Koneko. "Yo fui el que pensó en todo esto, ellos simplemente terminaron arrastrados en contra de su voluntad… buchou, Sona-sama, yo merezco el o los castigos".

"Oni-chan… ¿de verdad?...". Koneko abrazó la pierna de su hermano con brillos en los ojos.

"Trunks, estás loco amigo… no sabes de que es capaz buchou cuando se enoja". Saji se escondió detrás de Trunks por precaución.

Rias, lejos de estar furiosa, abrazó a sus siervos, sollozando de felicidad. "No debí haberlos dejado solos, cuánto lo siento que hayan sido heridos… aunque no debieron haber hecho esto sin que yo supiera…".

"Saji… no me olvidaré de ésto, aunque éstas perdonado porque Trunks Briefs-kun intercedió por ti…". Sona se ajustó los anteojos y miró al saiyajin. "Gracias por cuidar de mi peón, Trunks".

"No fue nada, no me merezco tantos agradecimientos…". El guerrero hincó una rodilla en el suelo y bajó la cabeza.

"Bueno… entonces, Sona, ¿estás de acuerdo en que el castigo sean… _dos_ _mil_ nalgadas para Trunks por desobedecernos?". Rias miró a su siervo, y se cruzó de brazos. ''Además, no dormiré contigo por… dos semanas Trunks… _aunque no creo que yo misma pueda lograr cumplir mi parte del castigo_ ''.

El saiyajin palideció, quejándose para sus adentros, y tragó saliva, antes de quedar medio rígido con una expresión facial exagerada estilo anime. Sona sonrió maliciosamente, y asintió. " _Sé que no debería disfrutar ésto, pero tratándose de él, y viendo cómo Rias siempre lo tiene para ella sola y su nobleza, esto es una oportunidad única…_ ".

"Trunks, prepárate…". Rias y Sona ambas elevaron su ki, y estuvieron un largo rato azotando al saiyajin, quien si bien no sintió dolor, se sintió bastante avergonzado.

Un rato después, ambas facciones se despidieron y cada uno se marchó por caminos opuestos. Rias y Trunks se fueron caminando a la Corporación Cápsula, tomados de la mano.

"Aaah, al fin en casa, tengo ganas de entrenar con papá". Trunks abrió la puerta y se encontró con Asia, quién con una sonrisa lo abrazó.

"¡Bienvenido a casa Trunks-sempai!~, ¡debes estar hambriento!". La ex monja lo abrazó con fuerza y Trunks sintió que ella presionó sus pechos contra su torso.

"¡¿EEEEEH?!, ¿Asia, que haces casi desnuda?". Trunks exclamó, todavía aferrándose a Rias con una mano.

"Bueno… digamos que fue idea de una compañera algo pervertida… pero me dijo que funcionaría de todos modos para excitar- ¡mmmm!''. El saiyajin le tapó la boca y sacudió la cabeza desesperado.

''¡No digas eso en voz alta, por favor Asia, mi madre podría oírte, o peor, papá podría verte!''.

''De hecho, yo la ayudé a vestirse, ¿no se ve adorable Asia-chan así, Trunks?''. Se escuchó la voz de Bulma desde la cocina. Vegeta asomó la cabeza pero recibió un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de su esposa, y él se frotó la cabeza apenas adolorido y gruñó.

''¡Madre, yo también quiero vestirme así para el agrado de Trunks!, ¿podrías ayudarme?''. Rias preguntó, mirando al saiyajin y luego a Bulma.

''¡Ay, por supuesto querida, ven, ven, tengo mucha ropa que puedo prestarte para que te pruebes!''. Bulma tomó a Rias de la mano y ambas subieron las escaleras, dejando a un Trunks y Vegeta perplejos.

''Papá… me voy a volver loco, necesito entrenar, unos buenos golpes me distraerán… por favor''.

''Que mujer tan vulgar… Vamos, Trunks, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer para dominar el super saiyajin fase dos''.

Asia tomó a Trunks de la mano, antes de que este se marchara detrás de Vegeta, y lo instó a mirarla a los ojos. ''Trunks… ¿acaso no te gusta que esté vestida así?''. Ella inquirió preocupada.

''N-no, ¡me encanta, estás hermosa… y me gustaría… poder… d-disfrutarte más a fondo, pero… no sé si sería lo más apropiado, al menos por ahora Asia, pero que te quede claro, que te ves fantástica así!''. El saiyajin la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de marcharse junto a su padre a la cámara de gravedad.

Un breve entrenamiento después, Trunks y Vegeta salieron apenas lastimados de allí, y el saiyajin mayor se marchó a ducharse, dejando a su hijo solo en la cocina junto a Bulma y las chicas. Trunks vio a Rias de espalda, y cuando ella se dio vuelta, la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo.

''¿Qué tal Trunks?, ¿te gusta?''. Rias dio una vuelta y sus apenas cubiertos pechos rebotaron notablemente en el delantal rosa.

Trunks sintió un tic en el ojo derecho y se frotó con el puño la nariz, estando seguro de que algo líquido le goteó ligeramente. ''¡P-presidenta!''. El saiyajin exclamó, y tembló, cayendo de espaldas. Bulma, Asia y Rias rieron, mientras que Trunks se puso de pie, y se contagió del buen humor también, aunque pudo sentir que algo no andaba muy bien…

XXXXX

 ***En otra parte***

Irina aterrizó de cara en el suelo, siseando y levantándose con dificultad. Estaba sola, herida, y con sus energías agotadas, además de que no tenía idea de donde estaba ese chico rubio o Xenovia… En eso se escucha que ese tipo despreciable se acerca, riéndose audiblemente, e Irina le lanzó su Excalibur Mimic, pero él la bloqueó con facilidad, y se movió a gran velocidad delante de ella, la golpeó en el torso y la estampó contra un árbol, tomándola del cuello y lamiendose los labios.

''Veo que te separaste de tu amiga adorable… es una pena, pero eso significa que te tengo para mí… ¡jajajajaja!, y además… tengo ganas de quedarme no solo contigo, sino con tu espada…''. El ex sacerdote le realizó varios cortes a Irina, hiriéndola gravemente y dejando expuesta gran parte de su cuerpo, incluidos sus pechos. Pero antes de que Freed pudiera ponerle las manos encima, alguien lo detuvo.

''Suficiente''. Una voz grave y autoritaria lo llamó. ''Ella puede serme de utilidad, si ese chico peli lavanda rastrea su energía, los encontraremos a todos… mhmhmhm jajajaja…''. Kokabiel, el ángel caído de alto rango, observó con detenimiento a la peli naranja que se desvaneció, perdiendo el conocimiento.

XXXXX

 ***Un rato más tarde, al atardecer***

''Algo definitivamente está mal, el ki de Irina es muy bajo, apenas lo puedo percibir, ¡debo ir a por ella!''. El peli lavanda se levantó de su cama, se vistió en su ropa de siempre, tomó unas semillas del ermitaño, su espada, y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, encontrándose con una semi dormida Rias y con Asia durmiendo, ambas en el sillón frente a la estufa. '' _No les diré nada, me teletransportaré, es un instante que ni se darán cuenta que yo falto hasta dentro de un rato, igual no creo que vaya a necesitar su ayuda…_ ''. Puso sus dedos en su frente, y desapareció.

Trunks apareció unos metros delante del cuerpo semi-consciente de Irina, y rápidamente se le acercó. Su pulso era estable, eso era bueno, simplemente estaba herida y carente de energía. En eso se teletransportan Akeno, Rias, y las demás, y en un instante se congregan alrededor de Irina también. Asia se puso a sanar las heridas de la peli naranja, quién le agradeció con un débil gesto con la cabeza.

''¿Qué sucedió Irina, quién te hizo ésto?, ¿dónde están Xenovia y Kiba?''. El saiyajin la miró a los ojos, preocupado.

''Ellos… escaparon, pero yo… no pude… él es… increíblemente fuerte… tengan… cuidado''. Ella susurró débilmente, con pocas fuerzas.

Trunks tomó una semilla del ermitaño y se la hizo masticar despacio y luego ella la tragó, y junto con la magia curativa de Asia, estuvo completamente sana y revitalizada. La ayudaron a ponerse de pie, y en eso llegaron Tsubaki, Sona y Saji. El peón de Sona y Trunks intercambiaron miradas en un saludo silencioso, y todos se miraron unos a los otros.

''¿Cómo estás Trunks?, ¿tu trasero está mejor por lo del otro día?''. Bromeó el miembro del equipo de Sona, riéndose.

''Sinceramente, no sentí nada, pero no debería admitirlo en voz alta, ¡auch!, ¡mi mejilla!''. El saiyajin se frotó la mejilla izquierda luego de que Rias se la pellizcó en broma.

''Ya veo… nuevamente, me disculpo y te agradezco por haberme ayudado… ¡AAAAH!, ¡ÉSTA SENSACIÓN!, ¿quién anda ahí?''. Saji se agarró los costados de la cabeza y se frotó la sien.

''Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¡todos cayeron, tal y como lo esperaba!... ¿cómo te va… saiyajin de mierda?... trajiste a todas tus zorras contigo, ¡jajajaja!, en especial a esa desgraciada bruja traidora''. Freed se mofó, y Asia se encogió detrás de Trunks.

''¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, SABANDIJA?!''. El saiyajin, furioso, liberó todo su poder contenido y le apuntó con su mano izquierda a Freed, con la Boosted Gear en su muñeca/antebrazo, listo para acabar con el sujeto. Rias y Akeno imitaron a Trunks, y el ex-sacerdote negó con la cabeza, todavía riendo.

''No, no, no''. Sacudió su índice derecho, y alzó la mirada al cielo. ''Quiero hablar con ustedes, o mejor dicho, mi jefe quiere, jijiji''.

''¿Tu jefe, y quién rayos se supone que es?''. Trunks miró al cielo, y se encontró con un tipo fornido, de 10 alas negras, que flotaba inmóvil en el cielo. Tenía ojos de irises amarillos con el resto del ojo completamente rojo brillante, cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y un abrigo/capa que cubrían su cuerpo, pero con una camisa desabotonada en el pecho.

''Ese soy yo… Mi nombre es Kokabiel, y es un gusto conocerte… no esperaba encontrarme a los Gremory por aquí…''.

''Pues te equivocaste… Yo soy Rias Gremory, es un _gusto_ conocerte, ángel caído de rango alto, pero dejemos las formalidades a un lado, ¿cuál sería exactamente la razón de esta reunión?, algo me hace suponer que no has venido aquí solo para ''charlar'', ¿o no?''.

''En efecto, no, supones bien, yo he venido aquí para divertirme un poco en esta área, la Academia Kuoh, su base de operaciones en esta ciudad… Si lo hago, Sirzechs se vería forzado a intervenir, ¿no?''.

''Estás loco, ¡eso solo provocaría otra guerra!...''. Rias lo miró boquiabierta. ''¿Es esa acaso tu intención?''.

''Así es, eso es lo que pretendo… A decir verdad, yo esperaba que Michael viniera tras las Excaliburs que robamos, pero solo envió a un exorcista débil, y a esas dos chicas con Espadas Sagradas, de las cuales obtuvimos una ya para añadir a los fragmentos que ya poseíamos…''. Kokabiel los observó a todos y apretó los puños. ''No puedo tolerar la ridícula idea de la paz en la que piensan Azazel y Shemhaza, no puedo ni pensar en ello… ¡así que, comencemos una guerra, Rias Gremory, y Sona Sitri!''. Kokabiel le lanzó unas lanzas de luz al grupo, y Trunks se interpuso delante de ellos, desviándolas todas con un simple ademán. Freed y Kokabiel ambos se marcharon, y Trunks y los demás salieron en persecución detrás de ellos, en dirección a la Academia Kuoh.

''Un ángel caído de su nivel… podría acabar con facilidad con esta ciudad''. Sona murmuró, y esto solo aumentó la ira de todos, en especial la de Trunks.

''No se lo permitiré, ¡maldito!''. Apretó con fuerza los puños, y apresuró el paso, llegando rápidamente a la Academia, con Rias y los demás detrás de él.

Mientras tanto, en la Academia, en la pista de atletismo se formó una especie de símbolo de energía dorada, y Valper Galilei sonrió satisfecho. He aquí… Finalmente… mi sueño se hará realidad, los fragmentos de las espadas sagradas se unen…''. Un rayo de luz dorada se proyectó en el cielo, y a lo lejos en la cúpula de un edificio Xenovia y Kiba lo observaron, y ambos asintieron, y acudieron al encuentro de sus enemigos.

XXXXX

N/A: Mierda, estamos empezando a quedarnos muy cortos con los capítulos pero es porque esta primer parte de la segunda temporada (el arco de la ''excalibur del patio de la escuela iluminado por la luna'') es difícil de narrar y describir con lujo de detalles y haciéndola más extensa xd. Esperamos que la calidad sea mejor que la no mucha cantidad de palabras gente (? Sin mucho más que decir, nos despedimos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

PD: Nahuel durandal por favor contestáme amigo :'v no estés muerto.


	15. Capítulo 15

Una nueva vida

Un fanfic crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DxD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz, Karnyfex. Ilustraciones y escritura adicional por Nexus9871.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675, TADEUZ, KARNYFEX Y NEXUS9871, EN NUESTROS CARÁCTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. TAMPOCO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE CUALQUIER MARCA QUE EXISTA EN LA VIDA REAL Y MENCIONEMOS ACÁ.**

 **Sinopsis:** Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

 **N/A:** ¡Buenas tardes lectores!, ¿cómo andan?, esperamos que estén bien xd. Acá les traemos el cuarto capítulo de la segunda temporada. Cuando te enteras que ahora sí se vienen las peleas: Ahora si se viene lo xd, bueno, sin nada más que decir, aquí les van las respuestas a sus reviews:

Twisterblake, townsend, wweblake2015, ultramysticgohan, saiyan warrior and the others: thanks for your supporting as always guys!

Nadaoriginal: Jajaja, gracias amigo. No será tan épica como eso pero algo de interesante va a tener seguro xd, o eso trataremos de lograr.

Ahora sí, va el título del capítulo y la intro:

 ***Suena la intro de Highschool DxD New (osea, la segunda temporada xd) y aparece el título del capítulo junto con una imagen de fondo la cual es Trunks SSJ2 + Balance Breaker preliminar/temprano, no dominado por completo*.**

 **Capítulo 15: Enfrentamiento en la Academia Kuoh**

Se hizo de noche. Bajo el cielo estrellado, Sona y el resto de su nobleza crearon una barrera mágica alrededor de la Academia, esperando poder aguantar lo suficiente hasta que finalizara el combate.

''Espero que esto aguante, dénse prisa, Rias, Akeno, y ustedes, nosotros nos encargaremos aquí''. Sona gritó desde lo alto.

''Gracias, Sona, te devolveré el favor tan pronto como esto acabe, te lo prometo, ¡vamos chicos!''. Rias intercambió miradas con su amiga de la infancia y luego se dio vuelta, observando todo el edificio principal de la escuela y los alrededores.

''Presidenta… he contactado a Sirzechs-sama, los refuerzos llegarán en una hora''. Akeno miró a Rias con una cara de tranquilidad a pesar de que ésta última estaba algo molesta. ''Rias, sabes que este enemigo es un líder de los ángeles caídos, no puedes hacerle frente''.

''Pero yo sí''. Intervino Trunks, alzando su puño. ''Todos podemos, si trabajamos en equipo, ¡síganme y acabemos con esto!''. El saiyajin se dio vuelta, y salió corriendo adentrándose en el campo de batalla, seguido de cerca por Rias, su séquito, e Irina y Xenovia.

Trunks se dirigió a la parte donde estaba el gimnasio y las canchas de deportes y la pista de atletismo, y se encontró con Kokabiel flotando en el cielo, en una especie de trono.

''Ja, así que llegaron al fin, bueno, ¡me estaba empezando a impacientar!, ¿por qué no empezamos… con esto?''. El ángel caído lanzó una lanza de luz gigante contra el gimnasio y lo voló por los aires, y después liberó a algunos Cerberus, perros demonios de tres cabezas. ''Para el calentamiento, a ver si derrotan a mis mascotas''.

Había diez perros en total contra los siete que eran Trunks, Irina, Xenovia, Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Asia. El saiyajin se lanzó adelante, y con un simple golpe incapacitó a uno de los perros y le estalló una bola de ki a quemarropa, desintegrándolo. Koneko esquivó los ataques de uno, y le dio una patada en el cuello a una de las cabezas que se lo partió, y luego con ayuda de Trunks que le compartió algo de poder, lo destruyó completamente.

Akeno alzó una mano e invocó algunos rayos, que cayeron sobre algunos de los perros, hiriendo levemente a casi todos, pero matando a uno, quemándolo por completo. La pelinegra se lamió los labios, y siguió luchando.

Trunks vio a Rias teniendo problemas con uno de los perros, y desde no muy lejos le transfirió algo de poder. La pelirroja, con el aumento repentino de poder, lo eliminó con facilidad, y le agradeció a Trunks con un gesto con la cabeza.

El saiyajin escudó a Asia de una llamarada de uno de los Cerberus, y contraatacó con un Galick Ho, desintegrando al perro completo. En eso levanta la cabeza, y ve que Koneko estuvo a punto de ser superada dos a uno en números, pero uno de los dos perros demonio que la acorraló se partió a la mitad repentinamente, y sus dos mitades desaparecieron en una lluvia de partículas blancas.

''Esos kis… ¡Xenovia!, ¡Irina!, ¿ambas están aquí?''. El saiyajin exclamó incrédulo.

''Así es, hemos venido a ayudarlos, ¡te lo debo en especial por haberme dado esa… cosa del ermitaño, me ayudó mucho, HAAAA!''. Irina le rebanó la tercer cabeza al cerberus que quedaba, y este cayó muerto al suelo, antes de desintegrarse.

Trunks sonrió, pero su alegría duró poco, y por dejar a Asia desprotegida, ella se encontró frente a frente con uno de esos perros, hasta que este fue atravesado por diez espadas distintas que emergieron del suelo, y lo hicieron agonizar hasta la muerte.

''Ese fue el último… Espera… Kiba…''. Rias sonrió al ver a su siervo, y éste por un instante cruzó miradas con ella antes de saludar a su maestro Trunks y a los demás.

Trunks alzó la cabeza hacia Kokabiel, y decidido a acabar con todo de una vez, voló hacia él. ''Maldito ángel caído, ¡toma esto!''.

''¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte hasta mí?- **¡ACK!** ''. Kokabiel recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo toser saliva y lo dejó sin aire, y luego el saiyajin lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó hacia la tierra. El ángel caído impactó contra el suelo, creando un gran cráter, del cual emergió con dificultad.

Trunks aterrizó, y lentamente se acercó hasta él, pero a media zancada se detuvo al ver de reojo una luz dorada proyectarse hacia el cielo, y a la par una voz anunció. ''Está completo, ¡por fin!''. Desde las afueras de la ciudad, el mismo muchacho de cabello blanco que estuvo observando a Rias y su grupo, frunció el ceño, analizando la situación.

''Maldito… insolente, ¡pero eso no importa!, ahora que la espada está completa, tomaré la energía que se libere y ustedes no serán rivales para mí''. Kokabiel se frotó el abdomen. '' _¿Cómo puede ese mocoso ser tan fuerte?, ¿acaso es verdad que él tiene el poder de destruir a las tres facciones por sí mismo?_ ''.

Rias y Akeno atacaron juntas mientras el ángel caído estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, volaron hacia él y le lanzaron un ataque de rayos y poder de la destrucción combinado, pero Kokabiel rápidamente reaccionó y a último minuto, y apenas retrocediendo de su lugar, detuvo ambos ataques, los unió, y se lo lanzó de nuevo a Rias.

''¡PRESIDENTA!''. Akeno gritó, y se puso delante de la pelirroja, e invocó un escudo delante de ella, pero así y todo la técnica devuelta hacia ellas explotó contra ambas, y cayeron heridas al suelo desde lo alto, con sus ropas destrozadas considerablemente.

''¡Buchou, Akeno-san!''. Trunks voló hacia el cielo y atrapó a ambas en un parpadeo, y descendió hasta el piso, ayudando a ambas a recostarse, y mirando a Kokabiel con desprecio. Asia rápidamente se puso manos a la obra a curar a ambas.

''Lo sentimos… Trunks, con tu poder y todo, no pudimos ni hacerle el más mínimo daño…''. Ambas bajaron la cabeza en señal de culpa, pero Trunks con su palma derecha las interrumpió.

''No digan tonterías, ustedes son increíblemente fuertes, no desestimen su propio esfuerzo, ¡yo haré pedazos a ese tipo por ustedes''.

'' _Trunks… eres un gran hombre… / como desearía tenerte para mí sola aunque fueran unos minutos… mi príncipe saiyajin_ ''. Fueron las reflexiones de ambas muchachas mientras vieron a Trunks ascender nuevamente, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia Kokabiel. Trunks se detuvo, y se giró a ver a Kiba, dado que sintió un aumento de ki dentro de él.

''Valper Galilei… ¿no me recuerdas acaso?, ¿el único superviviente del proyecto espada sagrada?''.

El exiliado frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria. ''Te recuerdo, tu eres el único sujeto del que no pudimos disponer… deshacernos como correspondía…''.

''Tch… ¡¿todavía tienes el descaro de hablar de forma tan despectiva para conmigo y mis amigos?... Yo soy el único que quedó… por culpa de esos malditos experimentos, ¡y por eso, voy a vengar a todos mis amigos!''. Kiba se lanzó hacia adelante repentinamente, pero Kokabiel, quien aprovechó la distracción del saiyajin, con sus últimas fuerzas, le lanzó una lanza de luz al espadachín de Rias, y este cayó herido al suelo.

''¡NO!''. Rias gritó, y estuvo a punto de lanzarse así sin más contra Kokabiel, pero Trunks la detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

El hijo de Vegeta se teletransportó delante de Kokabiel, y sus ojos rebosantes de ira y odio se fijaron en los del ángel caído. ''Acabaría contigo… pero no vales la pena, sujetos como tú nunca lo valen''. Trunks le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y lo tomó del pie y descendió a una gran velocidad contra el suelo, y echando su brazo hacia atrás junto con Kokabiel firmemente agarrado, el saiyajin movió hacia adelante su extremidad y golpeó el suelo usando al ángel caído, generando un cráter de considerable tamaño. El saiyajin saltó hacia atrás, aterrizando con un leve golpeteo de sus botas en el terreno al lado de Rias.

Valper caminó hacia un tambaleante Kiba, quien a pesar de todo logró ponerse en pie, y miró a los ojos a su antiguo captor.

"Había oído rumores de que uno de los sujetos escapó, pero nunca pensé que ese alguien eras tú, y que encima por sobre todas las cosas te habías convertido en un demonio. Estoy muy agradecido por tus contribuciones, dado que gracias a ti los experimentos al fin tuvieron éxito''.

''¿Éxito…?''.

Valper sacudió la cabeza y levantó sus manos para hacer énfasis en sus palabras. ''El poder de cada uno de ustedes no era lo suficiente para blandir una Espada Sagrada por su cuenta, lo que me llevó a una solución…''. Sonrió cínicamente y con una gran mueca exclamó. ''¡Solo tuve que tomar el poder de todos ellos, incluso si eso era arriesgado para sus vidas!... Entonces, encontré una forma de hacerlo sólido, aprovechable, y lo cristalizé''. Sacó un cristal celeste brillante de su bolsillo y lo mostró bien alto para la vista de todos. ''Contiene hasta la última gota de energía de cada uno de ellos…''.

Freed rió maniaticamente y sus ojos se agrandaron tanto que parecían que iban a salirse de sus cuencas. ''¡Todos murieron porque eran unos debiluchos que no pudieron con tanto poder!, ¡de solo pensar en eso, me dan ganas de matar- **AGH**!''.

Trunks se teletransportó delante de él, y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndole toser sangre, y con un simple kiai, lo hizo retroceder forzosamente unos cuantos metros, hasta que quedó al lado de Valper, tosiendo sangre y a duras penas pudiendo respirar.

Xenovia e Irina reconocieron al instante el cristal. ''En el momento en que fuimos bendecidas con el poder de manejar las espadas sagradas, a Irina le insertaron uno… ¿acaso fue para completar el poder que le faltaba, dado que ella no tiene habilidad natural como sí es mi caso?... de cualquier modo, es enfermizo lo que hizo ese tipo…''. La peliazul comentó, viendo como Trunks lentamente caminó hasta estar a unos metros de Kiba.

''Me rechazaron por hereje, y sin embargo, ¡se mantuvieron gracias a _MIS_ experimentos!… de seguro que si fuera por Michael, no habrían derramado ni una gota de sangre y habrían dejado vivir a los sujetos de prueba''.

''¿Entonces POR QUÉ?, **¡¿QUÉ NECESIDAD HABÍA DE MATARNOS?!** ''.

''No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?, todos, incluido tú, eran meros instrumentos para llevar a cabo mi plan, habría sido un malgasto de recursos el haberlos dejado vivir''. El exiliado le lanzó el cristal a Kiba, dejándolo caer a sus pies. ''Tómalo si quieres, tenemos tecnología para producir en masa miles de esos, todavía más fuertes y durables''.

Kiba se agachó, y recogió el cristal. ''Todos mis amigos están aquí dentro… sus espíritus… ellos no quieren venganza, pero en cambio… yo… es mi único objetivo en mi vida, el vengar a mis amigos y redimirlos… yo no merezco estar vivo, ellos tenían más esperanzas que yo, mayores metas, sueños, perdón, chicos…''. Mientras Kiba contemplaba el suelo en su diálogo aparentemente consigo mismo, varias almas transparentes, apenas visibles y con un aura celeste pura, se manifestaron alrededor de él. Una de ellas, una niña pequeña, tiró de la manga del espadachín, y éste volteó la mirada hacia el suelo y vio a la niñita sonreír.

Sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, Kiba se sintió revitalizado y mucho más fuerte, mientras las almas volaban alrededor de él y una a una iban desapareciendo, mientras decían.

''¡No fue culpa tuya Kiba, tú merecías escapar para vivir tu vida!''.

''Eres valiente, Kiba, no tienes porque atormentarte de nada!''.

Todos le dieron parte de su poder, y también le quitaron un gran peso de su interior. ''Tienen razón chicos, yo tengo algo porque vivir ahora… Buchou… Akeno-san, Koneko, Asia, Trunks-sensei… todos ustedes, son mi familia aparte de mis compañeros demonios…''. Su semblante cambió a uno lleno de seriedad y determinación, y materializo su espada típica. '' **¡SWORD BIRTH!, ¡ACABARÉ CON ESTO AHORA!** ''.

Freed saltó delante de Valper en un vano intento por protegerlo, pero Trunks se sumó como refuerzo de Kiba a la vez. Dos contra uno, o mejor dicho, infinito más uno… contra un cobarde.

Kiba recibió el apoyo de Rias, Akeno, Irina, Xenovia, Asia y Koneko, al igual que una palmada y una sonrisa de su maestro saiyajin, quien tenía su espada de kachinko lista para ser blandida también. Kiba le devolvió la sonrisa a Trunks, y alzó su espada, que brilló envuelta en una luz blanca y negra a la vez.

''He aquí, la Espada de la Traición, una espada sagrada y demoníaca, **¡BALANCE BREAKER!, ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ''. Kiba fue envuelto en un aura de igual color que su espada, y su poder aumentó notablemente, por lo menos para los estándares de un demonio.

Ambos espadachines se lanzaron contra Freed, quién se vio abrumado instantáneamente desde el primer golpe. Su espada dorada chocó contra la de Kiba, sacando chispas, y Trunks entonces aprovechó y le atravesó el estómago por detrás, y con un simple movimiento Trunks levantó el cuerpo del exorcista loco con su espada todavía atravesándolo, y lo lanzó por arriba de Valper, y el agonizante Freed cayó al suelo, con su espada débilmente aferrada a él.

Trunks enfundó su espada y le lanzó un Ataque Ardiente a Freed, acabando con él de una vez por todas. También le lanzó una bola de ki a la espada aparentemente invencible, y la destruyó. El saiyajin miró a su alumno, y asintió, dando un paso atrás, mientras Kiba se acercó hacia Valper, y presionó su espada en la garganta del viejo.

''¡Ugh- una espada sagrada no puede ser demoníaca a la vez… excepto que… ¡increíble!, ¡dos fuerzas opuestas que se unen, el solo hecho de pensarlo!- ¡ah!''. El sacerdote se echó levemente hacia atrás, y Kiba presionó más fuerte la espada sobre su garganta.

''Esto se termina ahora, ¡muere!, **¡HOLY ERASEEEEEEEEER!** ''. Kiba gritó a viva voz, y unos apéndices salieron de su espada y consumieron por completo al anciano exiliado, hasta que no quedó nada. Hubo un silencio breve, y se escucharon unos aplausos desde lo alto.

''Bien hecho, espadachín, y saiyajin emperador rojo… pero me temo que todavía quedo- _tos_ yo''. Kokabiel seguía con una mano agarrándose el esternón, pero rápidamente se puso en una pose ofensiva.

Rias probó de lanzar ondas de ki, y Akeno se concentró y le lanzó un trueno desde su dedo a Kokabiel, pero el ángel caído apenas sufrió daños leves. Con una sonrisa egocéntrica, se rió y casualmente se dirigió con algo de desprecio a Rias. ''Vaya equipo que tienes, Rias… Un espadachín que es el único sobreviviente de un experimento, una ex monja que traicionó sus propios ideales, un individuo que ni siquiera es un demonio y sin embargo tiene una sacred gear, una pequeña niña y por último la hija de Baraqiel… sencillamente espectacular''. Dijo el ángel caído con sarcasmo. ''Además, hay algo que tenía pensado contarles, quiero iniciar una guerra así que da lo mismo revelarlo ahora o no… Dios… ¡está **MUERTO!** ''.

Todos los miembros del club mostaron reacciones equivalentes de sorpresa, desconcierto y confusión total. Xenovia, Irina y Asia fueron las más sacudidas por todo ésto. La pelinaranja sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación, llorando, y Asia reaccionó de igual manera, y ambas chicas usualmente alegres se abrazaron consolándose mutuamente, mientras que Xenovia cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la mandíbula temblándole violentamente igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y ella sollozó levemente. ''N-no puede ser… estás… mintiendo…''.

''Es la verdad, por más que les duela… En la Gran Guerra, las 3 facciones perdieron muchas de sus fuerzas importantes, los ángeles caídos perdimos y los demonios perdieron muchos miembros de alto rango y de gran poder, aunque los demonios también perdieron a los cuatro Maous, reyes demonio, y los ángeles, bueno… Perdieron muchos arcángeles y también a Dios mismo… los dragones divinos también estuvieron involucrados en la pelea, pero luego no se los volvió a ver por mucho tiempo…''. Kokabiel explicó con regocijo, disfrutando de las reacciones adversas y tristes de sus enemigos.

Trunks ensanchó los ojos en señal de sorpresa leve. ''¿Dios… muerto?... eso tiene… sentido, por más que no lo pueda creer''. Sus oídos saiyajin oyeron el llanto de las chicas, y su ira regresó más intensamente que antes. Se transformó en super saiyajin y se teletransportó delante de Kokabiel, y lo ahorcó con fuerza. '' **Si quieres vivir, más te vale que suceda un milagro o que las chicas dejen de llorar…** ''.

Justo entonces, Trunks sintió un ki considerablemente poderoso detrás de él, mucho mayor al de Rias y los demás por lo menos, pero todavía muy inferior al de él mismo. El saiyajin soltó al instante a Kokabiel, y se giró a ver al poseedor de dicho ki.

El sujeto en cuestión tenía una gran armadura blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo y que resplandecía con la pálida luz de la luna, y estaba flotando en lo alto del cielo al igual que Trunks y un apenas consciente Kokabiel.

''Con que al fin nos encontramos, Saiyajin Emperador Rojo… Veo que has acabado con este problema con facilidad, y eso me impresiona, aunque debo pedirte que por favor no mates a este sujeto, Azazel me ordenó traerlo con vida, dentro de lo posible…''. El recién llegado expresó en una voz serena.

''¿Quién eres?''. Preguntó el super saiyajin, cruzando miradas con el recién llegado, cuyos ojos no podían verse y en cambio, unos agujeros como de casco de armadura brillantes de color blanco respondieron a los ojos turquesa verdoso de Trunks.

''Mi nombre es Albion, Vanishing Dragon, y resido en la Sacred Gear de este tipo''. Respondió una voz ronca y profunda, mientras el guantelete en el brazo izquierdo del individuo brilló de color verde cada vez que hablaba.

''¿Vanishing Dragon, el Dragón Emperador Blanco?, así que… si está aquí después de todo''. Xenovia había oído leyendas e historias durante su paso por el vaticano y de otros miembros de la Iglesia, pero nunca creyó que fuesen del todo ciertas.

''En efecto… me gustaría quedarme un rato más y poner a prueba nuestras habilidades, pero el tiempo apremia, y además es obvio que tu saldrías victorioso en este encuentro… Pero ya nos encontraremos otra vez… Entrenaré duro para superarte, ¡haz lo mismo, mi archirival!''. El misterioso sujeto con la armadura blanca extendió su mano para que Trunks le cediera a Kokabiel, y el saiyajin con un gruñido accedió, y el tipo de la armadura soltó una pequeña risa. ''Nos veremos pronto, ¡adiós!''. Y tan pronto como hubo llegado, se fue, desapareciendo en una especie de portal.

Trunks alzó ambas manos al cielo, y lanzó un Finish Buster, destruyendo la barrera mágica por completo. En unos instantes descendió y se destransformó, y corrió presuroso a reunirse con los demás. Sona, Tsubaki, y todos los miembros de la nobleza de la primera mencionada acudieron rápidamente al encuentro también.

''Eso estuvo cerca, una vez más Trunks nos ha salvado a todos''. Rias miró a su siervo, quién se sonrojó levemente y agachó la cabeza.

''N-no fue nada, digamos que lo hice por todas ustedes porque las quiero mucho… **¡EN UNA BUENA FORMA DIGO!** ''. Trunks sacudió las manos desesperadamente tratando de excusarse, y todas rieron dulcemente ante su torpeza.

''Bien, Trunks Briefs-san, agradezco… que nos hayas ayudado, pero… me temo que la escuela quedó hecha un desastre''. Sona señaló varios cráteres, una sección del bosque, lo que quedaba del gimnasio y el edificio principal de la escuela medio demolido. ''En serio, a veces creo que los saiyajin solo saben luchar, comer y… h-hacer…''. Sona se sintió avergonzada al sonar tan poco profesional. ''N-nada, ¡Tsubaki!. ¡arreglemos todo esto antes de que lleguen los alumnos!''. La pelinegra de anteojos recibió una respuesta afirmativa de su segunda al mando.

''¿No necesitas ayuda Sona?, después de todo es nuestra… ejem… mi culpa todo este desastre''. Trunks se ofreció, sonriendo amablemente.

'' _Que buenos modales… y contrasta mucho con esa personalidad agresiva en batalla… una mezcla de rasgos humanos y saiyajin… que curioso_ ''. Sona se quedó pensativa, y al ver que Trunks estaba chasqueando los dedos en frente de su rostro, ella sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. ''N-no gracias, esto es trabajo del consejo estudiantil, aunque tu ayuda es agradecida, Trunks Briefs… me guardaré… el favor para más tarde''. Sona sonrió para sus adentros triunfantemente. '' _Rias no me lo podrá negar… ay, ¿qué demonios me pasa?, ¡no debo pensar así!_ '' **.**

''Como quieras entonces Sona, gracias por tu ayuda. Nos veremos pronto, amiga''. Rias se dio media vuelta, y su grupo la siguió.

''Espero poder luchar contra ti en un rating game en el futuro Rias, ¡no perderé!''. La pelinegra de anteojos gritó desde lejos, mientras que Rias respondió con un rostro confiado y un saludo con la mano.

Mientras caminaban marchándose, Kiba suspiró, pensativo. ''No sé si todo se terminó ya… todavía hay gente que está prolongando la investigación de ese-''.

''Oye Kiba, que buena espada amigo, ¡y ni hablar de tu poder!, rompiste tus límites verdaderamente''. Trunks le dio una palmada a su amigo en la espalda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. ''Esto definitivamente se acabó, no te preocupes más Kiba, todos hicimos mucho hoy, nos merecemos un descanso''.

Asia y Koneko miraron preocupadas a Kiba, y él les aseguró que no volvería a irse. Trunks analizó la expresión de su alumno. '' _Parece feliz de estar con nosotros de nuevo, me da gusto que haya vuelto, definitivamente me siento como Gohan en este momento y como si él fuera yo hace un par de años… que vueltas que da la vida_ ''.

''Yuuto… Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, y también lograste adquirir el Balance Breaker, como tu maestra, estoy orgullosa de ti''. Rias asintió con la cabeza, afirmando sus palabras.

Kiba se arrodilló y apoyó su espada en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha. ''¡Presidenta!, los traicioné a todos, me fui, los abandoné en un momento tan crucial, no merezco estar aquí de nuevo… lo siento''.

''Sin embargo, regresaste, y nos ayudaste a todos, eso es más que suficiente… vengaste a tus amigos incluso, y ellos te perdonaron también, es más, yo diría que nunca tuviste la culpa de nada, como bien reflexionó uno de ellos. No dejes que sus sentimientos se pierdan en vano, Kiba… Gracias… por todo''. La pelirroja abrazó a su espadachín rubio, agradecida.

Trunks, por alguna razón que él no pudo comprender, sintió unos celos increíbles como su odio por los androides. ''¡KIBAAAAAAAA!, ¡ALÉJATE DE RIAS-SAMA!''. El saiyajin frunció el ceño, y se puso en una pose de lucha.

''¿Trunks-san?, ¡l-lo siento, maestro!, ¡no me mates!''. Kiba se separó de Rias y sacudió las manos en señal de defensa, corriendo y alejándose de un furioso Trunks que le lanzó débiles pero cuantiosas bolas de ki.

''¡Kiba!, ¡Trunks!, ¡vengan los dos y deténganse de inmediato!''. Rias les ordenó seriamente, y ambos obedecieron. ''Gracias… ahora, Kiba, ¿serías tan amable de darte vuelta e inclinarte?''. Rias elevó su ki y un aura roja y negra la rodeó, y su voz se volvió algo más profunda.

''¡Ja!, prepara tu trasero para mil azotes, Kiba''. El saiyajin sonrió, victorioso, y soltó una risa por la sorpresa de Kiba, quién palideció y tragó saliva.

''Trunks, tu tampoco te salvas''. Rias alzó su otra mano, y en ambas tenía energía blanca preparada ya.

''¡No, espera Rias, por favor, ¡AAAAAAH!''. Ambos guerreros fueron castigados, aunque Trunks no sintió casi nada que digamos, el que la sacó peor en serio fue Kiba. Luego de un rato, cada uno se marchó a su casa, y Rias dispuso que mañana se reunirían como siempre.

XXXXX

 ***AL DÍA SIGUIENTE***

''Hola, saiyajin emperador rojo''. Xenovia saludó a Trunks, mirándolo con una expresión similar a la de Vegeta.

''¿Xenovia?, ¿qué haces aquí?''. Trunks miró a la derecha de la peliazul, y se encontró con alguien más también. ''¿Irina?''.

''¡Buen día, Trunks-san!~~''. La pelinaranja exclamó alegremente.

''¿Eh, qué hacen las dos aquí?, ¿presidenta, qué significa todo esto?''. Trunks se volteó a ver a una sonriente Rias.

''Ellas son las nuevas adiciones al Club de Investigación Oculta y a mi nobleza también, dos caballeros que hacen una magnífica adición a mi clan''. Rias explicó brevemente, tomando un sorbo de té.

''¿Pero, eso significa qué?- ¡AH!''. Trunks casi se cayó de su asiento de la sorpresa.

Xenovia e Irina desplegaron sus alas y las replegaron en un instante para enfatizar lo que dijo Rias. ''No creo que haya sido la mejor idea… ¿odié toda mi vida a los demonios, pero ahora en mi desesperación me uní a ellos?, ay… Dios, por favor ilumina- ¡AH!''. La peliazul se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, y su compañera rió por lo bajo.

''Ay… pobre de Xenovia-chan, por favor, Dios, haz que ella no se sienta mal, ¡AY!~''. La pelinaranja también se masajeó la sien por el dolor espontáneo.

Mientras Trunks se recomponía de su shock, ambas espadachines ex-devotas a la Iglesia se acercaron a ambos lados del distraído saiyajin.

''A partir de mañana, ambas estaremos en segundo año A, el mismo curso contigo, Trunks-san~''. Xenovia trató de imitar a Irina en la última parte, hablando dulcemente.

''¿Quéeeeee?''. Trunks casi se cae otra vez, pero se chocó con Irina, que estaba detrás del sillón, y la cabeza del pelilavanda terminó hundiéndose en dos suaves y grandes cojines.

''¡Ah, no tan fuerte, Trunks-senpai!~''. Irina lo empujó un poco, pero la verdad es que ella quería acostumbrarse a gozar de ésto.

Trunks, para tratar de distraerse un poco, se dirigió a Xenovia. ''¿Cómo convenciste a Irina de que venga también?, yo creí que tenía una fe tan o incluso más sólida que tú''.

''Yo puedo, ahhhnnnn~... responder eso…''. Irina abrazó a Trunks por detrás, presionando sus pechos contra su espalda. ''Enviamos los fragmentos de la excalibur que destruiste a la sede de la Iglesia, y tuve una charla digamos… profunda con Xenovia, y al tener en cuenta el hecho de que Dios… está… ya sabes que… no dudé en seguir a mi mejor amiga aquí, ya que no quiero dejarla sola. Todo gracias a que estuve consciente y presente durante la batalla, gracias a que me salvaste, Trunks-senpai, así que a partir de ahora, espero poder estar más tiempo contigo~~''.

En eso Bulma asoma la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. ''¡Ah, así que ya llegaron las chicas, queridas, como las extrañé, deben estar hambrientas después de todo lo que pasó, hice unos pasteles y algunos muffins que seguro les encantarán, TRUNKS, déjales algunos por el amor de la decencia!''. La peli celeste blandió su cuchara de madera en el aire para hacer énfasis, y todos estallaron en una cálida carcajada. Las cosas no podían ponerse mejor.

'' _Lo que me faltaba, dos chicas más con las que lidiar, no es tan malo después de todo… aunque, ¿algún día tendré que escoger solo a una?, no sé si podré lidiar con eso… cada vez las quiero más a todas… Rayos, necesitaré que el cabeza hueca de papá me dé algunos consejos…_ ''. Trunks reflexionó, mientras contemplaba con la mente ausente a su madre y amigos disfrutar.

XXXXX

N/A: Así que ahí les va otro capítulo terminado, volvimos a hacerlos un poco más largos, hay que pasar las MÁS DE OCHO MIIIIIL palabras de nuevo xd. Un saludo a todos queridos lectores, nos veremos pronto. Se despide de ustedes el equipooooo xd.


	16. Capítulo 16

Una nueva vida

Un fanfic crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DxD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz, Karnyfex. Ilustraciones y escritura adicional por Nexus9871.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675, TADEUZ, KARNYFEX Y NEXUS9871, EN NUESTROS CARÁCTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. TAMPOCO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE CUALQUIER MARCA QUE EXISTA EN LA VIDA REAL Y MENCIONEMOS ACÁ.**

Sinopsis: Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

 **N/A:** ¡Hola a todo el mundo!, ¿cómo andan?, esperamos como siempre que anden bien queridos lectores. Les traemos el capítulo 16 hoy, y nos tomamos un pequeño descanso de las peleas luego del cierre del Arco de la Excalibur iluminada por la luz de la luna (pinche título más largo no podían haberle puesto, se mamaron los creadores de highschool dxd). Pero antes de empezar, como siempre, las respuestas a sus reviews:

El solitario: pues obvio lo elegimos por algo, para desarrollar su personalidad y hacerlo evolucionar conforme pasan los capítulos, además con la boosted gear, entrenando constantemente, y los zenkais ya pronto superará al SSJ2, alcanzará el 3, pero no de un capítulo al otro.

AnthonySpace: Nos alegra que te guste la historia amigo xd.

TuffleBabyVegeta, UltraMysticGohan, GokuBlack2020, townsend08, blake05, wwethebeast2k15 and all of you guys: yea trunks beat the crap out of kokabiel as well and he had plenty of funny situations but now rest for a bit as well. And cheers to you all as well guys.

Nadaoriginal: nos alegra que te haya gustado amigo xd. La verdad es que sí, quedó bastante bien Trunks de esa manera en lugar de haber presumido y todo eso.

Guest: Vos sos una basura, idiota mental descerebrado hijo de mil putas, ¿por qué no te tiras a un pozo lleno de ácido y te mueres lentamente así tienes algo mejor que hacer en vez de leer nuestra ''basura'' de historia?, weón conchetumare.

El brayan: Tenemos más mente y creatividad que tú amigo, eso dalo por seguro ;), pero déjanos decirte algo. ¡NO, NO QUISIMOS PONERLO CON OTRA FACCIÓN, LO PUSIMOS CON LA DE RIAS PORQUE SE NOS DIO LA PUTA GANA DE LOS HUEVOS!, ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA?, ¿SÍ?, BUENO, VETE EN UNA TORTUGA A LA MIERDA SI ES ASÍ. ¿QUIÉN MIERDA ERES PARA VENIR Y HABLARNOS DE ESA MANERA?, irrespetuoso hijo de perra, vete al carajo, retrasado mental.

SantoryuSekai: Fuck if I know bruh, but you know, there's still a crapton of fics of this kind both ''creative'' or however the shit you wanna call them, and in english as well, so you can go and enjoy them. U wanna flame this fic or just wanted to comment that?

(a nuestros lectores que si tienen cerebro y critican constructivamente les pedimos disculpas por eso de más arriba).

Bueno, por último les tiramos unos niveles de poder, que igual a estas alturas no sé si los leen o no xdxd.

Trunks: 20.000.000 (base), (SSJ 1), (SSJ2)

Rias: 70.000 (base), 100.000 (máximo)

Bulma: 25.000

Akeno: 64.500 (base), 93.500 (al máximo).

Kiba: 57.000 (base), 70.000 (máximo).

Koneko: 10.000 (base), 19.000 (al máximo). 24.000 base, 36.000 (máximo) después del entrenamiento.

Vegeta: 18.750.000 (base), 937.500.000 (Súper saiyajin). (SSJ2).

Vali: 870.000 (base), y en base a cuanto poder divida y obtenga de Trunks… hagan las cuentas sin usar números xd. También tengan en cuenta… bueno, que el Juggernaut Drive le aumenta mucho el poder base sin necesidad de robarle nada a nadie.

Ok, ahora que ya nos sacamos eso de encima, va el capítulo:

 ***Suena la intro de Highschool DxD New (osea, la segunda temporada xd) y aparece el título del capítulo junto con una imagen de fondo la cual es Trunks SSJ2 + Balance Breaker preliminar/temprano, no dominado por completo*.**

 **Capítulo 16: ¡Verano!, ¡chicas, trajes de baño, diversión!, ¡¿y… problemas?!**

" **¡GALICK-HOOOOOOOOO!** ". Ambos super saiyajines gritaron a la vez, con sus cuerpos inclinados a los costados girándolos hacia delante y lanzando ambos super ataques.

" **[¡BOOST!]** ". Trunks recibió un aumento de poder y obtuvo una gran ventaja, y pronto Vegeta se vio superado por el ataque.

El príncipe de los saiyajin cayó desde lo alto del cielo dónde estaban librando la intensa batalla, pero justo a tiempo se estabilizó y aterrizó perfectamente en la tierra.

Trunks lo siguió prontamente y ambos intercambiaron asentimientos, y Vegeta se marchó hacia la casa, estirándose. Trunks se quedó distraído viendo la figura marchante de su padre, así que era de esperarse que se sobresaltara cuando sintió un ki no muy lejos de él.

"¿Quién anda ahí?". Preguntó el primogénito de Vegeta, destransformandose.

"Tranquilo muchacho, solo estaba observando tu combate, soy Azazel, el líder de los Ángeles caídos".

Trunks asintió. "Había oído hablar de ti, es un gusto conocerlo, señor Azazel… dígame, ¿a qué vino?".

"He oído que recientemente te encontraste con Kokabiel y le diste una paliza, aunque eso es poco decir. Te agradezco mucho que hayas evitado una catástrofe, él ha sido castigado acorde a lo que hizo, y está encerrado en un cristal en las profundidades del inframundo, para siempre… perdón, me desvié del tema al que vine. Se que te has encontrado también con Vanishing Dragon… tu rival eterno. Solo debo decirte que tengas cuidado... y avisarte de otra cosa importante, en vista de los acontecimientos recientes, los líderes de las tres facciones han decidido que se lleve a cabo una reunión de emergencia para la paz... pronto sabrás más". El ángel caído suspiro, y se dio media vuelta. "Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto Trunks, cuídate muchacho".

El saiyajin se despidió con un asentimiento y un gruñido, antes de cavilar momentáneamente en sus palabras. " _Así que… Vanishing Dragon… mi rival… Debo hablar con Ddraig más a fondo sobre ésto_ ".

XXXXX

 ***AL DÍA SIGUIENTE****

Rias estampó su puño contra su escritorio con fuerza, pero aun así y todo conteniéndose, por lo que solo dejó una leve marca en el ébano negro del mueble.

''¡¿Así que el líder de los ángeles caídos trató de irrumpir en _MIS_ asuntos e incluso se atrevió a tratar de ponerle una mano encima a mi preciado Trunks?!''. La pelirroja espetó, furiosa.

''Presidenta, ¿es cierto que habrá una reunión pronto en la ciudad?''. Koneko preguntó, levantando la vista de su helado y mirando a Rias.

''Sí, me enteré hace poco. Los líderes de las 3 facciones discutirán como funcionarán de ahora en más sus relaciones''. Rias suspiró, y miró a Trunks, quién estaba a su derecha. El saiyajin sonrió y le frotó la espalda, susurrándole algo ininteligible en el oído que aparentemente sirvió para tranquilizarla, dado que ella se apoyó levemente sobre él.

''Entonces el conflicto contra Kokabiel afectó las relaciones entre los tres bandos, ¿verdad?... solo espero que todo se resuelva de manera pacífica…''. Xenovia suspiró, cruzada de brazos.

''Me encontré con Azazel ayer mientras entrenaba con papá, me advirtió del Vanishing Dragon, así como también de esta reunión…''. Trunks se cruzó de brazos, y se puso serio como en pocas ocasiones lo hacía.

''Trunks… esto podría ser serio, él podría tratar de convencerte de unirte a él o algo así y me preocupa". Rias miró al medio saiyajin preocupada y angustiada.

"Tranquila, no pasará nada, mi voluntad es inquebrantable y mi lealtad es únicamente hacia ti, y hacia ustedes". El guerrero le apoyó sus manos en los hombros a la pelirroja y le dio un beso en la frente. Rias inconscientemente lo abrazó, resguardandose en el torso de Trunks.

"Gracias Trunks…". La pelirroja se separó y se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención del grupo. "Hoy nos tomaremos el día libre, ¡vamos a ir a nadar chicos!, así que prepárense y nos vemos en la piscina de la academia".

Todos se despidieron momentáneamente y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares para prepararse.

Trunks voló a su casa junto con Rias y Asia, llegando en unos minutos nada más. Cruzaron los tres la puerta y las chicas se apuraron a la habitación de Trunks, mientras el saiyajin se quedó abajo.

" **¡Mamaaaá, ya llegamos!,** ¡y ya nos vamoooos!". Trunks gritó, mientras subía él también las escaleras. Se detuvo a medio subir y se apoyó en el pasamanos al ver a su madre en la parte baja de la escalera.

"¡Hola hijo!, ¿a dónde van?".

"Vamos a tomarnos el día libre por ahí Bulma-san, ¿quieres venir junto con Vegeta-san?". Rias bajó las escaleras y con un bolso al hombro, abrazó a Trunks por la espalda.

"¡Ay, querida!, ¡eso sería fantástico!, ¡déjame avisarle a Vegeta y las acompañamos!, **¡VEGETA!** ". Bulma se volteó y miró hacia adentro de la habitación de gravedad.

"¡Ya voy mujer!". El príncipe de los saiyajin abrió la puerta de la cámara de gravedad, y suspiró aliviado luego de acostumbrarse a la gravedad normal. Se destransformo de super saiyajin 2 a su forma base y se estiró el cuello. "¿Qué pasó?".

La peliazul abrazó a su esposo por el costado, haciendo una leve mueca de disgusto por el olor a sudor y transpiración del saiyajin. ''¿No querrías tomarte tan solo un día de descanso de tu intenso entrenamiento?, ¡vamos Vegeta!, ¡por favor!, ¡NO se te ocurra darme una respuesta de esas como ''uuuuh tengo que entrenar'', ''uuuh esas son cosas tontas de terrícolas!''. Bulma zarandeó a su esposo, quien suspiró, con una gota de sudor estilo anime cayéndole por un lado de la cabeza, y luego asintió con un gruñido de resignación.

''¡Fantástico, pues vámonos entonces, Asia, Raynare, bajen de una vez!''. Rias esperó unos momentos y una vez que todos estuvieron listos, se teletransportaron a la escuela.

XXXXX

 ***EN LOS VESTIDORES***

Trunks se ató el pantalón corto púrpura, y se estiró los músculos, y levantó la cabeza al oír que Kiba lo llamaba.

"Trunks, maestro, sé que puede sonar repentino o raro que diga ésto pero… yo estoy en deuda contigo, pasamos muchas cosas juntos y me salvaste y ayudaste muchas veces, e incluso me volví mucho más fuerte de lo que me habría vuelto por mi cuenta. Es por eso que yo juro que voy a luchar junto a ti, pase lo que pase". El espadachín rubio hincó una rodilla en el suelo, y bajó la cabeza.

Después del solemne juramento de su amigo, Trunks sonrió, y le puso una mano en el hombro a Kiba y lo miró, sonriendo confiado. "Gracias Kiba, eres el mejor, ahora, ¡levántate amigo!". Con la otra mano, el saiyajin ayudó al joven demonio a ponerse de pie.

"Hmph, ¡Trunks!, ¡Kiba!, vamos de una vez". Vegeta les ordenó, desde el otro lado de la habitación, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la puerta.

Salieron y se encontraron con las chicas. Vegeta y Bulma se acostaron en unas sillas reclinables, y los demás se dispusieron a limpiar la piscina.

"¡Iuuuugh!, ¿por qué nuestro club tiene que hacer esto?". Irina se quejó, tapándose la nariz por el olor del agua podrida.

"En realidad esto es trabajo de Sona y el consejo estudiantil, pero nosotros lo haremos éste año para devolverles el favor por su ayuda en el asunto de Kokabiel". Rias explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, ¿entonces que esperamos?, ¡vamos!". Trunks enérgicamente alzó sus manos, y rápidamente todos se pusieron a trabajar.

Vaciaron la piscina en unos minutos y luego frotaron y limpiaron con vigor las paredes y el fondo, y en unos minutos terminaron con todo.

"Bueno Trunks, nosotras nos vamos a cambiar, no hagas desastre mientras no estamos por favor". Rias le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó detrás de Asia, Akeno, Koneko y Raynare.

Trunks y Kiba se quedaron parados viendo como se marchaban, y entonces el saiyajin miró a su discípulo y se puso en una pose de pelea. "Cuando tu quieras Kiba".

" **¡SWORD BIRTH!** ". El caballero rubio se lanzó al ataque con una espada ya en sus manos, y Trunks con suma facilidad la detuvo con un solo dedo. El esfuerzo era visible en el rostro de Kiba, quien gruñó y atacó de nuevo a Trunks lanzándole múltiples estocadas, y el saiyajin apenas cedió terreno, pero Kiba se dio cuenta de este progreso, y terminó su asalto con una ráfaga de ki a quemarropa, que Trunks desvió con un manotazo justo a tiempo y le dio un puñetazo al espadachín en la mejilla derecha, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros hasta que Kiba se frenó.

Jadeando, el caballero rubio desmaterializó su espada y se frotó la mejilla derecha. "Te hice… ceder terreno… ja… jaja".

Trunks sacudió la cabeza, y rió también. "Es cierto, pero aún así, aaaaaaaaaa-….". El hijo de Vegeta se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Asia. Se frotó la nariz con el puño, mentalmente maldiciendose.

La pelinegra alzó su mano, y se abrió un portal del que cayó agua hasta que la piscina se llenó por completo. Akeno, satisfecha con su trabajo, le guiñó un ojo a Trunks, quien tragó saliva y desvió la mirada hacia Rias.

"Muy bien, ¡nademos para alegrar nuestros corazones y relajar nuestro espíritu!". La pelirroja exclamó alegremente.

"¡Sí buchou!". Todos respondieron en unanimidad.

Trunks saltó varios metros al cielo, y cayó de cabeza como un experto en la piscina. Kiba lo imitó pero desde un trampolín haciéndolo adecuadamente. Raynare se lanzó en persecución de Trunks, y Asia y Koneko se quedaron fuera del agua, dudando.

Trunks salió a la superficie y sacudió la cabeza como un perro, acomodándose el cabello. Sintió que alguien se lo llevó por delante y se dio vuelta.

Raynare tenía dificultades para flotar, y Trunks con suma facilidad le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la acercó más a él. "Hey, hey, Raynare-chan, no tengas miedo, mírame a los ojos y no tengas miedo".

La ángel caída lo abrazó a propósito, regocijándose en la calidez y la robustez del saiyajin. "Mmmmmm, ¡podría acostumbrarme a ésto!".

Trunks le sonrió y la soltó lentamente. "Tengo ganas de nadar un poco, trata de mantenerte flotando así, mira". Y luego de unos intentos, la ángel caída se animó a nadar por sí misma, agradeciéndole al guerrero.

Trunks se quedó distraído mirando el cielo, flotando de espalda en la pileta, por lo que se llevó un susto cuando alguien le lanzó una pelota de playa y le cayó en la cara. Chapoteó y recuperó el equilibrio, y se giró a ver a las chicas, que todavía no se habían metido.

"¡Oye Trunks!, tengo algo que pedirte, acércate". Rias le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, señalando a Koneko discretamente.

Minutos después, la peliblanca se encontraba nadando, tomada de las manos de su hermano adoptivo mientras él la ayudaba.

"Hermanito… lo siento por hacerte pasar ésto… me da vergüenza no saber nadar…".

Trunks notó la expresión avergonzada de la nekomata, y sacudió la cabeza en negación. "No digas tonterías, Koneko-chan, todos no saben hacer algo, yo por ejemplo… no sé cocinar… o expresar mis… eeeh, emociones… creo''.

La expresión en el rostro de Koneko cambió instantáneamente y ella sonrió, y justo Trunks se dio la espalda contra el borde de la piscina, y ella terminó abrazada a él, acurrucándose contra su pecho y frotando su cabeza y ronroneando. Ella apartó su cabeza un momento y sonrió, sonrojada. ''Por más que seas un pervertido… o un tonto, aun así te quiero oni-chan''.

El saiyajin la abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento, y suspiró aliviado. ''No sé si eso me ofende o me halaga… digamos que me genera una emoción intensa y ya estuvo''.

Trunks salió del agua un segundo y acto seguido se lanzó de nuevo, tirando de una distraída Asia y haciéndola chillar de sorpresa, antes de caer ambos al agua. El saiyajin y una sonriente Asia nadaron juntos un buen rato, ante la envidia de Akeno, Rias y Raynare, y el apoyo de Koneko.

Un rato después, los únicos que quedaban en la piscina eran Kiba y Vegeta. El caballero rubio nadó como un profesional, con gorro y gafas puestos, mientras que el príncipe de los saiyajin se quedó flotando panza arriba, roncando como un animal.

Asia y Koneko se pusieron a tomar sol, mientras que Akeno y Raynare discutían animadamente sobre sus vidas pasadas, y Trunks se quedó contemplando el cielo con la mirada ausente. De repente la voz de Rias lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Suave y seductora, como si lo estuviera provocando. ''¿Oye Trunks, podrías alcanzarme el bronceador?~''. (Estamos cometiendo un cliché bastante odiado pero no me importa nada).

El guerrero peli lavanda tragó saliva y se acercó hasta ella. Se desparramó un poco en las manos y luego empezó a masajear la espalda de Rias, a lo que ella soltó un suspiro de placer. Trunks sonrió, y se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando ésto prontamente.

''Oye, Trunks~~, ¿no te gustaría poner un poco en mis pechos?~~~''. Ella se giró levemente y por sobre su hombro le guiñó un ojo al portador de la boosted gear.

El saiyajin se quedó procesando lo que ella había acabado de decir. '' _En sus pechos… ¿En sus pechos?... ¡¿EN SUS PECHOS?!, ¡nunca pensé que iba a oír palabras tan agradables!_ ''.

Rias frunció el ceño, pretendiendo estar enojada con él, y le dio la espalda, meneando su trasero a propósito, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el guerrero. ''O quizás en otra ocasión, ¡hm!''. Aunque Rias soltó una risilla ante la adorable reacción de protesta infantil de Trunks.

''¿Me parece a mí o Rias está enojada conmigo?, ¿será por algo de celos?, ¿será culpa mía?, ¿o de Akeno?, ¿o las demás?... ¡aaaah me duele la cabeza!, ¡y tengo hambre!... como me comería un buen- ¿sandwich de senos?''. Akeno y Raynare abrazaron repentinamente a Trunks por la espalda, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo reír por la tontería (pero aun así agradable) que se le había ocurrido.

''Dime, Trunks-kun… ¿acaso Rias no te dejó jugar con sus pechos?, ¿te está dejando insatisfecho?''. La híbrida ángel caída y demonio susurró en su oído derecho, mientras que Raynare, abrazando su otro lado, le mordió la oreja izquierda, enviando sensaciones de corriente y placer a través de la médula y la columna vertebral de Trunks.

''Pues nosotras dos podríamos dejarte hacer lo que quisieras con nosotras, después de todo, somos todas tuyas''. Ambas susurraron a la vez, mordiendo y lamiendo juguetonamente ambas orejas del saiyajin, y lo sintieron que se volvió de gelatina en sus brazos.

''¡Alto, Akeno, Raynare!, ¡Trunks es mío!''. Rias protestó, poniéndose de pie y con sus pechos descubiertos, haciendo que estos reboten y captando la atención del pelilila por un momento.

Akeno y Raynare hicieron lo mismo, pero Raynare se escudó detrás de Trunks, abrazándolo y temblando.

Rias estalló una de las plataformas de las que la gente se tira para hacer clavados, y Trunks pegó un saltito de la sorpresa. ''¿No crees que te estás excediendo, Akeno?''. Rias inquirió amenazante, cargando una bola de ki en su mano derecha.

Akeno sonrió con los ojos cerrados e invocó unos pequeños rayos. ''¿Por qué no lo puedo tener para mí?, no seas tan celosa Rias.

''¡Creí que odiabas a los hombres!, ¡HA!''. Rias lanzó el primer ataque, que chocó contra los rayos de Akeno creando una pequeña explosión que desconcertó a todos salvo Kiba, Trunks y Vegeta.

''¡Y tu dijiste que no estabas interesada en ellos, que todos eran iguales y que uno particularmente poderoso solo serviría para estar en tu clan y aumentar tu prestigio y nada más!''. Akeno replicó casualmente, pero ésto golpeó un nervio dentro de Trunks, y el saiyajin sintió una punzada en el corazón, que pronto lo hizo sentirse angustiado, e inmediatamente después furioso.

Se transformó en super saiyajin y se paró en medio de la trayectoria de ambos ataques cruzados, y habló con voz firme. ''Deténganse, por favor chicas... Se los suplico''. Unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, y su orgullo cedió a su lado humano.

Rias y Akeno, rápidamente dándose cuenta de lo que implicaba todo lo que dijeron, trataron de disculparse, pero fue inútil.

''Por favor, solo, no se maten entre sí… volveré en u-un rato''. El saiyajin saltó al cielo y alzó el vuelo, alejándose hasta los vestidores.

XXXXX

Trunks aterrizó en frente de los vestidores, y caminó hasta dónde sintió el ki de Irina y Xenovia. Suspiró, y se sentó en un escalón, con las rodillas hasta arriba del mentón y los brazos abrazándolas, mientras trataba de despejarse la cabeza. " _No pueden haber dicho eso a propósito, ¿por qué estoy tan alterado?, ella no lo habrá dicho con intención de lastimarme… como sea, más tarde lo hablaré, ahora es momento de disfrutar-_ ". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta detrás de él se abrió, y el saiyajin se giró a ver a Xenovia e Irina.

"Wow… chicas…". Trunks se quedó boquiabierto de la sorpresa.

Irina y Xenovia tenían puesto las dos el mismo bikini, cuya parte de arriba parecía _ligeramente_ más pequeña de lo necesario.

"¿Cómo me veo?". Preguntó secamente la peliazul del mechón verde teñido. "Nunca antes me había puesto un traje de baño, por lo que tomó algo de tiempo…".

"Xenovia-chan tiene razón, en la iglesia suele haber una especie de consenso generalizado con respecto al pudor". Irina apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera, guiñándole un ojo a Trunks.

"Y-ya veo… ¿con que por eso tardaron tanto, no?- ¡EH!". Ambas tiraron del semi saiyajin a la vez, y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Aprovechando la confusión del muchacho, lo empujaron hasta que Trunks tropezó, y cayó al suelo, sentado con la espalda contra la pared. Irina y Xenovia se agacharon y gatearon hasta él sugestivamente, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillando ligeramente.

''Trunks… desde tu pelea con Kokabiel… algo cambió dentro de mí… y desde que abandoné mi vida religiosa… decidí darme un nuevo objetivo en mi vida… uno más femenino y personal, así que… Trunks, ¿querrías… tener un bebé conmigo?''.

'' **¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?** ''. El peli lavanda gritó, incrédulo. ''¿¡Pero qué rayos dices, Xenovia!?''.

''Yo la ayudé a decidir esto, Trunks-san, yo también quiero llegar a tener algo más profundo contigo… por favor… _déjanos hacerlo contigo Trunks_ ''. Ambas terminaron diciendo a la vez, y se acercaron hasta estar cara a cara con el saiyajin. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se desataron el brasier, quedando con sus senos al descubierto y presionándolos contra el pecho de Trunks.

''S-supongo… que no estaría mal… Probar''. Trunks murmuró, cerrando los ojos, y el guerrero y ambas jóvenes se besaron apasionadamente, sus lenguas luchando todas contra todas. Trunks increíblemente ganó, y terminó dominando por unos momentos a ambas chicas, quienes se sometieron a Trunks, gimiendo y jadeando. Luego de unos momentos los 3 se separaron, y Xenovia tanteó la entrepierna de Trunks, y le desató el bermuda púrpura y se maravilló con la vista del miembro erecto de 21 centímetros del saiyajin. Irina y Xenovia ambas bajaron la cabeza y empezaron a lamer y chupársela a Trunks, quién echó la cabeza atrás y se permitió disfrutar un momento hasta que...

'' **¡TRUNKS BRIEFS!, ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!** ''. La voz de Rias se hizo oír, dado que está abrió de una patada la puerta, y suspiró de sorpresa, al igual que Akeno, Raynare, Asia y Koneko, al ver a Trunks con Irina y Xenovia.

''Rias-sama, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, solo trataba de que Trunks copulara conmigo e Irina''. Xenovia respondió inocentemente, encogiéndose de hombros y pasándose el puño por los labios. ''Osea, trataba de tener un bebé con Trunks''.

Todos se quedaron helados ante la respuesta. ''¿Tener/un/bebé?''. Repitieron palabra por palabra todas las demás chicas allí presentes, con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros.

''Eso es hacer trampa, Xenovia-chan, Irina-chan, ¡ara ara, la jugaron bien!''. Akeno con los ojos cerrados y su típica sonrisa soltó una risilla. Raynare asintió, murmurándole algo a Akeno

''¡Trunks-senpai!, ¡eso no es justoooo~!, ¿por qué me dejasté de lado, si sabes que si me lo pides yo haría… _eso_ contigo?''. Asia sacudió la cabeza desesperada y molesta.

''Hermano pervertido… te olvidaste de mí…''. Koneko lo miró medio como decepcionada, con ojos sospechosamente gatunos.

'' **Ya veo… con que trataste de hacer eso, ¿eh?... Ja… ja ja ja…** ''. El ki de Rias aumentó y un aura negra malvada apareció alrededor de ella, y su risa sonó algo siniestra, a la vez que ella se acercó amenazante hacia Trunks.

''N-no, ¡Rias, espera, por favor!, **¡ME DUEEEEEELEEEEEEEEE!** ''. El grito de dolor de Trunks se escuchó hasta en la piscina.

Kiba salió a la superficie, levantándose ligeramente las gafas de agua y mirando alrededor. Su mirada se cruzó con la de un Vegeta molesto por haber sido despertado repentinamente. Ambos se encogieron de hombros en señal de confusión.

XXXXX

 ***AL ATARDECER***

''Me duele… me duele… ¿por qué tenía que ser ahí… de todos lados… presidenta?''. Protestó débilmente el semi saiyajin, frotándose su dolorido miembro, el cuál había recibido una patada precisamente de parte de Rias.

''Trunks… ¿por qué eres tan pervertido?, no hacía falta que vayas a escondidas por ahí… podrías habérmelo pedido…''. Rias sacudió la cabeza en señal de decepción, con una voz que fingía estar lastimada.

''Vaya, con que las cosas están algo tensas aquí''. Una voz serena comentó desde detrás del grupo. Dicha persona se reveló en cuestión que era Sirzechs junto con Grayfia.

"Sirzechs-sama". Rias y los demás saludaron con respeto al mencionado, inclinándose levemente.

"Hola a todo el mundo". Sirzechs les devolvió el saludo, y todos se incorporaron nuevamente. "Oye Rias, no sé si te has enterado, pero en vista a los acontecimientos recientes, hemos decidido por unanimidad acelerar la reunión de los líderes de las tres facciones, y hemos elegido llevarla a cabo en este lugar".

"¿Aquí… en la Academia Kuoh?". Rias repitió, algo asombrada. "No estoy segura del todo con respecto a esto, pero teniendo a Trunks, no pasará nada".

"Me alegra oír eso, entonces con más razón la haremos aquí entonces".

"Oni-san, ¿qué haces en el mundo humano de todos modos?, deberías estar en el inframundo". Rias le preguntó a su hermano.

"No sé si recuerdas Rias-chan, pero pronto serán las clases abiertas aquí en tu escuela… así que ya sabes lo que significa".

La cara de la pelirroja mostró signos de preocupación. "No… ¡Nono!, **¡NOOO!** ".

"¡Sip!, así es, también vendrán nuestro padre y madre a verte además de mí, y me quedaré por unos días aquí en la tierra también".

Rias se quejó en voz alta y bufó, y se echó atrás en el sillón.

XXXXX

 ***UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE***

"Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar aquí, Bulma-san, Vegeta-san, se nota que son muy educados y corteses y eso se reflejó en el hijo que criaron". Sirzechs los cumplimentó, sonriendo cálidamente.

"Muchas gracias por haber venido, ¡nos encanta tenerte aquí!, ¡ten, te sirvo un poco más de cerveza!". Bulma le sonrió de vuelta, y le alcanzó una botella sin abrir.

Rias, molesta, le dió un codazo a Trunks y le increpó. "¿Por qué tuviste que invitarlo a quedarse en tu casa?... Es mi hermano pero… esto es algo incómodo… además que Bulma está actuando como si estuviera en confianza con él". Ella suspiró, y dejó caer la cabeza en señal de abatimiento.

"Tranquila, ella no tiene idea de quién _es_ realmente el hermano de la presidenta, creo… la ignorancia es la felicidad de los que no saben…''. Asia comentó tímidamente.

El saiyajin asintió frente a la observación de la rubia ex monja, antes de concentrarse en Rias. " _Ella se ve verdaderamente hermosa cuando se sonroja y se pone así… una adolescente normal…_ ". El saiyajin suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

Un rato después, el guerrero subió a su habitación, cansado. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Rias y su hermano discutiendo.

''¡¿Cómo que no podré dormir con Trunks hoy?!... ¡no puedes hacerme esto!''. Rias protestó, cruzándose de brazos.

''Solo será por esta noche hermanita, además hay algunas cosas que tengo que hablar con Trunks, mañana lo tendrás para ti sola, te lo juro''. El demonio de alto rango le aseguró a su hermana con voz tranquila.

Asia, quien estaba al lado de Rias, suspiró al mismo tiempo que su ama, derrotadas. Ambas chicas abrazaron a Trunks y se despidieron tristemente de él.

El saiyajin abrió el armario y buscó entre sus muchos juegos de armadura saiyajin y chaquetas y ropa, hasta encontrar un colchón, el cual lanzó junto con unas sábanas y colchas y una almohada. ''Sirzechs-sama, discúlpeme si esto no es… emmm… lo mejor, supongo que está acostumbrado a un trato más formal y todo eso en el inframundo''. Trunks se frotó la cabeza, saltando en su cama y acostándose.

Sirzechs suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. ''No hay nada porque disculparse Trunks, al contrario, es todo lo que esperaba, nunca me tratan así, en el inframundo todos esperan o que les dé favores y recompensas o que sea benévolo con ellos… lo único que desearía es no tener tanta presión por mi cargo actual… Trunks, escúchame, sólo llamame Sirzechs, ¿sí?, o puedes llamarme hermano si quieres, no me molesta''. Tras una breve pausa, él continuó. ''Oye Trunks, te tengo una pregunta, ¿qué crees que pasaría si usaras tu boosted gear y con tu increíble poder le dieras un boost a mi hermana… _en los pechos_?... ¡jajajaja!, es broma… pero deberías haber visto la expresión en tu cara… ayyyy amigo, bueno, que sueño, nos vemos mañana''.

Mientras Sirzechs rápidamente se durmió, Trunks se quedó con la expresión de entre sorpresa y ganas de querer intentarlo. ''No puede ser que mi mente se desconecte de la realidad tan fácil solo para pensar en estas idioteces… ¡aaaayyyy, necesito descargar mi energía urgentemente!''. Trunks se dio una bofetada antes de tratar de dormir él también.

Al día siguiente, Trunks, Asia y Xenovia se despidieron de Sirzechs y Grayfia, quienes se fueron juntos, y la pelirroja les dijo que se adelanten hacia el colegio. Asia y Xenovia se quedaron unos minutos charlando con Bulma, mientras Vegeta, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con la mirada posada en su único hijo, le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que se marche solo que era su oportunidad. Ambos se saludaron con un asentimiento mutuo, y el saiyajin se marchó corriendo.

En unos minutos llegó a la entrada de la escuela, y el hijo de Bulma sintió un ki notablemente fuerte, para ser de un demonio claro está. ''Vanishing Dragon''. Trunks se tensó, viendo a su enemigo sonreír confiado.

En un instante que pareció muy lento, Vali creyó haber sido tan rápido como para haber quedado en frente de Trunks con un dedo sobre su frente, pero en una décima de segundo, el saiyajin tenía el brazo izquierdo del peliblanco doblado en un ángulo incómodo, mientras que con su palma derecha le estaba apuntando a Vali en la frente con una bola de ki. ''¿Qué quieres?, ¿pelear?''. El guerrero peli lavanda preguntó, hosco, con su endurecida mirada de ojos azules fija en los ojos del portador de Albion.

''No tengo tiempo para eso, saiyajin emperador rojo, solo vine a pasear un rato de mi poco y nada tiempo libre disponible… pero ya me marchaba…''. Vali sintió el agarre de Trunks deslizarse poco a poco, y se frotó su brazo, mientras que con suavidad empujó las espadas de Xenovia y Kiba quiénes repentinamente aparecieron para sostenerlo sujeto. Lentamente se marchó, dándole la espalda al grupo. ''Espero que nos encontremos pronto y bajo mejores circunstancias, saiyajin, y entonces, te venceré''. Le advirtió a Trunks, antes de perderse de vista completamente.

XXXXX

 **N/A:** Disculpen si tardamos mucho con este capítulo xd, nos dio mucha paja terminarlo de una vez. Pero aquí está, ahora, ¡disfrutenlo! (? Dejen sus reviews y bla bla bla, nos vemos en el próximo, ¡bye!


	17. Capítulo 17 (MITAD DE 2DA TEMPORADA)

Una nueva vida

Un fanfic crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DxD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz, Karnyfex. Ilustraciones y escritura adicional por Nexus9871.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675, TADEUZ, KARNYFEX Y NEXUS9871, EN NUESTROS CARÁCTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. TAMPOCO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE CUALQUIER MARCA QUE EXISTA EN LA VIDA REAL Y MENCIONEMOS ACÁ.**

Sinopsis: Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

 **N/A:** _suspiro pesado_ … Hola de nuevo amigos, ¿cómo están?, esperamos que bien… porque nosotros no. Por lo menos, el equipo lo está, pero yo, octavio, no. Porque estoy de muy mal humor por dos idiotas de mierda a los que voy a poner en su lugar **YA.**

MIRÁ FLACO, ES FÁCIL LA COSA, si no te gusta la historia, metéte tu opinión super negativa criticona e insultante en el fondo del orto. Tus argumentos son una poronga, los de el brayan y el guest. Y les digo bien fácil porque. Primero, Trunks no se transformó en un Issei, él no _busca_ la perversión o situaciones así. Le llegan, de forma cómica, o a veces forzada, eso lo admito, pero eso es un tema aparte. Ahora, volviendo al tema. ¿Qué me bardeas con esas boludeces brayan?, ¿quién te conoce papá?, esta es mi historia y la de mi equipo, y no voy a dejar que por boluditos de mierda como vos (que critican como si ustedes fueran autores bestseller) se vaya al carajo mi trabajo duro de un año. Mirá las cifras pa', casi 15 mil vistas, casi 300 reviews, 17 capítulos de casi 100 mil palabras el total de la historia, 30 y pico de favoritos y followers. Ni siquiera tenés cuenta en este sitio. Si tenés huevos, vení y decime en la cara qué opinás de mi historia. La concha puta de tu hermana en tanga. Pero bueno, si ninguno de ustedes va a dejar más reviews, mejor para ustedes y para mí. Fiu… y otra cosa, si prestaran más atención se darían cuenta de que Trunks como ya dije **NO se volvió** un Issei, es más, desapareció de la historia ese personaje… literalmente. Las situaciones le ocurren a Trunks de forma cómica, aunque sea forzado, y su personalidad no cambió (por lo menos no dramáticamente) y lo mismo va para Bulma. Si no les gusta, jódanse, y si encima no les gusta y me critican de semejante forma descerebrada y que demuestra que mente tan cerrada y estúpida que tienen, jódanse tres veces más. Gracias y nunca vuelvan, hijos de mil puta. Y para su información, no tienen ni idea de mi vida privada, pero les aseguro que no me pajeo con Rias, y aún así si lo hiciera, ¿tienen un problema?, porque si es así, no me interesa, me chupa 52 mil huevos. Cómo ya dije, chau y váyanse a la mierda y nunca vuelvan. Vayan a hacerse coger por un traba. AH, y otra cosa más. Por algo los fanfics tienen resúmenes/summaries que dicen (en general) como van a ser las parejas (pairings) y cómo va a ser la historia. Si se hubieran fijado el pairing "(Trunks, Akeno H, Rias G) en nuestro fic, se habrían dado cuenta que no les iba a gustar, y se habrían ahorrado todo este desastre… ay dios que gente pelotuda como ustedes hay en este mundo. ¿Saben qué?, no me calenté al pedo para nada. Me dio algo de bronca que tuvieran la caradurez de criticarme cuando seguramente ustedes no hicieron un fanfic nunca. Pero por lo demás después me cagué de risa. Cómo se nota que nunca leyeron los detalles antes de leer un libro o historia posta para saber si les gustaba o no de antemano. Andá a buscarla al ángulo Armani. Bien adentro se las dejé. Seguro el que dejó review como brayan anónimo fuiste vos alucard, desde hace un tiempo que me tenés bronca, ¿no?

Ahora… _ajem_ después de ese descargo (rant) _._ Hola amigos, sean bienvenidos a otro capítulo más, ahora nos acercamos a otro punto importante en la trama, ya verán, todo se explicará durante el transcurso de este capítulo y el siguiente.

Dentro de poco, un capítulo para ser exacto xd, se viene algo muy bueno que cambiará radicalmente la trama (o más o menos xP).

Así que, antes de comenzar, aquí les van las respuestas a sus reviews:

nadaoriginal: Sí, estuvo cerca uwu, lástima que todo se detuvo :'c. Jeje, tranquilo, pronto todo se dará, tarde o temprano, la muert- digo, las cosas nos llegan a todos (? PD: gracias por tu apoyo como siempre viejo, te lo agradecemos.

TuffleBabyVegeta, GokuBlack2020, DBSFan4Life, UltraMysticGohan, both blakes, and everyone: thanks for your support as always guys and good day to you as well.

Los otros dos pelotudos ya les contesté, así que, nada, ¡empecemos con el capítulo de una vez!

 ***Suena la intro de Highschool DxD New (osea, la segunda temporada xd) y aparece el título del capítulo junto con una imagen de fondo la cual es Trunks SSJ2 + Balance Breaker preliminar/temprano, no dominado por completo*.**

 **Capítulo 17: ¡La observación de las clases comienza!, ¿dos ''enemigas'' aparecen?, ¡la llegada de N°21 y la Oscuridad Dorada!**

''Oye Ddraig, dime una cosa, ¿quién es realmente ese sujeto llamado Albion?''. Trunks reclinó un brazo detrás de su cabeza, y sostuvo su brazo izquierdo cerca de su rostro, en el cual se materializó el guantelete rojo con la ya tan familiar gema verde que brillaba cada vez que hablaba.

" **Hmmmmm… Esto es algo largo. Espero que tengas paciencia compañero. Hace muchos, muchos años, como ya tú sabes, los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios entraron en una gran guerra. Todo iba "bien", osea, no sufrieron tantas bajas por un tiempo, más allá de que suene mal que lo diga porque TODA guerra es mala. En fin, lo que sucedió fue que no sé porque tontería Albion y yo nos involucramos, luchando entre nosotros y causando un gran daño a las 3 facciones, hasta el punto de hacerlas estar… en peligro de extinción, por así decirlo. Entonces, una vez terminada la guerra por la tregua mutua, se pusieron de acuerdo los guerreros de rango alto restantes y nos sellaron a mí y a Albion en dos sacred gear diferentes, para que generación tras generación nuestros portadores humanos lucharan pero sin causar tanto estrago** ". Luego de esta explicación, Ddraig suspiró profundamente.

"Ya veo, ¿y esa transformación que él tenía?, con toda esa armadura blanca rodeándolo. Podría rivalizar con mi estado base al máximo poder, era bastante fuerte.

'' **Ese era su Balance Breaker dominado, tú también lo tienes, más o menos, ¿recuerdas la lucha contra esos dos androides?, ¿cuándo te convertiste en super saiyajin fase dos y lograste obtener un gran poder?, trata de recordar el aura roja que tenías también… sí, esa misma** ''.

''Entonces estamos destinados a pelear algún día… en ese caso, ¡no puedo esperar a que llegue!, ¡ese sujeto parece muy fuerte!''. Trunks se levantó de su cama con una sonrisa, ya alegrado y con energías para afrontar el día.

A Ddraig figurativamente se le cayó una gota de sudor. " **Aaaay, compañero, ¿por qué para los saiyajines todo gira alrededor de las tres "c"?, ¿comer, combatir, y las chicas?** ".

Este comentario hizo que Trunks se quedara en silencio, generando una carcajada por parte del dragón sellado. "Cállate Ddraig". El medio saiyajin frunció el ceño, pero no pudo evitar reírse también. Se vistió rápidamente, bajó a desayunar, y luego se marchó volando hacia la escuela, aterrizando discretamente en un claro no muy lejos de allí.

Una vez en el salón de clases, Trunks fue enfrentado por Xenovia, quién lo miró con una cara seria. Él alzó una ceja, esperando que ella hablara.

''Oye Trunks, lo siento por lo del otro día, no debería haber sido tan imprudente…''. Ella se disculpó, desviando la mirada momentáneamente. Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella apoyó firmemente sus manos en el escritorio. ''Es por eso que primero, quería que practiquemos con esto''. Para enfatizar lo que dijo, sostuvo en el aire cuatro condones.

Trunks se cayó de la silla con una gota de sudor gigante, mientras que Xenovia se encogió de hombros por su reacción, y se giró al ver que Asia se acercó hasta ellos. Sin mediar palabra, le alcanzó uno a la confundida ex monja, al tiempo que Trunks se puso de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza. El medio saiyajin le robó de las manos a Xenovia los tres paquetes, y se fue corriendo, dejando atrás el aula rápidamente y deambulando por la escuela hasta llegar a la entrada del club del ocultismo.

''Sona-san, Tsubaki-san''. Trunks hizo una leve reverencia cortés, antes de saludar también a Rias y Akeno. ''Presidenta, Akeno-san''.

''Ah, hola Trunks, justo estábamos hablando sobre tu encuentro con el Dragón Blanco''. Rias le informó, mirando a Sona.

''Rias me comentó todo, y que también sospecha que él parece tener vínculos con los ángeles caídos… Solo espero que no haga nada imprudente que haga peligrar la precaria estabilidad entre las 3 facciones…''. Sona dijo con un suspiro pesado.

''No se preocupen, ustedes saben que yo mantendré todo bajo control, no piensen en eso por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?''. Trunks les brindó una sonrisa reaseguradora, y las 4 chicas asintieron.

''Sí, y más aún teniendo en cuenta que pronto son las clases abiertas''. Comentó Akeno con una sonrisa como siempre. ''Por eso Rias-san está tan preocupada''.

''C-cállate Akeno, eso no me preocupa para nada, ¿q-qué tiene de malo que vengan… mis padres… a verme… aquí?''. Rias palideció, y tembló ligeramente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie y preocupó al medio saiyajin.

''Eso no es un problema, ¿qué tiene de malo que vengan?, mi padre seguramente estará como lo está siempre, y mi madre… se pondrá muy… hiperactiva''. Al híbrido saiyajin humano se le cayó una gota de sudor frío por la frente, y en ese momento de distracción Akeno se le apegó, tomando su brazo izquierdo e inmovilizándolo.

''Ara ara, es un alivio que estés bien de ese brazo ya Trunks… Porque si aun tuvieras algo de energía que necesites liberar… _estaría encantada de ayudarte_ ~~ ***ñam*** ''.

''¿Por qué… siempre… me-me-me muerdes… la orejaaa~?''. Trunks se volvió de gelatina, cediendo ante las provocaciones de Akeno, pero rápidamente se recompuso al sentir el ki de Rias aumentar peligrosamente.

Después de un largo día de clases, sumado al rutinario entrenamiento con Vegeta, Trunks terminó exhausto, y su único objetivo ahora era darse una buena ducha.

Con la armadura agrietada y volada en pedazos en algunas partes, el medio saiyajin bajó silbando las escaleras, y entró campante al baño.

"Aaaaah…. Nada como una buena ducha, necesito pensar un poco". Trunks lanzó su pechera destrozada y la camiseta azul a un costado. Tan distraído estaba que se llevó un susto cuando un chillido femenino de sorpresa lo trajo a la realidad.

"¡Asia!, ¡l-lo siento, no me fijé si estaba ocupado el baño y… no ví nada!". El medio saiyajin se dió vuelta, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Para peor, entró Rias al baño también, tarareando una canción aparentemente de cuna, y cubierta solo por un toallón."¡Ah!, ¿con qué tomaremos un baño los tres juntos, eh?". La pelirroja se mordió el labio, y soltó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, y sus grandes pechos rebotaron visiblemente. "Vamos Trunks, hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de pasar algo de tiempo contigo~".

El medio saiyajin se vio forzosamente arrastrado hasta la tina, aunque tampoco es que él quisiera (o pudiera) resistirse. Trunks cayó en la tina junto a ambas chicas, y al instante ambas se le encimaron.

''Asia, ¿podrías lavarme la espalda por favor?~~''.

''Sí buchou, ¡con gusto!''. La ex monja se puso a tararear mientras hacía ésto, y Trunks quedó cara a cara con Rias, quién lo miró seductoramente y le guiñó un ojo. El medio saiyajin tragó saliva y fue empujado hacia atrás gentilmente por Rias, quién se sentó sobre su regazo y lo besó en la frente, pasando sus brazos por detrás de él.

"Tenemos un buen rato para nosotros dos… ¡auch!, no tan fuerte Asia… nosotros tres quise decir…".

Trunks cedió ante el encanto de Rias, y se dejó llevar mientras ella suavemente lo frotaba en los brazos, torso, abdomen, y muslos. En un momento, el semi saiyajin se tensó, dado que Rias apretó con fuerza su miembro, y lo sacudió y frotó lentamente, mirando a Trunks y apreciando su reacción. A los pocos segundos, se detuvo, y miró de reojo a Asia, soltando una risilla e ignorando el quejido de protesta del saiyajin.

''Hoy es tu día de suerte Asia, Trunks es tuyo, y para asegurarme de que no se resista-''. La pelirroja empujó a Trunks y se sentó sobre su pecho, con su entrepierna cercana a la cara del medio saiyajin. ''Haz lo que te plazca Asia''.

''B-bueno… este… ¡aquí voy!- _***glub***_ ''. Asia, aunque con cierta duda, se metió todo el pene de Trunks en la boca, y ensanchó los ojos casi instantáneamente por reflejo. ''¡Mmmmmhmmm mhmmm mmm!''. Sus quejidos transmitieron una vibración al miembro de Trunks, quién gruñó en respuesta, pero fue acallado por Rias.

''¿Qué pasa Trunks?, tienes que soportar esto, apenas estamos comenzando''. La heredera del clan Gremory miró a su siervo más fuerte a los ojos mientras que tomaba su cabeza y la acercaba contra sus pechos, un hábito que hacía cierto tiempo el saiyajin no veía. ''Mmmmm… sí… aaaah, Trunks, ¡noh… los ch-chupes… tan fuerte!''.

Mientras tanto, Asia puso el pene ya completamente erecto de Trunks entre sus senos y acompañó con ellos el sube y baja de cada chupada, y lamió con inexperta pero enfervorecida energía el glande del hijo de Vegeta.

''D-debo… ¡re-sis-tir!, ¡pero… no- puedo… **MÁS!** ''. El portador de Ddraig se puso rígido y mordió con más fuerza el pezón de Rias, manchándose de algo de leche, y haciendo que Rias consecuentemente lo pegue más contra ella, a la vez que el saiyajin expulsaba varios chorros de semen espeso y tibio en la boca de Asia, quien tosió varias veces, tratando de deshacerse del pegajoso fluido blanco.

''Tanto… y tan caliente… Trunks, no sabía q-que e-eras capaz de ésto…''. Asia levantó la mirada y vio al saiyajin con algo de miedo, tragando saliva y retrocediendo.

''Eso fue… intenso, pero todavía… no estoy satisfecho…''. El saiyajin se levantó repentinamente, moviendo a Asia y Rias de en medio, y se acomodó, tirando de Asia y haciendo que ésta caiga contra él. ''Asia… si tu me lo permites…''.

''Pero tengo miedo Trunks… de que me lastimes''. Asia lo miró con algo de indecisión, pero un beso rápido del saiyajin en sus labios la hizo cambiar de opinión. ''Eso… me convenció un poco…''.

''Bueno, aquí voy…''. Trunks lentamente deslizó su miembro dentro de Asia, y al igual que con Rias hace un tiempo, sintió como si hubiera atravesado algo, y Asia le pellizcó la espalda y gimoteó levemente, pero unos instantes después Trunks comenzó a moverse y ella gimió, abrazando al saiyajin.

''¡Hey!, ¡¿y yo qué?!''. Rias exclamó molesta, haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos. Pero tan pronto como se puso furiosa, fue sorprendida por la intrusión de dos dedos que se deslizaron con fuerza dentro de ella, y tanto ella como la ex monja estuvieron a merced del guerrero medio saiyajin.

''Ah… ¡AH!, ¡TRUNKS!, ¡P-POR FAVOR N-NO PARES!''. Asia gritó entre gemidos, a la vez que el saiyajin con más y más vigor seguía penetrándola, y hacía lo mismo con Rias, llevando pronto a ambas mujeres cerca de su punto límite.

'' **¡AAAAHHHH TRUUUUNKS!~~** ''. Ambas chicas temblaron violentamente, sacando la lengua y con los ojos puestos en blanco, acabaron al mismo tiempo, y luego de unos segundos lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones agitadas.

''Eso fue… fantástiiiii-''. Trunks fue interrumpido por una sensación de placer extremo, dado que ambas chicas tomaron su miembro entre los pechos de ambas y lo lamieron lado a lado, y Trunks no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo más, y se corrió una segunda vez sobre los pechos y bocas de ambas, y luego cayó en la tina, abatido.

Los 3 se terminaron de bañar tranquilamente, y luego Trunks salió a su habitación, cruzando miradas con Vegeta, y el padre del medio saiyajin miró a su primogénito con curiosidad, pero luego siguió de largo con un ''¡hm!'' de indiferencia.

XXXXX

 ***AL OTRO DÍA, EN LA ESCUELA***

"Bueno alumnos, para la clase de hoy trabajarán con su imaginación, denle la forma que quieran al pedazo de arcilla que tienen delante de ustedes, y traten de no prestarle mucha atención al hecho de que están sus padres detrás de ustedes, grabándolos muy seguramente… Bien, comiencen''. El maestro se ajustó los anteojos y se sentó en su escritorio.

'' _Rayos, estoy muy distraído hoy, todos están trabajando tan rápido, tan creativamente, mira a Asia por ejemplo, seguramente estará haciendo una cruz, o algo así… Xenovia parece estar igual de confundida que yo, e Irina… Está haciendo una espada, que raro… Ay, si tan solo tuviera a Rias o Akeno para que me dieran una idea aunque sea… ¡Ey!, espera, se me ocurrió algo… creo_ ''. Trunks inconscientemente y sin mirar del todo lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a moldear el pedazo de arcilla marrón/gris oscuro que tenía en su escritorio, y unos minutos después levantó la mirada para ver que tenía a toda la clase alrededor de él mirándolo, las chicas con incredulidad y admiración, y los chicos con recelo y un odio increíble.

''¿Qué?''. El hijo de Vegeta lentamente bajó la mirada y vió lo que sus manos habían creado, y casi más se cae de la silla de la impresión. Delante de él había una perfecta réplica a escala del voluptuoso cuerpo de Rias, con cada curva y detalle perfectamente copiado, con su cabello largo hasta más abajo de la cintura mecido ligeramente por un viento invisible.

''¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!, ¡te doy cuatro mil yenes por eso!''. Una chica exclamó, extendiendo su brazo con unos billetes de la divisa japonesa.

''Olvídalo, ¡yo te daré 10 mil!''. Otra estudiante se sobrepuso, pero Trunks hizo oídos sordos, y se quedó embobado viendo lo que él había creado sin proponérselo.

Luego de que el murmullo fuese acallado (costó varios minutos de clase y mucha paciencia del profesor), Xenovia le dio un codazo suave a Trunks para llamarle la atención.

''Oye Trunks, ¿acaso todos los días pasa esto en la escuela?, ¿qué todos se divierten y se distraen?, parece más como un circo entonces''.

El saiyajin negó con la cabeza. ''No, pero esto a veces sucede, y en mi opinión es algo divertido, que sirve como para distendernos un poco de tanto estudio y demás cosas…''.

Al finalizar la hora de clase, Trunks se marchó al recreo caminando lo más rápido posible, y sin nada mejor que hacer, se dirigió al club del ocultismo, decidido a entregarle a Rias su obsequio. Al llegar, Trunks se encontró a la pelirroja charlando con Akeno y con Sona y Tsubaki.

''Hola chicas, Akeno, buchou, ¿qué tal todo?''.

''Saludos, Trunks…''. Sona le contestó, ajustándose los anteojos. Su segunda al mando asintió en señal de respuesta al saiyajin.

''Ara ara, ¿ya nos extrañanabas, Trunks-kun?''. Akeno se preguntó en voz alta, soltando una risilla.

''Hola Trunks, ¿qué sucede?, ¿tienes algo que mostrarme?, por lo que veo, me parece que sí…''. Rias sonrió y señaló detrás del medio saiyajin, quien se hizo el tonto y desvió la mirada hacia un lado mientras inadvertidamente extendía sus manos hacia adelante.

''Bueno, pues… t-tengo esto que hice para ti Rias, no sé si… te gustara… ojalá que sí''. El hijo de Vegeta se sonrojó, y evitó mirar a la joven a los ojos.

Rias y las demás chicas, por su parte, abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, Rias siendo la más sorprendida por todo. ''Wow… Trunks, es… perfectamente idéntica a mí, ¡ME ENCANTA!''. La pelirroja abrazó a Trunks con un brazo mientras sostenía la réplica en miniatura de sí misma, y le doy un sonoro beso a su siervo en la mejilla. '¡'Gracias _*muack*_ muchas muchas gracias _*muack*_ Trunks!~''.

''Ara ara, se nota que conoces a la perfección el cuerpo de Rias, Trunks-kun, un día de éstos podrías hacer uno para mí también, podría ser tu musa inspiradora… posando desnuda para ti, podrías tocar un poco también…''.

''Chicas, por favor, no empiecen… hey, esperen, ¿qué es ese alboroto?''. Trunks señaló a una multitud de alumnos que corría a gran velocidad hacia el salón de gimnasia, y rápidamente él y las cuatro chicas salieron a ver qué sucedía.

Dentro del se encontraron con que había una chica sospechosamente parecida a Sona, vestida de maho shojo (una chica mágica), blandiendo un cetro de un metro y algo de alto e ignorando que tenía a unas cuantas decenas de chicos fotografiándola.

''Miren, esa chica está vistiendo un cosplay de Milky Spiral Seven Alternative''.

''Ara, parece que sabes mucho de esto Trunks, ¿cómo sabes de qué anime es?''.

''Hice un par de contratos con un cliente… digamos… especial''. Trunks se encogió de hombros y luego miró al escenario, en el cual estaba parado Saji echando a los alumnos y al fin habiendo logrado hablar con la joven con el cosplay.

''¡Sona-chaaaan!, ¡al fin te encuentro hermanitaaaaa!~''. Exclamó alegremente la pelinegra del cosplay, quien saltó del escenario y corrió a abrazar a su confundida y sorprendida hermana. ''¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!, ¡debemos pasar tiempo juntas, y luego tendremos algo de acción yuri!, ¿eh?, ¿por qué pones esa cara?''.

Sona se ajustó los anteojos luego de empujar a su hermana mayor ligeramente. ''Hermana, por más que estoy muy contenta de verte aquí, me temo que no puedo permitir que estés vestida así y mucho menos que actúes de forma tan infantil''.

''Muuuuu, ¡que mala hermana menor!''. Serafall se dió vuelta y se encontró con Rias y su séquito. ''¡Ah, Rias-chan, ha pasado tanto tiempo!, ¿cómo has estado?''.

''Bastante bien, gracias a tus esfuerzos, y los de mi hermano, pero principalmente los de mi nobleza también… y cabe destacar lo que hizo por mí aquel chico de allá''. La pelirroja miró de reojo al saiyajin, quien le apareció un signo de pregunta gigante en la cabeza.

''¿Con qué él es el portador de Ddraig?, ¿aquel cuyo poder hizo temblar a todo el inframundo?, es mucho más apuesto de cerca, es una lástima que ya lo hayan reclamado''. Serafall hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos y bufando. ''Pero bueno, en fin, es un gusto conocerte Trunks, y también fue un placer verte de nuevo a ti Rias, y a los miembros aquí presentes de tu nobleza, son muy fuertes por lo que oí-''. La demonio de clase suprema se dio vuelta al ver que su hermana se marchaba rápídamente. ''¡Espera, Sona-tan, no te vayas tan rápido!''.

Saji salió corriendo detrás de su ama y la hermana mayor de la misma, con sus voces gritando a lo lejos sonando cada vez más y más distantes. Trunks se rascó la nuca y preguntó en voz alta. ''¿Así de _profesional_ es un demonio supremo, uno de los cuatro maous?''.

''Serafall no es la única que se comporta así, y todo esto tiene una explicación''. Akeno le respondió con su típica cara sonriente con los ojos cerrados. ''Los demonios supremos tienen muchas responsabilidades, por lo que en cualquier ocasión que tienen para relajarse y visitar a sus familiares y distenderse, su personalidad se pone muy alegre, yo diría que _demasiado_ ''.

''Mi hermano también es así, que dolores de cabeza y vergüenza que me hace pasar… solo espero que por lo de las clases abiertas no se ponga muy denso estando aquí''.

Rias, Trunks, Akeno y Asia volvieron al edificio principal de la escuela, y se encontraron con Bulma, Vegeta, Sirzechs y otro tipo de cabello rojo con un traje blanco, muy parecido al hermano mayor de Rias.

''Trunks, ¡por aquí hijo!''. Bulma le hizo señas a Trunks moviendo las manos, llamando su atención.

''Ah, Trunks, un gusto verte de nuevo, muchas gracias por cuidar de Rias, no sé si me recuerdas dado que nos vimos muy brevemente cuando estuviste en el inframundo, soy el padre de Rias, Zeoticus''.

''N-no fue nada señor Gremory, el g-gusto fue mío d-de luchar por ella''. Trunks se frotó la nuca, y Rias se apoyó en su hombro, o mejor dicho, hasta donde le llegaba de altura. ''De todos modos, papá, mamá, ¿qué hacen aquí?''.

''Nos encontramos con ellos dos en el pasillo, y entonces nos pusimos a charlar y una cosa llevó a la otra, pero como veo que tenemos para rato, ¿por qué no continuamos ésto en nuestra acogedora casa, eh?''. Bulma le dio un pequeño codazo al padre de Rias, quien rió y asintió fervientemente.

La heredera del clan Gremory se dio una palmada en la cara, y Trunks la abrazó, reconfortándola en lo posible.

XXXXX

 ***ESA MISMA NOCHE***

''Hmph… eshto eshtá muy rico Bulma, de verdhad''. Vegeta comentó entre mordiscos ''pequeños'', devorando el festín que Bulma había preparado. Con un pedazo de langosta en una mano, embadurnada en algo de salsa blanca, y un tenedor con un bocado de ensalada en la otra.

''Concuerdo con Vegeta, no sabía que los humanos cocinaban tan bien-, ¿eh?, ah, sí, un poco más por favor''. El padre de Rias extendió su brazo y la peliazul le sirvió un poco más de cerveza.

La pelirroja se encontraba sentada en un puf, hundida en el lo más posible, con las rodillas hasta el pecho y la cabeza enterrada de la verguenza entre ellas, con Trunks al lado de ella mirando con curiosidad la pantalla de televisor en la que estaban pasando lo que hizo Rias ese día en la escuela mientras la filmaban.

''¡Miren, está por contestar bien una pregunta!, ¡qué prodigio es mi hijita!''.

Harta, Rias se levantó casi como si tuviera un resorte, y se fue corriendo por la escalera, subiendo a su habitación y sollozando. Por instinto, el hijo de Vegeta intercambió miradas por una décima de segundo con el príncipe saiyajin, y ambos asintieron, y entonces Trunks salió en persecución de Rias.

El pelilavanda entró a su habitación y la encontró allí, tumbada boca abajo en la oscuridad, con la luz apagada. Guiándose por el ki, Trunks se arrastró hasta estar a su lado, y se acurrucó con ella. Rias tiró de él y sollozó, tratando de calmarse. Trunks la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, frotándole la espalda y poniendo su mentón sobre su cabellera carmesí.

'' _Trunks_ ''. Su voz sonó algo silenciada por estar con la cara medio pegada a la cama todavía. '' _¿De verdad fui tan mala contigo?_ ''.

''¿Eh?, ¿mala?, ¿cuándo?, ¿en qué sentido?''. El medio saiyajin se sintió descolocado por la pregunta.

''Akeno tenía razón, al principio solo te ayudé por el gran poder que tenías… _tienes_ , y luego dije que todos eran iguales, incluyéndote a ti, como si tu fueras alguno más del montón… te ví llorar aquel día en la piscina, te fuiste volando literalmente, no pude verte a los ojos después, no me lo podía permitir y _*snif snif_ *''.

''Basta… por favor, no sigas Rias, no digas estupideces''. El primogénito de Vegeta la regañó, serio. ''En ningún momento me sentí enojado contigo, nunca tuve motivo para estarlo. Me duele más que a ti cuando estás mal, sufro contigo, soy tu siervo, y debo protegerte, incluso de ti misma y tus pensamientos. Estoy aquí para hacerte cambiar esa forma de pensar. Te perdono, y no quiero que llores más, ¿me lo prometes?''.

Se miraron a los ojos, y Rias rompió en un llanto pero esta vez fue de alegría, para alivio del saiyajin. ''S-sí, gracias Trunks''. Los dos se abrazaron, y estando cara a cara, se besaron apasionadamente por unos segundos.

Y entonces alguien prendió la luz y quedaron enceguecidos, y alguien tiró de Trunks por detrás separándolo por la fuerza de Rias. ''¡Eh!, ¿Asia?, ¿¡por qué!?''.

''¡P-presidenta, hoy me toca a mí tener a Trunks!, ¡no es justo!''. La ex monja se quejó, abrazando a Trunks con fuerza.

''Vamos, vamos, chicas, no deberían pelear por-''. Trunks se detuvo al ver que Sirzechs se asomó por la puerta.

''Yo les aconsejo que lo escuchen chicas, jejejeje… En fin, ahem. Rias, tenemos que hablar''.

''¿Eh, sobre qué hermano?''.

Sirzechs se puso serio como Trunks en los combates y procedió. ''Creo que ya es hora de que liberes a tus otras piezas… a los androides''.

Trunks palideció, y apretó los nudillos con fuerza. ''¿Cómo que androides, acaso… hay más?''. Su sangre se heló por unos segundos, antes de ebullir con fuerza. Su estupefacción se transformó en ira, pero fue restringido por la pelirroja.

''Calma Trunks, cuando los veas, te darás cuenta que ninguna de las dos es como te las imaginas… Aunque son increíblemente poderosas, casi al mismo nivel que tú… mañana mismo continuaremos con ésto, por ahora, descansemos, ¿sí?''. Rias tiró levemente del pelilavanda, al ver que Sirzechs se marchó, guiñándole el ojo.

El saiyajin se recostó, con Rias, Asia y Raynare (que se metió en la habitación después que Sirzechs se fue) al lado de él. ''Buenas noches Trunks, nos vemos mañana''.

Aunque inicialmente confuso, y algo atemorizado y temblante, Trunks pudo lograr dormir plácidamente esa noche, aferrado a tres de las muchas chicas que habían pasado a formar vínculos inseparables con él.

XXXXX

 **N/A:** Buenas noches gente de la vida, sepan disculpar la tardanza por el capítulo, tengo varias cosas que aclarar, y que me dan algo de pena tener que decirlas…

Primero, el equipo… se fue a la mierda. Perdieron las ganas de trabajar, vamos a decir la verdad. Nos separamos en buenos términos todos y qué sé yo. Quedé solo escribiendo esto, y aunque me tiran ideas de tanto en tanto, él único que revisa, escribe, edita y publica soy yo. :C

Por otra parte, yo mismo incluso perdí un poco las energías y ganas de escribir, no me siento tan motivado como antes, y si a eso le sumamos que no me dejan tantas reviews y que encima me flamean un montón, me desmoraliza y desmotiva bastante. Sin embargo….

NUNCA dije que esta historia iba a quedar abandonada. Está lejos de terminar, esto es apenas el fin de la mitad de la segunda temporada. En el próximo capítulo se vienen nuevas sorpresas. Esto es todo por ahora, así que por favor les pido encarecidamente queridos lectores que dejen reviews, y que comenten que les gustaría que añada y también CÓMO, y haré lo posible para que aparezca aquí xd. Así que… nada, me despido como siempre, un enorme saludo y nos vemos la próxima.


	18. Capítulo 18

Una nueva vida

Un fanfic crossover entre DBZ y Highschool DxD escrito por Octavio675, Tadeuz, Karnyfex. Ilustraciones y escritura adicional por Nexus9871.

 **AVISO DE RENUNCIA LEGAL:** **NOSOTROS, OCTAVIO675, TADEUZ, KARNYFEX Y NEXUS9871, EN NUESTROS CARACTERES DE AUTORES DE ESTE FANFIC, NOTIFICAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO: NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DBZ NI DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, AMBAS SERIES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A ELLAS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. TAMPOCO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE CUALQUIER MARCA QUE EXISTA EN LA VIDA REAL Y MENCIONEMOS ACÁ.**

Sinopsis: Trunks del Futuro (también conocido como Mirai Trunks) acaba con los peligros que asolaban su línea de tiempo, y ahora, se encuentra en paz, pero, se siente algo vacío, lo mismo le sucede a su madre Bulma. Entonces, ambos, madre e hijo, se disponen a buscar nuevos lugares en los que vivir intrepidantes aventuras llenas de acción y peligro, ¿qué les sucederá a este dúo de mujer-genia-científica y semi-saiyajin-igual-de-inteligente-y-aventurero?, ¡descúbranlo en este fanfic!

 **N/A:** muy buenas amigos, ¿como están?, espero que bien, por lo menos, yo sí jejejeje. Vengo motivado para estos últimos capítulos, van a ver que se viene lo chido.

Bueno, antes que nada debo aclarar unas cosas. Primero, ¿por qué no aparece Gasper Vladi, el trapito vampiro?, pues fácil, no me gustan los trapitos xd (aunque las mujeres futanari sí y más si le dan a un man pero no sé porque :c). Segundo, ¿WUT?, ¿qué hacen Yami y número 21 acá?, bueno, eso se explicará durante el transcurso del capítulo.

PD: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SALIÓ DBS BROLY PERROS (HACE MES O MÁS PERO ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GOGETA ES CANON, CHUPEN EL PERRO TODOS LOS QUE ODIAN A GOGETA).

Alucard77: en ningún momento te acusé a vos. ¿No ves que en algunas de las reviews sale un anónimo llamado brayan?...

Nadaoriginal: gracias por tu apoyo como siempre amigo, te lo agradezco. Solo por ti, en algún momento no especificado en el futuro habrá un lemon yuri (aunque Trunks participará también xdxd). ¿Qué más?, eeeeeeeh, ah sí. Yami llega ahora sí, y estará más o menos a la par de Trunks, aunque será algo más débil (considerablemente).

The usual folks: thanks for your support as always, love you all guys and good day, evening or night as well.

El solitario: Me dió paja escribir, eran mis vacaciones de verano xD, mucha atención no le presté a esta historia. Ya volví (¿volvimos?, sí, el equipo volvió xd).

Lista de niveles de poder arreglada:

Trunks: 20.000.000 (base), (SSJ 1), (SSJ2), (SSJ3),

Rias: 70.000 (base), 100.000 (máximo)

Bulma: 25.000

Akeno: 64.500 (base), 93.500 (al máximo).

Kiba: 57.000 (base), 70.000 (máximo).

Koneko: 24.000 base, 36.000 (máximo)

Vegeta: 18.750.000 (base), 937.500.000 (Súper saiyajin). (SSJ2).

Konjiki No Yami: 12.000.000 (base), 800.000.000 (enfurecida/poder desatado, casi a la par de Trunks/Vegeta SSJ1).

Androide N°21: 25.000.000 (base), bastante más fuerte que Trunks SSJ2 (Majin).

(Dejen reviews por favor, no les cuesta nada gente, y me ayuda a seguir adelante para traerles más contenido cx).

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Estoy buscando a alguien interesado en ayudarme a terminar de escribir esta temporada, y que me ayude también con la 3era temporada. Es mucho trabajo para mí solo, y como se habrán dado cuenta por eso tardo tanto en actualizar… Por favor, el que esté interesado mándeme un DM. Muchas gracias por su atención gente. También tengo discord, añádanme por si quieren charlar un rato o cagarse de risa con un argentino cualquiera (? Octavio#2161 PERDÓNPERDÓNPERDÓNPERDÓNPERDÓNPERDÓNPORNOACTUALIZARENMESESPEROSEMEPASÓELVERANOYLODISFRUTÉYAHORAELÚLTIMOAÑODEESCUELASECUNDARIAYPREPARARMEPARAELAÑOQUEVIENESALIRALMUNDOYNOQUIEROSERADULTOTODAVÍAYMUCHASCOSASMÁSPASARONPORFAVORNOMEMATENaaaaaaa

Ahora sí sin nada más que decir, empecemos el capítulo:

 ***Suena el opening de Highschool DxD NEW de la segunda mitad de la segunda temporada***

 **Capítulo 18: ¡¿Dos asesinas vinieron a por mí?!, ¡Trunks vs Número 21 y Golden Darkness!**

Los últimos rayos de sol tiñeron el cielo de un color naranja-rojizo-amarillento que a más de uno le haría suspirar, y la luz de dicha mezcla de tres colores se coló por la ventana del pasillo. En frente de una puerta bloqueada por hechizos y varios candados, se encontraba Rias con su séquito completo. Todos estaban tensos y alerta ante cualquier cosa que pudiera aparecer y/o atacarlos repentinamente, y el medio saiyajin parecía más serio que de costumbre.

Akeno: ( _Apoya su mano en el hombro de Trunks tratando de reconfortarlo, haciéndolo sobresaltar ligeramente pero logrando calmarlo. Con una voz serena y susurrante_ ). Tranquilo Trunks, tengo el presentimiento de que ellas dos no son como 17 y 18, si estuvieron inactivas todo este tiempo _incluso_ pudiendo haber roto los conjuros que las mantenían aquí, fue por algo.

Trunks: ( _Asiente con un gruñido, suspirando_ ). Tienes razón Akeno-san, que no hayan salido a matar gente ni nada tiene que ser un indicio de que tienen algo de humanidad… ( _Piensa_ ). _O eso espero_. ( _Da un paso adelante y estira el brazo derecho hacia atrás, antes de darle un puñetazo a la puerta, rompiendo unos candados mágicos que mantenían la puerta bloqueada, y también la puerta misma_ ).

Rias lo miró con una vena de molestia alzada por encima de su cabello al más puro estilo sin sentido del anime, pero el guerrero no se dió cuenta.

Trunks: ( _Camina hacia adelante, tanteando con sus manos extendidas dado que está todo a oscuras, desde atrás Akeno y Kiba crean esferas de luz de color negro y amarillo claro respectivamente, y Trunks se lleva por delante un tubo gigante_ ). ¿Qué es esto?... parece uno de esos tanques donde… ( _Se agarra la cabeza, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro, recordando su viaje al pasado cuando vió los tanques de 16, 17 y 18 vacíos, junto con el de un Cell en gestación_ ).

Rias y Asia: ( _Preocupadas, corren hacia su lado, y lo sostienen ambas de cada lado_ ). ¡Trunks!

Trunks: Estoy bien chicas… g-gracias… ( _Mira con detenimiento a los tanques, y nota que en los vidrios transparentes de las puertas en uno hay un número y en el otro está escrito ''Golden Darkness''_ )... ¿Oscuridad… dorada?...

El hijo de Vegeta entonces ve que dentro de cada uno de los tanques hay una chica distinta, una es una mujer aparentemente joven adulta, de cabello castaño rizado, largo hasta la cintura, y que viste una bata de laboratorio blanca sobre un vestido largo hasta los muslos, de cuadros rojos y azul marino, y calcetas largas hasta los muslos, también tenía anteojos de marco negro, mientras que la chica de al lado más bien parecía una niña por su muy baja estatura, comparable a la de Koneko, y tenía simplemente un vestido negro largo con varios cinturones y correas, junto con unas botas como calzado, y cabello rubio también bastante largo.

Rias: ( _Toca un botón en un tablero de control_ ). ( _*Psssssssshhhhhh*, las puertas se abren lentamente_ ). Hola chicas, es hora de despertar… Vamos Yami-chan, Niju-san, levántense.

Ambas androides abrieron los ojos repentinamente, y Trunks sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su cuello lentamente.

Trunks: Abajo ( _Lo dice como si fuera una orden, mirando fijo a las recién-despertadas máquinas_ )

Todos lo obedecieron, lanzándose a un costado o agachándose, mientras que el peli lavanda estiró ambos brazos y detuvo dos puñetazos dirigidos a él y a nadie más específicamente, apenas retrocediendo unos escasos centímetros en el piso. Uno de los puños provino de la androide de cabello marrón, mientras que el otro era de color… ¿rubio?, para sorpresa de todos, la androide loli estaba todavía saliendo de su trance, pero así sin más había extendido una parte de su cabello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Trunks: ( _Piensa_ ) _Tienen un increíble poder latente las dos… sorprendentemente puedo sentir su ki… ¿será que son_ bioandroides _?..._ ( _Frunce el ceño y hace un backflip, dándole una patada a los androides quienes rápidamente se echaron hacia atrás, y aterriza en el suelo unos metros detrás_ ). ¿Quiénes son?... ( _Pregunta imperativamente, esperando una respuesta_ ).

?: ( _La chica de cabello marrón se acomoda los anteojos y sonríe, astuta_ ). Soy la Androide Número 21… Pero todos me dice Niju… porque, bueno, nijuichi es 21 en japonés, y ella. ( _Señala a Rias_ ) Me apodó así, porque es más cortés y conciso… En fin, no tengo intenciones de acabar con ellas, salvo que se atrevan a interferir… Tú eres nuestro objetivo, ¿no es así, Yami-chan?

Yami: ( _Temblorosa y con la voz casi en un susurro_ )... Sí… Niju-san.

( **N/A :** ahí tienen la explicación caballeros y damas xd).

Trunks: ( _Apretando los dientes_ ). ¿Qué quieren de mí?, ¿quién los envió a la Tierra?

21: ( _Con una sonrisa socarrona_ ). Yo trabajé para el Doctor Gero durante un tiempo, unos años después de que la Patrulla Roja desapareciera. Llegué a involucrarme en sus proyectos más confidenciales y avanzados, seguro que ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Los experimentos para crear máquinas de guerra a partir de humanos. Los androides. Sin necesidad de comer o dormir, con energía infinita y usando a un ser humano como base… Me atrajo mucho el proyecto. Tal fue así que convencí al doctor Gero que me transformara a mí en uno también, claro está después de que se haya probado si era viable o no… Y resultó ser _increíblemente_ exitoso. Pero bueno, suficiente de charla. A lo que hemos venido, es a acabar contigo y con ellas...

Trunks y los demás: ( _Permanecen en silencio, el hijo de Vegeta da un paso adelante y se mantiene firme escudando a sus amigos_ ). No los dejaré lastimar a nadie. Ni a mí ni a las chicas. ( _Kiba sonríe por las palabras de su mejor amigo y maestro, y las chicas se sonrojan, sintiendo una calidez en su interior_ ).

21: ( _Se cruje el cuello y se trona los nudillos_ ). Esto debería ser interesante.

Trunks: ( _Gruñe y asiente_ ). Vámonos lejos de la ciudad, a un lugar a miles de kilómetros de aquí. No quiero que nadie inocente salga herido.

21: ( _Mira a Yami. La rubia loli asiente casi imperceptiblemente y Número 21 mira a Trunks de nuevo_ ). Está bien. Vamos de una vez. Estoy ansiosa y no puedo contenerme.

Rias invocó un círculo de transporte, y todos se fueron allá, dejando a Trunks y las dos androides en la habitación. Él les indicó que se agarraran de él, y en un segundo él localizó los kis de las chicas y se teletransportó junto con 21 y Yami.

El escenario donde tomaría lugar el combate era un valle enorme que parecía perderse en la lejanía donde no alcanzaba el ojo, con una vegetación exuberante y de un verde brillante, con árboles y arbustos formando varios bosques, un par de claros por aquí y por allá, varios arroyos con una gran línea de costa, y que desembocaban en un lago enorme. Y en el fondo unas montañas y mesetas de gran altura y tamaño.

Ni bien Trunks llegó al lugar, apareciendo a solo unos metros de Rias y las demás, Número 21 y Yami saltaron hacia atrás unos cuantos metros, y ambas se cruzaron de brazos, impacientes. El hijo de Vegeta, vestido en esta ocasión con el traje azul que su padre usaba, con los guantes, y la pechera de combate, se tensó, y respiró profundo. No podía permitirse ningún error en este enfrentamiento.

 **N/A:** Pongan Blizzard, la canción de DBS Broly, ya saben, la de los tráilers, esto se va a poner bueno, créanme. ***Agarra unas palomitas, refresco y se sienta a ver la pelea*.**

Una leve brisa sopló, levantando algo de polvo y agitando los cabellos del medio saiyajin, quien un instante después exhaló y se lanzó al ataque con un grito feroz. El combate había empezado.

La bioandroide castaña bloqueó el puño de Trunks a último momento, con cierta dificultad, mientras que Yami dejó una imagen residual de sí misma y se puso a un costado de Trunks y trató de atacarlo con varias manos gigantes que se extendieron de su cabello, por lo que el hijo de Vegeta se impulsó hacia atrás pateando a Número 21 en el pecho, y dejó pasar de largo los brazos de Yami.

Número 21: ( _Tambaléandose hacia atrás_ ). Tu poder y velocidad sobrepasaron los cálculos preestablecidos. Nada mal, Trunks, nada mal, pero sé que lo puedes hacer aún mejor. ( _Hace una mueca y salta hacia adelante_ ). ***GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAH*.**

Trunks se pone a la defensiva, esquivando puñetazos y patadas de ambas androides, mientras retrocede a gran velocidad a lo largo del claro, y en su desesperación expulsa ki ganando unos milisegundos, los cuales aprovecha para, con ambos brazos, darle un puñetazo a cada androide directamente en el rostro y sacarlas volando hacia el otro extremo de la zona de combate.

Trunks junta energía azul en ambas manos y les lanza ondas de ki a ambas, quienes simplemente las desvían o las esquivan, mientras las que se movieron en espiral se perdieron a lo lejos y explotaron en el cielo o en el suelo.

Trunks se teletransportó a la derecha e izquierda, esquivando el contraataque en forma de esferas de ki púrpura/rosadas de Número 21 y naranja/dorado por parte de Yami. Llegó delante de ellas y los 3 chocaron puños a la vez, produciendo una onda expansiva que sacudió el terreno, y además generó un cráter debajo de los 3. El medio saiyajin sufrió una patada lateral de Yami, y al instante Número 21 continuó su asalto sobre el guerrero, batiéndolo a golpes antes de mandarlo a volar de una patada a una meseta.

Rias: ( _Preocupada y con una mueca de terror en el rostro_ ). **¡TRUUUUUNKS!**

Hubo un estruendo, seguido de un pequeño temblor proveniente del lugar donde el hijo del príncipe saiyajin se estrelló contra la formación rocosa, agrietándola y dejando un agujero con el contorno de un ser humano.

La científica-androide descendió en picada hacia Trunks, quien tenía la mirada en el piso. En un parpadeo, el peli lavanda levantó la cabeza y detuvo el golpe de Número 21 con suma facilidad. El aire se volvió más denso a la vez que sus ojos brillaron de color turquesa.

Trunks: ( _Mira a Número 21 y a Yami, y libera energía de forma descontrolada_ ). HaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAA **¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.**

El hijo de Vegeta se transformó en super saiyajin, con su aura dorada iluminándolo a la vez que su grito gutural resonaba por acción del eco en la arena. Al bloquear el golpe de Nijuichi (número 21), el macizo rocoso detrás de él se agrietó, y segundos después explotó por la súbita liberación de energía.

Trunks: Esto es solo el comienzo… **¡HAAAAAAA!**

El semi saiyajin tomó a ambas de la mano y las mandó a volar en direcciones opuestas, y mientras aprovechó y saltó hacia el cielo, girándose para ver que ambas se frenaron en seco y al instante salieron en persecución detrás de él, sin perder un segundo.

Trunks: ( _Pensando_ ). _Se están volviendo más fuertes…_ _¿cómo es posible?_ (Observa a ambas con cautela, notando una leve aura color dorado alrededor de Yami, junto con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, y lo mismo sucedió con Número 21, la cual tenía un aura púrpura y cuyos globos oculares se volvieron completamente negros, con los irises rojo granate y las pupilas negras igual que el resto de los ojos).

El hijo de Vegeta se giró a un costado y cargó un Galick Ho, y gritando el nombre del ataque, se teletransportó delante de ambas y estiró los brazos hacia delante, dejando que la técnica púrpura las envolviera por completo y las empujara hacia atrás. Pero para el terror de Trunks, a los pocos segundos lo desviaron con poco esfuerzo a un costado, partiendo el ataque literalmente en dos. El medio saiyajin, en su desesperación, se abalanzó contra ambas, y las golpeó de lleno en el rostro, pero apenas y se inmutaron. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Trunks, llenos de ira y sed de sangre.

Yami torció el brazo de Trunks a un costado y le dio un cabezazo, seguido de una patada lateral, mientras que Número 21 desapareció y apareció detrás del saiyajin, quién por un milisegundo vio por sobre su hombro asombrado.

Trunks: ( _Pensando_ ). _¡Aprenden las técnicas y las imitan!, ¡la teletransportación!_

Ese instante de distracción le costó caro, dado que el saiyajin sufrió una lluvia de golpes de sus dos enemigas. Yami le dió un codazo en el estómago, y Número 21 lo agarró por los pelos, mientras Trunks escupió algo de sangre. Ambas androides sonrieron de forma maliciosa, disfrutando de forma sadista, para que un segundo después la androide de bata blanca lance a Trunks contra una montaña, y luego ambas procedieron a reír maniaticamente mientras lanzaban una lluvia incesante de ataques de ki, que terminaron socavando la integridad de la formación geográfica e hicieron que se derrumbase casi por completo sobre Trunks, creando una gran polvareda.

Hubo un silencio que reinó mientras se disipaba el polvo, y en eso ambas bioandroides descendieron hasta llegar al suelo, y liberaron más poder en un acto intimidatorio, enviando ondas expansivas que hicieron temblar el terreno, resquebrajando el suelo y sorprendiendo a Rias y a las demás.

Akeno: ( _Preocupada_ ). Mi príncipe Trunks…

Kiba: ( _Pensativo, observando con los ojos entrecerrados mientras todo se aclaró_ ). ( _Suspira y sonríe_ ). ¡Trunks!, ¡miren todas!, ¡allá está, intacto!

En efecto, el medio saiyajin se puso de pie, frotándose la mejilla con su… ¿mano izquierda desnuda?. Raro, podría haber jurado que tenía un guante. Bueno, no es el caso ahora, dado que toda su manga izquierda y su guante blanco, fueron volados en pedazos, así como parte de su pechera, de forma diagonal desde la cintura izquierda hasta el hombro derecho, mientras que de la cintura hacia abajo, tenía un agujero en cada rodilla. El hijo de Vegeta notó mentalmente algo de deja vu pero no le dió importancia. Tenía ya varios moretones de varias tonalidades de púrpura o rosado, junto con otros cortes menores, pero pensando todos los combates que ha tenido, Trunks resolvió que _definitivamente_ había estado peor. El hijo de Vegeta se preparó para seguir el combate. Parpadeó y vió con detalle cómo ambas androides se aproximaban muy lentamente.

Trunks: ( _Mentalmente_ ). _Ya es hora… Ddraig, prepárate._ ( _Grita_ ). **¡SACRED GEAR!, ¡BOOST!**

 **Ddraig: (** _ **aparece en el antebrazo izquierdo del peli lavanda, y brilla de un color esmeralda, aumentándole el poder a Trunks**_ **) ¡BOOSTO!**

La androide de cabello castaño se sorprendió al ver como su puño fue detenido por el saiyajin, y se sorprendió aún más al ver el guantelete rojo con la gema verde brillando. Aprovechando la distracción, Trunks le dió un puñetazo con su mano derecha, y la envió a volar unos cuantos metros hacia atrás con una bola de ki estallada a quemarropa, mientras que Yami se acercó, mirando por sobre su hombro fugazmente como era despedida su compañera, antes de enfocarse en Trunks nuevamente.

El hijo de Vegeta a duras penas resistió el asalto de la rubia androide, arrastrándose hacia atrás unos dos metros, hundiendo el piso un poco. Ddraig le concedió otro BOOST más, e inmediatamente después el saiyajin le dió un puñetazo a Yami que la mandó a volar a través de una hilera de rocas gigantes. Con eso hecho, el semi saiyajin saltó al cielo y puso sus manos por encima de su frente en forma de X, cargando energía.

Trunks: **¡MASENKOOOOO-HAAAAAAAAAA!**

El joven lanzó la técnica que aprendió de su maestro, y sorprendentemente se encontró con dos ondas de ki, rosa chicle y naranja amarillento respectivamente, que chocaron contra su Masenko amarillo. El piso tembló, y sopló viento en todas las direcciones mientras que los demonios miraban asombrados desde lejos.

El hijo de Vegeta incrementó su poder otra vez más, y empujando rápidamente hacia abajo, la onda de ki única venció al contraataque combinado, y nuevamente otra explosión inmensa sonó en el campo de batalla.

Unos segundos después emergieron Yami y Nijuichi caminando, la androide rubia con su vestido negro algo desgarrado, con algunas correas y collares y brazaletes faltantes, mientras que la otra androide había perdido su bata, y las mangas azul y rojo de su vestido.

Trunks rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños, tensándose. Su cabello se alzó más en punta mientras que del suelo se levantaron grandes pedazos de roca que se quebraban por la intensidad de su aura dorada, la cual brillaba apenas perceptiblemente de color rojo, y un instante después las androides empezaron a liberar más ki también. Tres gritos resonaron en el ya desgastado escenario natural, y segundos después, hubo varios temblores, que cesaron súbitamente cuando entre medio del humo, guijarros y destrucción, se apreciaron 3 figuras.

Trunks Súper Saiyajin Dos, Número 21 con los ojos completamente negros y con las pupilas rojas, y Yami con sus ojos sin iris ni pupila, completamente blancos.

Trunks: ( _Sorprendido_ , _hablando para sí mismo_ ). _¿Acaso… una pequeña parte de bien queda en ellas… luchando contra ese mal en estado puro?... ¡siguen haciéndose más fuertes!_

La voz de Número 21 lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad al pensativo semi saiyajin.

Nijuichi: ( _Jadeando ligeramente_ ). Eres sorprendente… Trunks Briefs… has demostrado ser mucho más fuerte de lo que esperábamos… pero me temo que hasta aquí llegaste. Tu perdición… comienza… **AHORA.** ( _Su voz se distorsionó y se hizo más gutural con cada respiración_ ).

Trunks miró horrorizado como ambas androides se transformaron, mientras su ki seguía aumentando a niveles imposibles. La tierra tembló, las montañas se desmoronaron, los árboles cayeron al piso, las ráfagas de viento se transformaron en una especie de tornado. Y cuando todo se calmó gradualmente, delante de él estaban ambas androides en su fase final.

Número 21 ahora era más pequeña, aproximadamente un metro cincuenta, y de piel rosa chicle, con cabello blanco como Koneko pero con un ligero toque rosado, y esos ojos negros con pupila roja. Su vestimenta cambió a un brasier negro con mangas de igual color en los brazos, junto con un collar y pulseras doradas, y unos pantalones holgados blancos con una hebilla con una "M", y unos zapatos negros y dorados.

Por su parte, Yami seguía igual físicamente, pero ahora su vestimenta cambió a un atuendo revelador de color negro, que literalmente consistía de unas pantis negras, una tira de tela negra que apenas si le cubría los pechos, unas garras rojas con vendajes negros en los brazos hasta el codo, y unas alas negras.

Yami: ( _Sonríe de forma pícara, lamiéndose los labios_ ). Debo… atrapar… a Trunks. Será mío~~

Nijuichi: ( _Sonríe con maldad_ ). Mejor dicho, ¡debemos DESTRUIRLO!, **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** ( _Estalla en carcajadas, teletransportándose a izquierda y derecha, esquivando los ataques de Trunks, para terminar delante de él y darle un puño directo en el estómago, y abriéndose a la izquierda dejando que Yami continúe_ ).

La androide rubia le dió un rodillazo en la nariz a Trunks y lo mandó a volar hacia atrás, y Número 21 se puso delante de él y le asestó unos cuantos puñetazos más en el estómago y costillas, y creó una hoja de ki rosa con la que lo apuñaló, y para finalizar le asestó una patada en el costado de la cabeza.

El vapuleado saiyajin salió disparado hacia un pequeño macizo, incrustándose en la parte exterior de él, y quedando inmóvil por varios segundos. Yami y Número 21 fruncieron el ceño desde lejos y ambas se prepararon para rematarlo. Cada una alzó sus manos al cielo y creó esferas de energía púrpura/rosa y naranja/dorado respectivamente, que crecieron hasta el tamaño de la mitad de una Genkidama.

Número 21/Yami: ( _Las dos a la vez_ ) **¡TOMA ESTOOOOO! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 _ ***¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_. El suelo se estremeció, las copas de los árboles se sacudieron, y soplaban ráfagas de viento que parecían anticipar un huracán de categoría 5.

Rias: ( _Llorando, recordando la paliza que los androides le habían dado a Trunks unos meses atrás_ ). ¡N-NO PUEDO… SOPORTARLOOOOO! ( _Corre en dirección a las androides, seguida de cerca por Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia e Irina, mientras Asia se queda atrás_ ).

A pesar de la abismal diferencia de poderes, el grupo de demonios atacó con todo lo que tenían valientemente. Akeno y Rias combinaron sus poderes para asestarle unos buenos ataques de energía a Número 21, mientras que Koneko la atacó cuerpo a cuerpo con velocidad y fuerza. Por otra parte, Kiba, Xenovia e Irina, cada una con sus espadas y usando todo su poder, le lanzaron varios ataques de luz a Yami incesante e incansablemente, rápidamente causando un daño en cadena.

Sin embargo, todo ésto fue fútil, puesto que ambas androides contraatacaron casi instantáneamente, enviando a las jóvenes demonios y a Kiba en varias direcciones, quienes terminaron estampados contra el suelo, otras montañas, o más lejos todavía incluso, como fue el caso del espadachín rubio quien terminó en el lago, habiendo derribado varias hileras de árboles.

Número 21: ( _Desdeñosa_ ). Tch, sabandijas. Ahora, ¿dónde nos habíamos quedado?... hmmmm, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Ddraig: **[¡BOOSTO!] [¡BOOSTO!] [¡BOOOOSTOOO!]**

La montaña contra la cual Trunks estaba apoyado explotó en miles de pedazos de roca, mientras que el hijo de Vegeta se puso de pie, en una postura de combate nuevamente. Su armadura y camiseta azul de la cintura habían sido destruidas por completo, dejando su torso expuesto, con todos los cortes, moretones y graves heridas visibles, mientras que el pantalón se le había roto hasta la rodilla izquierda. Lo más destacable era la marca de la hoja de ki con la que fue apuñalado hace minutos.

Trunks: ( _Se frota la mejilla derecha y sonríe con el ceño fruncido_ ). Todavía tengo algo que mostrarles… La pelea se decidirá… ahora. ( _Se concentra y flexiona los brazos, temblando_ ).

Las venas en los brazos de Trunks se hincharon visiblemente mientras su poder aumentaba a grandes saltos, su frente se hinchó un poco y su cabello parecía hacerse más largo. Guijarros y otras piedras volaron por todas partes mientras el hijo de Vegeta recibía boosts continuos de Ddraig. Su grito resonó en el desolado valle donde el épico combate estaba tomando lugar, mezclándose con el viento, el ruido del oleaje y las copas de los árboles sacudiéndose violentamente.

Varios segundos después, hubo una explosión gigante de luz, un resplandor dorado gigante. Y cuando ambas androides pudieron ver de nuevo, se encontraron con Trunks a unos cuantos metros de ellas, transformado en Súper Saiyajin 3.

Trunks: ( _Con una sonrisa ladeada_ ). Perdón por hacerlas esperar. Éste es todo mi poder, el Súper Saiyajin fase tres.

Número 21: ( _Boquiabierta por unos segundos, y luego sonríe igual de confiada_ ). Interesante… acabemos con ésto de una vez entonces. Lucha con todo tu poder, Trunks Briefs.

Trunks: Así lo haré. **¡HYAGH!** ( _Salta hacia adelante y se lanza contra ambas androides, quienes también arremeten contra él_ ). ( _Pensando_ ). _Ddraig, ¡necesito más poder!, ¡como en el rating game, YA!_

 **Ddraig: (** _ **Resopla**_ **).** _ **Esto lo pagarás caro mañana compañero, [¡BOOOOSTOOOOO!] [¡BOOSTO!]**_

(N/A: En esta parte les sugiero pongan la parte final de ''Blizzard'', cuando dice ''Break the ice, break the ice, break the ice now… now.. now… y después sigue todo el resto en japonés xd).

El saiyajin chocó puños con ambas androides, estancándose momentáneamente, pero con los aumentos de poder logró sobreponerse nuevamente en el combate. El intercambio de golpes se volvió más y más feroz, con cada onda de choque produciendo un cráter cada vez más profundo. Trunks vió a través de los movimientos de ambas, leyéndolos y consecuentemente se movió entre los mismos, y para su sorpres, las ''atravesó'', y ellas siguieron de largo, acto seguido Trunks procedió a darles un aluvión de puñetazos y patadas, para terminar mandando a Yami contra una montaña, inconsciente, y luego a Número 21 hacia el cielo.

El medio saiyajin extendió sus brazos hacia arriba, y de cada mano expulsó una ráfaga de ki amarilla ardiente, que trepó vertiginosamente hasta alcanzar a Número 21 y envolverla por completo, y luego el ataque siguió y formó un domo gigante alrededor de Trunks en un área de cientos de metros cuadrados.

Trunks: ( _Con esfuerzo y con los dientes apretados_ ). ¡DESAPARECE PARA SIEMPRE DEMONIO!

Hubo una última y colosal explosión, que terminó con la vida de Número 21, o eso pensábamos, dado que ahora los dos kis increíblemente malvados que se sentían, osea, el de Yami y el de Número 21, pasaron a ser buenos y de buen corazón, como el del peli lavanda. Hablando de él…

Trunks dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, agotado, y volvió a su estado base, todavía con Ddraig en su brazo izquierdo. Jadeando, miró al guantelete con la gema parlante y sonrió satisfecho.

Trunks: G-gracias D-Ddraig… N-no lo habría p-podido ( _tose_ ) lograr sin ti…

 **Ddraig: (** '' _ **Hummm'' de aprobación**_ **). Cuando quieras amigo (** _ **Brilla**_ **). Nos vemos al rato.**

Con eso dicho, el guantelete se desmaterializó y Trunks alzó la vista al cielo, y al ver que una figura se acercaba más y más rápido al suelo, asintió. '' _Tal como lo esperaba_ ''. Pensó, antes de correr unos cuantos metros y flexionar las piernas, agachándose, para atrapar el cuerpo de Número 21, todavía en estado Majin, pero ahora muy débil. Sus ojos habían cambiado a un color blanco con iris grises, y tal como se mencionó, su ki ya no tenía ningún trazo de maldad.

Con Nijuichi en brazos, Trunks percibió los kis de las chicas, Kiba, y Yami acercarse. Todos tambaleándose, o caminando con dificultad y agarrándose o frotándose alguna herida.

Yami: ( _Con voz suave y algo bajo_ ). ¿Q-qué pasó? ( _Mira a Trunks y a Número 21 en sus brazos_ ). ¿Acaso… perdimos?.

Rias y las chicas, sintiéndose increíblemente celosas, miraron a Trunks con una ira asesina, y el hijo de Bulma puso con cuidado a la androide castaña en el piso, quién inconscientemente se revirtió a su estado base. El guerrero saiyajin alzó las manos en señal de derrota, rindiéndose y como pidiendo perdón.

Rias: ( _Se acomoda algo del uniforme que de por sí está desgarrado en varias partes, exponiendo algo de su pecho y de sus muslos_ ). Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Yami, Nijuichi, ¿les parece a todos si volvemos al Club?

Akeno interrumpió a Rias señalando alrededor y aclarándose la garganta. ''Creo que tenemos mucho que arreglar por aquí antes de que podamos volver, presidenta, ¿no lo crees?''.

Como para añadir a lo que ella dijo, lo que quedaba de una montaña se derrumbó, varios árboles se cayeron, y muchos cráteres quedaron a la vista de todos. Por cierto, ahora los arroyos que desembocaban en el lago enorme también llenaron los incontables cráteres creados durante el transcurso de la pelea.

Fue así que, resignados y de mala gana, los jóvenes se pusieron manos a la obra con la poca energía que les quedaba para arreglar lo que el Saiyajin Emperador Dragón y las bioandroides habían causado.

 ***DOS HORAS MÁS TARDE***

Mientras Asia se ocupaba de las heridas de cada uno con paciencia y tarareando por lo bajo, Rias desde su escritorio observó con interés a sus recién-despertadas piezas. Por otra parte, Trunks estaba ocupado reponiendo energías comiendo una selección de pasteles, tortas y otros postres cortesía de Akeno, quién estaba abrazada a él por la espalda. Kiba, Irina y Xenovia charlaban animadamente sobre espadas y lo que los humanos llaman ''esgrima'', mientras que Koneko acariciaba a su familiar, Shiro, un pequeño gato blanco, mientras comía un helado. Yami, sentada al lado de su contraparte, extendió su mano cautelosa hacia el gato, y con un asentimiento de parte de Koneko, la loli rubia acarició al felino, quién ronroneó felizmente.

Número 21: ( _Sorprendida_ ). ¿N-ni siquiera s-se detiene p-para respirar?... ( _Señala tímidamente a Trunks, quien alza una ceja y protesta con la boca llena_ ).

Trunks: ¡Mmmmfmfmmfmm! ( _Akeno lo abraza más fuerte y cariñosamente lo regaña_ ). L-lo siento Akeno-san… Lo que decía es que sí, yo me detengo, ¡oigan!, ¿de qué se ríen?

Rias se aclaró la garganta y las risas se detuvieron, y ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaban los sillones alrededor de las mesas bajas.

Rias: Niju-chan, ¿te sientes distinta de alguna forma ahora? ( _Mira a la androide/majin fijamente, estudiándola_ ).

Número 21: P-pues… siento como si algo en la parte de atrás de mi consciencia, algo malvado o vil hubiera sido eliminado… perdí el conocimiento durante el combate, ¿verdad? ( _Recibe un asentimiento por parte de Trunks, y se pierde en su mirada por un segundo, antes de volver a mirar a su ama_ ). No sé como… pero me siento de algún modo más… ¿alegre?, ¿buena?... y todo gracias… ¡a Trunks! ( _Sonríe y lo mira radiante_ ).

Trunks: ¡Ño fue ñada, esh un gushto ayudar! ( _Termina de comer_ , _suspira aliviado_ ). ¡Muchas gracias por la comida Akeno, como siempre, eres la mejor!

Rias: Niju, cuando fuiste transformada en androide… por casualidad, ¿también te agregaron células Majin?

Número 21: Pues… creo que sí, ¿por qué?... ( _Se pone a pensar_ ). Eso debe haber sido lo que me volvió malvada… o quizás creó un síndrome de doble personalidad que literalmente creó dos mitades mías… y con la ''muerte'' de la mitad mala… ¡eso significa que soy libre!, no sé cómo agradecértelo Trunks…

Rias: Hmmmmm… y con respecto a Yami ( _gira la cabeza y mira a la androide rubia_ ) ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿recuerdas algo del combate?

Yami: Y-yo… n-no recuerdo mucho… solo que Trunks en un momento me dejó inconsciente y luego desperté… Quizás habrá sido mi modo Darkness que hace que pierda el control y me vuelva malvada.

Trunks: ¿Modo Darkness?, ¿qué es eso? ( _Curioso_ ).

Yami: ( _Evitando mirar a Trunks, dudando de cómo explicar_ ). No lo sé… es algo… que me sucede cuando mis emociones son muy fuertes y… pierdo el control.

Trunks: ( _Reflexionando_ ). _Es como cuando yo al principio me transformé en Súper Saiyajin cuando murió Gohan…_ Chicas… ustedes dos, tienen un potencial increíble. Si las entrenara, podrían volverse mucho más fuertes y dominar su poder… pero no sé si Rias o Akeno o las chicas me dejarían… ( _mira el techo distraído_ ).

Rias: ( _Pensativa_ ). _Con dos torres más podría terminar de afianzar mi poder… y con Trunks manteniendolas bajo control, todo saldrá perfecto…_ ( _Asiente con la cabeza_ ). Me parece una gran idea, pero permítanme recordarles que Trunks es _mío_.

Rias hizo una mueca de molestia y ambas androides se asustaron, mientras que Trunks se quejó por el brazo entumecido y dolorido que la pelirroja apretó un poco fuerte.

Trunks: Ri-rias, mi brazo… m-me duele... ¿p-podrías soltarme?...

A regañadientes, la pelirroja se despegó del brazo del guerrero, mientras éste se estiraba, gruñendo al sentir que su cuerpo adolorido protestaba.

Trunks: Bueno, suficiente descanso, Kiba, Nijuichi, Yami, y las demás, si quieren entrenar, estaré aquí en el patio del club, lo tomaremos con calma.

El espadachín rubio, las androides, Akeno, Rias e Irina se quedaron, y por el contrario, Asia, Xenovia y Koneko se pusieron de pie, y se despidieron de todos, marchándose a la casa de Trunks.

 ***UN RATO MÁS TARDE***

La nekomata, la ex monja y la espadachín peliazul caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de Trunks, y entraron luego de que Asia y Bulma las invitaran amablemente. Saludaron respetuosamente a la científica, y al saiyajin de sangre pura quién se encontraba descansando después de averiar la habitación de gravedad.

Asia: Bulma-san, ¿sería mucha molestia si nos ducharamos las 3 juntas?, es que hemos tenido un día muy agotador.

Bulma: ( _niega con la cabeza y sonríe_ ) ñ. ¡Para nada chicas!, suban tranquilas, si precisan algo, avísenme, ¿si?

Asia asintió y subió las escaleras seguida por Xenovia y Koneko. Se encontraron con Raynare, quién luego de preguntarles tímidamente si podía unirse. Unos instantes después las cuatro jóvenes se encontraban bañándose tranquilamente.

Xenovia: ( _Suspira, deslizándose dentro del agua_ ). Muchas gracias Asia-chan, realmente me hacía falta relajarme un poco después de todo lo que pasó hoy.

Koneko: ( _Algo nerviosa, se frota las orejas disimuladamente_ ). Y-yo también te lo agradezco Asia, p-por habernos dejado venir de improvisto aquí…

Asia: ( _Sonriendo con los ojos cerrados como la mamá de Bulma_ ). ¡Es un gusto que estén aquí conmigo chicas!, ¡y tú también Raynare!, ¡hacía tiempo que no te veía!

La antigua ángel caída le reciprocó la sonrisa y le salpicó un poco de agua de forma juguetona como respuesta.

Asia: ( _mira hacia el techo, reflexiva_ ). Trunns hace tanto por nosotras, incluso ahora se quedó entrenando a Nijuichi y a Yami a pesar del excesivo cansancio que debe tener.

Xenovia: ( _asiente, igual que Raynare y Koneko_ ). A éstas alturas no me sorprende, sino más bien me fascina… el poder que tienen los saiyajin, así como constantemente se vuelve más fuerte, es asombroso.

Entre que las chicas seguían discutiendo sobre como Trunks había lidiado con la situación de las recién despertadas androides, el edificio entero de la nueva Corporación Cápsula tembló. Un instante después se escuchó un estrepitoso alboroto.

Vegeta: ( _Gritos parcialmente silenciados por las paredes_ ). _¡Trunks, ¿qué rayos-?!_

Trunks: _Maldición, no puedo ni luchar, estoy demasiado cansado, el entrenamiento sumado al combate es agotador._

Bulma: _Jovencito, ¡espero que vayas a arreglar ese agujero del tamaño de un auto en el techo YA MISMO! ¡Papapapapa, nada de ''mamá ésto, mamá lo otro''!, ¡por Kami… AY, MI CABEZA!_

Unos instantes después, todo volvió al silencio nuevamente, y las cuatro adolescentes se miraron extrañadas con enormes signos de exclamación sobre sus cabezas.

XXXXX

El ocaso cayó sobre Kuoh como todos los días, con el astro dorado bañando la ciudad en diversos tonos de amarillo, ocre y naranja. Sonidos de martilleos, deslizamientos de materiales y bullicio que rivalizaría con la construcción de un rascacielos se escucharon de la casa central de la Corporación Cápsula, hasta que su heredero supo por fin terminar de arreglar el desastre que él mismo causó.

Trunks se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el jardín delantero de la casa en forma de domo, abatido. Con su atuendo habitual y su cuerpo curado, pero todavía entumecido, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era dormir un rato, pero para su sorpresa, aparecieron dos personas muy familiares en la puerta de su hogar.

Trunks: ( _Estando acostado y viéndolas al revés, tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, pero ni bien las reconoció, se puso de pie de un salto_ ). Presidenta, Akeno-san, ¿qué tal todo?, disculpen si hice algo de estragos… éste… ignoren eso. ( _Señala una parte notablemente recién pintada de color crema por sobre su hombro_ ).

Rias: ( _Suelta una risita por la torpeza del saiyajin y niega con la cabeza)._ No pasa nada, escucha, Trunks, ¿podrías venir con Akeno y conmigo a un lado no muy lejos de aquí?

Trunks: ( _Extrañado, inclina la cabeza_ ). ¿Eh?, ¡ah!, s-sí, n-no veo porque no. ¿Cuándo?

Akeno: Dentro de una hora, yo estaré allí para recibir a alguien importante y que a la presidenta le gustaría que conozcas.

Trunks: ( _Interesado_ ). ¡Genial!, estaré allí en un instante entonces, ¡gracias por invitarme Akeno!

Ambas sonrieron y le guiñaron un ojo a Trunks, antes de marcharse, pero no sin antes saludar a Bulma y a Vegeta quienes se asomaron al umbral, curiosos.

XXXXX

 ***UNA HORA MÁS TARDE***

Trunks subió los escalones de dos en dos, apurado, pensando a qué personalidad importante de las facciones conocería ésta vez. '' _Parece que fueran infinitos los tipos importantes que hay…_ ''. Una vez completado el ascenso, el saiyajin levanta la mirada y observa maravillado un arco oriental rojo de varios metros de alto y ancho, y luego delante de él tres edificaciones clásicas.

Trunks: que bonito lugar, ¿de quién será todo ésto?

Akeno: ( _Se aclara la garganta, llamándole la atención al semi saiyajin_ ). Éste santuario es de mi propiedad… la presidenta lo adquirió para mí hace un tiempo cuando falleció el sacerdote que era el dueño anterior.

Trunks: ( _Silbido de admiración_ ). Está en perfectas condiciones, ¡te felicito Akeno!, además tienes muy buen gusto para la estética.

Akeno: ( _Se sonroja, y ladea la cabeza_ ). Gracias, Trunks-kun. Por eso y por haber venido hoy, y hablando de eso… creo que nuestro invitado ha llegado.

En efecto, un resplandor dorado iluminó el cielo que había comenzado a nublarse, y el medio saiyajin entrecerró los ojos para distinguir mejor. Una figura orbitaba a unos 20 metros de altura sobre el suelo, batiendo apenas 12 pares de alas de un amarillo intenso, al punto que parecía estar flotando.

Trunks: Ese hombre me es familiar… creo haberlo visto antes.

El recién aparecido descendió con gracia hasta el suelo y se acercó con una sonrisa amigable. Su ki era tan puro como el del señor Gokú cuando Trunks viajó al pasado. Eso era indicativo de la facción a la que pertenecía, o al menos, eso dedujo el pelilavanda.

?: ¡Saludos!, yo soy el arcángel Michael, o Miguel, pero pueden decirme Michael, y soy el líder de los ángeles ( _Dice, extendiendo su mano, mientras Trunks responde con una sonrisa y le estrecha la mano firmemente_ ). Tú eres el guerrero del que las 3 facciones hablan todo el tiempo, bueno, de tanto en tanto ahora.

Trunks: ( _Mentalmente_ ). _Es un alivio que ya la gente no hable tanto de mí, espero poder seguir de incógnito, o lo más discreto posible para las 3 facciones_. ( _Tose_ ). S-sí… bueno, no es la gran cosa…

XXXXX

 **N/A:** Bueno gente voy a dejarlo por acá el capítulo, disculpen por la RIDÍCULA tardanza, como ya aclaré en la primera nota de autor, un montón de cosas pasaron en estos meses, y la verdad que este año va a ser muy ajetreado para mí, por decirlo de una manera… Espero sepan comprenderme. De cualquier modo, seguiré sacando capítulos cada tanto, bla bla bla, sigue en pie la oferta gente, cualquiera que quiera sumarse a coescribir, es bienvenido.

Acá les dejo mi discord Octavio - CARP - ARG#2161 o cualquier cosa me hablan por private message por acá en FF punto net. Sin nada más que decir, me despido, bah, el resto del equipo que me ayuda pero no tanto como antes también xd.


End file.
